BLACK PIANO
by HunjustforHan
Summary: "Kemarin baru kupelajari bahwa manusia bertahan hidup dengan bernapas dan makan. Dan Luhan tidak termasuk dalam keduanya." / "Tapi Luhan adalah kebahagiaan." / "Ya. Aku tau. Maka dari itu aku hanya perlu bertahan hidup, bukan bahagia." / HUNHAN/ GS/ SPECIAL FOR HUNHAN INDONESIA (NOT EVENT)
1. Chapter 1

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special request by HunHan Indonesia.**

 **Bahagialah di chapter awal, karena untuk chapter selanjutnya tidak ada yang tau. Kekekeke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan panti asuhan dimana Luhan dibesarkan. Bibi Kim merawatnya penuh kasih sayang sejak Luhan berumur satu bulan, itu yang Luhan dengar dari kisah masa kecilnya yang di buang di depan gerbang panti asuhan. Sampai usia enam belas dan mendapatkan ijazah Senior High School hasil beasiswa, Luhan memutuskan memulai hidupnya sendiri, bersama Kyungsoo, teman satu kamarnya yang memutuskan ikut bersama Luhan pindah ke Seoul. Mencari harapan ada penghidupan lebih layak disana, meninggalkan Busan dan Bibi Kim yang selalu merindukan kehadiran mereka.

Besyukurlah Luhan dan Kyungsoo dalam jumlah melimpah pada Tuhan, karena telah murah hati memberikan otak secemerlang berlian hingga mereka berhasil menginjakkan kaki di salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Mereka menangis di hari pertama masuk kelas karena Luhan memilih kelas musik sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa malah terdampar di kelas perhotelan, yang berarti mereka harus beda jurusan.

Luhan selalu iri pada baju seragam Kyungsoo; jas hitam, rok sempit, rambut digulung ke atas dan make up menarik dengan tulang pipi tinggi akibat sapuan _blush on_ coklatnya yang sempurna. Kyungsoo bilang penampilan juga salah satu poin yang dinilai dalam kelasnya. Sama halnya dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo sendiri selalu mendesis dengki melihat bagaimana jari-jari Luhan bergerak lincah di atas tuts piano setiap kali dia menjemput Luhan di kelas musik. Bahkan terkadang Kyungsoo masuk untuk menyenandungkan lagu-lagu tentang cinta dan patah hati. Luhan punya kesenangan tersendiri menjadi pengiring bagi nyanyian Kyungsoo. Seperti itulah persahabatan mereka.

Flat kecil berjarak lima ratus meter dari kampus cukup untuk menampung kehidupan Luhan dan Kyungsoo, setidaknya itu tidak menghabiskan terlalu banyak biaya karena hidup di Seoul tidak seindah wajah member boygroup. Luhan menjadi guru les piano, sedangkan Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai waitress di coffee shop perempatan jalan. Kerja paruh waktu.

Hidup memang tidak bisa ditebak. Luhan pikir dia sudah cukup bersyukur atas hidup yang dijalaninya, menyelesaikan kuliah, mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus lalu menikah dengan seseorang yang cukup. Diberkahi lelaki kaya tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak Luhan. Baginya, setiap orang harus mendapatkan pendamping sesuai dengan derajat kehidupan mereka agar terjadi suatu keseimbangan yang pas. Tapi nyatanya tidak selalu begitu, karena sewaktu di semester ke tujuh Luhan dipertemukan dengan mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi yang hampir menabraknya dengan La Ferrari di halaman kampus.

 _Oh Sehun._

' _Sedang apa ?'_ Luhan membaca sebuah pesan di ponselnya dan tersenyum simpul. Sudah sepuluh menit dia mengabaikan pesan ini karena jam mengajar les pianonya baru selesai beberapa detik lalu. Belum sempat Luhan mengetukkan balasan, pesan baru masuk lagi; dari pengirim yang sama. ' _Ini aku, Luhan. Oh Sehun. Pacarmu jika kau lupa'_

Luhan terkikik, menyentuh tanda panggilan kemudian menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, menunduk beberapa kali saat pengajar yang lain melintas. Cukup menghitung nada tunggu dua kali dan panggilannya terjawab.

"Hallo pacar…" sapanya nakal, mengambil kunci dari saku celana jeans panjangnya lalu mengorek loker.

" _Berani sekali mengabaikan pesanku_. _Lupa kalau masih punya pacar ?"_

Ada bunyi ' _clek'_ dua kali saat Luhan mengunci loker setelah mengeluarkan tasnya, "Maaf. Jam mengajarku baru selesai beberapa menit lalu."

" _Apa susahnya sih mengetik balasan. Suka sekali membuat orang khawatir."_

Ketuk higheel Luhan dimulai, "Dilarang keras menggunakan ponsel saat bekerja. Dan aku bukan seorang _CEO_ seperti _penelpon_ ini yang bisa menggunakan ponsel sesuka hatinya."

Sehun mendengus, pertanda dia kalah. " _Sudah makan ?"_ tanyanya dan Luhan dapat mendengar suara pintu mobil tertutup diseberang. Sehun pasti baru pulang kerja.

Dia menggeleng tanpa sadar, "Belum. Kau baru pulang ? Sudah jam berapa ini ?" Luhan melirik jam kepala rusa dipergelangan tangannya, "Jam delapan. Lembur ya ?"

Suara mesin mobil dinyalakan, " _Hm. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuperiksa sebelum pulang dan…."_

"Dan ?"

" _Aku lapar. Tunggu disana, kujemput sekarang_."

.

.

.

.

Satu helaan napas Luhan keluarkan saat Sehun menuntun tangannya duduk di salah satu kursi restoran. Dahi Sehun berkerut, "Kenapa ?" tanyanya.

Selesai memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar, Luhan mendengus, "Saat gadis lain memakai dress dan pita cantik dirambut mereka, aku malah menggunakan celana jeans panjang," pandangan Luhan turun ke bawah, merasa tidak puas karena hanya kemeja putih yang dia pilih sebagai atasan, "dan kau," dia menunjuk Sehun, "Pakaianmu membuatku benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis tepi jalan," rajuknya pada setelahn kantor Sehun yang memukau.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh, "Kau punya tungkai panjang dan langsing, pantatmu juga _oke_ , dapat nilai 100 dariku. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Luhan memberikan cibiran sebagai jawaban sebelum mereka memesan makan malam sambil menikmati denting piano dari panggung kecil di belakang. Kukunya yang bercat biru langit membuat irama ketukan di permukaan meja. Sehun hanya memperhatikannya, suka setiap kali Luhan menggerakkan kepala hanya demi mengkoreksi nada-nada yang tembus dalam pendengarannya, lalu saat ketukannya berhenti,

" _Dia_ salah,"

sifat komentator Luhan akan keluar.

"Apa yang salah ?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya denganmu, tapi _pianis_ itu melakukan sedikit kesalahan dalam nadanya."

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Ya, aku percaya. Karena aku memacari seorang _pianis_ wanita yang hebat luar biasa," katanya dengan wajah menjengkelkan.

Luhan mengibas sedikit rambutnya, "Bukan berniat sombong _tuan Oh Sehun_ , tapi aku bahkan bisa memainkan piano dengan mata terpejam," katanya pamer dan mendapatkan cubitan gemas dipipinya.

Ketika telapak tangan Sehun terulur di atas meja, alis Luhan mengkerut.

"Tanganmu," pinta si lelaki dan Luhan hanya mengikutinya, menyerahkan tangan dalam jemari kokoh Sehun. Kemudian Sehun mendekatkan wajah ke tautan jemari mereka, "Jari pacarku, kalian terlalu sering memanjakan tuts piano, sengaja melupakan ada _seorang lelaki_ disini yang seharusnya lebih banyak kalian sentuh," sindirnya melirik ke arah Luhan yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Lampu depan rumah adalah satu-satunya yang hidup ketika Luhan sampai disana, bersama Sehun yang berkata masih belum berniat pulang ke apartemennya. Tiga tahun mereka menjalin cinta membuat Luhan menyerah begitu Sehun memaksa bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo harus pindah ke rumah yang lebih layak huni. Sehun memberikannya secara cuma-cuma setelah sebelumnya Luhan setengah mati melarang laki-laki itu membelikannya sebuah apartemen mewah. Itu sedikit…. _berlebihan._

"Kyungsoo belum pulang ?" Sehun menyampirkan jasnya di sofa tengah sedangkan Luhan menekan saklar lampu satu persatu.

"Dia dapat _shift sore_ hari ini, biasanya pulang jam 12 malam," jawabnya menuju Sehun lalu melerai simpul dasi _pacar_ nya. "Mau mandi?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Apa pakaianku ada ?" tanyanya mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan balik.

"Ada. Di lemari."

"Mau menemaniku mandi ?"

.

.

.

.

Seoul bukan tempat yang cocok bagi gadis-gadis lugu yang memiliki pendapat bahwa _seks_ harus dilakukan setelah menikah. Budaya barat telah merenggut sebagian adat istiadat timur sehingga perzinahan adalah sesuatu yang dilegalkan. Dan Luhan menyerap sebagiannya. Jadi ketika Sehun memintanya untuk terlentang dan mempersiapkan diri di ranjang, Luhan dengan senang hati melakukannya. _Selama itu Sehun._

Rambut hitam lembabnya mulai mengkusut seiring dengan lumatan Sehun dibibirnya. Lelaki itu pencium yang handal, Luhan selalu mabuk saat Sehun menggilirkan bibir atas dan bawahnya ataupun saat rongga mulutnya penuh oleh jilatan lidah Sehun. Semua ini membuatnya gila.

Leher jenjang Luhan merupakan area dimana Sehun akan bermain dengan hisapan-hisapannya yang akan meninggalkan bekas _kepunyaan_ besok pagi. Luhan selalu memberenggut setiap kali melilitkan syal di lehernya pada musim panas tapi dia tidak pernah melarang Sehun agar berhenti.

Lalu kedua payudara sintalnya yang putih dan kencang menampar wajah Sehun hingga lelaki itu selalu kehilangan kewarasannya. Sehun suka melihat wajah merintih Luhan saat dia memijat sebelah payudaranya dengan gerakan pelan sedangkan payudara yang lain di hisap dalam mulut. Kenyal dagingnya merobek kebejatan Sehun.

Semakin larut, permainan akan semakin turun ke bawah dan tempat pemberhentian bibir Sehun yang menggantung nyawa Luhan adalah di selangkangannya. Hembusan napas Sehun menggoda bibir vaginanya hingga Luhan merasa tubuhnya menyusut setiap detik.

Tidak ada hal lain yang sanggup Luhan lakukan selain meremas sprei putihnya dengan wajah merintih ketika mulut Sehun meraup _kewanitaannya_ seperti menggigit permen kapas. Akal sehatnya akan terbang ke langit dan menertawakannya dari atas. Mengatakan bahwa besok dia harus sedikit rajin mencuci lalu mengganti sprei miliknya dengan yang baru.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan memberenggut dihalau nafsu ketika dia sibuk memasang karet pengaman di _kejantanannya_ , seolah Luhan akan mati jika Sehun mengambil waktu terlalu lama. Itu membuat nafsu Sehun meloncak naik. Tanpa basa basi, di angsurnya kaki Luhan menekuk dan membukanya lebar-lebar hingga wanitanya meringis. Lalu dia merangkak ke atas tubuh Luhan sambil menggoda diri bawah Luhan dengan ujung _kelelakiannya_ sampai tubuh Luhan bergetar.

"Berhenti menggodaku," kata Luhan berantakan diantara desahannya. Kemudian Luhan tidak tau harus menyesal atau tidak saat Sehun melesakkan _kelelakiannya_ masuk dalam tiga kali hentakan, keras dan kuat hingga Luhan rasa vaginanya bisa roboh.

Mereka mengerang dalam kenikmatan yang telah diputar berkali-kali oleh khayalan. Bergerak sesuai keinginan birahi dan tersenyum menunjukkan bahwa persetubuhan ini mereka berdua yang menginginkannya, bukan orang lain.

Luhan akan mengalungkan kakinya disekitar pinggang Sehun agar lelaki itu lebih bebas mengacau _kewanitaanya_ dengan cara biadap. Napas keduanya dipertaruhkan untuk sebuah kepuasan atas persetebuhan. Dan ketika nafsu sudah tak sanggup dibendung, keduanya lepas dengan tubuh saling melengkung. Jatuh melorot memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kau nikmat," bisik Sehun berupa pujian disela sensasi luar biasa orgasme mereka.

"Caramu melakukannya yang membuat _seks_ kita nikmat," balas Luhan dan dihadiahi satu kecupan di dahinya. Mereka terdiam sejenak meresapi kedutan yang meremas gairah sebelum Sehun berhasil mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya.

"Boleh sekali lagi ?" tanyanya langsung ke mata Luhan dan mendapati pipi wanita itu bersemu seiring kepalanya mengangguk.

Percintaan dimulai lagi. Kaki kanan Luhan tersampir di bahu Sehun sedangkan pihak atas mulai menggerakkan tubuh. _Seks_ memang melelahkan, tapi rasa lelah akan kalah oleh rasa nikmat. Luhan tidak pernah bersetubuh dengan lelaki lain, namun dia yakin bahwa Sehun cukup perkasa dalam urusan ranjang.

Ketika birahi mereka mulai menggulung dan sulit dihentikan, keduanya terperanjat mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

"Luhan… Aku Pulang."

Seperti yang dikatakan _nya_ , Kyungsoo sudah pulang.

Luhan harus membulatkan matanya saat dia menyuruh Sehun berhenti sebentar tetapi lelaki itu malah mengguncah tubuhnya lebih gila. Mulutnya dibekap oleh Sehun sedangkan Sehun malah terlihat senang dengan perbuatannya, seolah ini adalah permainan paling mengasikkan.

Langkah Kyungsoo terdengar mendekat. Saat Kyungsoo bertanya, "Luhan, kau sudah tidur ?" maka Luhan paham betul apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya.

 _Clek!_

Membuka kamar dan….

"OH SHIT! KEPARAT KALIAN BERDUA!" umpatnya sambil menahan bola mata agar tidak jatuh memantul di lantai. Melempar Sehun dengan sandal rumahan ketika Sehun memberikan satu kerlingan menggoda seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang mengguncang Luhan lebih brutal. "OH SHIT!"

 _BLAM!_

.

.

.

.

Pukul 5 pagi. Sistem bawah sadar Luhan sepertinya sudah menghapal jam bangun tidurnya sehingga tanpa alaram pun Luhan akan terbangun. Mengumpulkan sedikit energi, pelan-pelan dia melepaskan rengkuhan Sehun dari pinggangnya, duduk dan menyepol rambut asal ke atas. Diliriknya Sehun yang masih terlelap sebelum memutuskan bangkit.

"Mau kemana ?" suara serak membuat Luhan yang baru saja menjuntaikan kakinya ke lantai melirik ke belakang. Ada Sehun yang berusaha membuka mata namun nyatanya gagal.

Luhan tersenyum, mendekati wajah lelaki itu sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dipipinya. "Tidur saja lagi. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Akan kubangunkan saat sarapan sudah siap," beritahunya pada Sehun yang langsung mengangguk; melanjutkan mimpinya bertemu para bidadari agar Luhan cemburu.

Dan Luhan memilih segera mempersiapkan dirinya sebersih mungkin lalu membuat apapun yang bisa dia hasilkan dari bahan-bahan di kulkas. Akhir bulan biasanya isi kulkas akan merenggang, tapi setidaknya Luhan masih bisa menemukan sosis sebagai campuran nasi gorengnya pagi ini.

Dia bergegas ke kamar setelah selesai menaruh dua porsi nasi goring di meja makan sedangkan satu porsi yang lain Luhan simpan di lemari dapur. Kyungsoo pasti lebih memilih tidur daripada sarapan jika mendapat _shift sore._

Sehun masih bergelung selimut, hanya satu helaan napas yang sanggup Luhan keluarkan saat ingat jika _pacar_ nya itu sulit sekali bangun pagi. Terkadang Luhan harus menghubunginya sebanyak sepuluh panggilan hanya untuk mendengar Sehun meleguh.

"Hun..bangun.." bujuknya sambil mengusap pipi _si-payah-bangun-pagi_. "Sarapannya sudah siap," bujuknya sekali lagi dan hanya mendapat sebuah leguhan dari Sehun. "Hun, bangun." Ditepuknya pipi lelaki itu beberapa kali namun Sehun masih melanjutkan mimpinya. "Oh Sehun!" geram Luhan dan tidak membuahkan hasil.

Sehun masih lelap seperti tidak ada hal lain yang dia inginkan di dunia selain mendapatkan tidur beberapa jam lebih lama di pagi hari.

Luhan bersedekap dada, "Oh Sehun!" dia mengumpulkan napas, "Bangun dalam hitungan ketiga atau kau akan kehilangan _morning kiss_ mu pagi ini! Satu!"

"Aku bangun," sahut Sehun menyaingi kecepatan cahaya, membuat Luhan terkesiap akan kecupan singkat dibibirnya sebelum terkikik melihat Sehun bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Terkadang lelaki perkasa punya sifat manja yang menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu malam semangat Luhan berkumpul begitu mengagumkan seperti cepolan tinggi dikepalanya. Ada jepitan kecil berbentuk mahkota di sisi sebelah kanan yang membuatnya terlihat manis dibalik balutan dress biru shapire selutut. Bahu sempitnya terbuka dan dia menumpukan segala kepercayaan dirinya disana.

Kemarin Sehun bilang bahwa dia akan menjemput Luhan untuk makan malam, memperingati hari jadi mereka yang entah ke- empat puluh bulan?. Jadi Luhan meluangkan waktu dalam jumlah lumayan hanya demi mematut dirinya tampil sebaik mungkin. Tapi sudah dua jam dirinya selesai dengan kuas-kuas make up, Sehun bahkan belum menghubunginya meski sebatas mengkonfirmasi apa Luhan sudah bisa dijemput ataukah masih dalam proses.

Si gadis biru shapire mengusap dressnya agar tidak kusut saat dia berlabuh di sisi ranjang dan meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak dilipatan selimut.

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Dimana ? Kenapa belum datang ?'** ketiknya di layar ponsel lalu mengirim pada kontak Sehun. Beberapa belas menit terlewati dan Luhan tidak mendapati tanda-tanda pesannya terbalaskan. Dia mengetik lagi.

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Oh Sehun. Masih hidup** _ **kan**_ **?** **Jangan mengabaikan pesanku!'** dan Luhan berharap Sehun paham nada kesal yang diselipkan dalam _tanda seru_ dibelakang pesannya. Lima menit terabaikan, Sehun memang membutuhkan sedikit omelan setelah ini.

Pilihan lain, Luhan menghubungi _pacar_ nya yang dijawab suara wanita operator; mengatakan bahwa _pacar_ nya yang sialan itu sedang sibuk. _Shit!_ Memangnya siapa yang Sehun hubungi ?

Luhan geram.

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Tolong** _ **lelaki**_ **yang membaca pesan ini, balas pesanku atau kau akan melihat tanduk keluar dari kepala** _ **pacar**_ **mu!'**

Lima detik kemudian ada balasan.

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Ada apa Lu ?'**

Luhan melotot membaca tiga kata dari Sehun.

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Dimana ?'**

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Dirumah'**

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Sebenarnya niat atau tidak** _ **sih?!'**_

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Apa ?'**

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Katanya mau makan malam.'**

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Kapan?'**

Oh Tuhan! Sejak kapan Oh Sehun semenyebalkan ini.

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Kemarin mulutmu yang membuat janji, malam ini pukul 9, Oh Sehun!'**

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Aku mengatakannya ?'**

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Berhenti berlagak amnesia atau kepalamu akan ku lemparkan ke tembok!** **Memang kemana saja** _ **sih**_ **? Susah sekali dihubungi'**

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Ketiduran.** _ **Capek.'**_

Maklumi saja saat Luhan menggigit pinggir ponselnya. Sungguh, dia kesal bukan main sekarang. Setelah berjam-jamnya yang berharga Luhan habiskan hanya demi memberikan penampilan terbaik untuk Sehun, dan lelaki itu dengan santai berkata bahwa ' _aku ketiduran'_. Benar-benar, cukup ada satu jenis lelaki seperti Sehun di dunia ini.

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Jadi, batal atau tidak ? Beri keputusan sekarang agar aku bisa mencuci wajah dan menyumpahimu beberapa kutukan!'**

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Bagaimana kalau diganti besok ?'**

Lelaki paling menjengkelkan adalah spesies pengubah jadwal seperti Sehun. Seharusnya dia tau jika _mood_ wanita tidak bisa ditunda sampai besok atau kapanpun itu. Sekarang ya sekarang!

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **T.** **E.** **R.** **S.** **E.** **R.** **A.** **H!'**

Dengan wajah berantakan di derajat ke 80%, Luhan menghempaskan diri di sofa samping Kyungsoo, membiarkan sumpit ramyun yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo malah menabrak hidungnya. Gadis itu merenggut parah.

"Terjadi sesuatu ? Apa raja lalat menabrak wajahmu hingga retak sepuluh ribu seperti itu ?" Katanya sesekali beralih pada serial drama di televisi ruang tengah.

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arahnya hanya untuk membuang sebuah dengusan.

"Ada apa _sih_ , Lu ? Make _up jatuh cinta_ mu tidak cocok dipadankan dengan ekspresi _patah hati_ begitu."

"Salahkan si _tengik_ Sehun dan sejuta sifat menyebalkan di celana dalamnya!"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

Saat Luhan memberikan perhatian penuh padanya, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan uap panas mengepul dari celah hidung Luhan. Mengepul kelam seperti asap dari corong pabrik rokok.

"Sehun mengubah janji makan malam kami seenak hati. Dua jam yang kuhabiskan demi menjadi _Cinderella_ nya terbuang percuma dan dia hanya memberikan alasan ' _aku ketiduran'_ lalu menganggap masalah selesai. Satu lagi! Dia benar-benar lupa meminta maaf untuk kesalahan fatalnya karena telah membuat _mood_ ku pecah berantakan!"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyela, ponsel Luhan yang berada di antara jarak mereka bergetar lalu mengatakan bahwa ada satu panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang menjadi bahan baku omelannya.

 _ **Oh Sehun's calling**_ **…**

Apa peduliku ?! jerit Luhan dalam hati lalu mengabaikannya.

"Tidak dijawab ?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Luhan menggeleng dengan kepercayaan diri sebagus lekukan eyeliner dimata anak rusanya malam ini.

"Tidak penting," katanya acuh, begitu sampai ketika dia melirik sesekali pada ponsel dengan notif lima panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sehun, dia benci harus mengakui bahwa suara Sehun adalah satu-satunya nada yang telinganya inginkan.

Kemudian satu pesan baru masuk dan tangan Luhan terlalu gatal untuk tidak meraih ponselnya.

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Marah ya ?'**

Sudah tau malah bertanya!

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Maaf.'**

Cuma satu kata ?

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Belum tidur** _ **kan**_ **? Jawab panggilanku, tolong.'**

Masa bodoh!

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Beibh…'**

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Lanjutkan saja tidurmu dan jangan hubungi aku!'**

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Masih marah ?'**

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Masih punya otak buat berpikir** _ **kan**_ **?'**

Satu hentakan kaki Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terperanjat, sempat bersyukur bahwa mangkuk ramyun dalam tangannya tidak menjilat lantai. Itu bungkus ramyun terakhir di kulkas dan Kyungsoo terlalu malas mengganti piyama tidurnya hanya demi berkunjung ke minimarket terdekat. Alasan terakhir, bulan mulai berada di angka tua dan gaji masih seminggu lagi baru bisa dicairkan.

Satu pesan balasan masuk lagi.

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Jadi sekarang maunya apa ? Mau aku jemput ?'**

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **It's too late! I don't need you anymore!'**

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_ **.**

' **Really?'**

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **YES!'**

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Jangan lupa bawa sweater. Diluar dingin.'**

 **To:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Apa** _ **sih?**_ **'**

 **From:** _ **Oh Sehun**_

' **Aku dibawah.'**

Hah ?

Kaki kuda mungkin belum bisa menandingi kecepatan Luhan melabrak pintu depan; melupakan Kyungsoo yang menyerah pada mangkuk ramyunnya karena diganggu terlalu sering. Lalu saat pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria dengan sebuket bunga lily raksasa ditangannya, Luhan memberenggut. Bukan jenis renggutan pada umumnya, melainkan renggutan yang membawanya berjalan tanpa alas kaki menuju Sehun lalu memberikan dahi _pacar_ nya sebuah jitakan kecil.

" _Sok_ romantis!" celanya namun berakhir masuk ke dalam dada bidang Sehun."Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini ? _Norak_ sekali!"

"Kau yang _norak_. Cara seperti ini sedang populer."

"Pasaran."

"Dasar gadis _norak_!"

"Apa ?! Sekali lagi kau bilang apa ?!"

"Aku mencintamu, Luhan."

.

.

.

.

Sehun mungkin harus berpikir ulang tentang kejadian malam itu, malam yang dia janjikan sebagai makan malam bersama Luhan namun ternyata dia malah membawa Luhan ke pesta reunian teman kampusnya. Tempat anak-anak orang kaya bangsa ini berkumpul. Nyali Luhan menciut, tapi saat Sehun berkata ' _aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku,'_ kepercayaan diri Luhan seolah dijinjing oleh Sehun ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Dia mengangguk, namun rasa khawatir tentang latar belakangnya sebagai seorang anak panti asuhan akan melukai martabat Sehun terus mencetak lubang dihatinya.

Bukan karena Luhan tidak tau cara menikmati pesta dengan benar—dia bahkan bisa berdansa dengan baik di atas stiletto 15cm-, namun pesta dalam artian Sehun tidak pernah masuk dalam artian Luhan. Mereka berbeda. Jelas. Saat Sehun menikmati pestanya di ruangan penuh pencahayaan, Luhan dan dunianya sibuk berpesta di kebun belakang rumah bersama nyamuk-nyamuk dan juga sekarung jagung.

Pendingin ruangan ternyata tidak cukup membuat kelenjar keringat Luhan berhenti bekerja, dia menggigil namun dengan suhu tubuh normal. Luhan benci saat Sehun ditarik teman-temannya lalu dia akan tersesat di antara lautan manusia. Dunia Sehun adalah bola dimana makhluk-makhluk kelas atas berkerumun, sedangkan Luhan hanyalah rumput padang pasir yang tidak pernah berhasil menemukan celahnya untuk masuk.

Dia tidak pernah menghabiskan ratusan juta won hanya demi mengunjungi eropa setiap libur natal, ataupun melumat coklat-coklat di sepanjang jalan kota Paris yang harganya cukup untuk kehidupannya selama sebulan. Walaupun Luhan punya Sehun, bukan berarti dia bisa mengunyah dompet lelaki itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku kebelakang sebentar. Tunggu disini." Adalah kalimat kedua yang Luhan tidak sukai dari pesta sejenis ini. Itu memiliki arti bahwa dia harus terdiam sendirian, menikmati pesta tanpa tau apa yang bisa dinikmati selain makanan dan segelas anggur. Sayangnya, Luhan bukan pengkonsumsi minuman berat.

Sehun punya cara sendiri yang dia pikir dalam otak egoisnya dapat membuat Luhan membaur dalam dunianya. Dia akan menciptakan waktu dimana Luhan bisa belajar membiasakan diri menerima semua ini. Menerima Sehun dan segala konsekuensinya.

Tapi sepertinya Sehun harus berpikir ulang kali ini, membuang separuh harapannya agar Luhan mampu beradaptasi. Karena begitu keluar dari _restroom_ , Sehun harus puas mendapati Luhan menyiramkan air pada wajah Nicholas – _teman kuliahnya-_ tanpa tau alasan kenapa _pacar_ nya melakukan itu.

Kemudian hal selanjutnya yang harus Sehun sesali adalah Luhan membungkus rapi seluruh kalimatnya terkatup dalam mulut sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi.

"Aku mau pulang." Cepol tinggi Luhan jatuh begitu Sehun menyentak tangannya. "Kerumah! Bukan apartemenmu," ketusnya berhasil menjalin kerutan di dahi Sehun.

"Ada apa ?" kilah lelaki itu mengabaikan raut wajah buruk _pacar_ nya. "Menyiram orang lain dengan air, hal konyol seperti apa itu, Luhan ? Bukan begitu cara seorang wanita bersikap," komentarnya berniat baik namun disambut dengan maksud yang berbeda oleh telinga wanitanya.

"Persetan dengan tatakrama orang kaya seperti kalian," eyeliner sempurnya rusak ketika Luhan mengusap air mata kasar. "Tolong jangan membawaku masuk ke dalam pesta _omong kosong_ yang teman-temanmu ciptakan! Ini yang terakhir kali dan jangan pernah memintaku untuk datang lagi ! Kalian menjijikkan!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

Bukan sejenis bentakan, namun ketika Sehun mengucapkannya dengan wajah terlampau serius, Luhan benar-benar merasa terlukai. Dia menundukkan wajah, melihat ujung kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal, berkata bahwa semua amarah yang terpumpun dalam dadanya hanya boleh dikeluarkan dalam kamar; tidak di depan Sehun.

"Aku mau pulang," ujar Luhan lemah bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar. Tenggorokannya terlalu perih karena tangisannya seolah meminta untuk meledak sekarang juga namun dia melarangnya.

"Sudah terlalu malam."

Luhan menggeleng kecil, "Tidak masalah," balasnya kemudian berbalik tanpa niat melihat wajah _lelaki_ nya untuk diingat. "Aku bias pulang sendiri."

"Bukan masalahmu, tapi masalahku. Biar kuantar."

Lalu saat Sehun terus meremas jemarinya selama perjalanan pulang dengan tidak banyak bersuara, Luhan tau betul dimana kondisi seperti ini mereka butuh waktu untuk memaafkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bukanlah spesies gadis kekanakkan yang sering dijumpai pada abad ke 20, pikirannya matang seperti buah apel siap panen. Namun seberapa dewasa pun seorang wanita, akan ada saat dimana kontrol atas dirinya sendiri hancur hanya karena masalah sepele. Beruntungnya, Sehun adalah tipe lelaki yang lebih memilih diam daripada meneriaki _pacar_ nya apa yang boleh dilakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh. Dia sangat mengenal Luhan. Selama tiga tahun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu mengajarkan Sehun bahwa Luhan tidak suka dibentak, hanya berikan waktu yang tenang baginya dan Luhan akan menyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

Seberapa kesalpun Sehun pada _pacar_ nya, namun dia tetap membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan segera setelah mobil terparkir di halaman rumah.

Wanita itu terus menunduk, seolah takut stiletto tingginya akan membuat dia terjengkal di tangga teras.

"Ganti pakaianmu sebelum tidur," pesan Sehun ditelinganya terdengar lelah, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan mata lurus ke kaki. "Maaf untuk apapun yang terjadi hari ini." Saat Sehun melabuhkan satu kecupan dikeningnya, Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dimana lagi dia bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang meminta maaf tanpa tau kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Sehun memang segalanya, sesuatu yang membuat Luhan bahagia karena menjadi sinting.

Luhan tau Sehun masih berdiri disamping mobil saat dia beranjak masuk ke rumah tanpa berani menatap mata lelaki itu. Kata _maaf_ terus terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya seperti dengung nyamuk hutan, berisik dan mengesalkan. Tapi bodohnya adalah Luhan malah berlari meninggalkan Sehun, menyisakan satu dentuman pintu yang dia sesali mengapa bisa sekeras itu.

Lampu mati, stilettonya tergeletak dan tangisnya menyusul pecah dibalik pintu. Suasana terlalu hening hingga Luhan mengigit lengannya sendiri agar tidak menimbulkan suara rintihan yang menyedihkan. Dia terlihat seperti gadis miskin patah hati yang baru saja dibuang oleh lelaki kaya.

Hidung Luhan berair setelah tangisnya berakhir. Ada rasa perih setiap kali dia menarik napas sedikit keras pada hidungnya, benci cairan lendir yang berpotensi mengering lalu mengganggu pernapasan serta tidur nyenyaknya malam ini.

Saklar lampu dihidupkan. Aroma kuah ramyun milik kyungsoo masih tercium. Luhan menilik sedikit ke dapur, panci mie masih kotor di bak pencucian serta gelas-gelas plastik tumpang tindih. Jika sedang malas, Kyungsoo sangat tidak sudi menyentuh spoon dan sabun cuci piring.

Mungkin Luhan terlalu focus pada masalah pegal dipergelangan kaki ataupun hidungnya yang berair hingga dia melewatkan satu bagian rumah yang menyempit. Baru saat dia mendongak, melewati ruang kecil renggang dipojok tempat dia menaruh pot-pot bunga geranium, tas ditangannya lepas demi membekap mulutnya mendapati sebuah _piano hitam_ dengan pita raksaa berwarna pink magenta tersampir diatasnya.

Berkilau misterius dan mewah.

Langkah Luhan mulai gemetar. Lalu ketika dia mendapati memo kecil berisikan ' _Happy 40 Months, Nyonya Lu. Jangan terlalu pemarah :*'_ bertulis rangkai rumit terselip diantar pitanya, tanpa sadar Luhan bergegas mengatur langkahnya menuju teras rumah.

Sehun masih disana, duduk di kap depan mobil dengan senyuman paling damai. "Suka ?" tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alis dan merentangkan tangan, bersiap menerima Luhan seberapa kasarpun wanita itu menerjangnya. Meskipun mereka harus berguling-guling di atas kap mobil sampai _penyok,_ Sehun tidak masalah. Tapi apa yang malah dilakukan wanita itu tidak sesuai ekpektasi; hanya melangkah kecil-kecil tanpa sedikitpun raut kebahagiaan tersampir diujung lipsticknya.

Sehun mulai mengkhawatirkan kekecewaan yang tergambar berantakan di mimik wajah Luhan. Dia mulai belajar tidak berharap terlalu banyak, memikirkan akan segera pulang setelah ini untuk berendam air hangat sampai pori-pori tubuhnya mengkerut. Tapi begitu Luhan tiba dihadapannya masih dengan mimik wajah sedatar telapak sepatu, bulu kuduk Sehun meremang terkena dingin telapak tangan Luhan dikedua rahangnya, "Brengsek. Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada lelaki brengsek sepertimu," dan Sehun mulai bertingkah memalukan dengan cara menggigil hanya karena mendapatkan ciuman yang menggairahkan. Dalam kesunyian tengah malam, perdebatan mereka yang belum terselesaikan, Sehun mendapati ciuman mereka terasa segar dan semua masalah selesai.

Tubuh Sehun jatuh perlahan menerima dorongan kecil namun menuntut yang dikehendaki jemari Luhan, membiarkan ciuman mereka berkembang menjadi sebuah lumatan yang saling mengejar satu sama lain sampai diambang batas finish. Lalu saat dirasa jari-jari Sehun mulai mencari sesuatu dipunggung belakangnya, Luhan melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Haruskah disini ?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut, melirik ke lingkungan sekitar, berkomentar dalam hati bahwa suhu terlalu dingin untuk telanjang di ruang terbuka.

Sehun tersenyum, menggoda saat dia menggigit sedikit ujung bibirnya. "Pindah ke mobil," perintahnya menarik Luhan masuk untuk dinikmati sampai kenikmatan dan kepuasan mengepul sama besar di atas kepala. Luhan sendiri merasa begitu murahan namun menikmati dirinya digumuli oleh Sehun. Setiap ciuman yang mereka bagi, pijatan Sehun yang sensual dipayudaranya, ataupun gerakan lincah Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuat tubuh Luhan melengkung; menggapai surga yang hanya bisa didapatkan dengan Sehun menguasai tubuhnya.

Mereka tepar seolah tidak memikirkan hari esok dunia masih berputar, uang masih dicari dan perut masih membutuhkan makanan. _Seks_ merupakan salah satu jalan meleraikan perdebatan, mereka membuktikan teorinya.

Luhan bersandar di dada bidang Sehun, membiarkan keringat di tubuh bugil mereka kering karena sapuan angin malam. Lelaki itu sendiri sibuk bermain pada jemari _pacar_ nya.

"Jari manismu kosong," katanya mengangkat tangan Luhan ke udara; mengusap bagian yang dimaksud dengan ibu jari sampai wanitanya merasa nyaman.

Wanita dipelukannya mengangguk. " Cincinku patah," jawabnya.

"Mau kubelikan yang baru ?" Luhan menoleh kebelakang, menemukan Sehun menatapnya tanpa niat bercanda. "Tapi syaratnya, _menikah denganku_."

"Apa ?"

"Ayo menikah."

"Ini lamaran ?"

"Yap."

"Lamaran seperti apa yang dilakukan setelah _seks_ dan dalam keadaan bugil? Demi neraka Sehun, adakah cara yang lebih romantis daripada ini ?"

Sehun menggigit ujung hidung _pacar_ nya yang frustasi.

"Sebenarnya lamaran ini telintas begitu saja beberapa detik lalu. Entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat. Hanya ingin memilikimu secara utuh. Melihatmu disetiap pagi, sarapan berdua lalu memilik aktivitas menyenangkan di ranjang sebelum tidur."

"Apa yang baru saja kita lakukan bukan aktivitas menyenangkan sebelum tidur ?"

"Tapi aku mengingkan jangka waktu yang lebih lama serta cara yang lebih gila."

Luhan mendengus. "Pikiranmu brilian sekali," ejek Luhan dengan kalimat positif pada Sehun sebelum membalikkan tubuh. Rambut hitam legam Sehun Luhan mainkan, sedangkan tangan lelaki itu sibuk menjelajah ditubuh bagian belakangnya. "Tunggu sampai aku menyelesaikan laguku."

"Lagu ?"

"Ya. Lagu yang akan kunyanyikan saat pernikahan berlangsung."

"Oh. Jadi sebenarnya yang punya rencana menikah dulu itu _kau_ ?"

"Memangnya siapa wanita di dunia ini yang tidak mau menikah ?!" solot Luhan sebelum memekik kecil ketika Sehun meremas daging kenyal di belakangnya.

"Oh Sehun tanganmu!"

"Seperti tidak pernah kuremas saja," cibirnya mendapatkan satu cubitan menyenangkan dari _pacar_ nya. Pasti membekas selama tiga hari. "Jadi, bagaimana ?"

"Apa ?"

"Menikah."

Luhan mau, tentu saja. Bahkan usianya sudah mengatakan bahwa Luhan berada dalam waktu emas untuk memberlangsungkan sebuah pernikahan sacral. Semua itu terdengar mudah, tinggal bersumpah satu sama lain lalu mengatakan 'ya' dan pernikahan selesai. Tapi nyatanya tidak akan semudah itu. Tidak akan berhasil selama ketakutan Luhan masih mengambang di udara.

"Bagaimana dengan….. _ayahmu_?"

Iya. Ayah Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo semua. HUNjustforHAN Comeback with new fanfic (Requested by Oohrere HHI). Cuma mau bilang, di chapter awal gue bakalan bikin kalian melayang, namun di chapter selanjutnya siapin parasut buat terjun bebas. Wkwkwkwk**

 **Setelah keberhasilan DESIRE (jiaelaaa, belum mup on-_-) yang bagi gue responnya lumayan bagus (gak mau sombong nyet, padahal udah sombong dari awal. Kekekekeke), gue malah punya ketakutan sendiri. Ketakutan kalo ff ini gak bakalan sebagus Desire, gak akan semesyum Desire dan gak akan seromantis desire. Ini kan genrenya hurt ya, jadi maklumin aja jika hal2 yg disebutkan diatas terjadi.**

 **.**

 **Ini lagi kompakan mau publish dan update FF bareng Silvievienoy96 dan temen-temen yang lain. Gak ada acara khusus sih, Cuma pengen apdet bareng aja, biar seru. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekarang lagi kontroversi FF HunHan GS sama Yaoi, kan ? TL bertaburan saling menghujat satu sama lain. Apapunlah yang bikin kalian seneng. Yang jelas ini akun pribadi milik gue, gue yang buka, gue yang mainin, gue yang publish, jadi terserah dong ya gue mau masukin ff hunhan jenis apapun juga.  
Kalo dibilang gegara BIG HHI EVENT ff hunhan yaoi berkurang, ya mungkin bukan berkurang, Cuma ff gs nya aja yang nambah. Boahahahahaha. Tenang aja kok, ff yaoi masih merajai dunia ff hunhan . author gs kayak gue dan teman-teman yang lain Cuma segede upil kebo -_- kalo dibandingin sama author hunhan yaoi. Jadi stop saling salah-salahan lah ya. Sama-sama salah kok. Tidak ada manusia yang luput dari kesalahan. *eaaakkkkkk /cebokan bon cabe/**

 **Oke. Silahkan ditunggu chapter depan ^^**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	2. Chapter 2

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan terlalu percaya diri jika hanya bermodalkan cinta dan segenggam kata ' _aku mencintaimu_ '. Walaupun banyak kisah mengatakan tidak ada yang lebih diharapkan daripada cinta itu sendiri, namun realita sudah siap mencungkil mata dengan kenyataan. Menakutkan bagi orang-orang yang tidak berkeyakinan.

Sehun mengabaikannya. Apapun bentuk kalimat yang diciptakan dari bibir-bibir manusia untuk menakutinya tentang keberlanjutan kisah ini, Sehun lebih percaya pada perasaannya. Bertahan dan berjuang. Karena baginya, ini kisah mereka, bukan milik orang lain.

Lahir dari rahim si kaya dan si miskin, lelucon seperti apa itu ? Sehun tidak pernah peduli, lebih baiknya tidak pernah mau peduli. Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang bisa meminta dilahirkan dari rahim siapa; takdir tidak semudah memutar lagu dari _playlist_. Lalu darimana manusia mendapatkan hak untuk menghakimi satu sama lain ?

Sejak pertemuan pertama; dimana Sehun hanyut dalam buaian sendu bulu mata lentik Luhan, dia tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir itu pada degup jantungnya sendiri. Banyak gunjingan yang terdengar namun Sehun masih memiliki dua telapak tangan untuk menyumpal telinga. Baginya, dia mencintai Luhan dan perasaan itu ditumbuhkan bukan cuma sekadar ajang main-main. Ini serius.

Namun terkadang, ada ' _kata lain'_ yang mendefinisikan pada Sehun bahwa kebahagiaan tidak hanya tentang cinta, tidak hanya tentang ketulusan, dan tidak hanya melulu tentang Luhan.

Ayahnya, Oh Ji Sub, punya pemikiran tersendiri mengenai status sosial yang terkadang membuat Sehun tertawa tanpa merasa ada yang lucu. Dunia sudah terlalu modern untuk hal seperti itu. Si kaya dan si kaya lalu si miskin dan si miskin. Rasanya tidak pernah Sehun membaca larangan memiliki perasaan antara si kaya dan si miskin.

Tuan Besar Oh Ji Sub berkata bahwa Sehun merupakan putra mahkota yang akan menjadi ahli waris satu-satunya. Memiliki perasaan dengan recehan tepi jalan seperti Luhan sama saja menggulung satu gumpalan besar bernama _kemustahilan_ di atas kepalanya tentang keberhasilan hubungan tersebut. Mungkin Luhan tidak sehina itu, namun latar belakangnya sebagai anak terbuang meyakinkan _si tuan besar_ kalau Luhan lahir dari hasil perzinahan; anak yang ingin dimusnahkan dan Sehun tidak terlahir untuk wanita seperti itu.

Mereka tidak sepadan, dan itu tidak pernah menjadi mudah. Tapi apapun caranya _, demi Luhan_ , Sehun akan mencoba merangkai keberhasilan yang orang pandang sebelah mata. Demi Luhan.

"Kalian terlalu muda dan berlebihan!" suara denting garpu jatuh melengking ditengah sunyi makan malam. Jisub terlihat berang sedangkan Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya. "Selama ini aku membiarkanmu menemui _gadis itu_ karena kupikir kalian tidak akan sejauh ini. Kau melewati batas, Oh Sehun!"

Tiffany Hwang, wanita usia empat puluh tahun di kursi samping Sehun meremas jemari anaknya; merasakan jika dibalik keras pendirian Sehun, dia tetap anak kecilnya yang merasa dingin saat ketakutan.

"Kedatanganku kemari ingin membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik. Aku akan menikahi Luhan. Sebagai tanda penghormatanku kepada ayah dan ibu, aku ingin memohon perizinan. Walau diberikan ataupun tidak aku tetap akan maju."

Setiap pendapat memiliki konsekuensi. Sehun menerimanya, saat diakhir kalimat dia mendapatkan satu lemparan keras gelas melukai ujung pelipis kanannya. Tiffany mengerang diantara darah tempramen Jisub yang buruk. Ditariknya tangan Sehun pergi darisana sebelum benda-benda di meja makan beterbangan lebih banyak.

Dia meminta Sehun mendapatkan waktu tenang di dalam kamar rumah, tetapi anak laki-lakinya bilang bahwa tidak akanada ketenangan selama kakinya berada disini. Sehun memutuskan pulang dengan wajah dikotori lelehan darah.

Sehun butuh seseorang untuk dirinya saat ini, jadi dia membelokkan stir mobil menuju komplek rumah mungil yang ditinggali Luhan. Darah di pelipis kanannya mulai mongering, tercetak begitu jelas hingga Kyungsoo memekik saat membukakan Sehun pintu.

"Astaga Sehun! Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Kyung.. Bisa aku pinjam Luhan malam ini ?"

Refleks saja Kyungsoo mengangguk, berlari kecil menuju kamar sahabatnya dan lima detik kemudian dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sehun langkah kaki gelisah yang terburu-buru. Mimik wajah horor Luhan dibalik piyama _soft pink_ nya yang lucu membuat Sehun terkekeh; tidak peduli bahwa _wanita_ nya butuh penjelasan.

"Sesungguhnya apa yang ada diotakmu, Oh Sehun?" sembur Luhan bernada cemas yang anehnya menenangkan bagi Sehun. Saat Luhan menarik tangannya masuk, Sehun tidak bermaksud sama; dia tetap berdiri di ambang pintu sampai Kyungsoo datang dengan sebuah tas.

"Kyung, mau kemana ?" dahi Luhan mengkerut atas tingkah Kyungsoo,namun sahabatnya itu seolah tidak mau ambil pusing.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tasnya pada Luhan, "Bukan aku yang harus pergi, tapi kau. Bajumu sudah kusiapkan."

"Pergi kemana ?"

"Terimakasih, Kyung." Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih banyak, Sehun meraih tas di tangan Kyungsoo lalu berbalik arah menarik tangan Luhan ke luar. "Aku membutuhkanmu sepanjang malam."

.

.

.

"Akh! Lu, sakit."

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku."

"Pelan-pelan."

Luhan tidak begitu tahan terhadap darah, tangannya bergetar saat dia membersihkan Luka Sehun dan berharap dia tidak merobek luka _pacar_ nya lebih parah. Aroma _anyir_ menyerap di mukosa hidung hingga Luhan harus sedikit bersabar menahan mualnya berkali-kali. Tapi kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang akan mengurus Sehun ?

Selalu terasa hangat jika Luhan berada disini, berada dikamar Sehun dan duduk saling berhadapan di atas ranjang; walau hanya sekedar membersihkan luka. Alasan kenapa Sehun rela mengorbankan rasa sakitnya demi Luhan, karena dia tidak menemukan hal lain yang membuatnya senyaman ini.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Luhan setelah selesai menempelkan satu plaster mungil di ujung pelipis _pacar_ nya. "Kenapa sampai terluka begini ?"

Satu helaan napas yang terdengar tidak bagus. "Aku menemui ayah." Luhan mengkerut mendengarnya, merasakan jika aliran oksigen di pembuluh darahnya tersumbat. Namun Sehun malah mengendikkan bahu, "Ayah bereaksi terlalu berlebihan saat aku mengatakan kita akan menikah," katanya dengan tawa ringan.

Tapi Luhan sedang tidak berada dalam kondisi bisa menggabungkan tawanya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun melihat itu, keraguan yang menginjak seluruh permukaan wajah wanitanya; hal yang tidak pernah dia sukai setelah mereka melewati banyak hal kurang menyenangkan.

"Tidak, Luhan. Jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau harus berpikir ulang tentang semua ini. Kita sudah terlanjur melewati batas, jadi tetap bersamaku hingga akhir."

"Kekhawatiranku hanya karena takut kau terluka lebih banyak," kata Luhan sebelum menelusupkan diri dalam pelukan lelakinya, "dan semua karena aku."

"Demi _mu_ , bagaimanapun caranya aku akan menemukan keberhasilan kita."

"Jika suatu saat nanti kau lelah, katakan padaku. Jangan pernah merasa bersalah untuk berhenti karena aku akan menerimanya. Sudah terlalu banyak yang kau korbankan."

"Bukan hanya aku yang berkorban, kau juga. Aku tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang hanya ingin diperjuangkan, tapi aku membutuhkan seseorang yang mau berjuang bersama-sama denganku. Kuharap kau rela melakukannya demi aku, sehingga kita bisa menjemput kebahagiaan bersama-sama."

Sayangnya dunia tidak seindah kosakata.

.

.

.

.

Sehun paham kalau dari awal dia telah diperingatkan untuk tidak terlalu jatuh dalam pesona Luhan. Ketahuilah bahwa Sehun telah mencobanya, menginginkan hubungan ini diakhiri pada tahun pertama lalu segera mendapatkan seorang yang bisa disetujui oleh orangtuanya. Tapi apa yang sanggup manusia lakukan bila hati sudah bicara ?

Wanita itu pernah bertanya sekali kenapa hubungan mereka merenggang dan kenapa Sehun terlihat menjauh, dengan jujur Sehun mengatakan bahwa ada yang perlu diistirahatkan dari perasaan masing-masing. Sehun melakukannya karena dia tau jika hubungannya dengan Luhan tidak pernah dikehendaki oleh sang ayah. Tapi saat Luhan membalas Sehun dengan kalimat berisi, "Aku mengerti. Mungkin hatimu bosan", Sehun mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang bergegas menyusul tempat wanitanya berada.

Bukan hanya itu, Sehun bahkan pernah sengaja menggandeng lengan teman kampusnya di depan Luhan hanya untuk mencari alasan agar Luhan berang lalu berakhir dengan jambak-jambakan ala gadis jaman sekarang. Dengan begitu Sehun punya alasan yang cukup bagus untuk mengakhiri kisah mereka.

Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan punya kontrol diri yang sangat baik. Apa yang dia lakukan saat melihat _pacar_ nya menggandeng lengan wanita lain adalah menyangga wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaik yang dia miliki. Melihat Sehun linglung dan berakhir menghempaskan diri di kursi sampingnya adalah hal yang selalu berhasil membuat kebahagian bagi Luhan.

"Yeri cantik," kata Sehun santai, menengok pada gadis yang digandengnya tadi duduk dikursi sudut ruangan. "dan baru _putus_ dari pacarnya seminggu lalu," kekeh Sehun menyebalkan.

"Ajak berkencan saja."

"Apa ?"

Luhan mengangkat pulpennya, menunjuk Yeri dengan gerakan rahasia. "Gadis Cantik Single yang kau maksud. Sayang sekali _kan_ gadis secantik dia sendirian."

Sehun melongo. "Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu lagi ? Bisa-bisanya menyuruhku berkencan dengan wanita lain."

Kendikan bahu Luhan terlihat ringan, "Hanya menawarkan. Siapa tau kau berminat," katanya sebelum menyesap iced green tea di meja.

"Luhan, sepertinya kau tidak mencintaiku lagi," keluh Sehun yang membuat dahi Luhan berkerut. "Tidak ada kekhawatiran sedikitpun diwajahmu akan kehilanganku."

Luhan merapikan tasnya, "Lihat dirimu sendiri, tuan Oh. Jika kau khawatir akan kehilanganku, tidak akan ada gadis lain yang mengait lenganmu dihadapanku. Kau juga tidak punya ketakutan untuk kehilangan."

"Tapi aku melakukan semua ini hanya ingin melihat reaksimu, dan hasilnya mengecewakan. Kau tidak cemburu sama sekali, menandakan bahwa perasaanmu harus dipertanyakan."

Mengapit tas di bahunya, Luhan berdiri. "Karena aku tau ini hanya ulahmu saja. Jadi berhenti mengujiku dengan berbagai jenis wanita jika matamu masih tergoda dengan senyumanku. Kau tau aku punya senyuman terbaik," katanya sederhana, mengecup singkat bibir Sehun kemudian melenggang pergi dengan kepercayaan diri luar biasa cantik di ujung tumit highheelnya.

Hal lain yang dapat Sehun lalukan adalah menyisir rambutnya ke atas sebelum menyusun langkah lebar demi mengejar _si pacar_ ; merangkul pundak Luhan dan tersenyum dalam diam. "Perburuk sedikit langkah kakimu. Aku tidak suka _pacar_ ku jadi pusat perhatian laki-laki."

"Haruskah aku berjalan pincang ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kugendong saja ?"

"Oh Sehun!"

Sesungguhnya dalam kisah ini, Sehun-lah pihak yang paling tidak sanggup kehilangan. Walaupun Luhan tidak beda jauh, namun dia punya pikiran realistis lebih baik dibandingkan Sehun. Cerita kekanakan yang membawa mereka pada permasalahan lebih runyam.

.

.

.

Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi yang ditunggu Sehun adalah kapan hatinya berhenti mencintai Luhan agar mereka bisa berakhir dan tidak ada hati yang tersakiti lebih jauh. Namun sialnya, Sehun malah mendapati dirinya semakin mencintai Luhan dari hari ke hari. Matanya bahkan tidak bisa melihat wanita lain lagi jika nama Luhan sudah terngiang dikepalanya. Seperti seekor anjing yang patuh terhadap majikan, Sehun mendapati dirinya tidak jauh berbeda daripada itu. Tidak masalah, karena baginya mencintai Luhan adalah kebahagiaan.

Pagi itu, Sehun nyaris saja kehilangan nyawanya saat dia melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Begitu matanya mencakup Luhan yang sedang keheranan di balik meja dapur, Sehun punya kesempatan meluruskan napasnya yang sengal.

"Kau kenapa ? Kesetanan ?" dahi Luhan mengernyit saat dia bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang berjalan gontai ke arahnya, "Tumben bangun pagi sebelum kubangunkan." Sendok teh tersampir di sisi piring kecil begitu Luhan menyelesaikan dua cangkir teh hangat. Lalu Sehun datang dari arah belakang dan memeluknya beserta napas dalam.

"Mimpiku buruk sekali."

"Mimpi hantu ?"

"Bodoh! _Pacar_ mu tidak takut hal seperti itu, Luhan. "Si cantik meringis karena satu gigitan gemas ditelinganya. "Aku bermimpi kau pergi dengan laki-laki lain," kata Sehun lemas sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya.

Respon cukup menyebalkan adalah saat Luhan menertawakan cara Sehun bercerita tentang mimpinya, "Bagus kalau begitu."

"Bagus apanya?"

"Suara dan kekesalanku tidak akan habis di pagi hari hanya karena membangunkanmu tidur."

"Aku tidak tau kau sejahat itu."

"Ya," kata Luhan menyetujui sambil kepalanya mengangguk ringan, "Salah sendiri memacari wanita jahat sepertiku," lanjutnya meraih kepala Sehun dibelakang dan menciumnya sampai cukup. "Cuci mukamu. Sarapan sudah kusiapkan."

"Luhan."

"Hm?"

"Kau harus menikah denganku. Tidak boleh dengan lelaki lain. Mengerti ?"

"Aku…. _Tidak janji_."

"Oh, jadi begitu ?"

Keusilan satu sama lain yang berakhir saling mengejar seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana Sehun bisa menemukan sosok lain yang bisa mencerahkan mendung dipagi harinya seperti apa yang dengan gampangnya Luhan lakukan.

.

.

.

Sehun mencium kening wanitanya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 07. 45 KST. Dia bukan seorang pengangguran yang menghabiskan pagi dengan menjuntaikan kaki di sofa dan siang hari sibuk membawa berkas lamaran pekerjaan. Sehun punya satu perusahaan yang harus dikelola, yang harus diperhatikan pertumbuhannya seperti merawat setangkai bunga _aster_ ; bunga yang bercerita tentang kesetiaan dan kesedihan. Jika tidak dari bekerja, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengabulkan setiap permintaan di ujung telunjuk Luhan. Ya, walaupun Luhan jarang sekali meminta.

"Ada kelas mengajar hari ini ?" Tanya Sehun; masih berat hati meninggalkan celah pintu apartemen.

Luhan mengangguk. "Jam 2 sore sampai jam 8 malam."

"Sepertinya aku pulang larut. Biar Junhyung yang menjemputmu."

Tangan Luhan mengibas di udara sembari kepalanya menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Jangan merepotkan Junhyung untuk urusan pribadi, _yah,_ walaupun Junhyung sekretaris pribadimu."

Sehun melemas, memegang pundak _pacar_ nya. "Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya.

Wanita memang butuh rasa cemas dari pihak lelaki, tapi bukan berarti Sehun harus selalu terus mencemaskannya. Luhan menyentuh rahang Sehun saat lelaki itu tidak berniat beranjak ke mana pun; memberikan senyuman jenaka yang membuat _Sehun_ nya makin melekat ke lantai. "Payudaraku sudah tumbuh, pantatku juga sudah berisi dan kau bahkan hapal jadwal menstruasiku setiap bulan. _Pacar_ mu bukan lagi anak sekolah dasar yang harus diiringi saat berjalan. Aku sudah dewasa, bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lalu apalagi yang kau khawatirkan ?"

Merasa jawabannya sebagus berlian, Luhan mengernyit begitu dengusan Sehun terdengar. "Itu masalahnya. Karena payudaramu yang tumbuh terlalu sintal," kata Sehun menggenggam payudara Luhan, "dan pantat mu terlalu sexy," katanya lagi meremas pantat Luhan, "Aku mengkhawatirkan itu!"

"Dan bukan berarti kau bisa meremas tubuhku sembarangan, Oh Sehun!."

"AKHHH! LU!"

Satu cubitan membekas di kulit pinggang untuk si _pacar_.

.

.

Berada di apartemen Sehun menyenangkan. Desain modern dengan warna gelap dibeberapa bagian sesuai dengan karakteristik Sehun, sedangkan warna terang yang manis disudut-sudut tertentu adalah pesanan khusus Luhan yang tidak terbantahkan. Lelaki itu bahkan punya dinding sendiri untuk memajang foto-foto mereka yang terlampau banyak. Luhan akan berusaha menyempatkan diri membersihkan debu-debu yang melekat disana setiap kali dia berkunjung.

Lap kain bersih tersampir dibahunya saat dia menyempatkan waktu menyepol rambutnya tinggi ke atas dengan anak-anakan kecil disekitar dahi. Sehun akhirnya berhasil berangkat kerja dua puluh menit lalu dengan iming-iming bahwa Luhan akan menginap di apartemennya lagi malam ini. Dan sekarang Luhan siap menjadi ibu rumah tangga; jadwal bersih-bersihnya dimulai di dinding foto mereka sebelum dia mendesah begitu bunyi denting bel terdengar.

"Makhluk itu. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa berangkat kerja dengan tenang," rutuk Luhan sendirian; membuat langkah lebar-lebar agar dia bisa sesegera mungkin _mengomel_ pada _pacar_ nya yang tampan.

Sehun terkadang merepotkan. Padahalkan dia bisa membuka pintu sendiri.

Hentakan kakinya sengaja Luhan lebih-lebihkan agar nanti Sehun tau bahwa dia sedang kesal, juga seluruh ocehan tentang lelaki itu sudah Luhan simpan dengan baik diujung lidahnya. Dia tidak lebih baik dari istri-istri yang punya mulut sangat rajin saat suaminya pulang telat.

"Kali ini apalagi yang kau jadikan alasan," kicaunya dilanjutkan dengan membuka pintu ringkas, "Dengar Oh Sehun! Kau harus berangkat ke kantor sekarang atau…."sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Nadanya semakin melembut sebelum hilang dan menciut.

Seseorang dihadapannya; Luhan merasa otot-otot tubuhnya menegang hingga kaku sampai dia tidak bisa mencapai tahap untuk bernapas. Tuhan….

"Jadi kau pelacur yang ditiduri anakku ?"

 _Pelacur ?_

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak hal tentang hubungan mereka yang perlu dipertanyakan ulang kesanggupannya. Luhan akui dia bukan wanita sekuat itu untuk menahan tangis setiap kali latar belakangnya terusik karena disandingkan dengan Sehun. Perasaan gerah kerap kali membuatnya ingin menyerah, mengibarkan bendera putih dan berkata lantang bahwa dia tidak sanggup lagi. Tapi Sehun, selalu memberikannya bahu ketika Luhan berada di titik paling bawah. Membelai rambutnya dan mengusap pundaknya sampai Luhan tertidur dengan napas sedamai mungkin.

Jika bukan karena niat Sehun yang terlalu gigih mempertahankan hubungan mereka, mungkin Luhan sudah berada dalam pelukan pria lain sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa kecewanya pada hubungan ini, pada keadaan yang seolah tidak pernah memihak. Namun Sehun tidak pernah mengizinkan hal tersebut terjadi. Baginya, selama dia punya napas dan juga segenggam kepercayaan dari Luhan, bagaimanapun, _ini_ harus dipertahankan.

Mereka akan berjuang bersama-sama, sampai akhir yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya dan tidak menemukan deru napas selain miliknya sendiri. Padahal dia sudah mengapit sebuket mawar merah kemayu agar _pacar_ nya yang berjanji menginap di apartemennya (lagi) malam ini tidak memberenggut karena dia pulang hampir menemui jam tidur.

Tidak ada Luhan, dan Sehun harus membuang napasnya kasar akibat menelan kebohongan kecil dari _pacar_ nya. Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan tubuh Sehun selain beristirahat di ranjang jika ditilik dari seberapa lelah dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam satu hari. Tapi sialnya, hati Sehun mendiktekan bahwa dia perlu gadis itu, dia perlu Luhan, _Sekarang!_

Ketahuilah jika tubuh selalu kalah dengan perasaan.

Masih dengan dasi hitam tersimpul sedikit longgar dilehernya, Sehun meraih kunci mobil untuk menembus hingar bingar kota Seoul di malam hari yang entah sejak kapan tidak menarik lagi baginya. Lalu ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah _pacar_ nya, ada Kyungsoo dengan wajah mengantuk membukakan pintu.

"Mana Luhan ?"

Kyungsoo menilik arah pintu dibalik bahunya, "Di kamar. Tidak keluar sejak pulang mengajar," katanya beralih lagi pada Sehun di celah pintu. "Kalian kenapa ? Ada masalah ? Muka _pacar_ mu terihat buruk."

Sehun mengendikkan bahu, "Akhir-akhir ini emosi Luhan sering tidak terkendali. Padahal tanggal menstruasinya masih seminggu ke depan," katanya sambil meloloskan diri dari samping Kyungsoo yang menguap. "Apa dia mengeluhkan sesuatu padamu, Kyung?"

Timbul suara dentuman kecil yang ringkih saat Kyungsoo mengunci pintu, "Entahlah. Kurasa dua minggu belakangan dia punya waktu lebih banyak bersamamu daripada denganku," satu tepukan kecil dia sampirkan ke bahu Sehun, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Wanita memang begitu. Jika tidak suka marah-marah tanpa alasan, itu bukan wanita," lelucon Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh dibelakangnya. "Selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku mau tidur dan kumohon jangan berisik."

"Segeralah cari lelaki agar ada yang memberisikkan kamarmu."

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Tunggu sampai pacarku pulang!"

 _Maaf Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun sudah terlalu ahli menghindar dari lemparan bantalmu._

Lagi-lagi Sehun terkekeh mendengar dentuman pintu kamar Kyungsoo seperti sedang mengumpatinya beratus sumpah. Menjahili Kyungsoo adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sehun. Walaupun Kyungsoo terkadang melontarkan kalimat-kalimat kotor padanya, namun Kyungsoo pulalah orang tengah jika hubungannya dan Luhan sedang mengalami pasang surut.

Kyungsoo adalah musuh dan sekutu dalam satu wadah.

Lalu lupakan tentang amukan Kyungsoo dan beralihlah pada pertanyaan apakah ini hanya perasaan Sehun ataukah benar terjadi sesuatu, Sehun juga tidak paham. Yang jelas ketika dia mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan tidak mendapat jawaban, ataupun knop pintu kamar _pacar_ nya yang terkunci rapat, menunjukkan pada Sehun jika Luhan tidak berniat mempertemukan wajah mereka.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika menyerah tanpa mencoba.

 _Tok.. Tok.._

"Lu.. "

 _Tok.. Tok._

"Luhan, buka pintunya sayang," bernada lembut sekali.

 _Tok .. Tok.._

"Luhan."

 _Tok.. Tok.._

Menyikapi kelakuan wanita seperti ini memang menyebalkan, namun Sehun telah menelan banyak buah bernama kesabaran.

Dia mengela napas. "Tidak bisakah kita bicara baik-baik ? Maaf kalau aku tidak tau permasalahannya apa, tapi jangan membuatku bingung dengan cara menghindar. Kau tau permasalahan tidak akan selesai tanpa bicara. "Dua ketukan lagi Sehun sampirkan di pintu kamar _pacar_ nya, berharap kontrol dirinya tidak pecah karena meladeni tingkah tidak menyenangkan dari Luhan. "Masih tidak mau bicara ? Aku punya kekuatan untuk mendobrak pintu ini jika kau—"

 _Clek!_

Mata sembabnya yang memerah menemui Sehun.

"Maaf. Aku tertidur."

Walaupun keduanya tau bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, tapi mereka merelakannya hanya demi mengerti akan keadaan. Sehun paham, dan Luhan bahkan jauh lebih paham.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun lalu mengecup kening _pacar_ nya, "Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu, karena itu aku kemari. Tapi jika menginginkan jawaban yang lebih jujur, maka _aku merindukanmu_. Itu jawabannya." senyuman Sehun menyatakan sebuah kebenaran dari ucapannya. Dia merindukan Luhan, sangat buruk hingga rasanya tubuh Sehun akan remuk redam kalau tidak segera mendapatkan wanita itu. Sedangkan yang dirindukan hanya merespon dengan senyum setipis kertas.

"Untukmu," Sehun mengulurkan buket bunga pada Luhan yang terdiam. Kemudian di detik selanjutnya saat Luhan meraih buket bunga itu dalam genggamannya, hanya ledakan tangis yang sanggup dia persembahkan untuk dada bidang si _pacar_.

"Aku berbohong," ucapnya sesegukan. Sedangkan Sehun meraih kepala wanita itu untuk ditenangkan.

"Aku tau."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya padamu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu jangan. Waktuku banyak untuk menunggumu siap."

Lalu dimana lagi Luhan bisa menemukan lelaki yang punya kesabaran lebih baik daripada Sehun ?

.

.

.

.

.

Umur Sehun baru menginjak 25 tahun; sama halnya seperti Luhan, yang menyebabkan banyak sekali cibiran terhadap keseriusan mereka bertebaran seperti leaflet yang dibuang pejalan kaki. Dunia tidak hanya penuh dengan cinta dan warna-warna secerah lengkungan pelangi. Itu adalah apa yang ingin Oh Jisub sadarkan pada anaknya.

Malam yang dimaksud datang. Sehun mendapati dirinya duduk dikursi ruang keluarga dengan tangan Tiffany; _ibunya_ , berniat memberi kehangatan namun tanpa sadar tangan ibunya itu lebih dingin daripada tangan Sehun. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti suku air yang siap dididihkan raja api.

Walau Sehun memiliki ketakutan sebesar butir keringat dingin di pelipisnya, namun demi mempertahankan Luhan, dia membuang segala kekhawatiran yang tersisa.

"Sekali lagi, Oh Sehun, pikirkan baik-baik selama aku masih memberikanmu kesempatan," ayahnya mulai pada tahap serius di kursi kepala ruang keluarga, "Banyak gadis berlatar belakang mengangumkan yang kau temui, lalu kenapa harus mengecewakanku dengan memilih _gadis itu_ ?"

"Namanya Luhan, jika boleh kuingatkan," ujar Sehun, berhasil membuat sang ayah menautkan jemari keras di atas meja, "Bila ayah bertanya kenapa maka aku hanya bisa menjawab ' _karena dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ingin kuseriusi_. _Hanya dia, dan aku tidak menginginkan yang lain._ '"

Kekehan di sudut bibir ayahnya menghina Sehun, "Maka akan lebih membahagiakanku melihatmu bersenang-senang dengan berbagai macam wanita daripada menjalin hubungan serius terhadap _gadis itu_."

Sehun menunduk, "Maaf ayah, tapi aku tidak tertarik," katanya yang dibalas sang ayah dengan satu pukulan di permukaan meja. Tiffany terperanjat kemudian mulai sesegukan memeluk anaknya.

"Akan ada resiko disetiap keputusan, dan sekali lagi aku bertanya kepadamu Oh Sehun! Apakah _gadis_ _itu_ lebih berharga daripada menjadi ahli waris keluarga ini ?"

Pusing mulai menelusup disetiap pori-pori kepala Sehun. Cintanya pada Luhan yang menggebu-gebu terhantam oleh kemurkaan ayahnya yang punya egoisme setinggi langit. Alis Sehun nyaris bertemu saat memikirkan masalah ini, namun sedetik kemudian dia menyadari pelukan ibunya menghilang.

Tiffany berdiri; mengancam Jisub dengan lelehan diwajah marahnya yang basah, "Kau gila ?! Berani-beraninya kau mengancam anakku seperti itu!" nanar Tiffany sebelum melayangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Jisub. "Harus kau ingat, Oh Jisub! Jika bukan karena keluarga kita maka pernikahan _kita_ tidak akan pernah terjadi!….. AKH!"

Satu tamparan keras yang membuat ibunya jatuh ke lantai memancing amarah Sehun. Dia berusaha menghormati kedudukan Jisub sebagai ayahnya, namun melihat ibunya tersungkur hasil dari telapak tangan pria itu, Sehun tanpa sadar sudah melayangkan satu pukulan pada ayahnya sendiri.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya kasar seolah lupa pada kedudukan mereka dalam sebuah keluarga. Kemudian dalam selang waktu lima detik, Tiffany kembali meneriaki suaminya yang dengan sangat ringan melayangkan sebuah pukulan dan satu tendangan pada Sehun hingga ada darah tersampir menyedihkan disudut bibir anaknya.

Demi Tuhan! Tiffany bahkan tidak pernah mencubit kulit Sehun sedikitpun.

Sialnya lelaki sejenis Oh Jisub tidak pernah tau bahwa saat melahirkan, wanita menahan rasa sakit setara dengan duapuluh tulang rusuk yang dipatahkan sekaligus.

Namun Tiffany paham, suaminya tidak punya kepentingan untuk mengerti seberapa sakit dia melahirkan Sehun.

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah bertingkah dramatis. Dan kau Oh Sehun," tunjuk Jisub pada anaknya yang berdarah, "Hanya ada dua pilihan. Lanjutkan _study_ mu ke luar negeri lalu putuskan _gadis itu_ , atau teruskan kisah cinta konyol kalian dan hiduplah tanpa menjadi ahli waris."

.

.

.

.

.

Dimanakah tempat yang sekiranya bisa Sehun datangi demi membeli beberapa paragraph kalimat yang dapat membantunya menjelaskan semua ini kepada Luhan. Selama tiga hari setelah surat pengunduran dirinya diurus, Sehun mengasingkan diri karena jengah mendengar desas-desus berkeliaran seperti anjing pelacak.

Keburukan zaman modern; rasa ingin tau manusia bertambah besar namun tidak dengan kepedulian. Keinginan mereka hanya untuk mencari bahan gosip agar ada yang dibicarakan saat jam pulang kantor.

Ponselnya Sehun matikan, karena dia yakin ditingkat keseratus persen bahwa pesan dari Luhan sudah bertumpuk seperti sarang lebah. Wanita itu pasti mengomel. Efek sampingnya, Sehun selalu merindukan omelan dari mulut _pacar_ nya.

Sehun bahkan menumpang tidur di kamar apartemen (mantan ) sekretarisnya; _Junhyung_ karena alasan yang nyaris serupa; Sehun belum memiliki kalimat yang tepat mengenai cara penyampaian masalah ini.

Melepas jabatan CEO lalu menjadi seorang pengangguran hanya demi wanita, Sehun cukup gila pada akal sehatnya. Sekarang dia pusing sendiri mencari cara penyampaian paling benar agar _pacar_ nya yang cantik itu melupakan kepentingan untuk merasa bersalah. Sehun tidak suka setiap kali Luhan bertindak ingin menyerah.

Lagipula, Sehun harus menyamarkan lebam di rahangnya. Oh Jisub punya pukulan yang bagus.

"Sampai kapan mau menghindarinya, _Bos_ ?" Junhyung datang dari arah dapur, mengganggu Sehun yang sedang fokus menonton televisi di sofa tengah. "Cepat atau lambat _dia_ pasti tau."

Sehun mendengus. "Berhenti memanggilku ' _Bos_ '. Dengan jabatan sebagai pengangguran, kau melukai harga diriku," katanya merebut segelas orange jus dari genggaman Junhyung. Lelaki disampingnya tersenyum tipis sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana kemudian menghalangi padangan Sehun.

Awalnya Sehun mengabaikan kotak pesan yang dibuka Junhyung di depan matanya; orange jus terasa lebih menggiurkan. Namun disaat bibirnya menyesap perasan dingin bervitamin C tersebut, mata Sehun secara tidak sengaja membaca pesan yang bertanda seru banyak,

' _ **JIKA SI KEPARAT OH SEHUN SEDANG BERSAMAMU, TOLONG KATAKAN PADANYA UNTUK SEGERA MENGHUBUNGIKU! KALAU TIDAK, AKU PUNYA JADWAL KENCAN BUTA BESOK!-**_ **Luhan'**

Sehun muncrat.

"Apa?!" teriaknya melototi Junhyung yang mengendikkan bahu. "Kencan Buta ?! Baru kutinggal tiga hari dan dia merencanakan kencan buta ? Hah! Wanita ini!"

Siulan jenaka Junhyung mengolok Sehun. "Resiko punya pacar terlalu cantik. Lengah sedikit, langsung disambar paus," kata lelaki itu melanjutkan siulannya.

"Aku bahkan rela dikutuk menjadi paus kalau hadiahnya mengencani wanita secantik Luhan."

"Junhyung."

"Ya ?"

"Mau kubuat jadi impoten ?"

.

.

.

Luhan rasa kesabarannya ikut gosong seperti telur dadar Kyungsoo pagi tadi. Si keparat Oh Sehun bahkan tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya selama empat hari. Seperti tidak cukup sampai disitu, Sehun sukses menghabiskan waktu Luhan yang berharga hanya demi berkunjung bolak balik ke apartemen kosong _pacar_ nya. Putus Luhan, dia tidak peduli lagi. Bahkan Sehun tidak memberi penjelasan mengapa mereka jadi seperti kutub utara dan selatan.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal, melemparkan sisir ke lantai karena ikatan rambutnya tetap berantakan. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum meraih tas di ranjang, membiarkan rambutnya sedikit berantakan dengan gaya cemberut yang asik.

Jeans panjang dan kemeja longgar merupakan pasangan yang paling sesuai bagi suasanan hati berantakan. Melupakan highheels favoritnya, Luhan malah mengambil sepatu _kets_ biru muda dari rak sepatu. Itu membuatnya punya tendangan yang bagus.

Ini baru pukul 1 siang sedangkan jadwal mengajar les-nya dimulai satu jam lagi. Tadi dia berniat menghabiskan waktu senggang dengan memainkan beberapa lagu di atas _tuts_ piano hitamnya, namun mengingat siapa yang memberikan piano hitam itu, mendadak lagu Luhan berantakan.

Dia masih kesal setengah mati. Jadi Luhan memutuskan bermain piano di tempat mengajar les-nya saja daripada memikirkan si keparat.

Bunyi ' _clek'_ kasar terdengar ketika dia mengunci pintu terlalu bertenaga. Lupa bahwa sudah tiga kali knop pintu rusak karena kelakuan dua wanita yang suka kesal di rumah ini.

Lalu saat Luhan berbalik sambil menyelipkan kunci pada rek sletting kecil di tasnya, satu mobil datang di halaman rumah. Pemiliknya keluar dengan menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk menengadahkan kepala.

Oh. Lihatlah lelaki itu. Datang juga.

Luhan mendekat, menampilkan senyuman tipisnya yang menyeramkan. "Mencari siapa, tuan ?" tanyanya dengan tangan bersedekap di dada.

Lelaki yang diintimidasi tergagap, "Pa-car-ku," ujarnya satu persatu tanpa kepercayaan diri.

"Kalau begitu selamat mencari," sarkastik Luhan sebelum mengambil langkah cepat melintasi Sehun bersama kepulan asap di atas kepalanya. Sehun merinding melihat tampang Luhan, tapi bukannya menghindar, malah dia mengikuti langkah garang sang pacar.

"Deer…." Panggil Sehun ragu, mencibir saat Luhan mengabaikannya dan tetap lurus pada jalan. Sampai di jarak tiga meter dari pintu pagar, Sehun kembali menyerukan nama wanitanya. "Luhan… tidak merindukanku ?"

begitu pertanyaan selesai, Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya. Itu yang Sehun harapkan, namun dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa harus mundur selangkah tepat setelah pergerakan Luhan berubah dinamis. Lalu ketika Luhan memutar tubuh, Sehun meramalkan sesuatu yang parah.

"AKH! LUHAN! AMPUN!"

Wanita punya keahlian sangat bagus dalam urusan menjambak rambut.

"KATAKAN PADAKU SIAPA!" seru Luhan besar di antara rintihan _pacar_ nya. "SIAPA WANITA YANG MEMBUATMU LUPA DARATAN TIGA HARI BELAKANGAN?!"

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang menjambak rambutnya, tapi semakin dia menarik lepas tangan itu, maka kulit kepalanya rentan terlepas.

"Lepaskan dulu! Akh! Tidak ada wanita lain, Lu."

"Kalau bukan wanita baik-baik, maka pelacur mana yang menjadi pasangan gilamu ?!"

"Berhenti mengada-ngada, Luhan!" keras Sehun berhasil melepas jambakan Luhan dari rambutnya, "Demi Tuhan! Cabut nyawaku jika selama beberapa hari lalu ada wanitalain yang kusetubuhi selain kau!"

Pada akhirnya pembicaraan omong kosong mereka membuat terdiam satu sama lain; mengatur napas mereka yang berantakan dan emosi yang menggumpal. Kekalahan selalu ditujukan pada pria jika terdapat masalah pada kornea wanitanya.

"Kau mengabaikanku. Tiga hari," si cengeng menjatuhkan satu tetes dipipinya yang tirus. "Pernahkah berpikir betapa khawatirnya aku ? Berapa ratus pesan dan panggilan yang kau terima di ponselmu ? Kenapa tidak ada satupun balasan yang kuterima ? Sengaja melakukan ini ? Sengaja membuatku menyedihkan seperti ini ? Apa sesulit itu mengetik sebuah pesan ?"

Kata apa lagi yang sanggup Sehun berikan selain bungkam. Dia ingin menjelaskannya disuatu waktu yang tepat, tapi sepertinya Luhan memiliki kesabaran yang sangat tipis. Terbukti saat Sehun hendak meraih kepalanya dan Luhan memberi tepisan penolakan.

"Berulang kali kukatakan, kalaupun ingin berpisah, seharusnya memberitahuku lebih dulu. Meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun benar-benar tidak bisa diterima."

"Dan beribu kali juga sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa tidak akan ada kata perpisahan keluar dari mulutku. Selama ini kau yang selalu membahas kata 'berpisah' padahal jelas sekali bahwa aku membencinya. Kumohon Luhan, hentikan pemikiran kekanakanmu yang tidak berguna. Kau meragukanku, dan itu menyakitkan."

Sesak menyekap dada ketika Luhan menahan tangisan dibalik paru-paru; bertindak seolah dia kuat menyimpan segala amarah yang berkunang-kunang di ujung kantung empedunya padahal sama sekali tidak.

Dia ingin membalas perkataan Sehun dengan emosi yang sudah mendesak tenggorokannya agar berteriak, tapi melihat Sehun mengusap wajah frustasi diikuti dengan satu helaan napas, Luhan dapat menangkap raut wajah menyesal yang dikeluarkan lelakinya.

"Maafkan aku." Lagi-lagi, Sehun akan menjadi pihak pertama yang meminta maaf. "Emosiku kelewatan."

Luhan mengerang dalam hati kenapa Sehun selalu punya kesempatan lebih dulu untuk mengutarakan maaf diantara mereka.

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi. Aku yang salah," kata Luhan kemudian menyimpan basah wajah dibalik telapak tangan. "Tapi kau harus tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkanmu," dan dia berakhir sesegukan, dipelukan _pacar_ nya. "Kau hilang tanpa sedikitpun kabar. Itu membuatku terus berpikiran buruk dan tidak terkendali seperti ini. Aku terbakar oleh rasa khawatir yang makin parah dari hari ke hari."

Sehun meletakkan senyuman di puncak kepala Luhan, menugusap pundak si cengeng yang berguncang dengan jemarinya, "Ternyata begini rasanya dikhawatirkan."

"A-apa ma-maksudmu ?" Sesegukannya membuat kalimat gagap Luhan terdengar lucu.

"Luhan."

"Em?"

"Tolong khawatirkan aku setiap hari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke. Jujur ini cuma 4k word. Biasanya gue selalu apdet 5k word ke atas biar readers puas bacanya. Tapi apa daya ketika tagihan apdet mulai melanda. Kekeke**

 **Cieeeeeee, yang udah siap-siap baper di chapter ini ternyata gue bo'ongin.** **BoahahahaQ Pasti pada nyari adegan bavernya dimana. Kekeke**

 **Chapter ini masih manis kan ?** **semanis gue./Gula batu/ sebenernya pengen bikin adegan hurtnya di ujung chapter ini, tapi terkutuklah temen gue yang nyodorin drama DOTS episode yang manis-manisnya doang dan akhirnya gue jadi kepengen bikin yang manis-manis dulu. Kampret emang. Jujur gue belum nonton dari awal drama DOTS Karena rencana mau nyelesain ujian akhir modul ini** **baru nonton** **, tapi kan emang kampret pas dikelas temen gue buka itu drama. Gue gak tahaaaan cuuuiiii.. SONG JONGKI TAIQQQQ! GUE JEJERITAN DIKELAS KARENA DIAAA! HUAAAAAAA! GUE GAK BISA DIGINIIN!**

 **Dan pas nulis bagian akhir chapter ini, malah bayangan song jong ki yang melintas dipikiran gue. Boahahahaq.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, mau promosi dikit nih gengs. Gue kana da tuh ikut event ff hunhan oneshoot yang diadain sama Luhan's World. Dan FF nya udah dipublish. Mohon dukungannya ya ^^**

 **Linknya gue selipin disini : 2016/04/13/hunhan-month-event-turn-by-hunjustforhan-gs/**

 **Nah, dukung juga punya kakak gue tercintah, Nok Eky Melancholy, yang juga ikut even itu. Ceritanya so sweet eh. Ini linknya : 2016/04/12/hunhan-month-event-your-love-to-get-heal-me-by-baby-aery-hhs-gs/**

 **Jangan lupa riview ya gengs (walopun ada keluhan riviewnya emang susah terkirim sih :D)**

 **.**

 **Oke deh, segitu aja. AI LOP YU Mesyumers :* :* :***


	3. Chapter 3

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu pertama mungkin bisa dilewati Sehun tanpa terlalu banyak mengeluh. Seluruh kartu dalam dompetnya memang tidak dapat memuntahkan uang lagi, namun beruntunglah Sehun masih memiliki ibu seperti Tiffany yang rutin mengiriminya beberapa juta won melalui Junhyung setiap kali perutnya kelaparan. Begitu Sehun bertahan hidup selama 14 hari.

Sayangnya dihari ke 15, Junhyung mengatakan jika ayahnya tau mengenai hal tersebut dan tidak adanya uang titipan lagi membuat Sehun memahami semuanya. Uang, kartu kredit ataupun debit, tidak ada lagi yang berfungsi.

Luhan beberapa kali bertanya pada Sehun mengapa lelaki itu punya banyak waktu untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya ke tempat mengajar, padahal setaunya seorang CEO bahkan sulit mendapatkan waktu luang untuk bernapas. Sehun yang masih berada ditahap pengumpulan keberaniaan untuk mengakui kondisinya sekarang malah memilih berbohong, mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa dia mengambil cuti beberapa minggu. Disyukuri ataupun tidak, Luhan percaya.

Sepulang mengantar Luhan mengajar les piano, maka Sehun akan langsung bergegas membawa surat lamaran kerja kesana-kemari, mendapat cemohan sana-sini dari orang yang pernah mengenalnya dan ditertawakan sampai harga dirinya remuk, tercabik dan nyaris bernanah.

Mantan seorang CEO melamar pekerjaan dan diterima sebagai staff bawahan. Lagipula perusahaan mana yang mau menerima karyawan baru langsung menduduki kursi teratas ? Kalaupun ada, Sehun tau dia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Dia mengenal bagaimana licik cara Oh Jisub berpikir. Dan menjadi staff bawahan adalah satu-satunya jabatan yang diperbolehkan ayahnya.

Perusahaan mereka memiliki jaringan besar. Memberi pemberitahuan kesana-kemari bahwa _pelamar pekerjaan_ bernama Oh Sehun mendapatkan kartu _blacklist_ itu semudah menempel poster ditembok jembatan. Ayahnya bahkan sanggup menyingkirkan kedudukan Sehun sebagai anak demi membuktikan bahwa dia punya kekuasaan yang bisa membuat Sehun menyerah.

Tapi Sehun punya kaki tegap untuk berdiri diantara semua _ejekan_ yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya seperti rinai hujan. Terlebih lagi, dia punya _Luhan_ ; segalanya di dunia ini yang ingin Sehun pertahankan. Wanita berbulu mata lentik yang punya sejuta pesona.

Sebulan kemudian merupakan waktu dimana Sehun mengambil keputusan menjual apartemennya dengan gantian yang lebih sederhana. Gaji staff bawahan bahkan tidak cukup membayar tagihan listrik. Dia juga mengganti mobilnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih irit bahan bakar. Lagi-lagi Sehun harus menutupi penderitaannya dari Luhan.

Miris memang hidup si pangeran mahkota setelah dibuang dari kerajaan hanya demi mengejar cinta seorang gadis kampung. Tapi kebahagiaan yang sedang diperjuangkan Sehun adalah mendapatkan gadis bermata seindah butiran hujan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia mungkin bisa menyembunyikan kesulitannya selama beberapa minggu kemudian dari Luhan, walaupun _pacar_ nya sering bertanya kenapa Sehun sering tidak berada di apartemen, ataupun kenapa Sehun semakin jarang menghubunginya. Itu semua karena Sehun bukan lagi seorang CEO yang bisa dengan bebas mengotak-atik ponsel selama jam kantor. Sekarang jabatannya hanya sebagai staff bawahan yang disuruh bolak-balik ke ruang fotocopy, ataupun berlari ke _coffee shop_ untuk mendapatkan beberapa cup kafein.

Pulang dengan mengurut lengan yang nyaris kebas selalu Sehun lakukan hampir setiap malam. Pertemuan dengan _pacar_ nya menjadi sesuatu yang jarang. Begitu jam kantor selesai maka hal pertama yang dilakukan Sehun adalah mengecek notif ponselnya lalu mengumpulkan kebohongan lain demi membalas pesan Luhan.

Seperti itu dia melalui penat di otot dan di batinnya selama beberapa waktu, sampai di satu malam ketika handuk kecil masih menjuntai dilehernya serta rambut hitamnya yang belum kering sempurna, denting bel apartemennya berbunyi. Kemudian helai-helai kebohongan yang sudah disusun seapik mungkin harus dibereskan bersamaan dengan tatapan Luhan untuk dirinya. Dari balik pintu.

Siapa yang memberitahu wanita itu?

.

.

.

Tentu saja Luhan menyadarinya, Sehun yang mulai sulit dihubungi dan punya banyak alasan walau hanya sekedar meminta bertemu. Beberapa kali Luhan mengunjungi apartemen Sehun, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang tersedia untuk diajak bicara. Keadaan rapi, udara pengap serta lampu yang seutuhnya mati. Sebenarnya Luhan mulai bisa membaca sesuatu dibalik gorden yang labuh menutupi jendela. Sampai dua hari berikutnya, pintu apartemen Sehun tidak kenal lagi dengan password yang Luhan ketikkan.

Dia pulang menertawakan dirinya sendiri atas kebohongan yang mulai terjadi.

Sesuatu sedang disembunyikan. Bertanya pada Sehun sama saja mengalikan seluruh kecurigaan ini dengan nol. Luhan putuskan menghubungi Junhyung sore itu, memberi cara paksaan yang luar biasa mengagumkan sampai Junhyung mengangkat tangan dan membocorkan jawaban yang sedang diburunya.

Kemudian waktu membawa Luhan pada malam ini; malam dimana dia datang berkunjung ke apartemen baru _pacar_ nya yang terbilang sederhana dan bertemu Sehun dalam keadaan tidak siap.

Ribuan pertanyaan mulai mengkerut di pucuk kepala.

Setiap kali mereka tidak sanggup menatap mata satu sama lain, maka disana ada masalah yang terselip. Sekarang juga, ketika mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun yang terus menunduk sedangkan Luhan masih mencoba bernapas secara benar.

"Sejak kapan ?" si wanita memulai perbincangan di intonasi sedingin bongkahan es. Wajah muramnya berkata bahwa hatinya sedang dikecewakan oleh seseorang dan dia tidak pernah menyukai hal tersebut. "Sejak kapan mulai menutupi satu sama lain seperti ini ?"

Lelaki dihadapannya menelan ludah, "Tau dari mana ?" Tanya lelaki itu masih menunduk .

"Yang kubutuhkan disini adalah penjelasan, bukan pengalihan topik."

Masing-masing dari mereka bernapas kasar.

"Penjelasan tentang apa ?"

"Semuanya!"

Tubuh lemas Sehun terhempas kasar di sandaran sofa. "Aku tidak punya penjelasan apapun. Kuharap kau menghargainya," katanya tenang. Namun si wanita belum merasa terpuaskan.

"Pembohong!"

"Jaga kata-katamu, Luhan."

"Aku hanya meminta penjelasan. Apa itu berlebihan ?"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sedangkan Luhan memalingkan wajah kearah lain.

"Bisakah kita melupakan pembahasan ini ? Kau tau semua akan menjadi lebih buruk."

"Tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk jika kau memberiku penjelasan!"

"Kenapa selalu aku yang harus memberikan penjelasan ? Kenapa selalu aku yang harus memaklumimu ? Kau bukan gadis sepemaksa ini sebelumnya!"

"Se—" Luhan kehilangan kalimat.

"Oke. Kau menginginkan penjelasan, dan aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Jelaskan alasan mengapa kau menyiram wajah Nicholas di pesta waktu itu. Lalu jelaskan juga _kebohongan_ yang kau maksud beberapa waktu lalu secara jujur. Maka kupastikan, akan kujelaskan _apapun_ yang kau inginkan!"

Lelaki itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan omongannya, Luhan sendiri memilih diam alih-alih menyela. Dia tidak punya pembelaan yang cukup untuk menentang. Bahkan mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan nada setinggi ini membuat hatinya mengkerut sangat parah. Alasan kenapa dia menyiram wajah Nicholas terlalu menyakitkan hati untuk dikenang. Sementara tentang pertemuan kurang menyenangkannya dengan ayah Sehun beberapa waktu lalu lebih baik tetap disembunyikan. Entah untuk apapun, Luhan hanya merasa dia tidak pandai memulai cerita.

Luhan menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya secara tertatih. "Baiklah. Kita Lupakan," jawabnya dangkal.

Sehun berdecih atas jawaban tidak bertanggungjawab dari _pacar_ nya. "Egois," katanya tanpa sadar menyinggung perasaan Luhan hingga wanitanya merasa terlukai.

Cinta dalam jumlah berlimpah ruah Sehun kantongi untuk Luhan. Namun karena ketidaksiapan menghadapi keadaan ini, tubuh lelah, ataupun harga dirinya harus tersakiti setiap kali melakoni pekerjaannya, Sehun meluapkan amarah kepada subjek yang tidak tepat.

 _Wanita_ nya menitikkan air mata.

"Maaf."

Satu kata dari Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa melihatnya melangkah pergi. Dengan jelas dan penuh kebimbangan.

.

.

.

.

Hanya butuh dua hari bagi Sehun untuk merasakan bagaimana penyesalan secara perlahan menjinjingnya ke lubang kematian. Tidak mendapatkan kabar sedikitpun dari Luhan; ataupun setiap panggilan dan pesan yang diabaikan wanita itu menyadarkan Sehun jika bentakannya dua malam kemarin tidak pernah bisa diterima dengan baik oleh _pacar_ nya.

Pukul 9 malam kemarin Sehun mendatangi rumah Luhan. _Si cantik_ sedang memainkan lagu-lagu sedih di _atas piano hitam_ nya ketika Sehun datang, kemudian tanpa sepatah kata pun dia masuk ke dalam kamar dan membiarkan ketukan-ketukan pintu dari _lelaki_ nya menjadi percuma. Ada Kyungsoo sedang memakan cemilan di depan televisi yang menyaksikan betapa keruhnya raut wajah Sehun. Dia mengendikkan bahu saat Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Urus sendiri. Siapa suruh membuat masalah," katanya tanpa prihatin.

Jika malam kemarin tidak berhasil, maka Sehun masih punya malam ini. Begitu jam kantornya selesai, dia mengambil keputusan cepat untuk menunggu Luhan selesai mengajar les piano. Kaki Sehun bermain kecil di kursi tunggu luar ruangan, mengusir hawa dingin yang bisa saja membuatnya membeku ditempat.

Tiga jam yang Sehun perlukan demi melihat _pacar_ nya keluar. Entahlah, yang jelas ada tatapan kecewa menggantung di ujung lentik bulu mata Luhan begitu tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun yang berusaha tersenyum, sedangkan Luhan tidak mengerti harus memasang ekspresi apa untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kita perlu bicara," ajak Sehun sebelum menjalin jemarinya pada jemari Luhan. Dia menggiring Luhan berjalan menikmati dinginnya kota Seoul malam hari tanpa tau Luhan bergidik begitu Sehun menyatukan tangan mereka.

 _Berapa jam lelaki ini berada diluar ? Kenapa dingin sekali ?_

Sampai mereka tiba di apartemen Sehun, tidak satupun dari keduanya berniat melepaskan. Merasa meriang diseluruh tubuh lebih baik daripada kesepian.

Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di ranjangnya sedangkan dia berjongkok menggenggam jemari wanita itu. "Kau sudah lihat sendiri. Bagian mana lagi yang harus kujelaskan ?" tanyanya mendapat gelengan dari Luhan.

"Tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Aku terlalu kekanakkan waktu itu."

Sehun membuang napas berat. "Ayah mengusirku, tidak menyisakan apapun lebih dari yang kau lihat. Aku benar-benar harus memulai ulang semuanya dari nol," katanya lalu menunduk.

Semua ini mulai menyiksa begitu Luhan berusaha sebaik mungkin memperbaiki matanya yang perih. Dugaannya benar, Sehun berkorban terlalu jauh. "Apa itu karena…. _aku?_ " getar dibibirnya bahkan terlalu berantakan. Luhan benci. Kebencian pada kekurangannya dalam mengimbangi latar belakang Sehun.

Lalu ketika Sehun berkata, "Bukan," saat itu pula tangisan Luhan berderai. Karena baginya, kata ' _Bukan_ ' yang Sehun maksudkan sesungguhnya berarti ' _Ya. Semua ini karenamu, karena mempertahankanmu_ ', dan karenanya Luhan merasa seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan.

Dia egois, Luhan menyadari keburukannya. Tapi salahkah seorang wanita egois mengharapkan nasib baik untuk hidup ? Jika itu salah, maka Luhan akan berhenti berharap.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sehun menenangkan. Tidak tau itu ditujukan pada Luhan ataukah pada dirinya sendiri. "Berhenti merasa bersalah. Kumohon."

Luhan sedang mencoba, tapi tetap saja dia punya rasa menyesal yang cukup untuk Sehun.

"Aku egois. Kenapa mencintai wanita egois sepertiku sampai separah ini ? Banyak wanita yang lebih baik."

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat cara Luhan menangis, seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan tulang busuknya. "Ternyata kau sadar. Kalau begitu kurangi kadar keegoismu. Banyak wanita yang menunggu diluar sana," katanya lalu mengusap tetes-tetes di pipi tirus _pacar_ nya.

"Serius sedikit, Sehun," rutuk Luhan namun Sehun malah merangkul kepala wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

"Terlalu serius itu melelahkan. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Dasar cengeng."

Luhan sedang berusaha, tapi setiap kali dia mencoba berhenti malah sesegukannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Hidungnya bahkan terasa meleleh.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan malam itu, Sehun menghabiskan usapan dalam jumlah banyak dipundak _pacar_ nya. Sampai rasa menyedihkan itu tertelan habis.

.

.

.

.

Luhan diberkati tubuh yang mengagumkan. Dia memasukkan apapun makanan yang dikendaki dalam perutnya dan tetap mendapatkan pinggang berukuran sempurna. Kulitnya kencang seperti adonan tepung kanji. Tidak pernah merutuk sampai kesal tentang banyaknya kalori dalam coklat batangan. Jadi Sehun bisa mengajak Luhan makan kapanpun dia merasa lapar, ataupun berkat pinggang ramping _pacar_ nya, dia bisa duduk sambil memangku Luhan ketika wanita itu bercerita lewat nada disetiap denting _piano hitam_ nya.

Sehun suka menyampirkan dagu dipundak Luhan, merengkuh pinggang _si ramping_ dan mendapat tepukan keras setiap kali jemarinya beranjak ke atas. Luhan jarang sekali memakai bra dibalik piyama tidurnya yang pendek, menyulitkan Sehun bernapas tanpa nafsu disetiap karbondioksida yang dikeluarkannya.

"Remasanmu membuat laguku kacau," kesal Luhan, menoleh ke samping dan dikejutkan oleh satu kecupan jenaka dari Sehun.

"Sama. Payudaramu juga membuat otakku sinting," balas si lelaki kemudian menyesap leher _pacar_ nya gemas.

Mata Luhan berputar jengah, memikirkan setinggi apa tingkat seksualitas lelaki yang dia kencani.

Sekarang Sehun mulai membelai pahanya, "Kudengar dari Kyungsoo, _lagu_ mu sudah jadi. Coba mainkan sekarang, aku ingin dengar."

"Mulut Kyungsoo memang ember," komentar Luhan pasrah. Dia membetulkan letak duduknya dipangkuan Sehun sekaligus mengaiskan belaian Sehun yang semakin dalam dari waktu ke waktu. "Akan kunyanyikan saat kau menatapku dari ujung altar."

"Lagu pernikahan ?"

"Sejenis itu."

"Hadiah untukku _kah_ ?"

" _Pede_ sekali."

Sehun mencibir. Tapi dia suka mendengar dengusan napas Luhan diantara tawa lembutnya.

"Kyungsoo dimana ?Kerja ?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu ?"

"Dia punya pacar baru. F&B Manager di hotel tempatnya bekerja."

"Om-om ?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Sebaya denganmu," katanya dan yakin Sehun sedang mengangguk dibelakang. "Mungkin malam ini Kyungsoo menginap di apartemen _pacar_ barunya."

"Wow!"

"Kenapa ?"

Tawa sengal Sehun terdengar. "Beruntungnya pria itu. Baru berkencan sudah berhasil meniduri perawan. Seingatku dulu, butuh waktu 20 bulan bagiku hanya untuk mengajakmu tidur."

"Bersyukurlah karena masih menjadi lelaki pertama dan satu-satunya yang berhasil meniduriku."

"Ya. Aku bersyukur setiap kali kau mendesah," kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan mencubit lengannya. "Kalau begitu kita hanya berdua ?"

"Yap," kali ini Luhan mengangguk.

"Mau _kutiduri_ ? _Reverse Cowgirl style_ sambil bermain piano," katanya santai seperti mengorder seporsi kentang goreng dengan saus tomat.

Luhan mengerang, berdiri dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang dihadapan Sehun.

"Pasti video porno yang mengajarimu seperti ini!"

"Video porno Jepang, Wanitanya cantik-cantik." usil Sehun mengacungkan jari jempolnya ke atas, membuat wajah gemilang Luhan merah karena frustasi.

"HAPUS!"

"Tapi, Lu…."

"SEKARANG!"

"Aku hanya bercanda say—"

"SE KA RANG, OH SE HUN!"

"Siap bos."

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga malam Seoul dilanda gerimis berkepanjangan. Lebih dari sekedar mendung, namun tidak mencapai tahap hujan. Sebenarnya daripada badai, gerimis seperti ini lebih harus diperhatikan. Orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa payung cukup membuat mereka bertahan di suhu nol derajat celcius, tapi sistem imun tubuh manusia tidak menyetujuinya.

Sehun sempat mengomel ditelinga Luhan untuk tidak berkeliaran di malam hari meskipun dia memakai jaket setebal kulit beruang pada badannya, namun Luhan punya sejuta alasan menarik yang membuat Sehun mendesah agar membiarkannya bermain dengan gerimis di trotoar jalan.

Lalu kejadian yang telah diperkiran Sehun terjadi. Sejak Luhan terus bersin di percakapan telpon mereka tadi pagi, Sehun punya kekhawatiran yang cukup untuk _pacar_ nya sehingga dia berpesan agar Luhan benar-benar memakai pakaian hangat. Dan ketika Sehun mengaktifkan ponselnya semenit setelah jam pulang kantor, pesan dari Kyungsoo menjadi alasan Sehun bergegas pulang.

 _Wanita_ nya yang keras kepala itu sedang menggigil di rumah; sendirian, karena Kyungsoo mendapat _shift_ sore hari ini.

Satu kantong berisi parasetamol dan _kompres gel_ serta sekeping kecemasan digenggam Sehun saat dia memasuki rumah, melabrak pintu demi pintu hingga matanya menemukan Luhan sedang bergelung dalam selimut. Hidungnya merah dan matanya berair. Bibirnya terbuka untuk meracaukan hal yang tidak jelas.

Saat Sehun meletakkan tangan di dahi Luhan, raut wajah lelaki itu berubah kacau. "Sudah kubilang jangan _sok_ bersahabat dengan gerimis," racaunya menempelkan _kompres gel_ pada kening Luhan yang panas. "Tunggu sebentar," berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan satu gelas tinggi air hangat. "Bisa duduk? Minum obat dulu."

Luhan meringis karena rasa pening memutar kepalanya saat Sehun menuntunnya duduk. Dingin yang menggila menggerogoti setiap pori-pori tubuhnya sampai meminum obatpun Luhan tidak sanggup sendiri. Dia memuntahkan obat pertamanya pada baju Sehun, tapi lelaki itu hanya menghela napas tanpa berniat mengumpat atau semacamnya, lalu membuka bungkus obat kedua sampai Luhan berhasil. Sehun menidurkan Luhan kembali sebelum dia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian.

Sehun sudah merelakan tidurnya lenyap demi menjaga Luhan. Demam _pacar_ nya bertahan pada titik 38,8 derajat celcius dan itu cukup menjadikan Luhan meracau dalam tidur. Panas tubuh Luhan menyatu dalam pelukan yang Sehun sediakan. Tangan kanan Sehun terus bergerak menepuk ringan bahu _si sakit_ sedangkan tangan yang lain dia jadikan penyangga bagi kepala _pacar_ nya.

Sampai di sepertiga malam, rasa kantuk menyerang Sehun secara gila-gilaan. Dia terlelap ketika Luhan merintih akibat rasa mual meremas perutnya begitu parah. Tenaga Luhan nyaris kosong, dia butuh seseorang yang baik hati untuk menolongnya menuju kamar mandi, tapi yang tersedia hanya Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan tidur dan raut lelah wajah Sehun membuat Luhan mengurungkan niat merengek lebih keras.

Kakinya sudah menjuntai ke lantai, tapi begitu Luhan berusaha berdiri dengan setumpuk rasa pusing dikepalanya, dia malah tumbang dan menghasilkan suara jatuh yang keras. Cukup keras untuk membangunkan Sehun.

"Luhan!"

Sehun melompat dari ranjang mereka sementara Luhan sudah membekap mulutnya. Mual diperutnya semakin buruk dan dia tidak mau mengotori Sehun lagi. Luhan tidak mau menumpahkan sesuatu beraroma menjijikkan pada _lelaki_ nya, karena semua itu akan merepotkan Sehun.

Tapi gejolak diperutnya bertambah akut, seperti usus yang ditarik oleh tenggorokan untuk dimuntahkan sampai perutnya benar-benar kosong. Hal yang disesali Luhan, Sehun menyadarinya. Lelaki yang mempersembahkan telapak tangannya untuk dimuntahi.

"Jangan ditahan. Keluarkan." Luhan menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa," kata Sehun memaksa dalam kalimat yang baik. Untuk itu, Luhan menjatuhkan satu tetes di ujung matanya saat memuntahkan seluruh rasa mual diperutnya dalam telapak tangan Sehun, permohonan maaf yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah Sehun minta.

Sudah lelaki itu katakan, _Demi Luhan, apapun._

.

.

Pukul 4 pagi suhu tubuh Luhan turun secara stabil. Sebenarnya Sehun mendapat kesempatan tidur selama beberapa jam yang tidak banyak, tapi dia pikir untuk tidak tidur saja sekalian mengingat kesulitannya lumayan kronis dalam hal bangun pagi.

Semalam Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke kamar Luhan begitu sampai ke rumah, dia khawatir; tentu saja, tapi menemukan senyuman tipis Sehun seolah berkata ' _aku sudah dapat sertifikat pacar yang baik, jadi percayakan temanmu padaku dan segeralah beristirahat'_ Kyungsoo sepenuhnya percaya pada lelaki itu.

Dalam keadaan sehat, Luhan mungkin akan marah jika mengatahui dapur cantiknya menjadi tempat ajang uji coba kemampuan memasak Sehun yang sangat tidak berkualitas. Untungnya; _tidak juga sebuah keuntungan_ , Luhan sedang demam dan Sehun akan menahannya di kamar sampai dia berhasil mengembalikan keadaan dapur seperti semula. Kyungsoo mungkin bisa membantu, _walau tidak banyak._

Mata Luhan terlihat cekung saat Sehun memasuki kamar dengan nampan kayu ditangannya. Wanita itu sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Bibir pucat, mata sayu, napas hangat dan tanpa tenaga. Dia seperti tersangka kasus narkoba yang sedang direhabilitasi. Ingin rasanya Sehun mengatai _pacar_ nya dengan kalimat lelucon seperti itu, tapi Sehun tau sekarang bukan saatnya menjadi lelaki humoris.

"Sudah merasa baikan ?" Luhan mengangguk, tersenyum kecil begitu Sehun tiba disisinya. "Kau harus minum obat, tau _kan_ ?"

Luhan menggangguk lagi. "Tau," suaranya serak.

"Bagus." Sehun mengangkat rendah nampannya, "Tau juga _kan_ kalau obat yang _ini_ harus dikonsumsi setelah makan ?"

Luhan mengintip isi mangkuk Sehun, "Siapa yang masak ?" seraknya masih belum sembuh.

"Aku." Percaya diri Sehun.

"Pantas."

"Kenapa ?"

Satu helaan napas prihatin dari Luhan. "Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah seburuk ini dalam memasak," katanya membuat Sehun melongo.

"Sedang menghina bubur buatanku ?"

"Hanya komentar," jawabnya yang dihadiahi satu jitakan gemas dari _pacar_ nya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas komentar _menusuk_ nya Juri Lu," ujar Sehun seiring tangannya menyendok ukuran bubur yang pas untuk mulut Luhan. "Sekarang makan _apapun_ yang sudah pacar tampanmu ini buatkan. Tanpa banyak komentar."

Wajah Luhan memang tidak baik, tapi bertambah keruh begitu lidahnya bermain rasa. Entahlah, yang jelas Sehun bisa melihat raut haru yang dikeluarkan _pacar_ nya. Luhan mungkin belajar paham bagaimana usaha Sehun demi menyelematkan perutnya. Lelaki itu sangat kekurangan kemampuan di dapur, tapi demi mengantarkan obat Luhan sampai di ususnya dengan lancar, Sehun nyaris membakar tangannya sendiri.

Luhan tidak perlu tau.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan terharu begitu," ujar Sehun mengusap rambut _si sakit_. "Seharusnya kau lihat secara langsung betapa _sexy_ dan panas _pacar_ mu di balik meja dapur," mencoba agar Luhan tidak lanjut menangis.

"Sehun…"

"Jangan menangis. Aku tau mungkin rasanya tidak enak, tapi….."

"Kenapa masih menyuruhku memakannya kalau kau tau ini tidak enak ? Ini sungguh buruk. Aku tidak mau sakit perut. Makanan ini beracun. Kau mau aku mati _ya_?"

"Astaga, wanita ini!"

Wanita itu mengusap hidungnya. "Apa?" katanya galak dalam tubuh yang lemas.

"Setelah sembuh, tunggu surat tuntutanku datang atas kasus ' _Perilaku Tidak Menyenenangkan'._ "

"Ah, sepertinya tubuhku panas lagi."

 _Cih_..

Si cantik ini.

.

.

.

.

Waktu-waktu berlalu dengan kebahagiaan yang mereka coba karang sendiri meski takdir tidak memberkati. Detik demi detik diisi oleh senyuman yang berlandaskan kebohongan masing-masing.

Sehun berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tidak keberatan sama sekali menjalani hidup seperti ini, padahal jelas terdapat masalah mengenai harga dirinya. Sering dia mengerang hanya demi melampiaskan _cibiran_ orang-orang yang seolah berlomba menusuk jantung jantungnya sampai pecah. Setiap menggantungkan _nametag_ pegawai bawahannya, Sehun merasa raganya kehilangan percayaan diri dalam jumlah tidak terhitung.

Begitu pula Luhan. Sampai otaknya lelah, dia hanya berpikir tentang kebohongan apalagi yang harus dikatakannya pada Sehun. Kekhawatiran semakin menjadi-jadi dan cinta mulai tersayat.

Ayah Sehun mulai memperlihatkan _ketidaksukaannya_. Setiap langkah, Luhan merasa dia sedang dimata-matai sampai tidak punya keberanian untuk menengadahkan kepala melihat langit.

Intensitas pertemuan dengan Sehun semakin sulit. Luhan banyak mengarang alasan agar lelaki itu tidak menemuinya. Karena setiap kali Sehun pulang berkunjung, maka Luhan harus siap menerima _tamu lain_ yang akan datang. Dan kedatangan _nya_ tidak pernah membahagiakan.

Sore itu pukul 16. 00. Kyungsoo meletakkan mangkuk ramyunnya di atas meja ruang tengah. Rambutnya masih tertata rapi dan make up nya masih membias sempurna. _Blush on_ coklat membuat pipitnya yang tembam menjadi tirus.

Baru setengah jam yang lalu dia kembali pada rumahnya yang kosong. Ini jam mengajar Luhan, jadi tidak akan ada siapapun yang akan menyambutnya selain tumpukan bungkusan mie instant di lemari dapur.

Tapi ketika Kyungsoo meraih _remote_ TV di sudut sofa dengan gerakan malas, dia tersentak untuk pintu depan yang terbuka.

Luhan disana, dengan penderitaan yang tidak sanggup lagi dia katakan.

"Lu.."

"K-kyung.."

dan wanita itu berakhir menangis dipelukan Kyungsoo. Semakin besar seperti untaian ramyun Kyungsoo yang mengembang.

.

.

.

.

Awan masih putih dan langit tetap biru. Senin selalu mengawali selasa dan rabu dihari berikutnya. Buku tangan Luhan mengepal, dingin, menjepit sisi kancing depan coat hitamnya yang sedih. Rambut hitamnya dibuat ikal namun sedikit tidak terurus. Sudah sebulan, sesuatu yang salah sedang menjalar pada tubuh Luhan yang membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan dan melakukan ekskresi hampa lewat mulut.

Emosinya juga tidak pasti, seperti grafik yang memiliki titik naik turun. Sehun memang punya kesabaran yang sangat bagus dan Luhan tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal tersebut. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sehun sepertinya kehilangan separuh dari sel darah merah dari tubuhnya. Matanya yang biasa terisi pasokan kebahagiaan kini mulai meredup, sayu dan lelah. Sehun kurang istirahat. Lingkaran hitam di bawah kantung matanya menjelaskan pada Luhan secara tidak langsung.

Luhan pikir kepalanya sedang ditimpa setumpuk batu depresi dengan berat ribuan kilo. Keadaan mulai tidak berpihak pada mereka. Luhan kehilangan pekerjaannya sebulan lalu dan sampai sekarang penolakan atas dirinya terjadi dimana-mana. Ayah Sehun tentu punya peran penting di balik semua ini.

Hal itu yang membuatnya menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu. Nasibnya seolah diremas, diperas habis-habisan hingga hanya tersisa ampas.

Selain itu, Luhan merasa hidupnya sekarang tersedia dalam bidik kamera. Kemanapun, akan selalu ada hal yang mencurigakan mengikutinya.

"Selamat siang. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Wanita berpakaian serba putih yang rapi di balik meja counter bersikap ramah pada Luhan. Aroma obat-obatan yang menyakiti hidung tersedia untuk dinikmati.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ya," katanya menurunkan sedikit syal yang menutupi mulutnya dan membiarkan topi hitam tetap melekat dikepala. Dia terlihat seperti buronan. "Sepertinya begitu," ucapnya lagi seraya mendekat ke meja counter. "Apa saya bisa mendapatkan beberapa obat demam, flu dan …. "

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua kebahagiaan, setelah tawa riang menggema, setelah cinta dipertaruhkan di atas meja perhidangan, firasat _itu_ membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Hujan kemarin mengajarkannya untuk tersenyum, tapi pelangi malah membuatnya termenung di sudut senja.

Ada apa sebenarnya ?

Luhan berubah.

Cukup dua minggu Sehun menarik kesimpulan atas senyuman kekasihnya yang seolah mati rasa. Mata yang seindah pecahan embun di awal fajar itu seperti tidak lagi mengenalinya, menolak kehadiran Sehun dengan cara sedingin salju di bulan April. Cara diam Luhan menarik Sehun pada kubangan rasa cemas yang menyesakkan.

Dadanya bergemuruh, punya banyak sekali pertanyaan mengapa Luhan semakin sulit dihubungi, semakin sering mengabaikan dan semakin lupa mengabari. Bulan sabit yang tergantung di hitam langit malam memberitahu Sehun jika hatinya menginginkan sebuah alasan; yang masuk akal, dan berharap Luhan mau untuk menjawabnya.

Sehun mendatangi Luhan, pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit, karena taburan bintang mengompori rindunya supaya berlari menuju Luhan secepat yang dia bisa.

Wanita itu duduk termenung dengan kepala menunduk di depan _piano_ _hitam_ nya, punya dunia sendiri yang membuat dia tidak menyadari Sehun sudah berada disinya. Ketika dingin tangan Sehun menyentuh pundaknya, Luhan terkejut.

"Kau lupa mengunci pintu"

Mulutnya terbuka dan bergerak-gerak kecil namun tidak berhasil menemukan kata-kata. Jadi Luhan mengatupkan lagi mulutnya, memilih diam menikmati pikirannya yang tidak tersedia untuk dinikmati.

Sehun duduk disamping, dengan arah berlawanan sehingga siku kanan mereka saling bersinggung. Sorot matanya tidak lepas mengawasi kegugupan di ujung pelipis Luhan.

"Sudah makan?"

 _Pacar_ nya mengangguk, tanpa kegembiraan.

"Tubuhmu semakin kurus. Sebenarnya apa yang kau makan ?"

Intonasi khawatir yang selalu memacu jantung Luhan berdebar. Keningnya berkerut menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Sensasi dingin dari genggaman tangan Sehun pada jemarinya membuat Luhan terenyuh tanpa alasan yang benar.

"Terjadi sesuatu pada _kita_. Aku menyadarinya." Pendapat Sehun.

Lirikan sendu dari mata Luhan yang rapuh, apa makna dibalik kesedihan itu ?

"Ya, memang ada," dia menjawab sebelum memalingkan wajah ke bawah, menuju ujung kakinya yang mulai nyilu karena dingin. "Dari awal memang sudah terjadi."

"Boleh aku tau ?"

"Kau sudah tau. Lebih baik daripada aku."

Remasan Sehun bermain gusar di permukaan tangannya, memaksa Luhan memberi perlakuan yang serupa berlandaskan niat ingin saling menguatkan keyakinan masing-masing; yang nyaris rapuh.

"Masalah yang kita hadapi selalu sama, berputar di lingkaran yang semakin membesar dari waktu ke waktu. Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku sedang berusaha membawamu keluar. Tetap disampingku, karena kau adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku bertahan."

Tidak ada respon yang setimpal, Luhan terdiam, begitu pula Sehun yang menanggung rasa bersalah di punggung belakangnya. Kebahagiaan, luka, kesedihan dan cinta, lalu segalanya terbakar hanya karena status sosial.

Kemudian Luhan menghela napas, sangat dalam, sangat menyiksa.

"Sampai kapan ?"

 _Apanya yang sampai kapan ?_ _Tentu saja sampai kita berhasil._

"Kenapa lama sekali ? Aku jenuh."

 _Apa_ ?

"Lu, kumohon jangan menakutiku. Tidak boleh ada kata seperti _itu_."

Luhan menarik tangannya, mencoba lepas dari jutaan percikan api yang dengan sombongnya mereka genggam. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin begini, dia menahan pergelangan tangan kekasihnya, tidak peduli pada kulit yang melepuh karena derita.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa seluruh kisah yang kita jalani ini hanyalah sebuah permainan mengejar _kemustahilan_ ? Aku tidak melihat apapun di depan _kita_ selain sebuah _akhir_. Sebuah lelucon. Perasaan yang terlalu dipaksakan. Firasatku berkata sangat buruk pada akhir kisah ini."

"Cukup. Berhenti. Diam." Saat tubuhnya direngkuh Sehun dalam sebuah pelukan, rasanya Luhan tidak merasakan apa-apalagi selain mencair menjadi aliran sungai yang mendamba samudera. Sehun bernapas gelisah dipundaknya. "Jangan mengatakan apapun. Lebih baik diam. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-katamu sekarang. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan apapun."

"Sehun—"

"Diam! Tolong diam!" Sehun membentaknya. Gemuruh di dada laki-laki itu bahkan menggema dalam keheningan. Tangan Luhan mengambang di udara, tidak punya keberanian yang cukup demi membalas pelukan _lelaki_ nya. Takdir ini sungguh menggelikan. "Berpikir sebelum bicara. Satu kalimat yang kau anggap _baik_ bisa saja menghancurkan satu kehidupan, dan sadarkah jika kau hampir sajamelakukannya ? Kita sama-sama lelah, jenuh dan muak. Ini sangat sulit. Seperti katamu, terlalu dipaksakan. Tapi aku _memilihmu_ , Luhan, dan aku tidak pernah main-main."

 _Wanita itu_ benar-benar diam. Menjaga raut wajahnya pada titik yang tidak terbaca. Entah itu kesedihan ataupun keyakinan, Sehun hanya menemui kerutan lelah diujung lengkungan mata Luhan.

Keadaan ini membuat kepala Sehun berdenyut. Nyeri menusuk ulu hati dan keputusasaan terang benderang berpencar dari kedua bola mata _wanita_ nya. Diragukan adalah kenyataan paling menyedihkan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara menaruh kepalanya di atas paha Luhan, meringkuk seperti anak anjing yang butuh dikasihani. Direngkuhnya pinggang Luhan dengan erat hingga hidungnya menyentuh perut wanita itu.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk membuang seluruh firasat.

Lalu dalam kesunyian, dalam gelap kelopak mata yang tertutup, Sehun merasakan sesuatu menetes dipipinya. Dia semakin menguatkan pelukannya, semakin memejamkan matanya saat tetes-tetes _itu_ bertambah banyak. Kalimat penenang yang biasa Sehun senandungkan untuk Luhan, dia tidak memilikinya saat ini. Kotak penyimpanan kosong. Bahkan Sehun memerlukan seseorang bernyanyi ditelinganya dengan lagu-lagu cinta yang menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian malam adalah waktu dimana Sehun merasa dia memiliki Luhan. Ditemani setangkai bunga dan juga jaket abu-abu yang tidak begitu tebal, Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah wanita itu. Entahlah, mungkin beberapa minggu lagi dia juga akan kehilangan mobilnya. Kebiasaan hidup Sehun yang mewah kurang cepat mengikuti keinginannya untuk bertahan. Uang akan menjadi sesuatu yang berharga namun sangat cepat berakhir.

"Kyung, Luhan ada ?" tanya Sehun begitu Kyungsoo membuka pintu.

Bahu sempit wanita itu mengendik hambar, "Ada. Di kamar," ketusnya lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sekiranya Kyungsoo juga terjangkit virus itu, virus yang membuatnya kehilangan selera humor bahkan nyaris 80%. Kerutan kurang menyenangkan tersampir di dahinya ketika Sehun mencoba mengeluh akan sikap Luhan yang semakin hari semakin banyak membuat tanda tanya.

Kini dunia terasa menjauh.

Ada apa dengan perempuan di muka bumi ini?

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

"Lu, aku masuk _ya_ ?" mencoba nada sebagus mungkin.

Tidak ada balasan. Sehun mengambil inisiatif pada putaran knop pintu. Napasnya mengkerut dan nadinya menyempit. Aroma kamar Luhan juga tidak seharum dulu. Dia mengganti wewangian bunga _wisteria_ yang manis menjadi setenang harum teh hijau. Bau relaksasi untuk meredam tekanan.

Luhan sedang duduk dipinggiran ranjang, kaki menjuntai ke bawah, wajah sedih, pipi pucat, rambut panjang terurai namun bibir pink alaminya membuat dia tetap secantik _kadupul_ yang tak ternilai.

"Ada apa ?" nada bicara dingin dan cara bicara tidak tertuju ke mata, Sehun tidak suka. Tapi dia menepiskan itu sementara waktu. Tidak berniat mengakhiri hari ini seperti malam kemarin.

Kakinya berakhir dihadapan Luhan, "Untuk wanitaku," katanya meletakkan setangkai bunga di pangkuan _kekasih_ nya, berperilaku seolah mereka masih menginginkan satu sama lain dengan kadar sebagus _dulu_. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan tidak tersentuh, tidak gembira lagi.

Sesuatu benar-benar sudah terjadi.

"Kemari," panggil Sehun, menarik tangan Luhan dan membiarkan bunga pemberiannya jatuh ke lantai karena Luhan terlihat tidak berniat untuk menggenggamnya. Betapa Sehun menanggung rindu yang menghunus tepat ke jantung, membuatnya berdarah dan menginginkan Luhan mengobati kerinduannya.

Wanita itu tidak menolak saat Sehun memeluknya, tapi dingin tubuh Luhan membuat Sehun cemas, ataupun dadanya yang seolah kesulitan bernapas membuat Sehun terus berprasangka buruk.

"Ternyata masalah kemarin masih mengganggumu. Keraguan _itu_ , seberapa besar ?" bisiknya di telinga Luhan yang langsung bergidik. "Katakan padaku. Karena aku tau ini tidak menyenangkan."

Tidak ada respon yang dihasilkan dan kehangatan terlihat menertawakan dari atas. Sesungguhnya ini adalah bagian dimana Sehun menggigil di tengah panas rindu yang membakar tubuhnya.

Luhan tidak lagi merindu dalam jumlah yang sama.

"Sehun.."

Bisikannya seperti milik orang lain. Seperti dia telah menghabiskan waktu yang banyak hanya demi berpikir.

"Hm ?"

Sehun membiarkan wanita itu menghirup napas dalam hingga urat-urat dilehernya menegang, sedangkan dia berlaku seperti anjing bodoh di bahu sempit Luhan. Mencari kehangatan pada tubuh _pacar_ nya yang hanya menyediakan kebekuan.

"Aku.."

"Katakan.."

" _ **Menyerah**_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No coment.**

 **Gue tau itu mengecewakan.** **Terlalu banyak narasi dan dialog terlalu pendek.** **Gak nyambung juga tiba-tiba masalah gak jelas datang terlalu cepat.** **Ide bener-bener mampet kek kloset -_-** **Tetapi cobalah nikmati.** **Seperti ayah menikmati bunda *eaaaa** **:D**

 **CBS Yaamsyooooooonngggg.. Chanbaek pengertian banget sama CBS, dikasi moment naik skuter berdua malem2 secara live (?). Nah, daku yang HHS disini bisa apa selain menebar senyum kesyahduan Cuma karena hunhan sering on weibo bareng. Yaamsyong, sedih banget nasib gue. hahahahahaha**

 **AI LOP YU :* :***


	4. Chapter 4

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini di update sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya KakRe HHI.** **Happy Birthday ma sista ^^ . Gak tau kenapa ini orang di hari ulang tahunnya malah minta chapter yang syedih. Rada aneh emang -_- wkwkwkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wanita itu tidak menolak saat Sehun memeluknya, tapi dingin tubuh Luhan membuat Sehun cemas, ataupun dadanya yang seolah kesulitan bernapas membuat Sehun terus berprasangka buruk.

"Ternyata masalah kemarin masih mengganggumu. Keraguan _itu_ , seberapa besar ? " bisiknya di telinga Luhan yang langsung bergidik. "Katakan padaku. Karena aku tau ini tidak menyenangkan."

Tidak ada respon yang dihasilkan dan kehangatan terlihat menertawakan dari atas. Sesungguhnya ini adalah bagian dimana Sehun menggigil di tengah panas rindu yang membakar tubuhnya.

Luhan tidak lagi merindu dalam jumlah yang sama.

"Sehun.."

Bisikannya seperti milik orang lain. Seperti dia telah menghabiskan waktu yang banyak hanya demi berpikir.

"Hm ?"

Sehun membiarkan wanita itu menghirup napas dalam hingga urat-urat dilehernya menegang, sedangkan dia berlaku seperti anjing bodoh di bahu sempit Luhan. Mencari kehangatan pada tubuh _pacar_ nya yang hanya menyediakan kebekuan.

"Aku.."

"Katakan.."

" _Menyerah_."

Semudah itukah ? Lalu untuk apa perjuangan mengais bara api selama ini yang mereka lakoni ? Apa tidak cukup ?

Sehun menciptakan jarak, dengan gerakan tertatih yang memilukan, menatap kekosongan yang terpancar di sendu sinar mata Luhan. Diraihnya rahang wanita itu bersama rasa cemas yang luar biasa menyekik lehernya.

"Pikiranmu sedang kacau. Sangat kacau. Aku tidak akan mempercayai apapun yang kau ucapkan sekarang. Ini bukan dirimu. Ini bukan Luhan yang berjanji akan selalu berada disisiku. Kau bukan."

Dia frustasi. Sehun. Saat dia berbalik dan bernapas kasar, Luhan sadar jika Sehun berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia pikirkan.

"Ini aku."

"Diam! Dan jangan bicara!"

Ya, Luhan diam. Memberikan Sehun waktu mengumpulkan kepingan dirinya sendiri. Saat laki-laki itu berbalik lagi, Luhan menunduk, menghindar dari sorot mata kecewa Sehun yang memberikannya kepulan badai pasir.

"Sebenarnya dimana kau membuang pikiranmu ? Kita sudah sejauh ini, sudah separah ini. Apa selelah itu hingga berpikir menyerah adalah jalan terbaik ? Aku juga pernah merasakan lelah yang sama, mungkin lebih buruk. Tapi perlu kau tau, tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehku untuk menyerah dan mengakhiri semua ini. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan yang harus kau lakukan hanya percaya padaku. Apa sesulit itu ?"

Luhan tidak punya argumen, jawaban ataupun opini. Dia hanya memiliki napas yang membuatnya _setidaknya_ mampu bertahan hidup sampai detik ini.

Dan itu tidak cukup untuk sekadar merasa bahagia.

Ada Sehun yang sedang menengadahkan kepala frustasi dihadapannya, sedangkan Luhan tidak sanggup berbuat lebih daripada menunduk. Mereka punya perasaan yang sama, hanya saja dibedakan oleh sudut pandang.

"Jangan gegabah, Luhan," kata Sehun akhirnya melabuhkan pandangan, "Jika butuh waktu, aku akan memberikannya. Jika butuh sandaran, aku akan datang. Tapi mengambil keputusan secara sepihak hanya akan memperburuk masalah. Pikirkan usahamu, pikirkan pula usahaku." Emosi Sehun meneduh ketika dia memberikan usapan dibahu kekasihnya. "Istirahatlah. Kita bicarakan masalah ini lagi saat pikiranmu jernih." Dikecupnya kening Luhan beberapa detik sebelum meraih setangkai bunga yang jatuh di lantai, menyelipkannya pada tangan Luhan kemudian berjalan keluar dengan ketidakpuasaan mengurung hati.

Sehun melangkah pulang, dengan segenap kekacaubalauan memeluk jiwanya. Namun begitu melintasi ruang tamu, dia berhenti.

Secangkir teh dalam porsi separuh tersampir di atas meja tengah. Siapa yang bertamu ? Kenapa ada bercak air terbias di sofa ?

Berbagai pertanyaan datang menggulung secuil celah di otak Sehun. Dia berpikir, terus berpikir tanpa tau tujuannya, tanpa tau dia melakukan itu untuk apa. Tapi ketika ingatannya tertuju pada seseorang, Sehun pucat. Mencoba paham dan itu mengkawatirkan.

 _Ayah._ Gumamnya dalam hati. Berkeringat dingin, pucat pasi dan mengambil langkah banyak untuk kembali menemui kekasihnya.

Luhan, yang sedang duduk bersandar pada tepian ranjang sambil meringkuk, menenggelamkan wajah beserta seluruh rasa letih menelungkup pada lututnya yang menekuk.

Dia mendongak saat Sehun datang, tidak peduli jika lelaki itu tau tentang tangisan yang berderai dipipinya. Perih dihatinya sudah memuncak dan rasanya Luhan ingin berteriak sampai tenggorokannya bengkak. Tapi dia bahkan tidak punya suara yang cukup untuk menangis.

Kenapa mencintai harus sesulit ini ?

Lalu pelukan itu menghampirinya, meraup tubuh Luhan dalam kenyamanan yang selalu dia rindukan. Milik Sehun. Hanya milik Sehun.

"Apa ayah menyakitimu?" bisik Sehun, bertanya, dan Luhan yang hampir menyerah memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Ya. Ayahmu menyakitiku. Dia melakukannya." Ujarnya sesegukan, bingung bagaimana cara mengimbangi antara emosi dan perasaan. "Dia menginginkan _kita_ berakhir dan tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Aku harus bagaimana ?"

"Tolong bertahan." Sehun hanya memiliki kalimat itu. "Tolong bertahan." Karena sejujurnya dia merasakan hal yang sama. "Tolong tetap berada disisiku."

"Tidak," Luhan menggeleng. "Kesanggupanku sudah mencapai titik akhir. Kita harus berhenti, Sehun. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang menunggu jika hubungan ini dilanjutkan."

"Kita tetap jalan. Tidak ada yang namanya berhenti." Putus laki-laki itu pada akhirnya, sendirian. Keyakinan memancar segelap dan sekuat iris matanya.

"Aku menyerah, Sehun."

"Jangan egois, Luhan! Ajarkan lidahmu bagaimana cara berpikir sebelum bicara! Lihat apa yang sudah kukorbankan! Apa yang sudah kupertaruhkan! Harta, jabatan, kekuasaan dan harga diri, aku membuang segalanya hanya demi mempertahankanmu! Lalu semudah itu mulutmu berkata 'menyerah' dan menganggap semuanya selesai ? Kau bercanda ? Setidaknya cobalah bertahan seperti apa yang kulakukan! Hanya bertahan!"

Walaupun benar demikian, tidakkah kalimat Sehun terlalu berlebihan ? Seperti memberikan nilai nol pada Luhan dan itu menyakitinya. Mungkin Sehun memang berkorban terlalu banyak, namun bukan berarti Luhan _tidak_.

Disingkirkannya pelukan Sehun dari tubuhnya. Raut wajah tertegun dan kekecewaan menggumpal jadi satu, tepat berada diantara kedua alisnya.

"Hanya karena kau punya harta, jabatan, kekuasaan dan harga diri sebelum ini, maka setelah kehilangan itu semua membuatmu merasa bahwa kaulah yang paling banyak berkorban. Mungkin benar. Kau kehilangan lebih banyak, tapi bukan berarti aku _tidak_ , Oh Sehun! Hanya karena aku tidak memiliki apapun bukan berarti aku tidak melalui masa-masa sulit itu. Aku cuma punya harga diri, dan berulang kali sudah remuk karena hubungan kita, karena kekeraskepalaan kita, karena status sosial yang selalu ayahmu ungkit!"

Dada Luhan naik turun. Dia sendiri gagal mengatur emosi yang sudah terlanjur berulah dibenaknya. Sehun hanya mendengarkan; dengan patuh; dengan keterkejutan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan.

"Terus saja banggakan segunung harta yang kau buang hanya demi aku, jabatanmu yang tinggi itu, ataupun harga dirimu yang terluka sangat parah seolah tidak ada lagi yang bisa menandinginya. Sekarang bolehkah giliranku yang berkeluh kesah ? Tentang bagaimana _pesta_ bersama teman-temanmu yang selalu membuatku muak," Luhan menarik napas sejenak, meredam gelenyar dihatinya yang ingin meledak.

"Aku…" dia menghapus satu tetes dipipinya, dengan cepat. "harus berpura-pura diperlakukan baik oleh teman-temanmu agar kau tidak merasa kecewa. _Gadis-gadis_ kaya itu menyiram gaunku dan aku harus berpura-pura bahwa akulah yang menumpahkannya sendiri saat kau datang. Kau dimana ketika aku dipermalukan ? Atau … Atau teman laki-lakimu yang menawariku uang untuk tidur bersamanya, menyentuh tubuhku dan tertawa puas setelah berhasil menghinaku, kau dimana saat itu?! Kenapa meninggalkanku?!"

"Lu.." Sehun coba menggapainya, tapi Luhan tidak mau. Terlalu banyak duri dalam pelukan lelakinya.

"Ayahmu. Bisa tolong katakan padanya untuk mengembalikan pekerjaanku ? Kenapa dia melakukan itu pada wanita miskin sepertiku ?"

"Apa? Ayah…"

Luhan mengangguk sampai air matanya jatuh, "Ya. Dia melakukannya. Ayahmu."

Sehun roboh di lantai. "Kenapa harus menyakitimu juga," tanyanya pada udara yang pengap. Lalu digapainya pipi Luhan yang mulai sesegukan. "Maaf. Maaf atas ketidaktauanku jika kau semenderita itu. Tapi Luhan," dijepitnya dagu wanitanya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu, dalam kesedihan, "membiarkanmu pergi bukanlah hal semudah ucapan. Kalaupun kau ingin menyerah, kumohon pikirkan sekali lagi, tapi biar aku bertahan sendirian sampai batas dimana aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Maaf."

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku semakin takut," Luhan beringsut, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan gerakan ringkih. "Hubungan _kita_ membuatku ketakutan hingga nyaris mati. Aku tersiksa. Mengerti itu, Sehun."

"Perpisahan _kita_ adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat kumengerti. Sebaik apapun aku mencoba, tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Jadi berhenti memaksaku untuk membuat _kita_ berakhir."

Tapi ketakutan itu telah merasuki seluk beluk pikiran Luhan hingga dia sendiri menggeleng tanpa sadar; menolak Sehun tanpa pernah sadar bahwa perlakuannya membuat diri Sehun hambar.

"Jangan, Sehun. Jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon ja-mmptt.."

Sehun kehilangan kontrol. Diciumnya Luhan dengan cara memaksa setiap kali wanita itu memukul dadanya. Keinginan Luhan untuk berhenti membuat logika Sehun ditelan oleh butiran kecewa yang tak terhitung. Seolah menyentuh Luhan di bawah kulitnya dapat memberikanrasa nyaman dan dia tidak memikirkan imbas dari semua perlakuannya.

Ringkih wanita itu, lirih _tidak ingin_ dan kecemasannya tidak lagi diperdulikan Sehun. Luhan terhandar keras di lantai saat Sehun menekan pundaknya. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi melihat Sehun menaikinya dengan mata sekelabus ular.

Lelaki itu melucuti pakaian kekasihnya dengan tidak mengandalkan kesabaran, membiarkan pekikan-pekikan Luhan menjadi sesuatu yang percuma. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Akal sehat Sehun lepas ketika dia mulai mengerayangi tubuh kekasihnya yang membantah. Air mata yang menetes dipipinya pun Sehun tidak sadar kapan mereka berjatuhan.

Sehun terlalu bingung. Mendengar Luhan ingin menyerah, Sehun kalut bukan main hingga dia hanya sanggup bernapas tanpa mampu berpikir. Ini jelas-jelas raganya, bahasanya dan jiwanya, tapi mengapa tidak ada satupun dari _mereka_ yang mendengarkan apa yang naluri Sehun katakan ? Dia terus menuntut Luhan agar menerima seluruh sentuhannya meskipun itu harus memaksa.

"Berhenti! Kau menyakitiku! Kau manyakitiku, Sehun! Tolong hentikan!"

Dan kewarasan Sehun telah rusak dihempas kehampaan hingga suara Luhan pun tidak dapat dikenalinya.

Payudara Luhan sudah berada dalam mulutnya saat pintu kamar terbuka keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sialan?!" teriak Kyungsoo menarik krah baju Sehun hingga laki-laki itu terlempar. Satu tamparan dari Kyungsoo mengembalikan akal Sehat Sehun yang tinggal separuh.

Dia terdiam cukup lama dengan wajah pangsan begitu melihat wanitanya meraung dalam pelukan Kyungsoo; tanpa pakaian yang layak, tanpa rambut yang rapi dan tanpa kondisi yang baik-baik saja.

Sehun menyakiti Luhan. Bukan hanya dari perasaan, namun bekas merah dipergelangan tangan Luhan meyakinkan Sehun bahwa dia telah bertindak sangat keterlaluan.

Sungguh, Sehun ingin sekali berteriak bahwa _itu_ bukan dirinya. Tapi siapa yang akan percaya ? Iblis sedang menertawakannya dari sudut neraka.

"L-Lu.."

"Pergi." Kyungsoo menyela panggilannya; dengan tatapan nanar. "Kau sudah gila, Sehun. Kau gila!"

"K-kyung.. Aku.."

"Pergi!"

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu, kesetiaan, pengorbanan dan janji perlahan-lahan menuju titik punah. Hubungan yang dipertahankan berubah drastis hanya dalam satu hari. Senyuman yang dibanggakan pergi bertahap menjadi air mata.

Sehun termenung, sendirian, duduk disudut kamarnya yang gelap. Jatuh, jatuh dan jatuh di titik yang menjadikannya orang bodoh. Hari-hari dilalui dengan mengubur penyesalan yang terus naik kepermukaan.

Pintu yang dimiliki Luhan sudah tertutup untuk menerima kedatangannya dan yang bisa dilakukan Sehun hanya berbicara pada diri sendiri, bertanya pada diri sendiri dan menangisi diri sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tidak memiliki kalimat apapun untuk diucapkan.

Sehun ingin menatap iris wanita itu dan mengatakan "Maaf. Aku akan menjagamu lebih baik," tapi langkah yang disusunnya setiap hari berakhir sia-sia di depan pintu Luhan yang tertutup rapat.

Langit tetap biru dan matahari bersinar terlalu terang hingga air mata Sehun terlihat jelas membekas dipipinya. Mengapa harus Luhan ? Mengapa tidak bisa wanita lain ? Jika _bukan_ Luhan, harusnya semua menjadi lebih mudah. Tapi mengapa Sehun tetap berdiri di atas lukanya tanpa bisa bergerak kemanapun? Yang dia tau hanya menuju Luhan.

 _Hari ke hari_. Walaupun itu meremas jantungnya.

"Lelaki sejati tidak menangis di tempat gelap." Lampu kamar dihidupkan, Junhyung berada disana dan Sehun ingin sekali melemparnya dengan botol bir; jika dia benar-benar ingin dikatai lelaki gila karena cinta. "Kau terlihat sangat kacau, bos," kata Junhyungsebelum duduk disebelah Sehun.

Sehun mengabaikan _basa-basi_ versi Junhyung, lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi tembok yang dingin.

"Sekuat, sekaya, sehebat dan sepintar apapun seorang pria, pada akhirnya bisa dihancurkan hanya oleh _satu_ _wanita_ ," Junhyung menoleh pada Sehun yang tidak peduli, "Tidak perlu mempraktekkan teori itu hanya untuk membuatku percaya. Terlebih, jangan semenyedihkan ini. Aku bahkan melihat ceceran hatimu di celah pintu."

Sehun memejamkan mata, "Tunggu sampai kau bertemu _wanita_ yang menyimpan kehancuranmu di ujung kukunya." Katanya membuat Junhyung mengernyit.

"Akan kunikahi _dia_ sebelum sempat menghancurkanku."

Mata Sehun terbuka, melirik kesal pada mulut Junhyung yang tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku tau kau sangat menyebalkan," dia mengambil botol bir disampingnya dan mendapatkan beberapa teguk. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" tanyanya karena menginginkan Junhyung segera pulang.

Dia lelah, dan yang Sehun ingin sekarang hanya istirahat, ataupun sekedar menangis hingga matanya mengantuk.

Tapi Junhyung malah mengulurukan ponselnya pada Sehun. Lalu ketika Sehun meraihnya, "Wajah pucat, mata cekung, kondisi berantakan, namun _dia_ benar-benar memiliki kecantikan yang sempurna," celoteh Junhyung menemukan senyum kecil terselip di bibir kaku Sehun. "Aku mencuri fotonya tadi pagi. Entah apa yang dilakukannya dengan semangkuk makanan di teras rumah sambil berjemur, padahal aku tidak melihat dia menyuap satu sendokpun ke mulutnya."

"Dia sedang sedih," lirih Sehun dengan satu tetes yang tidak sanggup lagi ditahan. Rindu itu, menguasai dirinya dengan sangat kelewatan. "Dan tetap cantik."

Junhyung menghela napas, "Ada yang lebih bersedih disini," katanya menyinggung Sehun namun tidak memberi efek yang bermanfaat. "Daripada itu, aku menyesal harus membawa sesuatu yang lebih menyedihkan."

Junhyung melemparkan sesuatu pada si _lelaki sekarat_ itu.

"Tiket pesawat dan segala yang dibutuhkan sudah siap. Jadwalnya minggu depan. London. Keputusannya ada ditanganmu, Bos. Sebagai seseorang yang tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ' _cinta_ ', tolong jangan meminta saran padaku karena aku tidak punya persediaan apapun. Aku hanya datang menyampaikan pesan, walaupun seluruh sel di tubuhku percaya jika kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Lelaki sejati tidak meninggalkan wanitanya dikondisi seperti ini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Sudah kuduga," Junhyung meraih botol bir dari tangan Sehun ketika lelaki itu kembali mengarahkan leher botol ke mulutnya. "Luhan membenci pria pemabuk. Kau lupa dia pernah melemparmu dengan tutup botol bir saat kita pesta alkohol dulu ?" Kemudian dia menyimpan botol bir itu ke sisinya, jauh dari jangkauan Sehun.

"Dan aku suka ketika lemparannya tepat mengenai pelipis kananku," jawab Sehun dengan senyuman yang malah terlihat mengerikan. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan wanita sekasar dia ?"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apa yang akan Tuan Besar lakukan."

"Aku tau."

"Bukan hanya dirimu, Luhan juga akan dijadikan sasaran."

"Maka dari itu aku berada disini, untuk menjaganya."

"Bukan berniat mengompori, Bos, tapi kau juga tau jika meninggalkan _nya_ adalah bentuk penjagaan yang sebenarnya. Tuan Besar, dia sudah menyiapkan orang-orangnya untuk merentang _kalian_."

 _Dan akan selalu begitu._

.

.

.

.

Desau angin dipenghujung April. Luhan tau ini bukan bulan Desember yang akan memberinya butiran salju sampai basah, ataupun tarian kesejukan yang siap mengekungnya dalam pakaian tebal 24 jam, tapi mengingat Sehun adalah cara membuat tubuh menggigil semalaman.

Sikap yang diolahnya sedingin mungkin, membuang seluruh pemahaman tentang laki-laki itu, juga ketika mereka bertahap menjadi lelah dan dingin, itu semua kebohongan terbaik.

Bagaimanapun cinta telah mendarah daging, tapi bukan hanya cinta yang diperlukan untuk hidup. Butuh lebih dari itu.

"Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini. Menangis, muntah, tanpa makanan dan bertingkah seperti burung cacat yang tidak punya sayap. Kau manusia, Luhan!"

Omelan Kyungsoo, selain tangisan yang dapat didengar di rumah ini.

"Perutku menolaknya, Kyung."

"Bukan perutmu. Tapi otak keras kepalamu itu yang mendiktekannya." Dia meletakkan mangkuk sup di meja nakas, duduk disisi Luhan yang bersandar di kepala ranjang sebelum melepas cepolan rambutnya. "Kau harus menghargaiku, Luhan. Aku menolak makan malam romantis dengan pacarku hanya karena mengingat kau belum makan sejak kemarin, atau kemarinnya lagi, atau," Kyungsoo menghitung, "entah sejak kapan," akhirnya mendesah.

Senyum kecil di bibir kering Luhan, "Sulit memaksanya melewati tenggorokanku." Kulit pucatnya membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Sampai kapan _kalian_ begini ?" tanya wanita itu, tangannya mengaiskan poni Luhan yang mulai panjang. " _Lelaki itu_ masih mengiba nasib di depan pintu dan suhu nyaris nol derajat. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"Kenapa dia menyiksa tubuhnya setiap malam ? Seharusnya dia menikmati tidur di bawah selimut saat suhu sedingin ini."

"Seperti orang dihadapanku tidak melakukan _itu_. Menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan membiarkan lambungnya menipis."

"Kyung—"

Pembicaraan terhenti mendadak. Ketukan pintu luar menjadi lebih kasar, berantakan dan seseorang mengamuk.

Kyungsoo bernapas jengah, "Mungkin dia lelah terus mengiba," katanya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang bergetar.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo benci menjadi pihak tengah dalam masalah hati, tapi kedua manusia yang diurusnya punya pemikiran yang berbeda. Si wanita seperti batu dan si lelaki seperti tetes hujan. Walaupun batu pada akhirnya bisa terkikis oleh tetes-tetes hujan, namun itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama sedangkan mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu.

Matahari Sehun sedang dipertaruhkan.

Clek!

"Beribu kali kukatakan agar berhenti bertingkah seperti pemulung di dep—"

"Yang kubutuhkan sekarang itu Luhan. Bukan mulutmu yang banyak sekali bicara."

Saat Sehun melintasinya, Kyungsoo menganga. Sejak kapan lelaki itu punya perkataan yang buruk ? Lalu saat Kyungsoo sadar, dia sudah melihat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang dengan tertatih mengatur langkah. Ya Tuhan.

"Matamu buta, Oh Sehun ? Luhan bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik dan –"

Sehun menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang menghalanginya, "Demi Tuhan, Kyung. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, dan jangan membuatku melakukannya."

"Se—"

Kyungsoo diabaikan. Tapi begitu melihat jaket Sehun tersampir di bahu Luhan, dia tau jika Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luhan kedinginan. Lalu apa lagi yang bisa Kyungsoo cegah ?

Mereka memang perlu bicara, disuatu tempat sunyi dimana hanya terdengar detakan jantung yang bercerita.

.

.

.

Jalanan kosong, langit tanpa bintang, bulan tanpa sabit dan Luhan tanpa senyuman. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil tanpa alunan musik. Sehun menetapkan pandangannya pada Luhan sedang wanita itu begitu hebatnya membuang seluruh penglihatan dari matanya. Tapi dia tetap memiliki mata berbinar yang selalu Sehun puja.

"Katakan sesuatu, Luhan."

"Memangnya apa yang harus kukatakan ? Menjelaskan ulang tentang perpisahan kita ? Apa tidak cukup sekali ?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Sikapmu membuatku terpojok pada sudut yang tidak dapat memahami apapun. Jangan begini, kumohon."

"Kita hanya perlu berpisah dan kau tidak mesti terpojok."

Sehun mengggeleng. "Aku bahkan berpura-pura gila, berpegangan padamu yang jelas-jelas melepaskanku. Jika bukan lagi karena cinta, tidak bisakah sekadar berbelas kasihan padaku ? Tidak pernah kutemukan aku sehina ini sekarang."

"Bukan aku yang memintamu _kan_ ? Pengobanan, jabatan, harta, dan harga diri yang kau pertaruhkan, memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya ? Wajibkah aku berbelas kasihan sekarang ? Aku tidak punya apapun lagi untuk dipertahankan. Semuanya sudah cukup."

Sehun terdiam. Jantungnya diremas oleh kekejaman kalimat Luhan; tanpa belas kasihan dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ruh-nya bahkan terasa melayang di udara dan dia merintih meminta jiwanya kembali.

Seseorang, tolong katakan jika Luhan sedang berbohong. Dia berbohong _kan_ ? Wanita itu sangat pandai merangkai kata.

"Apa ini jawaban terakhirmu ?"

"Ya."

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi. Apa ini jawaban terakhirmu ? Benar-benar jawaban terakhirmu ?"

Tenggorokan Luhan berkarat, "Y-ya," jawabnya berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Luhan. Katakan sekali lagi, apa keputusanmu tidak bisa diubah ?"

Saat Luhan mengumpulkan kata ' _ya_ ' di pangkal leher, Sehun menyela, "Aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tolong jangan katakan. Jangan pernah mengucapkannya. Kau hanya akan membuatku sekarat."

Urat-urat tangan Sehun membiru ketika dia melampiaskan emosinya pada stir mobil. Tidak mengamuk - _dia sudah lelah melakukan itu pada kamarnya_ -, hanya saja Luhan bergidik memperkirakan stir mobil itu patah dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Sama sekali tidak berarti. Keegoisanmu menghancurkan segalanya dan bahkan tidak mengizinkanku berkeluh kesah. Kupikir aku bisa bertahan dan berjuang sendirian, tapi ternyata yang kudapat hanya kekalahan. Rupanya hanya perpisahan yang diinginkan kepalamu."

Tawa lelaki itu mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar, Luhan. Kupastikan tidak akan pernah kau temui lelaki yang bisa mencintaimu seperti apa yang kulakukan. Kalaupun ada, _itu_ aku yang kembali, bukan orang lain."

Roda mobil berputar masih tanpa nyanyian. Sehun memaksa menjalin tangan mereka walau Luhan menarik tangannya. Hubungan menjadi sesuatu yang penuh paksaan.

Sepanjang jalan, Sehun hanya bisa menciumi permukaan tangan wanita itu untuk menghibur laranya, untuk mengerti kesedihan di tetes air matanya, untuk memahami bagaimana luka dihatinya. Walaupun Luhan tidak mau tau.

 _Aku tau, Sehun. Sangat tau._

Dia mencintai Luhan, _Demi apapun!_ Namun Sehun juga hidup bukan untuk disia-siakan.

.

.

.

5 Mei.

12.20 a.m

" _ **8 Mei. 11.30. Seoul International Airport. Aku menunggu sampai detik terakhir. Jika kau datang, nyawaku dipertaruhkan untuk menjagamu. Jika tidak, sesuai keinginanmu, semuanya akan dilupakan. Tanpa sisa. –Sehun—"**_

.

.

.

6 Mei.

10.00 p.m

"Kedua tanganku terangkat keudara karena aku benar-benar tidak tau harus memihak pada siapa. Kau dengan pengorbananmu dan Sehun dengan pengorbanannya. Aku berharap ada orang yang memperjualbelikan doa sekarang."

Kyungsoo akui dia bukan penghibur yang baik. Kata-katanya terdengar menjengkelkan dan tidak bersahabat. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin menghibur Luhan yang sedang terbaring sakit dipangkuannya.

Muntah Luhan semakin parah, Kyungsoo harus memastikan pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan saluran air mengalir lancar, serta lantai dipastikan kering agar Luhan tidak nyaris tergelincir seperti kemarin.

"Kau yakin sudah mengambil keputusan terbaik ? Masih tersisa rentang waktu yang cukup, namun bukan berarti banyak."

Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan cara tersakiti, "Lama dan sangat sulit aku mengumpulkan keyakinan ini, Kyung, bahkan belum penuh. Apa kau berniat merobohkannya seperti menendang pasir ?"

Kyungsoo menjeda napas, "Tidak seperti itu, hanya saja," dia melepaskannya, "Aku yakin kau dan Sehun bisa melewati ini. Bersama."

Luhan sedih lagi.

"Kami berdua mungkin bisa. Tapi tidak dengan _dia_."

Menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Maaf."

.

.

.

7 Mei.

08.35 p.m

"Kau yakin, bos ?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah kuduga."

Sehun menutup kasar kopernya, menghempaskan diri di ranjang dan membiarkan Junhyung membereskan yang tersisa.

"Dia terus mengatakan ingin berpisah sampai aku muak. Baru kusadari jika aku memperjuangkan wanita yang sangat jahat."

"Alasan selalu menempel dibalik tindakan. Luhan pasti punya itu."

"Dan kesalahannya adalah tidak mau berbagi. Tingkahnya menginginkanku terus menebak apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya tanpa pernah bertanya apakah aku jenuh atau tidak. Keegoisannya secantik parasnya. Dan itu terus membuatku bersikap maklum."

Junhyung menyibak gorden. Bulan diselimuti mendung.

"Tapi apa benar-benar harus pergi ? Tidak ada Luhan di London."

"Kemarin baru kupelajari bahwa manusia bertahan hidup dengan bernapas dan makan. Dan Luhan tidak termasuk dalam keduanya."

"Tapi Luhan adalah kebahagiaan."

Sehun tertawa mengejek lagi, pada dirinya sendiri. "Ya. Aku tau. Maka dari itu aku hanya perlu bertahan hidup, bukan bahagia."

.

.

.

8 Mei

10.45 a.m

Kyungsoo bersedekap dada, sedangkan Jong In – _pacarnya_ – duduk di sofa tengah, dengan damai. Sedangkan _yang lain_ mencoba mengulur waktu lewat lagu-lagu bahagia di balik _piano hitam_ nya yang malah terdengar seperti lagu kematian.

"Lagumu mengerikan dan kau menangis. Kau sadar ?"

Jari Luhan berhenti, dia menengok pada Kyungsoo yang mengabarkan bahwa tangisannya menggantung di ujung dagu lancipnya. Lalu ketika Luhan mengusapnya, dia bertanya pada batinnya kapan dia melakukan semua ini? Kenapa ada begitu banyak air mata ?

"Masih ada 45 menit tersisa. Mau berapa lama lagi menyanyikan lagu-lagu idiotmu itu yang bahkan menyakiti orang tuli ?"

"Kyung. Kau terlalu kasar pada Luhan."

"Kau diam, Jong In!"

Jong In mendesah, memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo memintanya datang kemari jika hanya untuk dimarahi ?

Lalu Kyungsoo malah ingin menampar wajah Luhan yang tersenyum. Wanita itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menangis lagi.

"Ah. Kalian tidak suka ? Sudah lama aku tidak berlatih," tingkahnya membuat Luhan terlihat lebih menyedihkan. "Jong In.." dia berseru, Jong In menyahut dari sofa tengah, "Kau mau mendengar laguku ? Aku menciptakannya," kata Luhan sambil tertawa kecil dengan linangan air mata yang semakin deras.

Jong In merasa Luhan sedang berada dalam kondisi paling menyeramkan. Dia seperti kemasukan ruh yang haus kebahagiaan.

Lalu dia memainkan lagunya, dengan tertatih, dan Kyungsoo semakin murka. Ditepisnya tangan Luhan hingga suara denting piano bertabrakan.

"Untuk siapa lagu ini diciptakan ?! Untuk apa kau menciptakannya ?! Orang yang kau inginkan bahagia mendengar lagu ini sedang menunggumu, Luhan! Kembalilah normal dan hentikan permainan cacat mentalmu itu! Waktu tidak akan menunggu untuk orang bodoh!"

Kyungsoo hanya membuat Luhan menangis lebih parah.

"Kalian bisa, Luhan. Walaupun aku tau ini sangat menyiksamu, tapi tidak akan ada lagi laki-laki seperti Sehun."

Luhan tersengal, nyaris tersedak tangisnya sendiri. "T-tapi Kyung. Aku…. Takut…" lirihnya.

Kyungsoo bergegas memeluk Luhan.

"Pikirkan lagi. Apakah ketakutanmu sekarang lebih buruk daripada ketakutanmu kehilangan Sehun ?"

"K-kyung.."

"Kau mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Sehun, tapi tidak dengan _anak kalian_. Dia membutuhkan seorang ayah dan seharusnya yang kau takuti adalah masa depan _nya_."

 _Anak kalian.._

 _Anak kalian.._

 _Anak kalian.._

"Kyung.. anak _ku ?"_

"Ya. Anak kalian. Anakmu dan Sehun."

Luhan menyentuh perutnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dan menjalin ikatan nyawa di pembuluh darahnya. Betapa senangnya Sehun jika mengetaui kabar ini. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bibir tipis Sehun akan merekah sempurna untuk sebuah kebahagiaan.

Sejenak segala ketakutan Luhan lenyap. Dia berkuat di atas kaki goyahnya yang nyaris rubuh.

Seharusnya dia memberitau Sehun sejak awal tentang masalah ini dan bersama-sama mencari jalan keluar, bukannya mengambil keputusan sepihak dan bersikap sangat munafik.

"Kyung.."

"Ya, Luhan ?"

"Apa dia masih menungguku ? Apa kita masih punya waktu ?"

Sebenarnya tidak banyak lagi, bahkan kurang mencukupi, tapi Kyungsoo tetap berkata, "Ya. Kita punya," katanya meyakinkan Luhan meski dia sendiri penuh keraguan.

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo sekarang, yang jelas, dalam pikirannya Tuhan tidak lagi menciptakan Sehun dalam versi kedua untuk Luhan. Jika menginginkan _nya,_ hanya tersisa satu pilihan; _bertahan._ Jadi dia meminta Jong In segera melajukan mobil dan meringkas waktu secepat yang dia bisa.

Namun Seoul tidak mengizinkan jalanan lenggang di jam istirahat siang. Kyungsoo sempat mengumpat atas kecelakaan yang terjadi di depan mereka; jalanan macet dan asap mengelambui penglihatan.

Waktu yang tersisa 30 menit lagi sedangkan jarak menuju bandara tersedia 25 menit. Mereka punya waktu yang cukup, tapi Jong In tidak memasukkan gangguan kecelakaan dalam hitungan waktu mereka.

Luhan duduk gelisah di kursi belakang bersama Kyungsoo yang terus mengutuk apapun. Gemetar ditangannya terlalu hebat hingga Luhan menangis karena dia tidak sanggup menghubungi Sehun. Mendengar Jong In menekan klakson mobil terlalu banyak, Luhan mengambil kesimpulan jika mobil mereka berjalan ditempat.

Kesempatan semakin terkikis dan siap terbuang percuma.

Kyungsoo berteriak saat Luhan melompat keluar, berlari ditengah keributan dan terik matahari yang bercampur debu. Bukan hanya itu, dia mengkhawatirkan Luhan yang sedang mengandung.

Meninggalkan Jong In frustasi sendirian, Kyungsoo menyusul.

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!" panggilnya berkali-kali namun sepertinya tidak pernah cukup. Luhan tidak dapat mendengar apapun dan itu menakuti Kyungsoo.

Lalu Luhan, merasa bahwa hanya ada jalanan kosong dihadapannya, berwarna gelap dan setapak. Ilustrasi membawa kakinya meniti langit. Dia bersungguh-sungguh akan menemui Sehun dan mengatakan "Aku akan bertahan. Aku akan bertahan" sampai laki-laki itu bosan.

Kemudian getar ditelapak tangannya mengejutkan nadi Luhan. Nama Sehun di ponselnya menghentikannya, mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya karena dia merasa punya kekuatan untuk menjawab laki-laki itu. Dia akan memberitau Sehun untuk menunggunya, _'Jangan kemana-mana karena aku akan datang'_.

Detik itu Luhan merasa hebat, merasa beruntung dan merasa diberkati. Ya, beberapa detik sebelum dia mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo menyerukan namanya dan…..

BRRAAKKKK!

"LUHAN!"

Dalam lambungan yang tinggi, Luhan bertanya-tanya,

 _Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi ?_

 _Apakah aku bisa melihatmu lagi ?_

 _Apakah aku bisa memimpikanmu lagi ?_

 _Aku mencintaimu. Apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya lagi ?_

 _Sekali lagi.._

 _Tolong, hanya sekali lagi._

.

.

.

.

Sehun disini, berusaha berdiri di atas jutaan pecahan kaca yang bergumal di telapak kakinya. Menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Pada akhirnya dia hanya berakhir menjadi lelaki yang terus menunggu.

Apa yang Sehun inginkan hanyalah Luhan datang untuk mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dikatakan. Walaupun hanya sebatas kalimat perpisahan, Sehun akan menahan kesedihannya hingga paru-parunya memar. Lebih baik begitu daripada tidak sama sekali. Sehun hanya tidak puas terbuang dengan cara seperti ini.

Apa Luhan benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi ?

Kenapa Sehun selalu menjadi pihak pertama yang harus bicara ?

Kata cinta tak terhitung yang diharapkan, janji yang rusak bergitu saja dan mata _nya_ mengatakan bahwa ini semua sudah berakhir. Apa kenyataan bisa diubah ?

Bulu mata _nya_ yang berkilau seperti ratu merak, Sehun masih menikmati keindahan kelopak mata Luhan di layar ponselnya; tidur nyenyak Luhan dibalik selimutnya. Itu adalah kenangan dimana Luhan menyerahkan diri pada Sehun, untuk pertama kali.

Seperti kemarin, namun sayangnya sekarang mereka berada di pinggir jurang dengan Sehun yang terus menggapai dan Luhan menatap lurus jalannya.

Sehun pikir Luhan lupa, - _bahkan itu terlalu menggelikan untuk didengar_ \- jadi dia menghubungi wanita itu demi mengingatkannya walaupun dia akan terlihat sangat mengiba. Kepedulian tidak lagi tersisa untuk itu.

Tapi ketika panggilannya ditolak dan Luhan bahkan tidak bisa lagi dihubungi, Sehun menertawakan kebodohannya dengan nyaring; dengan gila dan dengan air mata.

Satu hal yang dia pelajari dari kisah ini.

 _Mencintai sendirian dan terluka sendirian._

Semuanya memang harus dibuang. Tanpa sisa.

Sehun terbang, menuju langit London yang dia harap lebih cerah daripada musim panas. Hatinya sudah terbakar dan Sehun butuh sesuatu untuk menghanguskannya menjadi abu yang habis termakan angin. Tapi dia mungkin melewatkan satu hal..

 _Luhan merangkak mengejarnya di dalam mimpi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKRE ! /PUKUL BEDUK/ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SISTA ^^ SEMOGA LEKAS MOVE ON. MIAN TELAT. KEKEKEKEKE**

 **.**

 **Oke. Untuk chapter ini, entahlah. Lagi-lagi gue orangnya pesimis. Feelnya beterbangan entah kemana, bayangan chapter ini bakalan hurt menurutku malah gagal. Hurtnya gak dapet T.T tapi mau gimana lagi ?**

 **Pasti banyak yang berpikir ini pasaran banget. Iya sih emang, udah pasaran, gak laku lagi. Jiaaaaahhhhhhh.. ikan asin busuk kaleeeee. Hahahahaha**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, soal yang bingung luhan sama kyungsoo masih kuliah ato enggak, jawabannya enggak. Dulu kan ceritanya sewaktu kuliah luhan kerja sambilan jadi guru les piano sedangkan kyungsoo jadi waitress café. Dan sekarang luhan udah jadi pengajar tetap di tempat les piano itu (sebelum ayah sehun menyerang) sedangkan kyungsoo udah jadi supervisor (kayak kepala waitress gitu) di restaurant salah satu hotel ternama. Tadinya mau bikin cowoknya Kyungsoo itu Chanyeol, biar nanti ada konflik sama Jong In dan Baekhyun. Tapi gue banting stir. Jadi liat aja ntar konflik selanjutnya. Perasaan ni FF konflik mele -_-** **Yang pasti enggak ada icha sama tapasya kok di ff gue. Tenang aja. hahahahaha**

 **.**

 **Dan untuk yang bertanya ini Happy or Sad Ending, liat aja ntar kalo FF nya udah tamat /jiaaaaahhhh. Taik ini author/. Soalnya gue juga gak bisa memprediksikan. Doain aja Happy Ending. kekeke**

 **.**

 **Oke. Sebenernya gue punya banyak banget yang mau disampein, tapi biasa deh, istri Luhan A-pink suka lupa -_-**

 **.**

 **Para mesyumerssssss..**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	5. Chapter 5

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya rekomendasikan untuk mendengarkan lagu Taeyeon – Missing You Like Crazy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim semi tidak selalu berarti tumbuh bunga. Sehun mendapati bonsai di sudut apartemennya kering dan nyaris mati. Terserahlah. Lagian hidupnya tidak tergantung di rantingnya yang rapuh.

Manis aroma sereal bercampur dengan amis susu murni dalam mangkuk putih. Menu yang sama untuk sarapan pagi lelaki menyedihkan. Bertahun-tahun. Padahal perutnya sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka bosan pada sarapan Sehun yang mengkhawatirkan, dan lelaki itu sangat baik mengontrol rasa mual setiap kali usus dan lambungnya bergejolak.

Hanya perlu makan, dan dia bisa hidup untuk hari ini. Begitupula besok.

Sehun menyugar rambutnya, menggeser pintu kaca di sisi kamar dan keluar bersama segelas kopi pahit. Kafein yang menjalar ditubuhnya sudah seperti sahabat kecil walaupun terkadang membuatnya merintih.

Langit pagi, mekaran bunga dan wewangian di udara. Sehun menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menikmati semua anugerah di musim semi sampai paru-parunya mengkerut, berusaha mencari kebahagiaan seperti yang dinyanyikan burung gereja setiap sore, tapi sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan itu. Otaknya sudah terpatri oleh kalimat ' _Aku hanya perlu hidup, bukan bahagia. Aku hanya perlu hidup, bukan bahagia_ ' dan itu sungguh menyiksa.

Siapa yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini ?

Sering Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dia selalu mendapat jawaban " _Aku. Aku dan Aku'_ yang menafsirkan bahwa sosok lain di dalam dirinya lah yang membuatnya semenderita ini, membuatnya dihantui mimpi buruk nyaris disetiap malam dan mencoba hidup lagi keesokan hari. Mencoba sedikit lebih baik daripada mayat hidup.

Tapi ketika ingatan tentang ketulusannya tercampakkan oleh _wanita itu_ , dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun menyusun sendiri kebahagiaannya. Hidup bersenang-senang seperti binatang liar dan malam yang menyedotnya dalam kubangan dosa hingga hancur.

Setidaknya itu membuatnya puas, dan Sehun tidak mendapatkan definisi lain dari kebahagiaan selain kepuasan.

"Kopi lagi ?" Satu pertanyaan, kecil dan terdengar _sengau_ , lalu Sehun melirik pada lengan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya; berwarna kuning langsat dan kuku bercat merah bata. "Sepertinya kau punya obsesi tersendiri pada kopi, Stevan Oh."

 _Stevan Oh._ Nama yang dipilih Sehun untuk hidup di London.

"Tidurmu _nyenyak_ , nona Letisha Kim ?"

"Sayangnya, tidak terlalu. Menyebalkan karena kau selalu bangun lebih awal dan tidak pernah berpikir membangunkanku dengan cara yang romantis."

"Sesungguhnya nona," Sehun berbalik, membiarkan gadis telanjang dibungkus kemeja putih itu mengalungkan lengan dilehernya; dengan manja. "Pria yang memuaskan malam wanitanya adalah pria paling romantis di dunia. Jika semalam kurang memuaskan, _well_ , berarti aku harus menterapi _keromantisan_ ku lagi."

Wanitanya tersenyum; _penuh cinta_.

.

.

.

.

.

Denting-denting merdu, suara lembut dan lagu rindu. Jarinya yang lentik berwarna putih pucat menari lincah di atas tuts _piano hitamnya_ , tapi cerita yang dirangkai selalu sama; merindukan purnama yang ditelan gerhana.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sudut meja kasir, senyumnya merekah sebagus milik Luhan yang duduk berkilau di pentas kecilnya. Lagu bertema _rindu_ telah selesai dan Luhan selalu mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah dari penikmat lagunya.

Persahabatan mereka; Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan di meja-meja tamu dan Luhan bertugas menghibur. Termasuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Pertunjukkan selesai." Satu tepukan dibahunya. Kyungsoo mendapati Jong In tersenyum dengan pesona menempeli alisnya yang lebat. "Jemput Luhan dan biarkan dia istirahat diruanganku. Seperti biasa."

Padahal ini bukan kali pertama, tapi Kyungsoo selalu punya masalah dengan kebaikan hati Jong In. Diraihnya tangan laki-laki itudan mengusapnya, "Terimakasih." Dia tersenyum, "Terimakasih telah memberikan Luhan tempat kecil untuk melatih kepercayaan dirinya lagi."

"Bukan berterimakasih padaku. Tapi berterimakasih lah pada Luhan. Dia berusaha sangat keras memungut kepercayaan dirinya yang berceceran di jalan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membetulkan sedikit kekacauan di wajahnya dan membuang seluruh kesedihan. Kakinya bergerak cepat menghampiri Luhan sedangkan Jong In mengamati dari belakang.

"Pukul 11 malam. Penampilan telah berakhir dan saatnya mengantar _si gadis lagu rindu_ ini menuju ruang istirahat."

Luhan menoleh ke asal suara, matanya melengkung membentuk pelangi. "Kau masih tidak percaya aku sudah hapal jalannya ?" tanyanya, tau jika Kyungsoo sedang mendengus.

"Mau kuberitau sesuatu ?" Wanita itu meraih tangan Luhan; prihatin pada ukurannya yang semakin kecil. "Pentas mini ini punya tiga anak tangga, gaunmu terlalu panjang dan highheel itu tingginya 10 senti. Tugasku adalah memastikan hidungmu tidak patah. Jatuh dengan tumit setinggi itu sangat sakit dan kami tidak punya _pianis_ lain untuk menggantikanmu."

Luhan terkekeh, "Alasan diterima," katanya ceria, berdiri dan mengapit lengan Kyungsoo. "Kyung.."

"Hm ?"

"Kita sangat dekat dan bahkan terlalu dekat. Apa Jong In tidak marah karena aku selalu menggelantung dilenganmu ?"

"Tidak. Jong In tidak marah. Walaupun dia pernah bertanya tentang orientasi seksualku, tapi sudah kujelaskan padanya bahwa orientasiku 95% heteroseksual yang berarti aku masih menyukai lelaki, menyukai Jong In memegang kontrol."

"Lima persennya kemana ?"

"Hampir seluruh manusia tidak ada yang murni heteroseksual 100%. Jadi lima persennya kusisakan untuk mencintaimu."

Mereka tertawa, bertatapan muka namun bukan berarti saling melihat.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama Sehun hidup seperti ini ? Berkilah bahwa dia sanggup melupakan namun nyatanya yang dilakukannya hanyalah mencari pelampiasan kesana kemari.

Kenangan itu, kasih sayang dan penderitaan, Sehun tidak mampu lagi menahannya jadi dia melemparkan semuanya. Mencoba mengapus satu persatu emosi yang melintas lalu yang didapatinya dia tetap tidak sanggup menghapus Luhan.

Piano hitam yang sengaja Sehun simpan disudut apartemennya mulai berdebu. Entah untuk alasan apa, yang pasti Sehun cukup depresi saat merindukan Luhan dia hanya bisa duduk di depan piano dan, _menangis_. Hatinya terlalu sedih dan itu sudah terjadi selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi dia tidak menemukan jalan keluar untuk mengakhiri keluh kesah sang batin.

Kaki gelasnya mendarat di permukaan _piano hitam_. Lewat dinding kaca dihadapannya Sehun bisa menyaksikan kesibukan kota London. Bising dan jahat.

Dan dia teringat pada wanitanya; _bukan Luhan_ , tapi Letisha; wanita dengan namapanggilan 'Le' yang asik. Sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan ini ? Setahun ? Dua tahun ?

Wanita yang punya lesung pipit dikedua pipinya dan juga sekotak berlian di laci kamarnya. Keceriaan yang mengikuti langkah Letisha menjadikan Sehun lupa kapan pastinya dia mengizinkan Letisha masuk dalam hidupnya yang nyaris gagal.

Sehun menikmati ini, cinta dari Letisha untuk menambal hatinya yang sobek di masa lalu.

"Apa Miranda Kerr sedang pemotretan _naked_ di luar jendela ?"

Suara melenting, Sehun memutar separuh tubuhnya lalu menemukan makhluk mungil melemparkan tas ke sofa dan duduk sabil melepas kaca mata hitam dari hidungnya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Tolong turunkan tumit spatu bootsmu dari meja."

"Kakiku pegal. Mengertilah sedikit."

Mata Sehun berputar jengah sebelum dia meninggalkan tempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengunjungi sepupuku, _mungkin_ ?"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah punya sepupu sepertimu."

Baekhyun membetulkan letak bulu mata palsunya, "Ya, aku tau memiliki tali persaudaraan dengan artis terkenal tidaklah mudah. Dengan sangat prihatin kukatakan padamu bahwa aku mengerti perasaanmu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menggeleng geli. "Shootingnya sudah selesai ?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjab beberapa kali; memastikan bahwa bulu mata palsunya tidak akan lepas lagi. "Baru saja berakhir beberapa jam lalu."

"Tidak mengadakan makan-makan bersama sutradara dan crew lainnya ?"

"Tidak. Moodku sedang rusak, jadi aku pura-pura sakit perut dan berlari kesini."

"Sendirian ?" Sehun mengernyit, melirik pintu depan. "Kemana managermu yang berkuping gajah itu ?" tanyanya mendapat desisan kesal dari sepupunya.

"Kuingatkan, Oh Sehun. Namanya Park Chanyeol, dan dia manager sekaligus _Pacarku_. Berhenti menghina telinganya karena tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Belum tentu orang dengan telinga normal bisa setampan dia."

Mana Sehun peduli, ngomong-ngomong.

"Ya. Semoga telinga _pacar_ mu diberkati."

"Sial!"

Sehun duduk menyilangkan kaki di sofa; di seberang kanan Baekhyun yang punya ekspresi buruk pada wajahnya.

"Kalian bertengkar ? _Lagi_?"

Baekhyun meraih ponsel di tasnya, lalu saat melihat nama si _penelpon_ , dia melemparkan ponselnya ke karpet lantai. "Kali ini bukan aku yang salah. Dia membelikan seluruh crew cappuccino hangat dan specialnya setangkai bunga mawar bagi crew wanita, sedangkan aku tidak keduanya. _Sama sekali!_ "

Belum sempat Sehun menyampaikan beberapa hinaan pada sepupunya yang cerewet setengah mati itu, pintu apartemennya terbuka, dan Sehun selalu mendesah keras setiap kali menghadapi dua manusia ini.

Park Chanyeol datang dengan coat abu-abu selutut beserta kedua alis lebatnya yang cemas.

"Byun Baek!" Panggilnya keras; sebenarnya tidak sekeras orang marah.

Lalu gadisnya yang merajuk melotot. "Apa ?! Byun Baek ? Kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu Park Chanyeol yang punya _telinga gajah_ dan menyebalkan, namaku Baby B, satu-satunya artis wanita muda korea yang berhasil masuk nominasi Grammy Award 2016. Memangnya kau siapa berani-beraninya memanggil namaku seperti itu ?"

"Pacarmu."

Sial! Otot wajah Baekhyun kembali mengendur. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha tidak merona.

"Pergilah. Aku malas bicara denganmu."

"Maka biarkan aku yang bicara, dan kau hanya perlu mendengar."

"Katakan. Tapi aku tidak berjanji sudi untuk mendengarkan."

Tingkah Baekhyun, berpura-pura mengabaikan padahal telinganya terpasang sangat baik.

"Ayolah Baek, jangan kekanakkan. Masalah cappuccino dan mawar-mawar tadi hanya kesalahpahaman."

"Kekanakan ? Jadi kau menyalahkanku ?"

Chanyeol frustasi. "Bukan begitu. Disana sedang ramai dan aku tidak mungkin—"

"Apa kau takut hubungan _kita_ diketahui publik? Apa kau bosan _pacaran diam-diam_ denganku seperti ini ?"

"Baekhyun.."

Ah, wanita..Mulai bermain mimik wajah menyedihkan.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya; menguap lebar dan berdiri. "Selesaikan masalah kalian tanpa merusak barang. Aku pergi tidur," katanya berlalu ke kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang semakin serba salah.

Lalu laki-laki yang merasa bersalah itu mendekati kekasihnya, meletakkan kunci mobil dalam genggaman Baekhyun. "Berhenti memberiku pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak layak jawab." Katanya lemah. "Lihat apa yang bisa kau dapatkan di dalam mobil. Hubungi aku setelah itu."

Baekhyun terisak sekali saat Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepalanya sebelum pergi.

Butuh 10 menit baginya menunggu harum parfum Chanyeol menghilang dari penciuman. Kemudian dengan mengumpati diri sendiri, Baekhyun bergegas turun menuju _basement,_ menilik satu persatu mobil dan menemukan mobilnya yang berwarna merah darah terparkir rapi di sisi tembok.

Kemudian saat dia membuka pintu, ada dua cup _Milkshake Strawberry_ kesukaannya di celah kursi depan, dengan note kecil berisi ' _Sudah terlalu banyak kafein yang masuk ke tubuhmu beberapa minggu belakangan. Makan strawberry yang banyak dan buka pintu bagasi belakang.'_

Baekhyun meraih _milkshake_ nya yang sudah mencair, memandanginya sekilas dengan sendu sebelum menuju bagian belakang mobil. Saat pintunya terangkat…

"Park Chanyeoooool…" Rengeknya kemudian menangis, menemukan taman kecil berisi dua belas jenis bunga yang berbeda, yang Chanyeol persembahkan untuk dirinya. _Seorang_.

Setelah ini dia; Baekhyun, harus berakting seperti pengemis di depan pacarnya. Begitu cara meminta maaf versi artis muda Grammy Award.

.

.

.

.

Di balik tirai jendela, Luhan menikmati gelap malam. Berkhayalkan bulan sedang berbincang tentang kantuknya pada bintang. Dia tersenyum, bertanya dalam hati sudah berapa ratus malam dilaluinya dengan perasaan seperti ini; rasa sesal yang membuat dunianya terasa asing.

Untuk apa menyesal ?

Pertanyaan itu sudah Luhan telan hidup-hidup, bahkan menyangkut ditenggorokannya sampai kering, namun jawaban yang diberikan hatinya malah bentuk penyesalanyang lebih dalam.

Memang benar jika yang dilakukannya selama ini hanya memberi luka pada Sehun, tapi Luhan terus berharap waktu itu akan datang; waktu dimana Sehun dapat mengerti akan cintanya dan paham mengapa mereka harus berpisah.

Tapi rindu ini menguliti Luhan dengan cara terlalu kejam. Setiap kali hatinya berkata ' _seandainya..'_ maka yang ditemukannya hanyalah kepingan hatinya yang roboh mengenang masa lalu.

Seandainya dia lebih cepat.. Seandainya dia tidak egois.. Seandainya dia lebih berani.. dan Seandainya Sehun tau..

Apakah semua bisa berbeda ?

Terlalu banyak kehilangan yang membuat Luhan kesulitan bernapas. Namun dia harus menanggulangi semuanya sendiri, dengan kuat dan berbesar hati.

.

.

.

.

Bibi Shin bergegas menuju pintu taman belakang, tubuh gembul dan lemak ditubuhnya berguncang saat dia berlari.

"Nyonya.. Nyonya.." panggilnya riang. Kulitnya yang tua membentuk keriput saat bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Tuan Muda menelpon."

Tiffany melepaskan selang air dari tangannya, beranjak cepat menghampiri Bibi Shin dengan senyum sumringah. "Sehun, Bi ?" tanyanya berbisik pada Bibi Shin yang menangguk. Dia mengambil alih.

"Sehun ?"

 _-"Ma.."-_

"Ya?"

 _-"Besok…"-_

"Besok ?"

 _-"Aku pulang."-_

Seorang ibu. Tiffany membuat seluruh kehidupan di rumahnya sibuk demi menyambut kepulangan Sehun. Mengganti sprei, pengharum ruangan, gorden kamar dan juga ….

 _-"Aku membawa seseorang."-_

menyiapkan makan malam untuk tamu tambahan; seseorang yang ingin diperkenalkan Sehun secara resmi kepada orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

Langit itu datang, berwarna biru cerah dan lembut. Bertebar gumpalan awan yang bernyanyi. Sehun sendiri sibuk menduduki seluruh kegugupannya. Perasaan ini tidak nyaman dan dahinya berkeringat dingin. Letisha tidur disebelahnya dengan kedamaian, bibirnya yang berlapis lipstick merah darah tertutup sedangkan napasnya terdengar teratur.

Bukan tentang seberapa menakjubkan cara wanita itu tidur yang mengejutkan Sehun, tapi ketika seseorang melintas disampingnya dan melemparkan gulungan kertas tepat dipangkuannya, dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendahului.

" **Ikut aku" –** _ **Baby B.**_

Sehun tidak tau kenapa dia harus mengikuti apa yang diminta Baekhyun, tapi dengan satu helaan napas, dia melakukannya juga; mengikuti Baekhyun masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi.

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang. "Kau serius membawa _bebek betina_ itu pulang ?"

"Sesungguhnya, _Baby B,_ mulutmulah yang lebih mirip cocor bebek."

Hidung Baekhyun berkerut. "Tapi setulus hatiku, Oh Sehun, aku tidak menyukai Letisha sejak pertemuan pertama kami. Tingkah manjanya membuatku mual, dan dia melengket padamu seperti lem kertas," lanjutnya.

"Setulus hatiku pula, _Baby B_ , bahwa itu bukan urusanmu. Setidaknya Letisha tidak mengomel ditelingaku setiap hari seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada lelaki malang bernama Park Chanyeol."

Ikal gelombang rambut Baekhyun bergoyang saat dia mengaisnya ke belakang. "Park Chanyeol tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Setidaknya dia bukan pria malang yang nyaris gila karena ditinggalkan seorang wanita," ujarnya kesal kemudian membuka pintu toilet.

"Tolong, Baek, berhenti mengungkit masa laluku yang tidak kau ketahui dengan pasti. Aku telah melupakan _nya_ ; _Seutuhnya ._ Besok ajari otakmu untuk mengingat itu baik-baik."

Tawa kecil Baekhyun yang geli dan mengolok, "Bila benar demikian, tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat, maka aku tidak akan menemukan foto _wanita itu_ masih terselip dalam dompetmu. Letisha hanya pelampiasan dan kau hanya mencoba berkilah dari waktu ke waktu. Berhenti menjadi pengecut, Oh Sehun. Sebagai laki-laki, kau mengecewakan."

"Tidak. Aku serius mengenai Letisha! Sesampainya di Korea, aku akan melamarnya. Kuharap _itu_ membuatmu puas!"

"Saranku setelah ini, temui _pskiater_. Kau gila!"

.

.

.

.

Pikiran Sehun mengerti seberapa banyak hal yang tersembunyikan dalam dirinya dan dia berharap itu mampu membuatnya berubah. Benar kata Baekhyun, dia gila.

Kebaikan hati seorang Letisha, pembawaannya yang ceria, ataupun latar belakang keluarga yang mengagumkan, nyatanya tidak bisa menghentikan rindu yang menyiksa Sehun setiap kali dia tidur dan terbangun.

Masa lalu mengikat kaki dan tangannya lalu melemparkan Sehun pada ruangan gelap yang hanya berisi luka.

Sehun harus mengumpulkan satu persatu kebenciannya. Saat dia merasa tidak tahan lagi pada _rindu itu_ , maka tumpukan kebencian akan dijadikannya sebagai kekuatan untuk melewati hari ini.

Pura-pura tidak mengenali aroma tubuh siapa yang pertama kali diingatnya ketika menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Dan imajinasi tentang senyuman _wanita itu_ nyaris membuatnya mengerang gila-gilaan.

.

.

.

Junhyung melambaikan ponselnya di udara, memakai kaca mata hitam dan bersadar di badan mobil. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu terang dan bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis . Mereka berbagi pukulan kecil selama lima detik. Namun saat Sehun menarik lengan seseorang dari belakang bahunya, wajah Junhyung berubah.

"Dia Letisha Kim. Seseorang yang kutemukan di London."

.

.

.

"Siapa namanya tadi"

"Letisha."

"Orang Korea ?"

"Keturunan. Orangtuanya tinggal di Singapore." Sehun tau Junhyung sedang memperhatikannya lewat kaca spion tengah. Dia melirik pada pintu transparan minimarket dan memastikan Letisha belum menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya. "Kenapa ?"

"Aku terkejut. Sesuatu terjadi setelah kau pergi dan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali. Ponselmu mati dan e-mail mu seperti tong sampah. Ayahmu memindahtugaskanku ke Incheon dan kau tidak berniat menghubungiku _sekalipun_ walau hanya sekadar mengabarkan kalau London sedang musim salju. Lalu setelah tiga tahun, dengan _kemuliaan hatimu_ kau mengirim pesan hanya untuk minta jemput."

"Kau tidak lupa _kan_ pada _pria patah hati_ yang menangis semalaman tiga tahun lalu ? Dia melemparkan ponselnya, mengganti alamat email-nya, dan berusaha memasukkan makanan dengan cara lebih manusiawi dalam mulutnya selama berbulan-bulan. Dia sekarat karena dihantui masa lalu."

"Itu kau." Solot Junhyung.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Letisha menyembuhkanku, _untungnya_."

"Kau masih sekarat, jangan mengelak."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Junhyung mengamati jam dipergelangan tangannya sebelum mengubah mimik wajah menjadi serius. "Sesuatu terjadi pada _nya_. Pada Luhan."

"Hentikan."

"Kupikir kau harus tau. Ini serius."

"Apapun itu aku tidak ingin tau! Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku sedang sekarat, dan mengungkit tentang _dia_ sama saja menyuruhku mati! Bertahun-tahun hidupku seperti mayat berjalan dan sekarang aku kembali bukan untuk mempersembahkan abu kematianku pada _nya_."

"Tapi Luhan…"

"Sudah ada Letisha disisiku, jadi kuharap kau menghargainya dengan cara melenyapkan seluruh penjelasan mengenai _wanita itu_."

Junhyung mengendikkan bahu, melirik pada Letisha yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan sekantong belanjaan. "Oke." Katanya mendesah. "Sebaiknya jangan pernah membuka e-mail lamamu dan hiduplah tanpa penyesalan apapun. Karena jika kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya, kupastikan Letisha tidak akan mampu menggantikan posisi _Luhan_ sehebat apapun dia mencoba."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pikir tidak masalah jika membiarkan Luhan mengisi harinya dengan menunggu. Penyesalan yang selalu dia temui di gelap matanya, Kyungsoo hanya ingin Luhan menemukan kembali hatinya dan sampai ditempat pemberhentian hingga seluruh luka dihatinya tersapu habis. Terlalu lama dia melihat Luhan berlatih memahami kesedihannya dengan cara yang diciptakannya sendiri, dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo membuang napas banyak-banyak.

Tapi hari ini ada cerita yang sedikit berbeda. Kyungsoo memeriksa ujung jari kakinya, warna merah keungunan dan lecet di tumit, rasanya perih namun mengingat bahwa sepatu itu adalah hadiah dari Jong In, Kyungsoo menahannya.

Dia berdiri di balik meja sepanjang satu setengah meter, menunggui mesin kasir disampingnya dan mengambil alih tugas Zitao – _si kasir betis Eropa—_ sementara gadis itu mengisi perut di bawah. Ini jam istirahat, mereka harus bergantian dan Kyungsoo selalu memilih turun ke kantin pada sesi terakhir.

Bukan masalah , karena Jong In selalu menunggunya walaupun terkadang Kyungsoo mengeluh bahwa dia merasa malu menjadi bahan gosip setiap jam istirahat selesai. Itu semua karena Jong In yang selalu membuntutinya di tangga belakang, juga mengisi piring Kyungsoo dengan nasi dan lauk semau hati, lalu Kyungsoo harus merona diam-diam karena digoda oleh Xiumin – _si penjaga kantin_ -.

"Kakimu."

Kyungsoo berjinggit, nyaris tersedak karena Jong In tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Kalau perih lepaskan saja," ujar Jong In kemudian berlutut meraih betis kekasihnya.

"Jong In.." Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak, bukan pada Jong In, tapi pada Mina yang merapikan _napkin_ di meja 15. Gadis itu penggosip nomor satu dan dia selalu menggoda Kyungsoo habis-habisan setiap kali mereka bertemu di loker. "Profesional, kumohon," ujar Kyungsoo mengaiskan tangan Jong In dari betisnya. Dahi laki-laki itu berkerut namun Kyungsoo harap Jong In mengerti. _Meskipun_ hotel ini milik sepupunya, bukan berarti Jong In bisa berlaku seenak ujung jari telunjuknya. "Kakiku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pegal dan memar seperti biasa. Ini sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang perlu dibahas."

"Tapi ini perih _kan_ ?"

"Iya, ini perih. Tapi itu bukan alasan untukmu memegang kakiku begitu saja. _Jam kerja._ Kau mesti ingat saat kapan harus memperlakukanku sebagai seorang karyawan dan kapan harus memperlakukanku sebagai seorang pacar."

Jong In menyerah. Tangannya mengayun disampingnya saat dia bangkit. "Oke. Kalau begitu, ikut denganku sekarang. Kita bicara diruanganku."

"Aku jaga meja kasir."

"Ada Mina _kan_ ?"

"Jam kerja, Jong In."

Jong In merundukkan kepala. "Ini perintah, dari atasanmu," bisiknya sebelum tersenyum licik. "Sekarang, Do Kyungsoo."

Sial!

.

.

.

"Ada apa ?"

"Suaramu, nona Do," Jong In meletakkan pulpennya, menemukan semburan Kyungsoo sedetik setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup. "Jam kerja," ujarnya sengaja mengolok Kyungsoo. Sedangkan gadis dihadapannya menarik napas dalam.

"Anda memanggil saya, manager Kim ?" kepalanya menunduk.

Jong In merasa geli. "Silahkan duduk." Dia bisa merasakan gigi geraham Kyungsoo bergesekan. Akan bagus jika malam nanti mereka pergi untuk meneguk beberapa gelas soju, atau kadar yang lebih berat apabila Kyungsoo tidak keberatan. "Lepaskan high heelmu, Soo."

Suara Jong In, _pacarnya_.

Kyungsoo duduk, dengan lemas. "Jong In…" lirihnya dan laki-laki dihadapannya bergumam singkat. "Kakiku pegal. Tolong pijitkan."

Si sok tegar yang manja. Jong In suka setiap kali Kyungsoo memintanya dengan suara pelan dan dia akan langsung menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku. Termasuk saat dia berlutut di depan gadisnya, menanggalkan sepatunya dan memangku tungkai Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Tolong peduli sedikit pada kakimu selama kau masih ingin berjalan dengan kaki." Cara mengomelnya yang Kyungsoo sukai.

"Kan aku sudah punya kau yang peduli pada kakiku."

Jong In mendengus; kesal, tapi akan hancur saat Kyungsoo memberinya sebuah kedipan mata.

"Yifan tadi menghubungiku. Si _General Manager_ kita itu mengatakan kalau besok malam restoran hotel akan di booking satu malam penuh."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut, "Acara apa ?"

"Lamaran. Yifan bilang begitu."

"Siapa pemuda romantis itu ?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Stevan Oh. Aku juga tidak yakin."

"Kau mengenalnya ?"

Jong In mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Yang jelas dia pernah satu sekolah dengan Yifan." Katanya. "Yifan akan mengirimkan fotonya padaku sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo mengaduh saat pijitan Jong In mengeras, kemudian dia tersenyum geli melihat Jong In gelapan meminta maaf.

Laki-laki ini. Batin Kyungsoo menjerit girang.

"Berarti besok kita akan sibuk," beritahunya.

"Ya, _kita_. Termasuk Luhan juga."

"Luhan ?"

"Luhan sedang berada di ruangan Yifan. Kurasa ada tawaran fantastis untuknya besok. Pianis tercantik kita dengan sejuta lagu rindunya."

"Benarkah ?" Kyungsoo melompat bahagia, lupa pada kakinya yang lecet. "Kenapa baru memberitahuku sekarang ?"

Jong In berdiri untuk menggusak rambut Kyungsoo dan wanita itu sempat merutuk karena dia harus membetulkannya lagi setelah ini.

"Aku juga baru tau saat Yifan memintaku menjemput Luhan."

"Ya Tuhan… Luhan pasti senang sekali."

"Tapi sepertinya yang terlihat sangat antusias itu kau."

Senyum lebar Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja. Ini kabar bagus Jong In. "

Jong In mengangguk. "Ya ..Ya ..Ya .. Ini memang kabar ba— tunggu sebentar." Saku celananya bergetar. "dari Yifan. Dia mengirim foto Stevan Oh."

Kyungsoo menyelip di samping Jong In selagi pemuda itu membuka email-nya. Sempat dia melirik nama-nama yang masuk di _Inbox_ Jong In dan tersenyum kecil karena tidak menemukan nama wanita lain disana. Lalu saat Jong In menyentuh pesan dari Yifan dan foto yang dimaksud terbuka, senyuman itu hilang. Mereka mengenal siapa _dia_.

" _Tidak mungkin."_

Semua kebahagiaan yang mereka khayal-khayalkan kandas. Dan ini bahkan sudah tidak layak lagi disebut kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali, mungkin sudah yang ke 12 Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangannya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan, gelisah, yang lebih parahnya lagi Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Dia adalah saksi hidup yang melihat detik demi detik Luhan menunggu sambil berpijak diretakan hati sampai kakinya berdarah, lalu sekarang _laki-laki itu_ kembali, _Oh Sehun_ , dengan sebuah rencana yang luar biasa jahat.

Sebelum ini memasuki tahap menyakiti, maka Kyungsoo berperan penting untuk menghentikan Luhan. Sekarang Kyungsoo yakin, Luhan _tidak boleh lagi_ bersama Sehun.

Matanya terpejam saat dia menggeleng dua kali, lalu dengan sebuah desisan, Kyungsoo berhasil mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Knop pintu merintih sedangkan Luhan sedang bersenandung di sandaran ranjang. Malam ini dia memilih lagu rindu yang bahagia, selaras dengan indah senyuman dilekukan bibirnya. Tapi itu semua kurang menyenangkan bagi Kyungsoo yang _melihat_.

"Kyung.." Sapanya ceria.

"Lu. Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kyungsoo singgah disisinya.

Luhan mengendikkan bahu, ringan. "Entahlah, tidak yakin juga apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Lu, aku ingin bicara."

Nada bicara Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengubah mimik wajahnya. "Kyung, ada apa ?" dia berfirasat buruk. "Dari nada suaramu sepertinya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak bagus."

Lalu Kyungsoo bingung harus menjelaskan darimana.

"Kudengar Yifan menawarimu job special besok ?"

"Ahh… " mulut terbukanya yang lucu, "Jong In mengatakannya padamu ? Kapan-kapan akan kujahit mulut pacarmu itu. Kan sudah kukatakan kalau ini kejutan," cemberut Luhan berniat bercanda.

Namun sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak terhibur.

"Kau menerimanya ?"

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku menolak kesempatan emas ini." Tangan Luhan yang mengepal kecil menggenggam semangatnya. "Kau tau Kyung ? Yifan bilang, lelaki bernama Stevan Oh itu akan memberikanku bayaran sama besar dengan gajiku selama setahun."

Luhan benar-benar bahagia dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin prihatin. Seandainya dia tau siapa sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik nama Stevan Oh tersebut. Luhan tidak mungkin dapat mengucapkannya dengan benar.

"Lu.."

"Ya ?"

"Mungkin akan terdengar sangat janggal, tapi bisakah kau menolaknya saja ?"

Luhan terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya tidak berkedip. Kyungsoo sudah memperkirakan ini dari awal.

"Kyung.."

"Kumohon, Lu."

"Tapi kenapa ?"

"Aku punya alasan. Tentu saja aku punya. Namun alasannya tidak bisa kukatakan padamu sekarang."

"Dan aku juga tidak punya pertanyaan selain _kenapa ?_ "

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, hatinya perih walau dia tidak punya hak untuk merasakan itu.

"Percaya padaku, Lu. Jangan."

"Kyung.." Luhan menggerakkan jarinya dan Kyungsoo sigap menyambut tangan wanita itu. "Kau tau kesempatan ini akan jarang sekali terjadi, lalu kenapa aku harus menolaknya ? Aku hanya memainkan lagu di atas piano hitamku dan bayarannya bisa membuat tabunganku cukup."

Dingin tangan Luhan, _bukan_ , tapi ini dingin tangan Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan tidak mampu menegakkan kepalanya dengan benar seperti tadi.

"Lu.."

"Kau tau seberapa besar uang itu berarti untukku. Kau juga tau aku membutuhkan sebuah operasi."

"Luhan.."

"Dan bahkan kau juga paham seberapa besar keinginanku untuk dapat _melihat lagi."_

Kyungsoo menangis. Untuk penglihatan Luhan yang gelap. Gadis malang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat _nya_ lagi saat dia kembali. Hatiku berkata mereka tidak sanggup kehilangan lebih banyak. _Lagi_."

Ketika Luhan menyentuh perutnya, ataupun kesedihan yang berkerut di pipi tirusnya, semua itu membuat Kyungsoo secara naluriah ikut tersakiti.

.

.

.

Melupakan adalah jalan yang dipilih Sehun. Harapannya suatu saat nanti Luhan melihatnya dengan mata terbuka lebar bahwa tidak ada lagi kesedihan yang tersisa, itu semua agar Sehun mendapatkan kembali hidupnya yang bagus. Setelah luka yang Luhan taburkan pada ketulusan Sehun semudah dia memarut keju, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang layak wanita itu rasakan selain sebuah rasa pahit.

Sehun ingin memastikannya sendiri, tapi bahkan dia terlalu pengecut. Gemetar di jarinya selalu terjadi setiap kali dia ingin membalas sakit hatinya pada Luhan. Berulang kali pula Sehun hancur oleh rindu yang menjepit sarafnya sampai tidak berfungsi.

Hanya perlu bernapas, lalu kenapa hidup bisa sesulit ini ?

Merasa dadanya sesak oleh sesuatu yang mengganggu, Sehun keluar dari kamar. Dia menelusuri anak tangga dengan sebelah tangan terselip di saku celana abu-abunya. Ada Ji Sub, ayahnya, sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah. Keadaan tidak berubah, masih terdapat sesuatu yang kurang baik antara mereka berdua.

Kemudian Sehun lebih tertarik pada tawa-tawa kecil di sudut dapur daripada membicarakan sebuah omong kosong bersama ayahnya. Dia bergegas kesana tanpa menitipkan ucapan ' _Selamat malam, Ayah_ ' sedikitpun. Lagipula, tidak ada yang peduli dengan itu.

Di meja pemotongan, ada Letisha yang sedang berusaha menyesuaikan pisau dan mentimun ditangannya. Wanita itu mungkin memiliki tulisan yang sangat rapi di kertas, namun tinta pulpen tidak sama dengan irisan bawang. Letisha tampak kesulitan sedangkan Tiffany yang berada di sebelah memperhatikan dengan sabar. Makan malam mungkin agak telat karena ulah Letisha.

"Ma.."

Panggilan Sehun membuat Letisha menjatuhkan pisau. Dia mengusap dadanya berkali-kali dan itu membuat Tiffany tersenyum.

"Kau nyaris melukai tangan Letisha."

"Kenapa aku ?" dahi Sehun berkerut.

Letisha cemberut. Dia meraih lagi pisaunya dengan gerakan amatir.

"Ma.."

"Hm ?"

"Terimakasih telah menjadi mama yang cantik untukku," puji Sehun tanpa pasal lalu membuat sebuah pelukan yang erat. Dia menyelipkan dagunya di pundak Tiffany sedangkan tangannya membentuk ikatan yang pas di pinggang ibunya.

"Terjadi sesuatu ?"

Sehun menggeleng, namun bukan berarti dia tidak punya. Sesungguhnya dia ingin mengatakan bahwa hatinya berulah lagi, rindunya menggali lobang semakin dalam dan itu menyakitkan.

"Harusnya yang kau peluk itu gadismu, bukan mama."

"Letisha sedang memegang pisau, itu bahaya ma."

"dan lebih bahaya lagi jika mentimun ini kutusukkan ke matamu," sungut gadis itu sambil mengacungkan sisa potongan mentimunnya pada Sehun. "Setidaknya aku masih tau apa fungsi pisau dan apa fungsi kompor gas." Dia cemberut lagi, tapi Sehun tidak peduli.

"Ma.." lelaki itu malah asik di bahu ibunya. "Besok jangan siapkan makan malam terlalu banyak. Aku dan Letisha akan makan di luar."

.

.

.

.

Potongan waktu yang hilang, kenangan cinta yang tersembunyi di kedua kepalan tangan. Sehun meremas stir mobilnya erat-erat, trotoar di sisi jalan mengganggu pikirannya. Tempat dimana dulu jari saling meremas satu sama lain, kata cinta melayang-layang keawan, ciuman yang menanti di bawah lampu jalan, semampunya Sehun melemparkan apapun itu yang menyangkut masa lalu.

Tolonglah. Dia berusaha sembuh. Dan kenapa kilau mata dari wanita kejam ituterus mengusiknya tanpa peduli bahwa Sehun sudah lelah.

Letisha ada disampingnya. Gaun merah, rambut pirang tergerai dan senyum menarik. Alasan apalagi yang membuat Sehun ragu pada wanita ini ? Sesungguhnya _mungkin_ dia tidak punya, namun jauh dalam jiwanya mengatakan ketidaksetujuan.

"Sehun. Oh Se-hun."

"Kenapa ?"

Merpati elok disebelahnya menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya membiasakan diri memanggil nama aslimu. Oh Sehun."

"Kalau menurutmu kurang bagus, kau tetap boleh memanggilku Stevan. Tidak ada hukuman pidana hanya karena mengganti nama kekasihmu."

Wanita itu menggeleng lagi, antingnya bergerak lembut saat dia melakukannya. "Menyebut nama aslimu membuatku merasa benar-benar diterima." Dia mengendikkan bahu kemudian tersenyum. Senyumnya seindah kelopak anggrek di pohon mahoni. "Dan Sehun, sebenarnya kemana tujuan kita malam ini ? Sejujurnya aku kasihan melihat mama kesepian di meja makan."

 _Ke tempat dimana aku akan melepas masa lalu_ , batin Sehun.

"Makan malam, romantis ? ," katanya keluar kemudian, separuh bertanya.

Letisha merona. "Berdua ?"

Sehun meraih jemari wanita itu; meremasnya, sekaligus meremas hatinya agar hanya tersisa cinta untuk Letisha. "Mana bisa romantis jika papa dan mama ikut."

"Jahat sekali," cibir Letisha lalu bersandar di bahu Sehun. "Tapi kau benar," sambungnya kemudian dengan renyah tawa yang menarik. Sehun menghadiahkan satu kecupan di pucuk kepala Letisha sebelum membelokkan stir ke kanan.

 _Mereka tiba, menemui takdir yang sebenarnya tidak boleh …_

.

.

.

Di ruangan Jong In, sepuluh menit lalu, Kyungsoo menerobos masuk. Melihat muram tercetak di wajah pacarnya, Jong In mengakhiri panggilan telepon dari Yifan. Dia menghampiri wanita itu dan meremas bahunya.

"Kenapa ?"

"Jong In, aku tidak bisa." Kyungsoo mengatakan arti muram diwajahnya, tapi Jong In seperti tidak paham. "Meskipun kita sudah mengubah letak piano sehingga Luhan membelakangi meja, tetap saja ini tidak benar. Tidak sepatutnya Luhan diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat berdosa."

Tepukan dibahunya, Kyungsoo harap itu pertanda bahwa kekasihnya mengerti.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Soo ? Kau mau Luhan bisa melihat lagi _kan_ ?" ternyata tidak.

"Dan bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Lalu dengan cara apa ?" Kyungsoo tidak tenang, fungsi Jong In disini adalah untuk menenangkannya. Diraihnya kedua rahang Kyungsoo lalu mengusapnya. "Apa kita harus mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa lelaki yang menggajinya malam ini adalah Sehun ?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, dengan gerakan pelan dia menggeleng. "Aku hanya takut Sehun menemukan Luhan. Dengan sakit hati yang ditanggungnya, siapa yang bisa menjamin semua ini akan baik-baik saja ?"

"Kita sudah berusaha. Jangan pesimis." Kata laki-laki itu tanpa tekanan kemudian mengecup kening wanitanya. "Seperti yang selalu kau katakan nona Do, Profesional."

Saat Jong In mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo mencoba menggerakkan sudut bibirnya agar terbentuk satu potong senyuman yang bagus. Namun ketika Jong In mengubah kalimatnya menjadi, "Sehun sudah tiba", semuanya luntur.

.

.

.

Tangannya mengiringi langkah hati-hati milik Letisha. Bola matanya berpencar sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil. Lilin beraroma mawar menyala-nyala, lampu diredupkan dan suasana disunyikan.

Semuanya pas.

Namun ketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu sisi, Sehun berhenti. Piano hitam dan lampu temaram, punggung gadis bergaun gelap dan rambut ikalnya yang digerai. Sehun terdiam. Rasanya dia ingin mengenali wanita itu namun sayangnya sang hati menolak.

"Sehun ?"

Sedikit terkejut dia menjawab "Ya," pada Letisha. Sepertinya Sehun memberikan waktu dimana Letisha bicara sendirian dan wanita itu melihatnya tidak mendengarkan.

"Kita makan disini ?"

Gelagapan, Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya," kedua kalinya.

Ada pelayan laki-laki menuntun mereka ke angka nomor 7. Permintaan Kyungsoo agar Sehun mendapatkan kursi yang membelakangi panggung piano hitam.

Saat laki-laki itu mendudukkan dirinya, dia menolehkan sedikit wajahnya ke samping; sejenak. Meskipun sekilas, Sehun merasa lagi. Piano hitam dan gadis itu, tanpa sebab yang jelas membuat hati Sehun terbakar. Dia tidak menyukai sensasi ini. Seperti tubuhnya sedang di tarik dan digiling ke masa lalu yang sudah tidak pantas diharapkan lagi.

"Restoran yang manis."

Suara Letisha menyadarkannya. Mata wanita itu terlihat puas dan Sehun sudah sepatutnya senang.

"Kau suka ?"

"Ya." Letisha mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa hanya ada kita berdua ?"

"Karena kau special."

Entah sejak kapan Sehun jadi pengobral kata-kata manis, yang penting Letisha menyukainya.

"Kau serius ? Ini bukan restoran berhantu _kan_ ?" Letisha berbisik saat mengatakannya, dan Sehun menyukai kata-kata konyol dari mulut wanita ini.

"Kau mau makan tulang atau usus segar ?"

Letisha mendengus, "Aku bukan anjing, Sehun."

Mereka berbagi tawa beberapa detik sebelum langkah-langkah kecil mendekat, membentuk sebuah irama yang rapi.

"Selamat malam, tuan Stevan Oh dan nona Letisha Kim." Suara laki-laki.

Sehun bersemangat. "Ya. Selamat ma—" tapi tidak sampai akhir. "Kyung.." dia bergumam pelan sekali.

"Saya Kim Jong In, F&B Manager di hotel ini. Dan disebelah saya ada nona Do Kyungsoo, yang akan melayani tuan dan nona malam ini. Silahkan memilih menu…."

Jong In bicara panjang lebar, Letisha memperhatikannya dengan baik. Namun tidak begitu pada Sehun. Matanya fokus ke arah Kyungsoo yang tidak berniat menoleh padanya sedikit pun. Lalu tiba-tiba banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam otak Sehun sampai dia sendiri bingung jenis pertanyaan apa itu.

Keterpakuan itu terjadi beberapa waktu, hingga ketika Letisha menyentuh tangannya dan bertanya menu makanan apa yang akan mereka pilih, Sehun hanya menjawab, "Pesankan aku yang sama," lalu dia kembali memeriksa Kyungsoo yang tak bersalah.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi saat Jong In mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas dan membuat sebuah suara dari dua jarinya, piano hitam berlagu.

 _Lagu rindu_ …

Dan Sehun merasa gemuruh berkecamuk dihatinya.

 _Nal moreunayo_

 _(Tidakkah kau tau)_

 _Naega yeogi itneun iyuneun geudaende_

 _(Alasanku berada disini adalah dirimu)_

 _Nuni siryeowa mareul hal su eobneyo_

 _(Dengan tatapan dingin itu aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa)_

 _Honjaseo baraman bolppun_

 _(Hanya memandangimu dalam kesendirian)_

 _Ireohke gaseum kkeuthi apado_

 _(Meskipun dasar hatiku merasakan sakit seperti ini)_

 _Ireohke sonkkeuthi tteollyeodo_

 _(Meskipun ujung tanganku gemetar seperti ini)_

 _Geudae saenggakman najiyo_

 _(Aku hanya memikirkanmu)_

 _Michige bogo sipheun saram_

 _(Orang yang kurindukan sampai aku merasa gila)_

 _Michige deutgo sipheun neoui hanmadi_

 _(Satu kata darimu yang ingin kudengar sampai gila)_

 _Saranghae saranghaeyo geudaeneun eodinayo_

 _(Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, tapi kamu berada dimana ?)_

 _Gaseumgiphi baghin geuriun saram_

 _(Orang yang kurindukan sudah melekat dalam hatiku)_

 _Geudae yeongwonhi ganjighallaeyo_

 _(Aku ingin menjagamu selamanya)_

Sehun mulai tidak tenang, namun dia mengabaikannya demi kebahagiaan di iris mata Letisha. Sepertinya wanita itu menyukai lagunya. Sempat juga Sehun melihat lekukan bibir Kyungsoo yang sangat terpaksa sebelum ia dan Jong In mengundurkan diri.

Kenapa Sehun merasa dipojokkan ?

 _Eotteokhanayo_

 _(Aku harus bagaimana ?)_

 _Chagawotdeon geudaega_

 _(Kamu yang menjadi sangat dingin padaku)_

 _Geuraedo bogoshipheoyo_

 _(Meskipun begitu aku tetap merindukanmu)_

 _Ireohke gaseum kkeuthi apado_

 _(Meskipun dasar hatiku merasakan sakit seperti ini)_

 _Ireohke sonkkeuthi tteollyeodo_

 _(Meskipun ujung tanganku gemetar seperti ini)_

 _Geudae ijeul suga eobseo_

 _(Aku tetap tidak sanggup melupakanmu)_

 _Michige bogo sipheun saram_

 _(Orang yang kurindukan sampai aku merasa gila)_

 _Michige deutgo sipheun neoui hanmadi_

 _(Satu kata darimu yang ingin kudengar sampai gila)_

 _Saranghae saranghaeyo geudaeneun eodinayo_

 _(Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, tapi kamu berada dimana ?)_

 _Gaseumgiphi baghin geuriun saram_

 _(Orang yang kurindukan sudah melekat dalam hatiku)_

Kegelisahan ini mendorong Sehun pada keputusan yang terburu-buru. Seharusnya dia sanggup menunggu sedikit lebih lama, atau sampai mereka menghabiskan separuh makan malam. Tapi sayangnya, Sehun punya pikiran buruk.

Dia tidak ingin terlambat lagi, dan itu membuatnya terlalu gopoh.

Sesuatu di saku celananya diraih, kotak hitam dengan pita silver yang cantik. Lagu itu membuat Sehun tidak dapat berpikir jernih, seperti mantra yang mengutuk dirinya untuk merintih selamanya. Dan Sehun tidak mau itu.

"Le…" panggilnya, setengah ragu.

Alis Letisha terangkat saat dia menjawab, "Kenapa ?"

Lalu Sehun terdiam, memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan sedangkan lagu dibelakangnya semakin membuatnya pusing.

 _Naege mal haejwoyo_

 _(Tolong katakan padaku)_

 _Nal ganjik handago_

 _(Bahwa kau akan menjagaku)_

 _Hayahge jiumyeon andwayeo_

 _(Tidak seharusnya kau menghapus bersih semua tentangku)_

 _Nae jeonbunikka_

 _(Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku)_

Bersama satu helaan napas, Sehun berdiri, menghampiri kursi Letisha dan berlutut. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya ketika Sehun meraih sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Le.."

 _Michige bogo sipheun saram_

 _(Orang yang kurindukan sampai aku merasa gila)_

"Ya ?"

 _Michige deutgo sipheun neoui hanmadi_

 _(Satu kata darimu yang ingin kudengar sampai gila)_

"Ya atau tidak."

 _Saranghae saranghaeyo geudaeneun eodinayo_

 _(Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, tapi kamu berada dimana ?)_

"Untuk ?"

 _Gaseumgiphi baghin geuriun saram_

 _(Orang yang kurindukan sudah melekat dalam hatiku)_

" **Menikah denganku."**

Lagunya belum berakhir. Masih terdapat dua baris yang seharusnya bisa Luhan selesaikan dengan merdu, namun sayangnya hatinya tidak sanggup dan itu berimbas para jarinya yang tidak sanggup lagi bernyanyi. Lagunya berantakan tanpa Luhan tau kenapa dia bisa melakukannya. Dia terluka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia merintih untuk sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihatnya. Dia nyaris menangis untuk luka yang mendadak tersedia dalam hatinya. Ini menyakitkan. Lebih menyakitkan lagi karena Luhan tidak tau kenapa dia harus merasakan itu.

Terdengar derai berantakan piring jatuh dan teriakan Kyungsoo memanggil namanya kemudian, Luhan tersentak. Dia terpaku beberapa saat. Pikiran buruk mulai gentayangan disekitarnya, membelai bahunya dan membisikkan halusinasi-halusinasi yang menyeramkan.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah kehilangan otaknya. Dari ruang belakang nampan ditangannya sudah goyah, bahkan kecupan dari Jong In dikeningnya tidak berpengaruh banyak. Bagaimana bisa dia berperilaku seperti ini pada Luhan ? Persahabatan mereka bukan diciptakan untuk saling membodohi serperti ini. Sungguh, Kyungsoo gemetaran karena dosa yang ditanggungnya.

Saat dia melihat Luhan meremas dadanya, Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi. Dia melepaskan segalanya dan bergegas menuju Luhan.

Peduli setan pada Sehun yang pucat pasi ataupun darahnya yang tidak lagi merah, ataupun wajah Letisha yang bingung. Satu hal yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan sekarang adalah membawa Luhan pergi ke tempat dimana mereka bisa menangis untuk takdir yang salah ini.

Diraihnya tangan Luhan tanpa bertanya, menarik wanita itu berlari meskipun Kyungsoo tau hanya ada kegelapan disepanjang langkah Luhan. Namun dia bisa menjadi penuntun agar Luhan tidak terjatuh. Terlebih lagi terjatuh di hadapan Sehun yang mulai bereaksi.

Dari sudut matanya, Kyungsoo menemukan Sehun mulai melupakan sekitarnya, melupakan acaranya dan melupakan gadis dibelakangnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sehun tidak boleh melihat Luhan lagi.

"Kyungsoo!"

Lelaki itu berteriak, mengerikan saat dia merasakan Luhan meremas tangannya dan memperlambat kaki mereka. Namun Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kyung.." Luhan melirih.

"Tidak Luhan!"

"Suara itu.."

"DIAM!"

Sehun berada di jarak dua puluh meter dari mereka, sedangkan Jong In menyusul di balik Sehun. Ketika Jong In berniat menawarkan mobilnya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak punya waktu.

Mereka menaiki taxi dan membiarkan Sehun berlari gila-gila menuju mobilnya di basement hotel. Wanita itu….

 _Luhan_?

Benarkan itu Luhan ?

Jikalau benar, mengapa dia harus kesetanan mengejar wanita itu seperti sekarang ?

Kakinya bermain di pedal gas selagi dia menghubungi seseorang.

"Junhyung. Jemput Letisha."

Langit malam menjadi saksi bahwa Sehun benar-benar masih sekarat. Taxi yang membawa Kyungsoo tersangkut di lampu merah dan Sehun memperhatikannya sebagai sebuah target. Ketika lampu berubah, Sehun bertarung sisa napasnya di pedal gas mobil.

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk mereka berada di jalanan yang lurus dan lenggang. Sehun memanfaatkannya baik-baik. Nyawanya hanya satu, dan dia tidak sempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah yang terpenting.

Dengung mobil semakin nyaring, kecepatan berada di atas rata-rata dan masa lalu membayang dalam benaknya. Sesungguhnya Sehun mabuk atas apa yang tidak dia yakini.

Lalu saat dia membanting stirnya ke kanan, denyit ban mengutuknya mentah-mentah. Matanya terpejam, belum sempat bersyukur bahwa roh masih tersimpan baik dalam tubuhnya.

Emosi yang muncul entah darimana menjadikan Sehun sebagai sosok lelaki gopoh yang berpikiran pendek. Saat dia membanting pintunya dengan kasar, atau saat dia memaksa pintu taxi yang terkunci, atau saat dia memukul kaca mobil taxi beberapa kali, Kyungsoo menyaksikan itu dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo sama takutnya, tapi dia punya nyali yang tersisa lumayan. Meskipun kurang dari cukup.

Luhan disampingnya bertanya _apa yang terjadi_ , namun Kyungsoo malah menyuruh Luhan berjanji agar dia berada ditempatnya dan tidak keluar kemanapun.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar dan dia mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian disetiap pori-porinya. Sehun yang mengamatinya dari luar sudah membuatnya takut, tapi ketika bibir laki-laki itu menggumamkan nama 'Luhan', tidak pernah ada ketakutan lebih daripada ini.

Sayangnya lelaki itu tidak akan berhenti, Kyungsoo paham benar siapa Sehun jika sudah bersangkutan dengan nama Luhan.

"Pak, tolong kunci pintunya segera setelah saya keluar."

"Kyung, kau mau kemana ?"

"Tunggu disini, Lu. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Kyung.."

"Tepati janjimu, Luhan."

Lalu setelah itu, Kyungsoo menghilang dari genggamannya. Luhan meringkuk disatu sisi yang membuatnya tidak merasa lebih baik.

Sedangkan Sehun, yang merasa seperti pecundang, yang menilai dirinya sebagai seorang korban yang perlu diselamatkan, lepas kendali pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak suka cara Kyungsoo menahannya. Meskipun Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini, tapi tubuhnya berkata bahwa dia harus bertemu Luhan.

"Berhenti, Sehun!" Ketika Kyungsoo mendorong tubuhnya, Sehun sungguh tidak suka.

"Kyungsoo, minggir."

"Pergi. Tolong pergi." Tangan Kyungsoo membentang; menghalanginya. Dada keduanya tidak lagi beres, tapi mereka berusaha menstabilkan nada perkataan.

"Aku harus bicara pada Luhan."

"Kau tidak boleh."

"Aku harus!"

"Dia ketakutan! Kumohon jangan membuatnya semakin parah!"

"Minggir!"

"Berhenti menghancurkan hidup Luhan!" Bersamaan dengan suara kerasnya, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Jangan sampai Luhan mendengar pertengkarannya dengan laki-laki ini. Terlebih lagi, jangan sampai Luhan mendengar suara Sehun.

Sehun berkacak pinggang, napasnya keras dan laju. Kyungsoo seolah bisa melihat tumpukan api dibalik matanya.

"Apa ? kau bilang apa ? Aku yang menghancurkan hidup Luhan ? Kau bercanda ?" Dia mengeluarkan tawa mengejeknya pada Kyungsoo sedangkan wanita itu tidak beraksi lebih dari detak jantungnya sendiri. Sehun mengakhiri tawanya. "Sebelumnya tidak pernah kuduga bahwa kalian semunafik ini. Melontarkan seluruh kesalahan padaku dan menjadikan aku sebagai tersangka. Sebenarnya siapa yang menghancurkan hidup siapa ? Otak dan kepalamu jelas masih ingat seberapa menyedihkan aku mengemis di kaki wanita itu untuk sebuah perasaan. Lalu bagaimana bisa seorang pengemis menghancurkan hidup ratunya ?"

Sehun benar. Sangat benar. Kyungsoo punya mata yang melihat secara langsung bagaimana laki-laki ini memperjuangkan cintanya pada Luhan. Berdua maupun seorang diri, dia tetap mengatakan ingin bertahan. Namun kisah ini bukan hanya antara Sehun dan Luhan saja. Dunia Sehun tidak mengizinkan Luhan untuk ikut campur didalamnya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku seseorang yang munafik, Luhan juga. Maka dari itu Sehun, pergi dari hidup wanita munafik seperti kami. Tolong." Kyungsoo menangis. "Atas hidupmu yang hancur, tolong ampuni aku, ampuni Luhan, dan biarkan kami hidup seperti ini. Luhan terlalu banyak kehilangan, terlalu banyak memikul rasa sakit, jadi kumohon jangan datang lagi dalam hidupnya jika kau hanya ingin dia tau tentang penderitaanmu. Meskipun terdengar tidak tau malu, tapi harus kukatakan bahwa dia juga terluka, nyaris sama parah denganmu. Jadi sekali lagi kumohon Se—"

 _Clek!_

Pintu mobil terbuka.

Jangan!

"Kyungsoo…"

 _Tidak ! Jangan Luhan! Jangan keluar!_

"Kau dimana ?"

"Luhan masuk!"

Dan inilah yang dihindari Kyungsoo, saat Sehun melebarkan matanya dan dia memiki gerakan yang cepat. Seberapa hebat lelaki ini dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang mungkin dia sendiri tidak sadar.

"Berhenti!" pekiknya namun Sehun tidak mendengarkan. Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak dapat mendengarkan apapun selain apa yang ingin didengarnya dari mulut Luhan. Mulut wanita yang dengan kejamnya mengatakan bahwa mereka pantasnya menemui sebuah akhir; tiga tahun lalu.

Lalu ketika Sehun nyaris meraih Luhan, Kyungsoo akan memintaa maaf setelah ini pada Luhan karena mendorong tubuhnya sampai jatuh ke dalam mobil. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, ataupun sebelum Sehun melakukan hal gila lainnya, Kyungsoo menyusul Luhan kemudian mengunci pintu.

Taxi meninggalkan Sehun yang memukul mereka dari Luar. Membiarkan laki-laki itu meninju udara dihadapannya; dengan sangat marah.

"Kyung, apa yang terjadi ?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Bohong."

Pelukan Kyungsoo bergetar, napasnya memburu dan Luhan yakin sekali bahwa Kyungsoo sedang membohonginya. Namun apa yang bisa dia paksakan ? Mendadak Luhan miris pada nasibnya sendiri.

Seorang gadis buta yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang melintas dihadapannya.

Semua orang bisa berbohong, sedangkan Luhan berada diposisi yang pas untuk dibohongi.

 _Oleh siapapun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tarraaaaaa. HUNjustforHAN comeback! Sebenernya gak kambek kambek juga sih, habis ini gak tau bakalan apdet kapan lagi. Sekalinya ngerasa hiatus kok enak ya. Hahahahahaha**

 **Okkeh. Anggep aja masih lebaran. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ya para mesyumers ku :* Jika ada salah-salah kata, atopun salah salah NC (?), tolonglah dimangapkan.**

 **Gue tau ini ceritanya makin gaje. Makin kayak sinetron. Makin alay. Makin lebay. Makin ngebosenin. Apalah diriku yang bercita-cita mengalahkan sinetron Anak Jalangan ini. Hahaha**

 **Mungkin masih ada yg pengen nanya Luhan kenapa, disini langsung gue jawab kalo Luhan itu kehilangan penglihatannya (Buta) akibat kecelakaan waktu itu. Terus nasib bayinya gimana ? dengan sangat menyesal dilaporkan bahwa bayinya meninggal dunia. Aduh, pasti banyak yg kecewa ni. Tenang aja, lain kali kan bisa buat lagi. Hahahaha**

 **Dan tarraaa. Sesuatu yg tidak kalian inginkan datang. Orang ketiga. Letisha. Kalo bingung ngebayangin muka letisha gimana, bayangin aja deh artis yg gak kalian suka. Hahaha**

 **Junhyung disini gue bikin sedikit berbeda ya dari Ravi. Nasibnya gak ngenes kayak Ravi. Soalnya Junhyung lebih ketemenan sih sama Sehun. Biar ada perbedaannya juga gitu sama ravi. Kekeke.**

 **Chanbaek dan Kaisoo juga udah muncul. Malahan chapter ini banyakan mereka yg muncul daripada HunHan. Chapter depan hunhan lagi dong ya, kan sehun udah balik ke korea.**

 **Diantara kalian pasti ada haters nya Tiffany disini. Terserah kalian aja deh ya, tapi karena gue suka banget sama dia, jadi peran dia disini gue bikin jadi mama idaman banget. Mesra sama Sehun. Dan juga gue mau bilang, sejujurnya gue gak suka sama Taeyeon. Walaupun begitu, gue ngakuin kalo suara dia emang bagus. Apalagi lagu** _ **missing you like crazy**_ **gue anggep cocok banget disini, makanya gue masukin. Dan buat kalian BYS yg ngeadd gue di fb atau di akun manapun, jangan heran ya kalo tiba-tiba gue nge unfriend ato unfol kalian tiba-tiba. You know lah. Gue sukanya OTP resmi (?) wkwkwkwk**

 **Okkeh. Sekian cuap-cuap gue. Ntah kapan lagi bakalan ketemu. Wkwkwk**

 **AI LOP YU :***


	6. Chapter 6

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Karena kau akan menangis untuk waktu yang lama**_

 _ **Dan aku akan menunggumu ditemani air mata ini pula**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Terlalu banyak kesedihan yang menyelimuti malam ini. Lagunya yang berantakan dan pertengkaran Kyungsoo yang tidak dapat Luhan mengerti. Setiap kali dia bertanya secara baik-baik pada Kyungsoo, jawaban yang paling membosankan adalah "Tidak ada apa-apa". Kemudian dipertanyaan terakhir wanita itu malah mengantarkan Luhan pada tempat tidurnya dan berkata "Selamat Tidur" lalu menutup pintu.

Sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi.

Serak suara Kyungsoo yang didengarnya adalah salah satu pertanda bahwa Luhan tidak boleh mengetahui hal tersebut.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menjadikan telapak tangan kirinya sebagai bantal dan belum berniat terlelap. Hari yang lelah, hatinya juga. Kepada siapa Luhan akan mengadukan semua ini jika Kyungsoo saja tidak berminat bicara.

Keadaan ini, masa lalu dan juga kenangan yang berlimpah. Bagi Luhan, mengingatnya seperti memegang hati ditangan kanannya dan jantung di tangan kirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan pilihan terbaik karena pada akhirnya seluruhnya akan tetap berakhir.

Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, air matanya menetes, hangat dan perih. Jahitan pada luka dihatinya yang nyaris kering terasa putus dan berdarah lagi. Luhan berada dalam keadaan sekaratnya saat dia meringkuk dan menangis. Menyumpahi segala halusinasi yang seolah bermain dengan jiwa dalam raganya. Tentang cintanya, tentang lelaki itu.

 _Tentang khayalan bahwa dia akan kembali dalam pelukannya dan mereka akan menangis sampai tersedak karena cinta._

.

.

.

.

Kali ini dengan terpaksa Sehunharus mengakui bahwa Junhyung benar, Baekhyun juga. Bahwa dia hanyalah lelaki malang yang sekarat karena dihantui masa lalu dan berlarian kesana kemari mencari pelampiasan atas hatinya yang hancur. Lalu saat dipertemukan lagi pada kehancurannya yang begitu indah, Sehun merintih meminta kembali.

Entah kembali pada dirinya yang kuat ataukah kembali pada sang penghancur. Tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk dirinya selain rongsokan malang yang tertindih ditumpukan sampah.

Kakinya berjalan gontai, menaiki anak tangga dengan wajah lusuh dan kening yang penuh kerutan. Selisih tinggi anakan tangga dibawahnya tidak lagi membuatnya takut tergelincir. Perasaannya jauh lebih sakit ditimbang terjatuh secara harfiah hingga tulang rusuknya patah.

Sehun berpikir lagi, seperti sebuah lelucon dan ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri sampai muntah darah. Betapa mengecewakan dia sebagai seorang lelaki – _yang katanya telah berhasil sembuh dari masa lalu-_ namun kenyataannya dia malah kehilangan kendali atas kontrol ditubuhnya hanya dengan melirik wanita itu. Wanita yang bahkan _berpura_ ataupun _sengaja_ tidak mengenalinya.

Tapi siapa yang berani menyalahkan ini ? Tuhan memberikannya perasaan, dan sekarang itu berfungsi dengan baik meskipun terasa membunuh.

"Kau sudah pulang ?"

Lalu pertanyaan ini membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ada Letisha dengan gaun tidur abu-abunya menunggu di depan pintu kamar. Dan keterlaluankah Sehun jika saat ini satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan adalah menyuruh Letisha bersembunyi ?

Kemanapun. Karena pasalnya, sekarang, dalam penglihatan Sehun hanya ada bibir tipis Luhan yang dulu selalu tersenyum setiap kali dia datang.

Namun senyuman di wajah Letisha menandakan dia adalah gadis baik hati dan Sehun setidaknya menghargai kebaikan hatinya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Hm," katanya berhenti di depan Letisha. "Kenapa belum tidur ?"

"Aku menunggumu."

 _Lalu Sehun harus bagaimana ?_ Mengatakan pada Letisha bahwa dia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggunya pulang, atau tidak pulang saja sekalian dan mengemis lagi di retakan tanah masa lalunya ?

"Maaf." Bahkan maaf juga mengingatkan Sehun pada Luhan. Mereka sering mengatakan itu, _dulu_. "Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu."

Letisha menggeleng, penuh pengertian. "Tidak apa-apa." Tangannya yang lembut mengusap pipi Sehun. "Sekarang istirahatlah. Ini sudah terlalu larut dan papa bilang besok kau harus ke kantor untuk melihat-lihat."

Sehun mengangguk, kecil, membalas senyuman Letisha dengan senyum yang tidak berarti. "Terimakasih." Dia melepas tangan Letisha kemudian bergerak menuju kamar. Tapi Letisha menahannya.

"Kau belum makan malam. Mau kusiapkan makanan ?"

Lama Sehun berpikir tentang kebaikan hati wanita ini. Namun sayangnya, Sehun tidak ingin memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulutnya. Termasuk kebaikhatian Letisha. Perutnya sudah kenyang di penuhi wajah Luhan dan segala kecantikannya yang menari-nari.

"Tidak, Le. Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

Ini masih pukul 6 pagi, embun belum mencair dan roti masih belum dipanggang. Suhu terasa lebih dingin daripada biasanya namun Sehun sudah berdiri di depan cermin sepanjang satu setengah meter, menyisir rambut dan merapikan dasi biru lautnya.

Sehun bukanlah anak yang serajin itu untuk bangun pagi. Hanya saja semalam matanya sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam, nyeri di ulu hatinya melarang dia untuk tidur dan sekarang dia mendapatkan wajah lesu menyeramkan di balik cermin.

Itu dirinya, yang kembali terlihat tanpa darah.

Nyawanya seolah tergantung di ujung dasinya dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditertawakan.

Kejadian semalam merasuk disetiap saraf dalam otak Sehun, memberi tekanan yang berat dan mengerikan pada lekuk bibirnya yang tidak lagi sanggup melengkung. Wajah cantik Luhan, kulit putihnya, leher jenjangnya, dan piano hitam yang selalu berada di bawah jemarinya. Dia masih Luhan yang sama. Namun hanya satu hal yang nampak berubah, Sehun tidak menemukan lagi mata sebening tetes hujan itu menatapnya dengan penuh rindu. _Mereka_ hanya tertuju pada satu arah, tidak menoleh pada Sehun meskipun dia berdiri disana dengan sangat jelas.

Luhan tidak dapat lagi menemukannya.

Kenapa ?

Apa kenangan mereka segelap itu ?

Apa tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang pantas dikenang ?

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tau jika perusahaan yang dikelola ayahnya berkembang sebegitu pesat. Terdapat lebih dari 100 perusahaan se-Asia yang bekerja sama pada perusahaan mereka dan Sehun rasa itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan mengapa ayahnya bisa sekaya ini.

Tapi bukan hal itu yang dipikirkan Sehun sekarang. Bukan berapa banyak kapal pesiar yang mampu dibelinya dalam setahun.

Langit sudah berwarna keemasan, yang menandakan hari telah lebih dari sebatas siang. Sehun seharusnya mengendarai mobil agar lekas pulang ke rumah dan melihat Letisha sedang mengada-ngada lagi di dapur. Beberapa waktu itu membuatnya tertarik, sayangnya tidak untuk saat ini.

Entah stirnya yang bermasalah ataukah pikirannya sedang kacau, yang jelas seperti tidak sadar Sehun mengendarai mobilnya menelusuri jalan itu, jalan dimana _dulu_ ranting-ranting rapuh melambainya setiap kali dia singgah mendamaikan hati.

Udara itu, daun-daun yang berguguran dan halaman rumah yang bersih. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di luar pagar. Pikirannya berkata agar Sehun tetap diam, namun kakinya membuat dia membuka besi berkarat dihadapannya dan menjejakkan kaki pada halaman itu lagi.

Seperti kosong namun terasa berisi. Mencoba menggali kembali apa yang dulu pernah membuatnya bahagia di _rumah ini_.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan terbilang cukup canggung beberapa jam lalu, ketika Kyungsoo membangunkannya dan menyiapkan sarapan tanpa banyak celoteh. Padahal biasanya wanita itu selalu memenuhi dapur dengan cerita-cerita anehnya tentang Jong In, tentang drama di TV, ataupun tentang betapa Kyungsoo tidak menyukai tingkah laku artis tenar bernama Baby B yang dianggapnya selalu _pamer_.

Luhan tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya sambil menyuapkan bubur yang disiapkan Kyungsoo. Itu terjadi selama sepuluh menit sebelum Kyungsoo menjerit kecil karena Luhan menumpahkan sendok buburnya ke baju.

Luhan tersenyum, memeluk Kyungsoo erat saat wanita itu kembali mengomel ditelinganya. Terdengar sangat Kyungsoo. Lebih lagi, sangat melegakan.

Luhan boleh mengatakan bahwa sore ini tidak seburuk tadi. Kyungsoo memberikan waktu seharian penuh bersamanya dan Luhan tidak ingin merusak keadaan dengan pertanyaan _kenapa kau tidak pergi kerja ?_

"Lu, kau mau makan malam apa ?"

Suara Kyungsoo berasal dari arah kamar, sedangkan Luhan yang duduk di sofa tengah; membelakangi pintu masuk, memutar kepalanya ke kiri; ke arah Kyungsoo kalaupun dia tidak salah toleh.

"Kau mau ke pasar ?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo pasti sedang menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan beli beberapa bahan makanan yang layak makan di fresh market." Langkahnya mendekat. "Kuku kakiku baru dicat dua hari lalu. Aku tidak mau mengotorinya dengan pancitan air bibi penjual ikan. Baunya sangat amis dan aku tidak mau Jong In menghinaku karena itu."

"Jong In mau kesini ?"

"Katanya. Ini sudah lewat dari jam tiga sore. Seharusnya dia sedang berada di jalan sekarang atau –"

 _Tok…_

 _Tok…_

"Itu dia." Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kenapa ketukannya terdengar seperti orang mau mati?"

Luhan tertawa ringan di belakang. Memasang telinganya dengan baik karena penglihatan adalah matanya.

Ketukan sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. "Jong In, berhentilah mengetuk pintu jika tidak mau kepalamu ku—"

 _Clek!_

Ada sesi sunyi yang cukup panjang. Udara menipis, suhu meningkat beberapa derajat dan Kyungsoo merasa penyusutan terjadi pada ginjalnya.

Bukan.

Jong In tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Jong In tidak pernah datang dengan wajah seperti mayat yang keluar dari ruang otopsi.

"Kyung! Pukul kepala Jong In kalau dia menciummu!"

 _Dan Luhan,_ seharusnya kau diam. Jangan bersuara. Jangan tertawa. Segeralah bersembunyi.

Cepat!

.

.

.

.

Sehun masih berpikir apakah itu hanya halusinasinya semata ataukah dia benar-benar sudah gila. Dari balik pintu, dia mendengar obrolan-obrolan kecil yang terasa menyenangkan, begitu familiar ditelinganya. Jadi dia mengetuk pintu, dengan lemah karena takut itu bukan kenyataan.

Namun ketika pintu terbuka dan dia melihat seseorang terkejut dalam sana, sehun merasa hatinya mendidih, punggung tangannya terbakar dan pikirannya keruh.

"Kyung! Pukul kepala Jong In kalau dia menciummu!"

Dan suara bernada jenaka itu, menyulut tubuhnya dengan api sampai melepuh. Rasanya perih tidak tertahankan.

"Kyung .. _soo_.." Lirihnya sangat pelan. Lehernya terlalu kering untuk bicara dengan benar, tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menahannya tanpa suara saat Sehun berada dalam posisi tidak bisa ditahan. Dia menyingkirkan Kyungsoo dengan mudah dan bergegas menuju wanita di sofa itu; yang membelakanginya.

Sehun tegap di atas kakinya ketika Kyungsoo menarik paksa tangannya keluar. Itu jenis pengusiran, Sehun sangat tau. Tapi sayangnya dia punya kekuatan untuk tetap menjaga posisinya, di belakang sang ratu kekejaman berparas secantik cahaya rembulan itu. Wajah Kyungsoo penuh permohonan sedangkan Sehun tidak ingin melihatnya memohon.

Dia masih tegap ditempatnya. Menunggu saat-saat dimana Luhan akan tercengang karena kehadirannya tepat di depan matanya. Sehun ingin menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa kelakuannya yang tidak berperasaan itu telah berhasil menghancurkan hidup seseorang; hidupnya; hidup seorang Oh Sehun.

Sampai wanita itu berdiri kemudian berbalik menghadap mereka, Sehun merasakan tangan Kyungsoo meremas lengannya lebih keras sedangkan ini adalah waktu yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu.

Akhirnya, mata wanita itu berada dihadapannya.

"Kyung.. Apa itu Jong In ?"

Bibir Luhan yang membentuk sebuah senyum manis mengatakan hal itu. Langsung. Sehun mengoreksi lagi pendengarannya, tapi tidak ada yang salah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo disampingnya sudah merunduk, terlihat sangat lemah dengan pipi yang becek.

"Kyung.."

Luhan memanggil lagi, senyumnya sudah hilang.

Lalu Sehun sendiri hanya bisa terdiam, melotot dengan matanya yang tidak ingin dipermainkan dan mulutnya bergetar menandakan dia mengingkari apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus Kyungsoo sampaikan, dengan berat hati.

Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, tidak bisa lagi.

Apakah Sehun masih berniat untuk menunjukkan hatinya yang tersayat pada Luhan yang bahkan tidak dapat lagi mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah kembali ? Siang ataupun malam, Luhan sudah tidak lagi kenal pada keduanya. Dia hanya bisa merasakan rindu, dan apakah Sehun juga harus menyiram rindu itu dengan timah panas padahal dia juga nyaris mati karena rasa yang sama.

"Kyungsoo.." sekali lagi, suara Luhan.

Masih berniat mengingkarinya, Sehun menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi Luhan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan itu. Dia tidak punya alasan yang jelas namun otaknya meminta Kyungsoo agar menepis tangan Sehun.

"Bukan." Wanita disamping Sehun bicara. "Dia bukan Jong In. Dia temanku." Sehun memandang aneh pada Kyungsoo, kemudian saat dia ingin menyampaikan kalimatnya pada Luhan, wanita disampingnya menyela lagi. "Dia Leo, temanku yang baru pulang dari London. Dan Leo tidak bisa bicara."

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Wajah Sehun menunjukkan keterkejutannya dengan gamblang, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sibuk memohon agar Sehun mengikuti cerita apa yang sudah mengalir dari bibirnya.

Lalu hal yang Sehun benci adalah ketika Luhan tersenyum sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan lidah. Rasanya kelu. Lengkung pelangi di mata indanya, dan Sehun akan luluh lantak dalam satu senyuman. Luhan masih secantik dulu, dan akan selalu begitu. Akan selalu menjadi yang tercantik di penglihatan Sehun bagaimanapun rupanya.

"Aku Luhan." Gadis ramah yang mengulurkan tangan.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, seolah otaknya tidak mampu memberikan jalan keluar. Luhan mungkin akan mengenal bagaimana struktur tangan Sehun, bahkan segalanya, namun apalagi yang sanggup Kyungsoo lakukan selain membiarkan mereka berjabat tangan.

 _Aku Sehun._

Luhan mundur selangkah kebelakang begitu telapak tangan lelaki bernama Leo ini menyentuhnya. Terasa tidak asing dan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa ?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku terlalu lama tidak menyentuh orang lain selain kau, Jong In dan Yifan. Dan ini terasa cukup aneh." Dia menyembunyikan hatinya dibalik sebuah senyuman. "Tapi aku senang ada orang lain disini."

"Aku.. aku akan mengantar Leo mencari sebuah penginapan." Kyungsoo mulai menarik tangan Sehun. Walau dia tau Sehun tidak menginginkannya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Seperti kakinya di pasak oleh kayu belian dan di rantai dengan beton.

"Ya. Hati-hati. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _Leo_."

Seharusnya Luhan tidak mengatakan itu karena kalimatnya membuat Sehun lebih berani melangkahkan kaki ke depan. Kyungsoo berusaha tenang dalam kepanikannya.

Dia meraih lengan Sehun lagi dan laki-laki itu menepis tangannya. Bahaya. Tidak bagus jika Sehun tetap disini.

Mungkin Sehun pikir pertemuannya dengan Luhan akan sulit setelah hari ini dan itu membuatnya tidak mau bergerak kemanapun. Tapi apalagi sebenarnya yang Sehun harapkan dari pertemuannya dengan Luhan ? Sungguh, Kyungsoo ingin berteriak di hadapan laki-laki ini bahwa kemarin malam dia baru saja melamar seorang gadis bernama Letisha. Lalu sekarang apa yang dia harapkan dari pertemuannya dengan Luhan ?

"Leo.." Kyungsoo bergetar, tidak yakin tentang apa yang akan diucapkannya. Dia hanya ingin Sehun pergi, _secepatnya_. "Leo akan kesini lagi besok." Sehun menoleh padanya. Izinkan Kyungsoo bersyukur ketika Sehun mulai melunak saat ditarik mundur. Tentu saja yang diucapkannya adalah kebohongan. Mereka tidak boleh bertemu lagi. "Tapi aku harus mengantar Leo sekarang. Kau tidak apa-apa _kan_ Lu kutinggal sebentar ?"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku," Luhan tersenyum (lagi), Kyungsoo seolah bisa melihat kesedihan membayang dicantik parasnya. "Ini bukan masalah."

"Bagus." Jawab Kyungsoo ringkas, segera menarik Sehun yang masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Luhan meski tubuhnya berjalan keluar.

"Leo. Berkunjunglah lagi kemari, _besok_."

.

.

.

.

"Dari awal Kyungsoo, kumohon ceritakan dari awal !"

Kyungsoo tau dia akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini bila Sehun menemukanya. Berdua dalam mobil yang terkunci dengan Sehun yang bahkan sulit mengatur getaran di jemarinya.

Laki-laki itu nyaris kehilangan kesabaran ketika Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak memberikan jawaban yang membuat dia puas akan hari ini. Jenis permainan apa sebenarnya yang mereka perankan ?

Setidaknya tolong Sehun agar darah mengaliri tubuhnya. Ini menyakitkan. Dia kehilangan oksigennya untuk sekadar bernapas dengan layak. Kepada siapa Sehun akan mengatakannya bahwa ini benar-benar menyakitkan ?

Kyungsoo telah berpikir panjang agar menepati keputusannya untuk tidak mempersatukan lagi Sehun dan Luhan. Ataupun menutupi segala kenyataan yang ada agar Sehun tidak kembali lagi pada kehidupan Luhan, karena sesungguhnya lelaki itu telah memiliki seseorang yang baru, yang akan menyakiti Luhan di atas segala penantiannya.

Namun nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak setega itu. Sehun sedang meronta disebelahnya, mengobralkan sebuah jiwa yang siap diinjak sampai hancur dan merelakannya untuk dilemparkan sebagai makanan anjing liar.

Kyungsoo menyerah. Karena pada dasarnya bukan hanya Sehun yang bersalah. Tidak sepatutnya laki-laki itu diperlakukan seperti ini. Sehun manusia. Dia layak diperlakukan seperti manusia pula.

"Malam itu," mulai Kyungsoo, menarik perhatian Sehun untuk diam. "Sebenarnya bukan hanya malam itu. Malam-malam sebelumnya juga, ayahmu sering datang menemui Luhan. Kau tidak tau _kan_ ? Karena Luhan juga selalu mengurungku dalam kamar setiap kali ayahmu datang untuk mengumpatinya hal-hal kotor."

Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam, melepaskannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Lintah darat, anjing betina, wanita murahan, hingga …. _Pelacur_ , Luhan sudah mendapatkan cacian itu dari ayahmu, berkali-kali, mungkin sampai tidak lagi memiliki arti ditelinganya. Wanita miskin seperti kami hanya mengandalkan harga diri sebagai jaminan hidup. Dan Luhan, asal kau tau Sehun, sudah mempersembahkan harga dirinya di atas meja untuk ayahmu ludahi. Tapi sayangnya ayahmu belum cukup dengan itu. Apalagi ketika suatu hari dia menemukan Luhan di apartementmu."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, mendengarkan dengan wajah cemas dan raut tersakiti di sepanjang alisnya.

"Ayahmu murka. Dia menampar Luhan untuk menunjukkan kemurkaannya. Jika kau ingat, hari itu adalah hari dimana Luhan mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Nyaris seharian. Tapi begitu mendengarmu mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dia mencoba baik-baik saja meskipun aku tau itu tidak mudah.

Lalu malam-malam berikutnya masih berlanjut. Ayahmu datang dengan ancaman-ancamannya dan Luhan menunduk bersama pikirannya terhadapmu. Beberapa kali Luhan berkata padaku bahwa dia tidak sanggup lagi, dia ingin menyerah karena harinya benar-benar sulit, tapi dia kembali bertahan hanya karena kau mengatakan bahwa kalian akan berjuang, bersama-sama."

Kyungsoo mengela napas sekali lagi, sedangkan Sehun menjadi jamaah yang taat mendengarkan. Sesekali Kyungsoo meliriknya, dan lelaki itu menangis dalam diam. Sehun tidak peduli lagi pada airmatanya, ataupun pada napasnya yang bahkan tidak bisa lagi dicapai melalui hidung. Mulutnya, setidaknya _mereka_ masih mau membantunya bernapas.

"Ancaman itu mulai terkabul. Kau diusir dari rumah, Luhan dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan hidup kalian menjadi sangat berantakan. Luhan bercerita bahwa kalian jadi sering bertengkar dan itu membuatnya menangis secara rutin. Tapi sesungguhnya Sehun, itu bukan pokok masalah dalam kisah kalian."

"A- apalagi ?" Tanya laki-laki itu akhirnya. Suaranya nyaris hilang. Bahkan berdoa pun menjadi sesuatu yang payah.

"Malam itu adalah penyebab Luhan menginginkan kalian berakhir."

Napas Sehun memburu, Kyungsoo tau dari dada Sehun yang turun naik secara gelisah. Bahkan Sehun harus memukul dadanya beberapa kali agar jantungnya tidak berhenti.

"Ayahmu, entah darimana bisa mengetahui hal ini. Dia mendatangi Luhan lagi, _malam itu_ , sebelum kau datang. Dia mengatakan," Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, berusaha menahan air matanya yang penuh. "Dia mengatakan jika Luhan tidak meninggalkanmu, _anak kalian_ menjadi taruhannya." Akhir kalimatnya, Kyungsoo menangis. Ingat bagaimana Luhan yang meringkuk ketakutan malam itu dan tidak bisa diajak bicara selama berjam-jam.

Sedangkan Sehun, dia memandang Kyungsoo dengan mimik wajah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ini semua membuat kepalanya pusing dan dia tidak sanggup berpikir jernih. Otaknya terasa kabut, membuatnya tersesat dan mengerang karena tidak paham. Tolong kembalikan akal sehat Sehun meskipun itu tinggal separuh.

"Luhan.. Luhan mengandung anakmu saat itu. Dia sendirian. Dan ketakutan."

Apa yang Kyungsoo bayangkan terjadi. Ketika Sehun memahami kalimatnya, lelaki itu mengerang kesakitan atas lukanya yang seolah tertumpuk ke paru-paru, menghimpit jantung dan dia kesulitan bernapas. Sehun memegang lehernya, seolah kenyataan sedang melilit kencang dilehernya sedangkan dia masih berusaha mencapai tahap bernapas. Air mata berjatuhan begitu saja. Seperti butir salju di bulan Desember. Tapi mengapa tidak menemui kata habis agar Sehun bisa mengakhiri penyiksaan ini.

Batinnya tersiksa, dan itu sangat kelewatan.

Kyungsoo menjeda tangisnya, dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini sampai akhir sebelum kesempatannya menghilang, dia berusaha mengabaikan Sehun yang tertatih. Setidaknya lelaki itu masih sanggup mendengarkan.

"Hari keberangkatanmu, sesungguhnya Sehun, Luhan pergi untuk menemuimu. Dia berlari dengan kakinya sendiri untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa dia akan bertahan sampai akhir, dia akan mengatakan segalanya yang membuatmu tetap berada disini. Tapi panggilan diponselnya menghentikan Luhan di tengah jalan, dan ketika aku berteriak, tubuhnya sudah melayang ke udara. Kondisinya kacau. Luhan kehilangan penglihatannya, dan yang lebih parah, dia kehilangan _anak kalian_. Itu membuatnya tidak bicara selama beberapa hari."

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya, dia menangis mengingat bahwa hari itu dialah yang meminta Luhan mengejar Sehun. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan ini semua tidak harus terjadi. Ini juga salahnya.

"Tolong katakan padaku bahwa itu bukan kau. Bahwa orang yang menghubungi Luhan itu bukan kau."

 _Ya. Itu aku._ _Aku yang menghubunginya._

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo melihat Sehun membanting pintu mobil dan beteriak kencang di pagar pembatas jalan. Kenyataan tidak memuaskan perih dihatinya. Sehun sedang melerai kekalutan yang merengkuh perasaannya terlalu kejam. Kyungsoo membiarkan lelaki itu mengungkapkan kemarahannya, dengan cara apapun yang bisa membuat Sehun tetap ingin hidup.

Sedetik lalu Kyungsoo melihat Sehun menendang apapun yang bisa dia raih, sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo melihat buku tangan Sehun berdarah dan detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo hanya berharap Sehun tidak melemparkan dirinya ke dalam jurang.

Meskipun keinginan Kyungsoo agar Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah bertemu lagi sebegitu kuat, namun Kyungsoo juga masih ingat jelas betapa besar cinta yang Sehun persembahkan untuk Luhan. Hanya pada Luhan. Dan dia masih bisa melihatnya sekarang ketika tubuh Sehun roboh di tepi jalan dengan airmatanya yang merintih, mengatakan bahwa ini terlalu menyakitkan dan mereka tidak sanggup lagi menampung rasa sakit laki-laki malang ini.

 _Harus bagaimana lagi ?_

Kyungsoo ragu apakah Sehun masih bisa dihentikan atau tidak. Satu hal yang dia lakukan malam itu, menampar wajah Sehun beberapa kali karena lelaki malang dihadapannya hilang kendali. Sehun seperti seorang pecandu yang kehilangan morfin-nya.

.

.

.

.

Kondisi Sehun mengenaskan ketika sampai di rumah. Langkahnya lebih gontai dari kemarin dan jantungnya bekerja tidak normal. Dia pikir begitu, karena rasanya sangat sesak.

"Sehun.."

Panggilan itu.

Letisha.

Wajahnya gelisah, menunggu Sehun di tempat kemarin. Masih dengan kebaikan hati yang tersemat di atas kepalanya.

"Kau..sudah pulang ?" dia bertanya sesuatu yang jelas sudah berada dihadapannya. Namun maksud Letisha bukan itu. Raga Sehun memang disini, di jarak dua langkah dari posisinya, tapi tidak dengan jiwa lelaki itu. Sehun melayang-layang dan sulit terjangkau.

"Hm.." gumaman itu lagi.

"Mau kusiapkan air hangat ?"

Sehun menggeleng, memajukan langkahnya, mengecup kening Letisha.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah larut." Pesannya pada wanita itu sebelum mengunci pintu.

Di seberangnya Letisha tersenyum getir. Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri, berkata ' _tidak apa-apa Le,, tidak apa-apa,, Sehun pernah seperti ini, dan kau berhasil melewatinya sampai sekarang. Tidak apa-apa'_.

Sehun sendiri membuangkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, terlentang, meletakkan lengan kanan ke atas matanya, menutup penglihatannya dari apapun padahal dia tidak menghidupkan lampu.

Cukup lama dia bernapas secara tertatih, berusaha mengosongkan pikiran sebelum mengingat sesuatu di saku celananya. Ponselnya.

Dengan cepat dia mendudukkan diri, berwajah cemas dan sama sekali tidak menggembirakan. Tiba-tiba ucapan Junhyung waktu itu mengguncang bahunya sampai Sehun sadar.

 _E-mail lama_

Harapan Sehun dia masih mengingat passwordnya. Tentu saja dia ingat, tanggal lahir Luhan adalah password e-mail lamanya. Tidak pernah diganti. Dan tanggal lahir wanita itu seperti sudah dipatri dengan timah panas di memori Sehun.

Bergetar, tangannya cukup pengejut saat dia masuk lagi dalam kotak masuk e-mail lamanya. Banyak pesan masuk. Sehun mengamati satu persatu. Banyak nama Junhyung dan Sehun memulai dari pesan paling bawah.

 _ **From:**_ _ **Junhyung_8888**_

 _ **To:**_ _ **Sehun_Oh0420**_

" _ **Hei brengsek! Angkat teleponku sekarang juga! Kau mau mati?!"**_ _–pesan pertama._

" _ **Oh Sehun! Ini serius! Jangan bercanda! Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan!"**_ _–pesan kedua._

" _ **Sialan! Luhan kecelakaan! Kau dimana?! Cepat pulang!"**_ _–pesan ketiga._

" _ **Oh Sehun. Ini benar-benar serius. Jangan menyulitkanku! Luhan terus bertanya tentang dirimu dan aku tidak tau harus berbohong apalagi padanya. Setidaknya jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini."**_ _–pesan keempat._

" _ **Dasar keparat!. Kau sama sekali mengabaikan pesanku. Apa kau sudah mati ?! Baguslah dan memusuk saja ke neraka!"**_ _– pesan kelima._

Beberapa pesan yang lain juga sama, pesan yang berisi Junhyung mengumpati dirinya dan saat itu Sehun merasa sangat tidak berguna. _Tidak_ manusiawi. Mereka berusaha menghubungi dirinya sedangkan dia sibuk menyalahkan Luhan atas luka yang harus dipeluknya.

Lalu Sehun menyentuh satu pesan lagi. Masih sama, dari Junhyung.

" _ **Oh Sehun. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan kuharap kau membaca ini sebelum mati.**_ __ _ **Luhan kehilangan penglihatannya.**_ __ _ **Maksudku, dia buta.**_ __ _ **Seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat lagi jika kau masih kurang mengerti.**_ __ _ **Selain itu, Luhan kehilangan bayi kalian.**_ __ _ **Oh Tuhan, aku tidak tau bagaimana harus mengatakan ini dengan cara yang lebih masuk akal. Dia mengandung anakmu Sehun, sekali lagi, anakmu! Dan sekarang Luhan kehilangannya. Kau juga. Seharusnya kau berada disini untuk melihatnya menangis setiap malam.**_ __ _ **Dokter mengatakan bahwa Luhan mengalami tekanan yang sangat berat dan itu membuatnya beberapa kali mengambil pisau untuk melukai dirinya sendiri.**_ __ _ **Dia hancur, bahkan kurasa lebih parah dari itu.**_ __ _ **Kau harus cepat pulang.**_ __ _ **Setidaknya katakan pada Luhan bahwa dia masih layak untuk hidup.**_ __ _ **Yang pasti kau harus kembali! Luhan membutuhkanmu."**_

Sehun rasa ini sudah cukup. Dia tidak ingin membaca pesan dari Junhyung lebih jauh lagi. Tenggorokannya seolah ditarik sampai putus dan Sehun tidak punya apa-apalagi untuk mengatakan luka dihatinya. Pekikannya teredam dan menumpuk di kantung empedu. Penuh, terisi oleh nanah.

Tapi begitu dia berniat menutup kotak masuknya, satu nama terselip dengan pasif.

Bukan dari Luhan, sama sekali bukan. Tapi dari, _Kyungsoo_.

Pesan suara.

Dengan hati-hati, bahkan tanpa berani mengeluarkan napas, Sehun mendengarkan. Alisnya menekuk karena cukup lama dia menunggu namun tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara.

Apa Kyungsoo hanya salah mengirimkan pesan ?

Sehun mungkin sudah siap berputus asa tentang pesan-pesan ini, menaburkan pecahan kaca di atas dua matanya yang terbuka, menyiram api di atas kulitnya yang melepuh. Namun begitu dia hendak melakukannya, panggilan itu terdengar.

"Sehun.."

Lirih. Terlalu lirih hingga membiarkan pundak Sehun berguncang hebat akibat menahan tangisannya gugur lagi.

Itu suara Luhan! Demi Tuhan itu Luhan!

Kemudian gadis itu terdiam lagi, seolah memberikan Sehun detik-detik dimana dia harus meneduhkan sedikit saja tangisnya. Kenapa takdir harus sejahat ini pada mereka ? Apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih berperikemanusiaan ?

"Sehun.." Sekali lagi. Helaan napas Luhan terlalu berat, mungkin dia mencoba tegar dibalik suaranya yang nyaris habis. "Kau baik ? Apa London mau bersahabat ? Kudengar banyak bar disana. Apa kau mengunjungi _mereka_ ? Bar bar itu ? Akan kulempar kau dengan tutup botol jika berani mabuk." Luhan tertawa kecil, penuh paksaan dan Sehun hanya mampu menunjukkan sedikit tarikan pada sudut bibirnya.

Gadis itu masih saja konyol.

Lalu tawa Luhan mulai berkurang, sedikit demi sedikit, terus menghambar. Sampai dia berhenti dan terdiam lagi untuk 30 detik yang lama, Sehun menahan tarikan napasnya di udara.

Desah napas nyaris putus asa. "Akan sulit untukku melihatmu lagi. Disini gelap, sungguh gelap. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat lampu di atas kepalaku. Ini menakutkan." Isakannya muncul, rintihannya terdengar parau seolah Luhan meletakkan telapak tangan di depan mulutnya. Dia lagi-lagi terdiam, bernapas dengan cara yang sulit sebelum melirih, "Pulanglah. Aku, jari manisku dan mungkin _anak kita,_ menunggumu pulang, —

 _Meskipun kau tidak sudi lagi_."

.

.

.

.

Lalu seperti inilah Sehun dikeesokan harinya. Langit sore menuntunnya segera menuju pintu rumah Luhan. Walaupun terlihat tidak ingin, tapi Kyungsoo masih membukakan pintu. Mata mereka tidak bersitegang seperti kemarin, Sehun bersyukur Kyungsoo masih punya hati untuk berbelas kasih pada lelaki malang seperti dirinya.

Luhan masih ditempat yang sama, duduk di sofa tengah dengan wajah lebih cantik dari kemarin. Dia berdiri dan berbalik begitu pintu tertutup. Sepertinya dia sudah mengantisipasi hari ini, tentang pertemuan mereka, itu pendapat Sehun.

Dress putih selututnya yang berbahan sifon melambai saat dia bergerak, terlihat sangat pas dan begitu mempesona. Sehun terpikat untuk seribu kali. Mungkin lebih dari yang bisa dia hitung.

"Kyung, apa itu Leo ?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada riang.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo lemah sambil mengangguk. Sehun meremas tangannya yang terasa berkeringat dingin.

Ketika mereka duduk di sofa yang sama, Sehun tidak mendapatkan penglihatan lain selain wanita manis dihadapannya. Masih seindah dulu.

Kyungsoo berdiri disisi tengah. "Dengar Luhan, komunikasi diantara kalian akan sangat sulit karena Leo tidak akan bisa menjawab apapun. Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang bicara. Karena itu kalian perlu mengerti bahasa isyarat yang akan kukatakan."

Luhan mendengar dengan baik, sebaliknya Sehun tidak peduli, dia sudah menghapalnya.

"Ketika Leo menyentuh tangan kananmu, itu berarti "Ya", sebaliknya, tangan kiri berarti "Tidak."

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ketika Leo menyentuh pundakmu, itu berarti dia sedang bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dan kau bisa menjawab "ya" ataupun "Tidak"."

Menangguk lagi. Dia tersenyum seperti ini sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan.

"Ketika Leo menggenggam kedua tanganmu, berarti dia melarangmu. Untuk hal apapun."

Senyuman Luhan semakin berkembang.

"Dan ketika Leo menyentuh kepalamu, berarti dia harus pulang."

Lalu senyumnya berubah muram. "Jangan sentuh kepalaku sekarang." Luhan mengeluarkan pikirannya. Tapi sepertinya nadanya terlalu serius. Gelagapan dia meralat kalimatnya. "K- Kyungsoo dan Jong In punya janji jam 6 nanti. Setidaknya kau," dia menunjuk wajah Leo meskipun arahnya sedikit salah, "disini sampai pukul 8. Atau kalau bisa sampai mereka kembali."

Sejenak Kyungsoo dan Sehun berpandangan. Mereka seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Tapi tidak juga begitu rasanya ketika Luhan tertawa riang begitu Sehun menyentuh tangan kanannya.

Itu berarti jawaban ' _Ya_ ' dan lelaki itu tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan sekarang. Entahlah, Luhan hanya merasakan bahwa dia ingin lelaki ini berada disampingnya dan tidak pernah peduli apakah ada alasan yang masuk akal ataupun tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruskah aku mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak waras ?" Jong In menepikan mobilnya ketika dia merasa tidak lagi betah dengan kecamuk diotaknya. Kyungsoo menunduk di kursi penumpang. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kemarin emosimu meluap-luap saat mengatakan Luhan dan Sehun tidak boleh bersama lagi, bahkan tidak boleh bertemu lagi. Sebenarnya aku juga bingung harus berada di pihak kiri ataupun kanan, tapi Kyungsoo demi Tuhan!" Jong In mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menyerah karena kalimatnya terlalu kelu untuk dikeluarkan.

Gadis disebelahnya terisak, "Dosaku, Jong In. Aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku. Kau tidak akan pernah tau seberapa besar dosa yang kurasakan ketika melihat reaksi Sehun setelah mendengar semuanya. Aku bahkan harus menamparnya berkali-kali saat dia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi, Soo.."

"Luhan tersenyum. Kau tidak lihat senyuman diwajahnya tadi ? Meskipun tidak tau siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengannya, senyuman Luhan seolah mengenali pemiliknya. Jika bukan aku dan kau Jong In, melalui siapa lagi Tuhan akan menyampaikan niat baik-Nya pada _mereka_ ?"

"Bagaimana jika Sehun berbohong ? Bagaimana jika dia mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa dia telah kembali ? Bagaimana jika dia mengelurkan suaranya ?"

"Tidak! Dia akan kehilangan Luhan jika melakukannya. Tidak bisa sebelum dia melepaskan Letisha. Itu janjinya."

.

.

.

.

"K-kau..baru pulang dari London ?"

Pertanyaan pembuka yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Sedikit gugup dan aneh. Berada berdua dengan orang baru membuat lambungnya beratraksi dan itu berpengaruh terhadap cara bicaranya.

Lalu tangan kanannya disentuh. Itu jawaban 'Ya' kedua dari Leo. Luhan sedikit tersentak saat dia merasakan tekstur tangan lelaki dihadapannya. Tapi inilah yang membuatnya menginginkan Leo tetap disini.

Kasar telapak tangannya mengingatkan Luhan pada _Sehun_.

"Aku.. Aku juga punya seseorang yang ku kenal di London," kata Luhan sebelum mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Dia tidak tau harus berbicara banyak hal atau tidak terhadap laki-laki ini, tapi nadi dipergelangan tangannya mengompori agar Luhan setidaknya bercerita. "Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Sayangnya Luhan tidak akan melihat seberapa cepat Sehun menegakkan tubuh ketika namanya terlantun dengan sangat halus dari bibir gadis itu. Ada rindu disana dan Sehun masih dalam kesadaran penuh untuk mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Apa kau mau dengar sedikit tentang _dia_ ?"

 _Ya!_

Hampir saja Sehun menggunakan mulutnya. Bersyukur bahwa tangannya bekerja lebih cepat menyentuh tangan kanan Luhan. Cepat sekali.

"Aku tidak tau harus mulai ceritanya dari bab berapa, dan ini terdengar sedikit… _berlebihan_ ? Maksudku kita baru menyebutkan nama masing-masing kemarin dan hari ini aku akan mengoceh ditelingamu tentang ceritaku. Kau mungkin akan bosan."

 _Tidak_. Jawaban di tangan kiri Luhan, dari Sehun. Sehun ingin berkata bahwa dia tidak akan bosan mendengar segala ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

Wanita itu menghembuskan napas sekali. "Kurasa tidak. Kita bisa mulai dari topik yang lain," katanya tersenyum samar. Tangan Sehun berada sejengkal di atas jemari Luhan namun enggan berlabuh menjadi sebuah jawaban. Tapi dia menarik lagi tangannya dan menyimpannya di atas lutut. "Kau suka minum ? Maksudku minuman yang mengandung alkohol."

Sedikit ragu, Sehun memilih tangan kiri Luhan. Dia hanya mencoba menimbulkan kesan pria ramah lingkungan terhadap Luhan karena Sehun tau Luhan tidak suka pria pemabuk. Dan dugaan Sehun benar.

"Baguslah. Aku juga tidak suka. Kau mau tau kenapa ?"

'Ya' di tangan kanan.

"Dulu aku menemukan _pacar_ ku menyentuh bokong seorang wanita saat dia diajak teman-temannya pesta minuman. Dia mungkin tidak sadar telah melakukannya, tapi tetap saja aku marah. Jadi kulempar kepalanya dengan tutup botol sampai dahinya memar. Kami bertengkar selama tiga hari. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak mengajakku bertengkar, hanya saja aku tidak bicara padanya sedikitpun sampai dia berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan menyentuh botol alkohol lagi, terlebihnya menyentuh bokong wanita manapun. _Lagi!_ "

Tawa kecilnya yang semerdu lonceng gereja, seharusnya Sehun bisa mengikuti iramanya. Sehun memang tersenyum, tapi dia juga mendapati pipinya basah. Sesuatu mengalir begitu saja tanpa mampu ditahan.

Itu Sehun. Lelaki yang diceritakan Luhan itu Sehun.

Luhan adalah kebahagiaan. Terjemahan terbaik dari seluruh angkasa yang pernah Sehun temukan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari. Ingatkan Letisha kalau dia tidak salah menghitung. Kegelisahan kembali mengutil di ujung kuku berwarna peachnya. Sensasi yang membuatnya merasa kenyang bahkan sebelum makan.

Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Sehun terlihat senang ?

"Sarapanlah dengan tenang, Sehun. Apa yang sedang kau kejar ? Ada banyak mobil di rumah dan kau tidak perlu bertingkah seperti akan ketinggalan kereta."

Sehun mendongak dari mangkuknya, memandang lurus pada ibunya sambil menyapu remah sup jagung di sudut bibirnya dengan jari.

"Aku ?" dia mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum suara Lethisa di samping membenarkan. "Aku.. Seleraku sedang bagus. Itu saja." _Tiga hari mulut Luhan berceloteh membuat seleraku benar-benar bagus_.

 _Benarkah_ ?

"Ibu benar. Kau berangkat terlalu pagi dan pulang larut malam."

Letisha sedang mengeluh ?

Atmosfirnya mulai berbeda. Gerakan tidak teratur Letisha pada sendok ditangannya menciptakan denting-denting kecil yang berisik. Seolah menunjukkan bahwa seleranya tidak sebagus selera Sehun pagi ini.

"Tiga tahun meninggalkan Korea, banyak sekali teman-temanku mengadakan pesta kecil."

"Setiap malam ?"

Kenapa dengan Letisha ?

"Bawa Letisha ikut, kenalkan pada mereka." Itu suara ayahnya. Dingin, berat dan selalu tidak menyenangkan dipendengaran Sehun. Haruskah dia ikut campur ? Tidak cukupkah dia membuat hidup anaknya berantakan seperti sapi yang kehilangan tali di lobang hidungnya ?

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya, meneguk air mineral yang tersedia di sisi kanan. "Ya, lain kali," katanya ringkas.

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa mereka banyak tingkah sekali ? Tidak bisakah saling mengabaikan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan biarkan Sehun mengantar roti bakar untuk sarapan Luhan disana ?

Dia hampir terlambat dan gadis itu pasti sedang menunggunya. Tolonglah. Cepat akhiri omong kosong pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi Paman, Selamat pagi Bibi. Boleh aku bergabung ?"

Suara cempreng seseorang. Sehun mendengus pelan sebelum dia mendapati makhluk bernama Baekhyun muncul seperti asap dari botol anggur tua dan langsung mencium pipi Tiffany. Dia beserta jaket kulitnya mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang.

"Kapan kau pulang, Baek ? Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu ?"

"Kabar ayah dan ibu syukurnya selalu baik. Setidaknya ibu masih bisa mengomel di telinga ayah tentang pancing-pancing mahalnya yang tertumpuk di sudut kamar. Dan sebenarnya bibi, aku satu pesawat dengan Sehun. Hanya saja jadwal shooting sangat tidak bersahabat dan aku harus terbang ke Jeju lagi sore harinya. Kebetulan hari ini aku kosong dan aku saaaaaangat merindukan bibi."

Sehun berdecih. "Cih. Sok manja sekali."

Baekhyun mendelik padanya, ketika dia melihat Letisha yang sedang berusaha sangat sulit mengumbar sebuah senyuman, Baekhyun malah memutar bola mata jengah. Pedulikah Baekhyun pada hati Letisha yang tersinggung ? Tidak. Tentu saja.

Dia tidak menyukai Letisha, Baekhyun sudah bilang itu ribuan kali. Kepada siapapun. Chanyeol sendiri sempat memarahinya karena yang lidah Baekhyun kerjakan hanya mengoceh tentang ketidaksukaannya pada gadis itu.

Letisha gerah terhadap Sehun, apalagi pada pandangan licik milik Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas dipersembahkan untuknya. Dia meraih kaki gelas, meneguk beberapa milliliter dan nyaris tersedak ketika Baekhyun menunjuknya tiba-tiba.

"Cincinmu!" Baekhyun histeris dengan telunjuk masih ke arah Letisha. "Sehun benar-benar melamarmu ? Kau menerimanya ? Kalian sinting ?!"

Ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan kalimat kasarnya, seluruh perhatian tertuju pada jari manis Letisha. Ada cincin yang tersemat disana dan itu sukses membuat dunia Sehun berputar-putar. Terjun bebas, menghantam tebing berbatu. Dan dia merasa lidahnya terpotong hanya untuk sekedar berkata-kata.

 _Apa gadis itu menerima lamarannya ?_

 _Mana boleh!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIFFANY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MA LOVELY UNNIE!**

 **AI LOP YU!**

 **LOP YU MOMMY, LOP YU PANY, LOP YU PINKEU PIG!** **LOP YU LUHAN. LOP YU SEHUN. :* :* :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa deh ini, gak tau juga deh.** **Gue udah gak punya ide lebih banyak, jadi apa yang ada di otak gue aja yg gue tuang disini. Konfliknya mulai gak masuk akal -_-**

 **Pernah terlintas di otak gue kalo bikin ff mesyum lebih sedikit mudah dibandingin ff hurt kayak gini. Daku kepengen bikin ff yg bertemakan sesuatu yg sexy lagi. Tapi apa daya ketika ff ini belum selesai. Jadi jangan cemas, sebisa mungkin gue bakalan nyelesain cerita ini dulu kok.**

 **Oh iya, ada kesalahan di shortfict 18 kemaren. Gue lupa kalo luhan sama sehun tinggal di London. Ya kali jauh amat Luhan ampe belanja di gangnam. Tapi anggap aja lah ya ada tempat yang namanya gangnam di London. Wkwk**

 **Btw, kerjaan gue seminggu terakhir baca ff hunhan dari pagi nyampe subuh, Cuma berhenti makan sama mandi. Dan itu menyenangkaaaaaaaaaaan banget. Apalagi baca ff hunhan GS terjemahan. Yang banyak NC nya. Wkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Liburan masih bersambung…. Happy Holiday semuanyaaaaa…..**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :* :***


	7. Chapter 7

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika penyesalan bisa menebus sebuah akhir**

 **Aku akan bersujud di kakimu**

 **Meletakkan hatiku dalam genggamanmu dan kamu boleh meremasnya**

 **Lalu aku hancur dalam kesedihanmu**

 **Larut dalam memorimu**

 **Setidaknya,**

 **Kehancuranku leleh melalui celah jarimu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan tanpa sebab Baekhyun meletakkan nama Letisha sebagai makhluk yang harus diperlakukannya secara menyebalkan, dia punya alasan. Meskipun alasannya sedikit kekanakkan, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Kejadiannya beberapa bulan lalu, ketika dia dan Chanyeol mengunjungi apartemen Sehun kemudian bertemu Letisha yang keluar kamar hanya menggunakan _bathrobe_. Rambutnya setengah kering dengan aura pucat yang menggoda. Baekhyun awalnya tidak masalah meskipun dia harus mencubit pinggang Chanyeol sampai biru karena lelakinya tertangkap basah menelan ludah secara kasar.

Empat hari. Sehun memaksa Baekhyun – _atau hanya sekadar basa basi-_ menginap diapartemennya selama empat hari dan selama itu pula Letisha berada disana. Menempeli Sehun seperti anak ayam membuntuti ekor induknya. Baekhyun risih, kata kasarnya dengki. Dia dan Chanyeol tidak punya banyak waktu untuk saling menempeli seperti itu. Hanya di hari-hari libur, atau dihari-hari terdesak ketika mereka berdua tidak tahan lagi terhadap hormon manusiawinya.

Ketenaran Baekhyun tidak mengizinkan mereka berciuman di depan pintu mobil dan Chanyeol sangat peduli terhadap profesi pacarnya.

Malam terkutuk tiba. Ketika mereka berempat bersila di ruang tengah apartemen Sehun dengan kaleng-kaleng bir jatuh berguling-guling dan tiga kotak pizza. Potongan pizza Chanyeol yang tinggal setengah jatuh di atas meja, cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa kesadarannya mulai dipertaruhkan. Baekhyun melirik jorok sebelum mengambil tissu, membersihkan apa yang sudah pacarnya produksi. Sebuah kotoran keju yang mulai membeku dan potongan-potongan daging tipis.

Dua makhluk lainnya tidak kalah buruk dari Chanyeol. Bahkan kepala Sehun sudah menelungkup, sepenuhnya kehilangan dunia.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, _sorry_ , alkohol membuat tenggorokannya perih, paru-paru terbakar dan dia sangat tidak suka bangun pagi langsung menghadap lubang closet untuk memuntahkan ususnya. Sangat jorok, tidak _etis_. Menjijikkan. Baekhyun hanya mengkonsumsi air mineral, Chanyeol sudah membelikannya dua botol.

Dia pergi mencari toilet beberapa menit kemudian. Sebentar lagi jam tidur, Baekhyun akan tidur nyenyak kalau wajahnya bersih. Namun malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyesal mencuci wajahnya, karena ketika dia kembali dengan senyum mengembang untuk sebuah pemikiran bagus tentang _meminjam satu kamar Sehun bersama Chanyeol mabuk yang seksi_ , Baekhyun harus menjerit dan mengumpati seluruh hasratnya yang hangus.

Si keparat Chanyeol sedang bermain bibir dengan wanita iblis itu, _Letisha_. Ciuman mereka berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkapar di atas kakinya yang berdiri. _Panas sekali disini!_

Teriakan Baekhyun cukup keras, bahkan Baekhyun yakin itu teriakan terkeras yang pernah kerongkongannya hasilkan. Lalu ketika dia menjambak rambut Chanyeol hingga terlentang di lantai, laki-laki itu malah tidur, _tidak_ , tapi pingsan, mabuk, entahlah, atau _mati_? Dan hal paling menyebalkan berikutnya adalah ketika Chanyeol tidak mengingat apa-apa di esok paginya, _sedikitpun_. Oh Tuhan, itu suram!

Mungkin dia sengaja. Ataupun menyengajakannya. Sial!

Dan terkutuklah wanita bernama Letisha karena dia memproduksi penyakit _demensia_ yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Fan. Aku tidak akan menerimanya."

"Luhan. Ini hak-mu."

"Tolong, bisakah hargai aku sebagai manusia yang punya rasa malu?"

Yifan menghela napas, melirik gusar pada amplop coklat yang meringkuk di atas meja setelah menerima penolakan dari gadis itu. Dia tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak. Luhan membutuhkan uang, lalu kenapa dia harus menggunakan otak batunya sekarang.

"Dengar, Luhan. Aku menghargaimu, sangat. Tapi apa masalahnya dengan menerima kebaikan hati orang lain?"

 _Kau tidak mengerti_ , Yifan. _Tutup mulutmu!_

"Memangnya semulia apa hati orang itu? Mengapa harus memberiku dua kali lipat dari perjanjian sedangkan aku sudah menghasilkan lagu yang berantakan? Apa kondisiku membuat hatinya pilu? Kasihan? Mengiba? Oh, sungguh mulianya dia. Kenapa tidak sekalian memintanya memberiku dua bola mata bangkai kucing ?"

"Pikiranmu terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Dia tidak bermaksud demikian, aku yakin. Mungkin hanya efek kebahagiaan dari lamarannya yang positif."

Luhan tersangkut pada antusiasnya menyerang Yifan. Dadanya penuh oleh sesuatu yang mendongkolkan dan itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Dia menginginkan sebuah tanda _negatif_ dalam saku celananya dan mengalikannya dengan hasil lamaran pemuda itu.

 _Mereka tidak boleh positif_. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa.

Pikiran jahat menyelubungi hatinya untuk seseorang yang membuatnya tersiksa tanpa alasan yang logis.

"Ah," dia mendesah, menggigit bibir. "Lamarannya diterima ? dan itu… _atas bantuanku ?_ "

Terima kasih, Tuhan.

Kalimat ini membuat Luhan ingin meraung, meringkuk dalam selimut dan _mati_. Hati kecilnya bersikeras menolak. Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi ?

.

.

.

.

 _Dia diam lagi_.

Diri dalam Sehun berteriak nyaring bahwa dia tidak menyukai sisi Luhan yang sunyi, matanya yang lemah dan bibirnya yang pasif. Seperti kupu-kupu yang kepatahan sayap, Luhan terperangkap dalam negara kepulauan yang terisolasi dan hampa.

Stir mobil di pegangan Sehun minggir ke kanan. Setelah memastikan rem tangan berfungsi dengan baik, Sehun memperhatikan gadis disampingnya. Redup dan nyaris putus asa.

Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum membuang napas. Mungkin dia tau bahwa Leo- _Sehun_ , tidak menyukai sensasi senyap mengerikan seperti apa yang sedang mereka serap sekarang. Luhan menciptakan suasana itu lewat muram wajahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti ?" pertanyaan Luhan keluar, sedikit tersendat dan terdengar jelek. Luhan sempat bergidik kecil saat kedua bahunya di pegang. Apa ini berarti Sehun sedang bertanya? Bertanya apa? Gunakan pita suaramu, tolong. "Kau khawatir? Apa aku benar?"

Tangan kanannya dijalari, jawaban 'Ya'.

 _Sepantasnyakah Sehun merasa khawatir ?_

Meskipun sedikit terpaksa, Luhan mengulaskan sebuah senyuman. Tidak ada kebahagiaan berlebih dibalik senyumannya, Sehun tau. Bibir Luhan berdenyut. Dia terpaksa, sungguh jelas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jumlah mataku masih dua, telingaku masih bisa mendengar dan mulutku masih bisa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat tolol. Lalu apa yang membuatmu khawatir? Jenis kelaminku? Aku masih perempuan, Leo. Tenang saja."

Tawa Luhan mengeluarkan nada yang asik, Sehun tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk berhenti melengkung ke atas. Dia tidak peduli lagi pada gravitasi yang menarik ujung kakinya ke bawah. Melihat Luhan dihadapannya, menjemput dan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumah, ini seperti musim semi yang tiba di bulan November.

Tapi bukan semi seperti ini yang diharapkan para bunga. Tidak di akhir November kemudian disambut keluh kesah Desember yang terlalu cepat muncul. Karena Sehun terlalu mengenal ekspresi Luhan dengan sangat sempurna. Gadis itu murung, _seketika_.

"Aku berbohong," katanya kemudian menunduk, mata Luhan perih. Wajahnya terlalu getir untuk ditengadahkan. Tebakan Sehun sudah benar dari pertama. "Aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu rindu di atas _piano hitam_ ku untuk mengiringi sebuah lamaran," Luhan terdiam lama, tangannya mengepal di ujung dress magenta selututnya, membentuk garis-garis kusut yang membuat Sehun cemas. "Tapi laguku berantakan, aku mengacaukan acaranya. Lalu Yifan memanggilku keruangannya untuk memberikan bayaran dua kali lipat. Kau pikir itu masuk akal? Apa orang itu sedang _pamer_ akan kemuliaan hatinya? Seharusnya _dia_ tidak begitu."

Luhan tersengal, emosi di ujung hidungnya menandakan sesuatu. Sehun hanya mengamati. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan ketika orang yang dimaksud Luhan adalah dirinya?

Luhan melanjutkan, masih dengan lidah terburu-buru. "Aku tersinggung, Leo. Aku sungguh tersinggung. Dia tidak membayarku untuk lagu yang kumainkan, tapi dia membayarku atas rasa ibanya terhadap seorang gadis cacat yang malang, yang buta dan tidak bergairah hidup."

 _Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku! Kau salah Luhan, Kau salah!_

"Jika kau menjadi orang itu, Leo. Jangan pernah melakukannya. Jangan membayar kebutaanku, dan jangan membayar harga diriku. Karena aku merasa diludahi, ditelanjangi dan dipertontonkan untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon. Aku malu, _sungguh_."

 _Maaf.._

Bagaimana caranya Sehun mengatakan kata _maaf_ yang sudah menggumpal memenuhi lehernya?

Dia terus berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir sampai otaknya menyerah. Namun disisi lain dewa batin Sehun berteriak keras bahwa ini terlalu cepat untuk mengibarkan bendera putih. Sehun berperang melawan batin dan opininya lagi, nyaris kembali buyar sebelum dia mematahkan segalanya dengan merengkuh kepala Luhan membentur dadanya. Menyampaikan kata-kata yang tak mampu terucap dan ribuan maaf yang tak sanggup terlantun.

 _Aku bersalah. Maafkan aku._

Sehun menghirup aroma Luhan, seolah memberikan sepasang paru-paru baru baginya. Seperti udara baru saja keluar dari pohon. Harum stoberi dari lebat rambut hitamnya menguar mengisi kerinduan. Hati Sehun yang penat, Luhan adalah obatnya. Tolong berikan Oh Sehun obat yang banyak.

Namun ketika bahu gadis itu bergetar dalam pelukannya, juga gelisah tangan Luhan meremas kemeja dibalik punggungnya, Sehun meresapi kesedihan Luhan. Mempersembahkan jantungnya, Sehun benar-benar menghantarkan sebuah permintaan maaf.

Dia hanya berpikir untuk membuat Luhan senang, mungkin dengan mengisi amplop coklat itu dua kali lipat, karena dia kira _itu_ yang paling dibutuhkan Luhan. Tapi ternyata caranya salah. Luhan merasa terlecehkan dengan uang yang Sehun tawarkan secara cuma-cuma.

Mungkin benar. Pantas Luhan terluka jikalau gadis itu tau bahwa dia dibayar untuk sebuah lagu atas lamaran kekasihnya sendiri, _meskipun beribu kali lipat_ , tidak akan pernah cukup membayar kesalahan Sehun.

"Pelukan ini," Luhan bersuara setelah mengecilkan tangisnya, sedangkan Sehun mengusap punggung belakang gadis itu dengan sabar. "Kenapa terasa seperti sebuah permintaan maaf bagiku? Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Leo?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi, dia tidak punya sedikitpun argumen untuk menentang pendapat Luhan, yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Bersyukur ketika gadisnya memperbolehkan.

 _Gadisnya.._

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu. Apapun yang kau lakukan _._ "

 _Apa kau mengerti bahwa akulah yang sedang memohon permintaan maaf itu?_ _Oh Sehun. Bukan orang lain._

Sehun menarik diri, matanya jatuh pada tetes-tetes basah di wajah Luhan sedangkan tangannya berayun pada kedua rahang Luhan yang lemah.

Bibir mungil merah ranum milik Luhan, pipi kelopak mawarnya yang indah, juga dagu lancipnya yang tirus, semua ini membuat gejolak pertahanan diri Sehun meledak.

Ketika dia mendekatkan diri, berbicara lewat napasnya yang sampai pada wajah Luhan dengan kehangatan yang lembut, Sehun tau Luhan tersengat. Tangan Sehun berpindah menuju dua bahu Luhan, bertanya,

… _boleh_ atau _tidak_? _Bibir kita …._

Kelopak mata Luhan yang menakjubkan bergerak dua kali, otot disekitar mulutnya berkedut memohon untuk melarikan diri sedangkan wanita itu nampak kebingungan. Pipinya memerah, terlihat sangat cantik.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Leo ?"

Sehun menjawab dengan satu hembusan napas lagi di wajah Luhan, menyampaikan pesan.

 _Aku menginginkanmu, disini, dibibirku. Dan ini aku, Oh Sehun… Lelaki yang setengah mati menelan rindu…_

Pikiran Luhan terlalu banyak pertimbangan sementara Sehun mengerang akan kerinduannya yang menggila. Ketika Luhan masih bimbang akan segala jawabannya, Sehun tidak memerlukan itu lagi. Dia lepas. Bibirnya menyapu Luhan dalam sebuah ciuman yang alami, berpedoman pada kepercayaan dan cinta yang bercampur aduk.

Lembab dan penuh rindu, di bibir Luhan. Berharap Luhan dapat menangkap sinyal permintaan maafnya lewat ciuman yang mereka geluti.

Detik berhenti, begitu pula langit.

Sehun merasa meriang diseluruh tubuhnya namun berhasil membuatnya menikmati setiap penatnya. Bibir Luhan terasa hangat sedangkan bibir Sehun terlalu dingin. Pembuluh darah Sehun bersorak kencang ketika bibir Luhan menyambutnya dengan ramah. Kenyal ciuman ini menghalau Sehun untuk meloncatkan diri pada jurang dengan senang hati, menikmatinya terlalu semangat sampai Luhan memberi peringatan lewat dorongan kecil di dadanya.

 _Tolong, aku butuh napas._

Gadis itu terengah dan Sehun sangat suka melihat Luhan dalam kondisi menyerah dengan bibir lembab luar biasa. Sehun mengulaskan sebuah senyuman menyadari Luhan memerintah bola matanya ke bawah dengan gerakan malu yang mengagumkan.

Dia tetap Luhan. Yang bersemu setelah ciuman.

Ada satu butir kecanggungan saat mereka menggigit bibir masing-masing setelah ciuman berakhir. Luhan merasakan dadanya bergemuruh antara rasa riang gempita dan …. _Sedih, tersayat_? Tapi dia tidak menyesal secuil pun.

Bibir Leo terasa familiar, mengganggu Luhan, menyiksa inderanya. Tapi ini adalah bentuk sentuhan yang sangat dia rindukan dengan seluruh ketulusan batinnya.

"H-hampir tengah malam." Oh buruk, Luhan tergagap karena sebuah ciuman. "Kau jelas tau bagaimana cara Kyungsoo memanfaatkan mulut cantiknya mengumpat dengan sangat ahli. Karena itu… karena itu kita harus berada di rumah sebelum dia mengacungkan pedang di depan pintu. Kau mau perutku bocor ?"

Kalimat tanya yang membuat Sehun tersenyum, _lagi_.

Tentu saja _tidak_.

Kesedihan Luhan seolah hanya sebuah peribahasa lama yang maknanya telah ditelan masa ketika Sehun memberikan jawabannya di tangan kiri, 'Tidak', menautkan jemari mereka secara terus terang dan menjadi alasan perjalanan itu sangat mendamaikan.

Ketika Sehun bisa merasakan jemari gugup Luhan terselip diantara miliknya, keajaiban yang selalu dimimpikan menari diantara bintang-bintang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau manusia atau kambing ? Aku bisa memotong rumput dihalaman untuk memberimu makan."

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, sedikit nyaring ditepi piring keramik putih berisi tumpukan selada, mentimun, tomat dan mayonaise. Dagunya terangkat pongah, lengkungan eyelinernya cukup membantu menguliti Junhyung yang duduk diseberang.

"Lelaki _seribu tahun sebelum masehi_ sepertimu tidak akan pernah tau betapa nerakanya seorang wanita mendapati berat badannya naik dua kilogram dalam seminggu. Jadi diam saja dan berkati _uban_ dikepalamu."

"Byun Baekhyun, kau itu _kampungan_ sekali ya. Warna rambutku _silver_ , bukan uban seperti yang mulut kampunganmu katakan. Ini yang dinamakan _style_!"

"Oh, ya? Mungkin kau benar. Aku pernah melihat warna rambutmu di acara pemakaman nenek," Baekhyun mencebik jijik, "Sangat mirip seperti abu orang mati. _Death style?_ "

"Sialan!"

 _Ting…. Ting…._

Dua ketukan sendok dari Sehun menarik dua kepala menunduk lalu mengambil

sumpit masing-masing. Baekhyun menyikut siku Chanyeol disampingnya, mencari pembelaan dan berakhir mengkerut kesal ketika Chanyeol lebih peduli pada cumi panggang dipiringnya.

Ini makan siang yang kebetulan. Ya, kebetulan menyebalkan.

Dari lokasi shooting, Baekhyun sudah merencanakan hal gila yang luar bisa menakjubkan. Memesan satu ruang VIP tertutup, menu makanan _seafood_ kesukaan Chanyeol, dua cangkir anggur dan sepaket tindakan tidak senonoh untuk pacarnya. Arwah Baekhyun sudah melambung tinggi memikirkan bagaimana jari-jarinya bermain diperut Chanyeol sambil menggigit _Crunchy Fried Shrimp_ dengan gairah yang begitu gurih. Membiarkan tenggorokannya yang sehat dicemari anggur berwarna merah pekat dan mereka akan berciuman lengket sebelum….

…. Sebelum bertemu Sehun dan Junhyung di pintu masuk yang mengusulkan untuk makan bersama.

Oh Shit! Baekhyun mengumpat keras dalam hati ketika harus merelakan gairahnya tenggelam dalam lumpur dan dipatuk oleh bebek-bebek lapar.

Betapa malang nasib seorang _Byun Baekhyun_. Dan sialnya, tidak ada yang peduli dengan nasibnya.

"Hari ini kau resmi kembali ke Seoul ?"

Oh sayang, itu suara Chanyeol yang berat dan serak. Baekhyun melirik pacarnya, menggigit bibir dengan fantasi liar tentang bagaimana seksinya jika Chanyeol menggunakan suara itu untuk mendesahkan namanya, di atas meja penuh hidangan ini.

"Ya, bos-ku sudah kembali."

Oh keparat. Musuh bebuyutan seorang Byun Baekhyun, Yong Junhyung. Mereka sudah mengenal sangat lama, dan selama itu pula selalu menikmati peran sebagai anjing dan kucing.

Baekhyun meraih gelasnya, "Kurasa belum pernah kutemukan orang sebodoh dirimu, Yong Junhyung. Menjadi assistan orang lain daripada menjadi direktur di perusahaan ayahmu sendiri," dan meminum air mineralnya.

Junhyung mengendikkan bahu, "Memperebutkan kedudukan dengan saudara sendiri, itu tidak termasuk dalam kriteria hidup bahagia bagiku. Lagipula, bos-ku bukan seseorang yang buruk dalam beberapa hal," kepalanya menggangguk kecil, seperti bergurau.

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, "Dalam beberapa hal? Hidungku mencium ada bau _pengecualian_ disini. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil.

"Pengecualian dalam hal, _wanita?_ _Dia_ … ya, begitulah."

"Spesies lelaki rapuh yang menangis karena ditinggalkan wanitanya. Payah!"

Tawa Baekhyun meledak, tepuk tangannya gembira, sementara Sehun sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya sekaligus. Dia melirik kesal pada Junhyung yang terkikik dan mendengus melihat Baekhyun memegang perutnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa diajak bersahabat, _tidak juga_ , karena kenyataannya kedutan disudut bibir pria itu menunjukkan bahwa dia juga merasa lucu. Oh, menertawakan seorang Oh Sehun apakah termasuk jenis humor yang baik ?

"Berhenti menganggapnya sebuah lelucon, _kumohon_ ," ujar Sehun, _serius_.

Seluruh tawa dibungkam. Denting sendok Sehun bukan bernada komedi dan mereka tidak sepatutnya tertawa.

"Kalian tidak tau betapa sulit aku memperjuangkan wanita itu. Dan sekarang aku menemukan _nya_ , _lagi,_ dalam keadaan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, bahkan untuk melihatku mati sekalipun," Lirih Sehun, kemudian mendorong kursinya ke belakang. "Belajarlah untuk tidak menertawakan hidup orang lain," dan _pergi_.

Selamatkan Baekhyun. Salah apa yang telah dilafalkan mulutnya? Kenapa Sehun jadi sensitif sekali.

"Dia, kenapa ?" cicitnya pada Junhyung yang meletakkan sumpit dengan tenaga sia-sia.

"Aku lupa. Yang kita bahas adalah _gadis itu_."

"Siapa ?"

"Luhan."

 _Luhan ?_

"Luhan itu siapa ?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Karena aku manusia, kau juga, dan kita punya otak untuk bergosip di siang hari. Mari bersahabat selama 15 menit."

"Sinting," umpat Junhyung, namun dia malah memperbaiki posisi punggung belakangnya. "Kau ingat saat Sehun pergi dari rumah karena seorang wanita ?"

"Ya. Dan dia sangat menyusahkanku karena ibunya terus menangis ditelingaku sepanjang malam, sampai aku tertidur."

"Wanita itu Luhan."

"Shit! Jadi alasan dia pergi dari rumah benar-benar karena seorang wanita? Apa Sehun sudah menyumbangkan otaknya ke kebun binatang ?"

"Hampir, _mungkin_."

"Ceritakan! Ceritakan padaku tentang _mereka!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Hari akan terlewati seperti ini, seluruh detik Letisha habis hanya untuk menunggu Sehun. Raganya bersikeras mencoba baik-baik saja, sekiranya Letisha pikir dia masih punya tangan untuk membuang seluruh rasa lelah dipipinya. Rasa sabarnya mungkin hampir sama tingginya dengan langit. Demi Sehun. Demi mencintai pria itu.

Dia memakai mini dress merah maroon terbaiknya, Sehun memberikan itu setahun lalu saat mereka berada di Dallas untuk merayakan hari lahir Letisha yang ke dua puluh lima.

Tali yang mengikat pinggang rampingnya berakhir menjadi sebuah pita yang cantik disebelah kiri. Letisha tersenyum riang, berputar beberapa kali di depan cermin sambil merapikan jepit bulan sabit di cepol tingginya.

Merpati di luar jendela akan mengatakan bahwa langit bisa saja runtuh karena kecantikan Letisha. Dia hanya perlu mekar dan terang, menunggu dengan kaki bersilang di kursi taman sambil mendekap _kabar bahagia_ sampai lelakinya menemukan jalan pulang.

Tidak banyak yang Letisha ketahui tentang hatinya, _mungkin_ , tapi satu yang pasti, dia menginginkan Sehun. Menginginkan Sehun beserta seluruh hatinya dan pengharapan hidup bersama.

 _Namun sepertinya Sehun punya sudut pandang yang melenceng._

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau bisa, Luhan ingin menghilangkan kegelapan ini untuk bertemu laki-laki yang memberinya segelas coklat hangat tanpa mesti larut dalam kesunyian, di sofa tengah, tempat biasa Leo mendengarkan mulutnya berceloteh sampai berbuih. Luhan ingin melihatnya. Bentuk wajah manusia ini, apakah sesempurna yang dirasakan tangannya? Batang hidung yang keras, tulang pipi tinggi, alis lebat yang sombong dan rambut kasarnya, warna apa _mereka_? Tolong beritahukan pada mata Luhan.

"Menyenangkan. Sembilan hari bersamamu terasa luar biasa. Mulutku hampir kram karena terus mengoceh tapi rasanya aku masih punya baaaaanyak sekali cerita. Salah satunya mungkin tentang Kyungsoo yang pernah memukul kepala Jong In dengan tutup panci karena Jong In masih menyimpan foto mantan pacarnya di ponsel. Ya Tuhan, bunyinya keras sekali. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari dalam kamar."

Sehun mendengarkan, meletakkan kepala di atas lengannya yang menumpuk di sandaran sofa. Tawa kecil Luhan mengiringnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Namun matanya tertuju pada coklat hangat di tangan Luhan, berjaga barang kali wanita itu memiliki gerakan yang salah pada tangannya.

"Beberapa hari ini terlalu banyak kisah Jong In dan Kyungsoo yang kuceritakan. Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku bicara sedikit tentang diriku."

Oh jahat sekali, kenapa Luhan jadi lupa bagaimana caranya memulai. Jantungnya nyaris lepas saat deru napas Leo terdengar berharap ditelinganya. Lalu Luhan akan menjadi seonggok kelinci betina gugup yang butuh air minum.

"Kau lihat piano hitam disudut sana ?" Luhan menunjuk, tapi mungkin meleset beberapa derajat karena Leo membetulkan arahnya. Dia tersenyum kikuk, "Ah, bagaimana aku bisa salah? Kyungsoo tidak bilang kalau dia mengubah letak pianonya."

Coklat hangat milik Luhan diraih Sehun, diletakkan ke meja selagi hatinya bergurau, _sudah tiga tahun, Luhan, dan pianonya tidak bergerak satu inci pun._

"Itu dari… _pacarku_."

Dalam pandangannya, Sehun tau telunjuk Luhan bergetar sebelum terjatuh dipangkuannya. Tapi apa yang bisa dikatakan lelaki bisu pada wanita buta? Mencolok mata Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa Oh Sehun ada disini! Didepanmu! Sedang berusaha menusuk seluruh kebohongan sialan ini dengan batinnya sendiri.

"Setidaknya _dia_ masih pacarku saat menghadiahkan piano hitam itu. Hadiah yang kudoakan setiap malam natal selama bertahun-tahun. Namun sayangnya, aku terlalu tidak tau diri."

Sudut bibir Luhan, bagaimana caranya untuk menariknya ke atas? Lagi-lagi dia kehilangan senyuman dan tolong katakan padanya Sehun tidak menyukai itu.

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi dan berkata bahwa dia bukan lagi seseorang yang kuinginkan. Itu bohong , Leo. Ada golongan manusia yang sangat peduli tentang kelas sosial di dunia ini, dan orang itu adalah ayahnya. Menyedihkan saat kupikir reaksi ayahnya terhadap hubungan kami merupakan suatu kewajaran, sangat wajar. Pembelaanku kosong, ayahnya terlalu benar dan itu membuatku menangis. Tidak ada seorang raja yang ingin puteranya menikahi gadis yatim piatu di tengah lumbung padi jika banyak mawar hidup subur dipekarangan istana. Tapi apa kau tau, puteranya yang bodoh itu mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah mengenai kemustahilan hubungan kami. Aku punya kalimat yang sama bodohnya, namun aku tidak punya kotak suara untuk berpendapat. _Dia_ peduli padaku, tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahuinya bahwa kepeduliannya semakin mendorong kami pada suatu akhir."

 _Kita belum berakhir. Dengarkan aku. Kita belum berakhir!_

"Kebohongan semakin menjadi-jadi keluar dari mulutku seperti aku menghapal satu kitab penuh yang berisi ayat-ayat untuk melukainya. Setiap kali dia bicara maka aku membalasnya dengan kebohongan lain lalu bertimpa dengan kebohongan lain lagi, seolah kebohongan merupakan satu-satunya cara yang dapat menyelesaikan sebuah masalah. Terlalu banyak mengendap, dan itu membuatku tersika saat dia berusaha percaya pada kebohonganku setelah lelah bertengkar pada suatu keputusasaan."

"Semuanya berakhir. Keberuntunganku tidak menunggu lebih lama sehingga dia pergi bersama lukanya dan aku duduk sendirian di balik _piano hitam_ ku, menunggu setiap hari di tempat yang sama, di rumah ini. Agar nanti jika _dia_ kembali, dia bisa menemukanku lagi disini. Karena akan sulit bagiku untuk menjadi pihak pertama yang menemukannya bahkan saat dia berada dihadapanku. Dia hanya akan menjadi titik kecil dalam kegelapan dimana tidak berarti apapun dimataku. Dia memang tidak terlihat, namun aku menunggunya dengan hatiku dan dia akan kembali dengan hatinya. _Suatu hari nanti_. Cinta yang akan menuntunnya pulang."

Begitu saja. Cerita Luhan luruh bersamaan dengan air matanya. Sesuatu yang menguasai hatinya terasa hancur, seolah dia baru saja bertemu lagi dengan sisi lain dari kenangannya yang mengerikan.

Katakan pada Sehun bahwa bukan begini cara lelaki bereaksi. Membiarkan tetes-tetes dipipinya mengemasi seluruh masalahnya dalam diam lalu hanyut dalam bekas luka yang tak tersampul.

"Leo…"

 _Ya, kenapa sayang?_

"Dia mungkin telah mendapatkan hidup yang layak, seseorang yang baru, gadis cantik dengan mata sempurna. Apa menurutmu aku harus berhenti menunggu?"

 _Tidak! Kau tidak boleh!_

Larangan. Luhan merasa dua lengannya diremas dan itu pertanda Leo melarang. Atas dasar apa Leo mengeluarkan petunjuk tersebut? Kenapa jangan? Kenapa tidak boleh?

"Aku hanya seorang gadis buta yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan matahari dan bulan. Masih pantaskah aku –… "

Rasanya seperti menulis sebuah fiksi, ketika Leo memulai alinea pertama dengan ciuman seperti tidak ada satupun yang salah. Ucapan Luhan terpotong, dirinya mengeras dalam kelembutan ciuman Sehun dibibirnya. Terlalu mendadak, terlalu familiar dan itu membuat Luhan hanyut dalam cerita bahagia dalam kesedihannya.

Tak benar bagi mereka untuk berakhir. Sehun akan menulis lagi kisahnya meskipun harus menjadikan darahnya sebagai tinta. Penderitaan yang sukar sembuh akan dirawatnya baik-baik hingga hanya tersisa kebahagiaan di ruangan tanpa jalan keluar.

Kehilangan Luhan menjadikan Sehun penulis yang lupa pada alur ceritanya, lupa pada latarnya dan lupa bagaimana cara mengakhiri kisahnya. Ciuman yang mereka bagi kedua kalinya malam ini menanti langit runtuh menghancurkan seluruh bumi.

Kerinduan ini, sampaikanlah terhadap _dia_ yang benar. Kenapa harus terasa benar? Kenapa harus menjadi lemah? Kenapa balas menikmati? Akal sehat, dimana _kalian_?

Jangan sentuh pundaknya! Jangan bertanya pada Luhan! Jangan mendorong tubuhnya jatuh! Karena sesungguhnya Luhan tidak punya keinginan menolak. Dosa akan membungkus jiwanya dan bara api menyala di bawah telapak kakinya.

Jangan mengangkatnya! Jangan menggiringnya ke kamar! Jangan menjatuhkannya di ranjang! Tolong hentikan!

Teriaki telinga laki-laki itu untuk berhenti karena Luhan telah kehilangan suara dalam gelutan ciumannya.

Mereka akan mati di atas neraka yang terbahak-bahak selaras dengan jatuhnya pakaian dari tubuh gadisnya dan sang lelaki yang terlalu amat merindu. Ini masalah tanpa perlu sebuah kesimpulan. Hanya biarkan gadisnya terlentang bersama tubuh telanjangnya dan kerinduan akan tersampaikan lewat jalan pintas. Meskipun itu salah!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, bukan begitu!"

"Apalagi?! Mau bilang aku kekanakan?! Pecemburu?! Berlebihan?!"

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Bukan sekali, Jong In! Jika masih belum bisa melupakan _dia_ kenapa mencoba ajang pelampiasanmu padaku?!"

"Kau bukan pelampiasan! Beratus kali kubilang kau bukan!"

Kyungsoo menepis sentuhan Jong In di helai rambutnya, wajah basahnya tersimpan acak-acakan dibalik kedua telapak tangannya. Mobil menepi dipinggir jalan nyaris pukul satu malam dan keadaan tidak membaik sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Masalah yang sama. Jong In yang payah dan Kyungsoo yang terlalu sensitif.

Bermula dari gelembung-gelembung pesan di ponsel Jong In – _yang mungkin lupa dihapusnya—_ berisi tentang seorang gadis mengatakan rindu pada mantan kekasihnya. Percaya pada Kyungsoo, selama tiga tahun menjalin hubungan, masalah yang mereka hadapi selalu sama.

Jong In yang masih tidak bisa memutuskan secara benar perasaannya terhadap _gadis itu_ meskipun Kyungsoo sudah tersaji disisinya untuk dicintai.

"Aku kekasihmu Jong In, pikirkan perasaanku."

"Soo.."

" _Dia_ mengajakmu bertemu dan kau dengan senang hati bertanya dimana tempatnya. Sudah lupakah kalau _dia_ membuangmu demi laki-laki lain? Lalu fungsiku disini apa? Aku tidak ingin bertanya seberapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan ataupun seberapa cintanya kau pada wanita itu, tapi tiga tahun Jong In, tiga tahun! Hubungan kita sudah berjalan tiga tahun dan sekarang rasanya aku seperti tidak punya kuasa yang banyak atas hatimu."

Sekarang apa yang bisa Jong In katakan? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo sementara gadisnya sedang membara-bara. Mendadak Jong In menyesali janji yang sudah dia ketikkan di kotak pesan untuk menemui _gadis itu_ di kursi taman kota besok sore. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo lebih dulu mengetahui semuanya sebelum Jong In sempat mengucapkan kata ' _batal_ '.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, aku tidak akan menemuinya jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kumohon jangan menangis, Soo. Maaf."

"Karena aku mengetahui tentang ini terlebih dahulu makanya kau bilang tidak akan menemuinya. Lalu saat kesempatan lain datang, baik hatimu tidak akan menyimpan sebuah penolakan. Pada akhirnya aku kalah. Rasanya seperti kita berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju masa depan sedangkan kepalamu terus melirik ke belakang. Kau membuat fungsiku habis."

"Ini yang terakhir, aku janji."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Otaknya bilang dia tidak boleh terus-terusan menjadi gadis lugu dan menulikan diri dari apa yang selalu dikhawatirkannya. Perasaan Jong In belum seutuhnya bisa dilegalkan jika kerap kali Kyungsoo menemukan Jong In secara sembunyi-sembunyi masih berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Kini rasa muak itu seolah naik ketenggorokan hingga Kyungsoo nyaris muntah. Dia merasa sedih karena kenyataannya tiga tahun tiga cukup membuat Jong In cukup mengadap ke satu arah.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak memaksakan," lirih Kyungsoo, menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya dengan cepat. "Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk bertanya pada hatimu siapa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan berada ditempat yang sama selagi kau memilih. Sekarang aku mengangakat tangan, tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya membuatmu berhenti. Temui saja wanita itu sebanyak-banyaknya, dan jika sudah selesai, kau bisa menemuiku lagi," tarikan napas Kyungsoo yang kencang, "Dan saat itu kupastikan kita sudah menemui sebuah akhir."

Retak. Seluruh persendian Jong In tidak lagi terletak pada tempatnya. Hanya rasa dingin yang bersarang di telapak tangannya sedangkan dalam tubuhnya terasa panas luar biasa. Bukan ini kalimat yang biasa mereka bicarakan sambil tertawa di dalam mobil. Bukan juga Kyungsoo yang bergerak keluar dan menangis begitu sedih.

Seberapa kurang ajarnya makhluk bernama Kim Jong In?

"Kyungsoo! Berhenti!"

 _Bergerak Jong In!_

Dia sedang melakukannya! Mengejar Kyungsoo yang mulai tidak peduli.

Memikirkan bahwa kursi penumpang disampingnya terasa sangat kosong tanpa Kyungsoo, Jong In tau itu merupakan hal yang dibencinya. Bagaimanapun, telinganya terlalu hapal dengan suara Kyungsoo dan tidak mendengarnya membuat Jong In sakit.

Kakinya bergerak cepat, Seoul yang dingin terabaikan. Jong In sedikit menyesal karena saat dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo, sentakannya terlalu kuat. Air mata gadisnya melayang.

"Kita bicara dalam mobil."

"Tidak! Aku sudah cukup."

"Aku belum."

"Bukan urusanku!"

"Soo.."

"Lepaskan, Jong In!"

"Kita bicara lagi."

"Lepaskan sialan!"

Demi Tuhan, maafkan Jong In untuk satu bentakan ini.

"MASUK! SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

Pintu mobil ditutup kasar oleh Kyungsoo. Seluruh permintaan maaf Jong In disepanjang jalan seolah tidak memberikan efek yang signifikan. Dan mereka berakhir dengan saling diam lalu saling meninggalkan di gerbang rumah. Kyungsoo menuju pintu sedangkan Jong In bergegas pulang. Mereka lelah, istirahat sangat dibutuhkan.

Rambut Kyungsoo tergerai saat dia menjarinya ke atas. Dia tidak peduli pada wajah sembabnya, Luhan tidak akan tau selama Kyungsoo bisa menjaga nada suaranya sebaik mungkin.

Sampai di depan pintu, Kyungsoo mendongak untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Semoga saja Luhan sudah tidur agar besok Kyungsoo bisa menemuinya dengan suara dan emosi yang lebih teratur.

Jari Kyungsoo bergetar ketika memasukkan kunci pada lobang pintu, sempat merengek kenapa lobang kuncinya terlalu kecil. Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja konsentrasinya terlanjur hilang. Dia mengidamkan segera membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal lalu menangis sepuas-puasnya. Dada Kyungsoo terasa penuh oleh rasa sesak yang dihadiahkan begitu manisnya oleh Jong In.

Sial! Emosinya meningkat lagi.

Kyungsoo ingin berlari menerjang pintu kamarnya. Namun ketika menyadari ada sepasang sepatu asing tergeletak di balik pintu, dia tau tersimpan masalah yang lain lagi disini. Langkah Kyungsoo tersusun halus, keringat dingin membuat anakan rambutnya lepet.

Dia ingin mengemukakan pikiran positifnya, namun ruang tengah yang kosong tidak mendukung, lebih tidak mendukung lagi saat sebuah dasi hitam tergeletak tepat di lantai depan pintu kamar….

 _Luhan_ …..

Oh Tuhan! Katakan sebuah kemustahilan! Berikan kata itu sekarang! Tolong napas Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak mungkin….

 _Clek!_

Ya Tuhan…

Selamatkan Kyungsoo! Jantungnya luruh tepat mengenai ginjalnya.

Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?! 

Kyungsoo berpegangan pada kusen pintu saat kepalanya berdenyut kencang dan tubuhnya hampir tumbang. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak.

Dia percaya pada Sehun, sangat. Dia percaya bahwa Sehun akan menjaga Luhan lebih baik dari siapapun. Namun sayangnya, kali ini Kyungsoo meleset.

Sehun tidak sepatutnya dipercaya seratus persen jika pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan laki-laki itu hadir kembali di bawah selimut Luhan. Memeluk tubuh telanjang Luhan yang lelap tanpa mengerti mengapa mereka saling menyetubuhi.

Kenapa Sehun tega memanfaatkan keadaan Luhan? Dimana letak otaknya?

Pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, rambut kusut Luhan serta beberapa warna kebiruan ditubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo memukul dadanya sendiri. Apa yang telah Sehun lakukan pada Luhan? Apa yang telah dia biarkan Sehun lakukan pada Luhan? Mengapa dia membiarkannya?

Tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo meletakkan Luhan pada kondisi dimana dia bisa telanjang bersama lelaki itu. Sekarang sudah terjadi. Sehun sudah mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik dari tubuh seorang gadis buta. Salahkah Kyungsoo jika sekarang dia ingin menikamkan sebilah pisau tepat pada jantung Sehun?

Kyungsoo mungkin akan melakukannya jika saja Sehun tidak mengerjabkan matanya untuk sesaat kemudian terbelalak. Seolah dia baru saja ditarik dari dunia lain dengan paksa.

"Kyung.." panggilnya dengan gerakan bibir.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup mengeluarkan satu kata pun, apalagi sebuah makian. Amarah sudah mengendap sangat hebat dalam dadanya dan dia masih punya kesadaran untuk tidak membunuh Sehun di hadapan Luhan.

Dagunya memerintahkan Sehun untuk mengikutinya, untuk mempertanggungjawabkan dosanya sebelum Kyungsoo melemparnya ke dalam kawah merapi yang mendidih sampai tulangnya mencair seperti keju.

Ya, dan Sehun tau jika dia baru saja mendekati kematian.

.

.

.

.

.

PLAK!

Itu adalah tamparan kelima saat Sehun menyadari ujung bibirnya terluka. Di halaman depan rumah, tatapan Kyungsoo seperti bara api yang siap membuatnya terbakar. Sehun bukan tidak punya kekuatan, tapi dia punya otak untuk memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan dari setiap tindakannya.

Termasuk saat dia menelanjangi Luhan di atas ranjang lalu memuaskan dosa mereka, konsekuensi sebesar matahari tergantung di celah jendela.

"KEPARAT KAU OH SEHUN! KEPARAAAATTT!"

Jemari Kyungsoo bahkan gemetaran untuk merealisasikan cekikannya di leher Sehun. Airmatanya untuk Jong In baru saja berhenti dan sekarang Sehun sudah membuatnya tumpah lagi, mungkin lebih parah. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan adalah salah satu hal terpenting dalam hidupnya dan sekarang tubuh Kyungsoo seakan tidak sanggup mengungkapkan betapa bergejolak rasa benci dan putus asa dalam raganya.

Banyak sekali yang bisa Kyungsoo umpatkan ataupun lakukan sesuka hati pada Sehun yang tampaknya sudah mengibarkan bendera putih. Tidak ada perlawanan dan jika Kyungsoo ingin membunuh Sehun, itu akan menjadi hal paling mudah. Namun pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa meremas kerah kemeja Sehun sebelum jatuh meraung di atas tanah yang tidak memberinya kepuasan.

Kenapa dunia ini jahat sekali pada gadis seperti mereka? Apa salahnya terlahir sebagai yatim piatu? Kenapa tidak ada yang menghargai kelahiran mereka?

"Kyung…" ragu-ragu, Sehun melirih. "A-aku…"

"Aku menyesal! Sepenuh hati aku menyesal telah membiarkan iblis sepertimu menyentuh Luhan lagi! Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain pergi. Pergi!" 

"Kyung.."

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memperbaiki segalanya, Oh Sehun! Kau sudah merusak satu-satunya jalan dengan cara menyetubuhi Luhan di atas ketiktahuannya! Jelaskan padaku bagaimana cara kau memperbaiki segalanya jika pada kenyataannya kau akan pergi bersama gadis lain setelah mendapatkan Luhan untuk memenuhi tubuhmu! Kau keparat, Oh Sehun! Bajingan!"

"Aku merindukan Luhan, terlalu merindukannya. Dan itu membuat seluruh kesalahan ini menjadi benar. Aku menginginkan Luhan."

"Tutup mulutmu! Bukan begini caranya seseorang merindu! Bukan dengan menelanjangi gadis buta lalu menyetubuhinya dan membuatmu melayang dalam kenikmatan! Biadap! Kau biadap Sehun!"

"Ya! Itu aku! Seorang laki-laki biadap dengan lidah sempurna namun tidak bisa bicara satu katapun dihadapan wanitanya! Kalian membunuhku. Ini membunuhku!"

"Persetan dengan hatimu! Kau! …."

Umpatan Kyungsoo terhenti. Sesuatu menghentikannya, mendorong Kyungsoo dari puncak alam bawah sadar tertingginya dan terhenyak ke tengah lautan.

Oh astaga! Apalagi sekarang?

Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kepala Kyungsoo akan meledak hingga seluruh isinya berhamburan.

Satu-satunya hal setinggi langit yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo dapati sekarang adalah melihat Luhan berdiri di celah pintu dengan remasan gelisah diujung dress sederhananya. Kyungsoo bahkan yakin _reksletting_ dipunggung belakang Luhan belum terkait. Namun itu terjadi. Luhan berada disana, bersama telinga dan seluruh pendengarannya.

Lalu Sehun yang hampir menyerah pada hidup secepat kilat membalik tubuh, bernapas sekali untuk kemudian terhempas ke bumi. Luluh lantak. Apa Luhan mendengar semuanya? Dia tidak boleh! Bagaimana caranya Sehun menemuinya lagi jika Luhan tau sebelum permainan ini berakhir? Dan bahkan sebelumnya Sehun pikir bahwa mereka tidak memiliki sebuah akhir.

"Luhan…"

Itu lirihan Kyungsoo. Dia ingin bergegas menarik Luhan masuk dalam pelukannya dan meminta maaf atas penghianatan ini, namun Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri tegak. Kakinya lemah, begitupula hatinya.

Saat Sehun tertatih menyeret langkahnya kemudian berhenti di jarak lima langkah dari Luhan, Kyungsoo tidak mampu berbuat banyak selain merunduk dan menangis. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tau harus menangisi masalah dihadapannya ataukah masalahnya yang belum terselesaikan dengan Jong In. Yang pasti, Kyungsoo ingin menangis.

Lalu bagian kisah ini kembali lagi pada Sehun. Ketika dia merasa bahwa ada jutaan pecahan botol kaca antara mereka, yang terbuat dari kesalahannya pada Luhan dan akan melukainya jika Sehun berani melangkah sekali lagi.

Apa yang bisa dibaca dari garis wajah wanita ini? Sudut bibirnya yang berlabuh ke bawah ataukah alisnya yang berkedut menahan ketidaksenangan? Apa yang bisa dipahami selain sebuah kesedihan?

"L-Lu… "

Hanya satu panggilan kecil, namun rasanya Sehun telah mengeluarkan separuh tenaganya. Dia meringis atas perasaan menakutkan dihatinya. Takut Luhan tidak bisa menerima dia yang ingin kembali namun tidak tau cara yang benar.

"L-Luhan…"

Oh, Sehun benar-benar akan kehabisan tenaga. Melihat raut kesedihan masih tersaji di wajah Luhan seolah membuat pecahan botol kaca diantara mereka semakin meruncing. Perih. Sehun bahkan merintih sebelum terluka.

"I-ini a-aku—"

"Bahkan tanpa penglihatan dan pendengaran sekalipun, dari awal _aku tau_ bahwa itu adalah kau, Oh Sehun."

 _Apa? Apa maksudnya?_

"Dan aku hanya gadis buta malang yang bahkan terlalu _malu_ untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mengenalmu sejak langkah pertama kau kembali di rumah ini. Malu untuk mengetahui bahwa kau mungkin sudah jijik untuk mencintai gadis buta sepertiku lagi."

Lalu ketika Sehun mengabaikan perih seolah pecahan kaca menembus telapak kakinya, Luhan menemukan tangisannya tumpah ruah dalam pelukan laki-laki itu. Mengingat bahwa dia juga menangis seperti ini setelah pintu tertutup dan Kyungsoo membawa Sehun sebagai seorang Leo. Sembilan malam yang lalu.

Luhan mengenal segalanya tentang Sehun, namun mereka bermain-main di atas matanya yang buta dan melupakan bahwa Luhan mengenal laki-laki itu dengan sangat baik melalui hatinya. Luhan hapal jenis tangisan dipipinya, karena setiap kali Sehun pulang atas nama Leo, maka dia akan menangis di atas ranjangnya dan memikirkan betapa malunya dia betemu Sehun dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Benar telak apa yang dikatakan Sehun, bahwa tidak akan ada yang mampu mencintainya seperti apa yang telah Sehun lakukan, jikalaupun ada, itu Sehun yang kembali,

 _bukan orang lain_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okkeh. Chapter 7 selesai. Sedikit ingkar janji bahwa chapter ini bisa gue apdet 2minggu dari chapter sebelumnya. Tapi ya, lagi banyak jadwal manggung dari kampung ke kampung, jadinya telat apdet deh. /Goyang gergaji/**

 **Eh, awalnya gue mau bikin adegan NC loh di chapter ini, tapi kagak jadi karena ngerasa lucu aja. Gue gak bisa jabarin gimana Luhan yang ngeraba-raba (?) sehun trus ntar kalo salah raba gimana? Bisa-bisa malah gue yang keraba. /Raba aku masss.. ahhhh/ Anjir lah, mesum banget readersnya. Boahahahaha Lemparin beha satu-satu baru tau rasa lu. Wkwkwk**

 **Sebenernya ada yang pengen gue omongin banget di a/n ini, tapi nyampe ngetiknya gue lupa apa yang mau gue sampein. Mungkin utang panci ami dio kali ya. Kekeke**

 **Sumpah, gue lupa beneran.**

 **Mungkin gue lupa kalo ada kelezatan baru miseda** **p** **white** **curry** **.. kekekeke**

 **Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun buat Nurul Basyariyah. Sorry telat banget ngucapinnya :D**

 **Betewe, tanggal 29 gue udah masuk kuliah. Bisa gak sih langsung nikah aja. /eh, jomblo, sok banget lu pengen nikah/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AI LOP YU :***


	8. Chapter 8

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sehunalifa**_ **, Happy Birthday. Tereak aja terus di komentar FB gue. kekeke**

 **(Sorry telat)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinta tak mungkin berhenti**

 **Secepat saat aku jatuh hati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenyataannya mereka saling mencintai. Ketika Kyungsoo merangkak untuk meraih Luhan, pintu gerbang berderak. Kejadian itu hampir pukul tiga malam, dibawah langit yang gelap dan derai air mata yang penuh, dia melihat Jong In berada disana. Jalannya gontai namun tatapannya tidak terelakkan. Mungkinkah Jong In memutar balik stir mobilnya yang hendak pulang?

 _Jangan sekarang, kumohon_ , rintih batin Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan Sehun dan Luhan menyelesaikan masalah mereka, karena _kita_ juga punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan."

Terlalu lemah. Perlawanan Kyungsoo habis ketika Jong In meraih tangannya dan mengiringnya memasuki mobil. Kyungsoo sempat melirik ke belakang, perasaannya campur aduk sampai dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Luhan yang bertemu kembali dengan Sehun ataukah dia yang sedang melangkah bersama Jong In.

Pertengkaran itu tidak terelakkan. Jong In memaksa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemennya sementara gadis itu berteriak seperti rambutnya yang lebat dicabut satu persatu. Hanya permintaan maaf yang dimiliki mulut Jong In sedangkan Kyungsoo butuh sesuatu yang lebih menenangkan hatinya. Namun tidak ada satupun yang sanggup. Bahkan kejujuran Jong In pun membuahkan rasa pahit.

Letupan makian di mulut Kyungsoo baru mereda beberapa menit lalu, napasnya kasar dan nyaring. Dia baru saja berpikir untuk berhenti mencerca Jong In yang berlutut dihadapannya, tapi panggilan di Ponsel Jong In menyalakan kembali obor di kepala Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu lagi! Batin Kyungsoo mengumpat.

Tubuhnya terasa menggigil menahan emosi yang seakan-akan sudah meledak dalam kantung empedunya. Kyungsoo meraih tasnya, menyingkirkan tangan Jong In dari pangkuannya kemudian berdiri.

"Kalian berdua adalah manusia paling sialan di seluruh muka bumi!"

Jong In berusaha menggapai tangannya sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak mau. Ponsel laki-laki itu terus bergetar dan bukankah seharusnya Jong In mematikannya demi menghargai Kyungsoo? Tapi yang dilakukan Jong In malah membiarkannya terus berdering.

Kyungsoo muak ! Lengkingan ponsel Jong In menyakiti lambungnya.

Dia membetulkan letak tali tas dibahunya sebelum suara pecah muncul dari belakang. Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, ada Jong In disana dengan pecahan vas bunga dan juga ponsel yang hancur. Tatapan putus asa Jong In tersangkut dikedua alisnya. Mereka frustasi dan itu menyeramkan.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Aku bisa mati."

"Aku pernah berpikir untuk tidak kemana-mana, tapi bukan berarti aku mau berbagi."

"Bisakah kau kutahan?"

Mungkin bisa, seandainya Jong In juga bisa menetak masa lalunya lalu menghanyutkannya pada sungai tak berpenghujung. Kemudian Kyungsoo akan selalu berdiri diseberang menunggu Jong In kembali. Namun kepercayaan yang melemah merupakan musuh paling depan.

"Aku tidak bisa bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang yang terus memandang ke belakang. Kau harus bisa memilih, jika tidak, jangan pernah berani untuk memiliki."

 _Aku dan kau menjadi dangkal_.

Satu langkah mendekat di ambil Kyungsoo, mungkin mereka diizinkan berbagi ciuman di atas kata patah hati. Itu gila! Tapi bagaimanapun Jong In adalah lelaki pertama yang Kyungsoo percayai untuk menyentuhnya. Harus diapakan perasaan ini? Haruskah Kyungsoo mencoba melapangkan hatinya dan menghamparkan tirai merah untuk mengampuni Jong In?

Namun ketika dia ingin melangkah lagi, bel pintu apartemen Jong In berbunyi. Mereka memperhatikan pintu itu, Kyungsoo yang pertama kali menyadari raut cemas Jong In bahkan sebelum Jong In menyadarinya.

Dia mengurungkan langkahnya menuju Jong In, keraguan mengompori telinga Kyungsoo dengan prasangka buruk. Seketika tempat kembali yang Jong In sediakan mengabur dalam penglihatannya, tidak nampak lagi pelukan hangat seorang Kim Jong In.

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju pintu sementara Jong In berusaha menggapainya dari belakang. Tidak! Kyungsoo butuh kejelasan lewat matanya, bukan dari omong kosong sebuah mulut.

Lalu ketika pintu terbuka, dada Kyungsoo terhenyak. Bagaimana paras cantik wanita itu membuatnya menangis tanpa suara. Keberadaan Jong In dibelakangnya tidak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Kyungsoo hanya ingin pergi dan memuntahkan segala keluh kesah hatinya di pinggir jembatan.

 _Ya, masa lalumu memang cantik. Dengan rambut panjang, pipi tirus ditambah pinggulnya yang melekuk kencang. Lalu aku disini hanya seumpama kulit kacang yang tertimbun dalam tumpukan jerami. Jangan pura-pura terkejut, karena disini hanya aku yang boleh mati karena masalah dijantungku_.

Tali tasnya bisa putus jika Kyungsoo memasukkan emosi dalam kepalan tangannya. Dia mendorong pintu lebih terbuka, tidak menginginkan udara yang sama untuk dihirup. Bantu Kyungsoo mencabut paru-parunya setelah ini.

Dengan langkah goyahnya yang nyaris tumbang, Kyungsoo bergerak melewati pintu. Lift tidak akan mengganggunya saat menangis dan Kyungsoo akan menangis disana, setidaknya rasa prihatin orang-orang nanti tidak berbohong padanya. Namun ketika dia melawan kesulitannya berdiri di atas kakinya, Jong In menarik lengannya ke belakang.

Kyungsoo harus mendorong laki-laki ini menjauh, tapi dia bahkan terlalu letih untuk mengeluarkan makian. Mereka sudah cukup dengan kalimat-kalimat kotor dan semuanya tidak menghasilkan jalan keluar.

"Pergi dari sini!"

"Jong In.."

"Kumohon. Kami punya masalah."

Kalimat tegas dengan seruan mengusir itu terdengar sebelum dentuman pintu menyusul kemudian. Kyungsoo masih linglung. Dia tidak tau siapa yang baru saja Jong In suruh pergi. Tapi melihat hanya ada mereka berdua dalam sebuah permasalahan rumit di balik pintu, Jong In masih menginginkannya tetap tinggal.

Meskipun Jong In baru saja mengusir _wanita cantiknya_ , bukan berarti masalah selesai sampai disitu.

Tekanan batin itu seolah menghimpit tulang belakang Kyungsoo, kemudian berimbas pada nyeri dikepalanya dan dia kehilangan otaknya. Tidak ada lagi air mata, tidak juga dengan teriakan.

"Kalian saling mengunjungi?"

Jong In yang diam bukanlah apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Dia membuang napasnya pelan, senyum getir tersampir diujung bibirnya. Lidah Kyungsoo terasa sepat. Oh, mereka benar-benar buruk.

Sekali lagi dia mengencangkan pegangan pada tali tas dipundaknya. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mampu lagi membedakan biru dan merah. Tangannya bergerak menuju gagang pintu, menuju kata 'pulang' sebelum Jong In menahannya, menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo dibalik pintu dengan cara menekan kedua belah lengannya.

Mata Jong In sendu seperti mendung, lalu tetes –tetes itu mulai berguguran. 'Jangan pergi, aku bisa mati. Jangan pergi, aku bisa mati', Kyungsoo mengabaikan arti kesedihan Jong In.

Hubungan menyentuh tahap kritis.

"Jadi bukan hanya aku wanita di kamarmu?"

"Soo.." rintih Jong In bergetar.

"Bukan hanya aku yang menghangatkan tubuhmu?"

Jong In menggeleng, menunduk dan mencoba menyangkalnya. Namun jelas-jelas itu adalah sebuah perbuatan.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kurang? Apa aku tidak mencukupimu? Apa karena seks diantara kita terlalu jarang?"

Jong In menggeleng lagi. Bukan karena sebuah seks yang jarang! Bukan karena itu! Tapi Jong In lah yang terlalu bodoh pada perasaannya.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana cara dia merayumu."

Lagi-lagi menggeleng. Lalu ketika Jong In mengangkat kepalanya, dia melotot. "Apa yang kau lakukan Do Kyungsoo!"

Dia jelas membentak, namun Kyungsoo terlanjur putus asa.

Bersama gemetar dijarinya, Kyungsoo melempar tasnya, membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya, menariknya keluar dari rok kerja berwarna hitam yang mengkerut di atas lututnya.

"Seperti apa dia telanjang didepanmu?"

"Hentikan!"

Jong In berteriak, tapi Kyungsoo menjadi lebih kuat dengan bantuan emosinya yang mendidih. Wanita itu terus membuang pakaiannya dan menelanjangi tubuh atasnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, kumohon hentikan! Jangan seperti ini!"

Dia bergerak, melintasi Jong In, menabrak bahu kanan lelakinya.

"Dimana tempat dia mengangkangkan kakinya untukmu? Di sofa? Di ranjang? Kamar mandi? Atau meja dapur? Lalu dimana tempat yang tersisa untukku? Kita mungkin bisa bercinta di tumpukan kaca. Rasa sakitnya tidak akan jauh berbeda dari ini."

Oh, Kyungsoo bergerak kesana-kemari dengan tubuh setengah telanjang bersama gumpalan depresi di kusut rambutnya. Air matanya menetes deras namun dia tidak bertingkah seperti orang menangis.

Dia hanya bertingkah sedikit tidak masuk akal. Gila!

Ketika Kyungsoo bergerak lagi menuju pecahan vas bunga yang berserakan dan runcing, Jong In memeluknya dari belakang, mengencangkan lengannya di dada wanita itu. Dingin tubuh Kyungsoo mengabarkan bahwa dia nyaris mati, termakan oleh perasaannya sendiri yang dengan baik hatinya Jong In menaburkan racun disana.

Tunggulah, Kyungsoo akan menggelepar bersama jantung yang pecah sebentar lagi. Terima kasih pada Jong In.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat di bahu Luhan. Napasnya tersengal sementara lengannya memegang pinggang Luhan lebih erat.

 _Aku tidak akan kemana-mana_. _Berhenti khawatir._

"Berhasil menemukanmu?"

Dia mengangguk lagi, kerongkongannya menipis.

"Apa rindumu juga kau bawa pulang?"

Sehun melepaskannya, jemarinya yang letih beralih pada rahang Luhan. Rindu yang dipertanyakan, Sehun mengungkapkannya lewat kecupan-kecupan kecil silih berganti memenuhi wajah wanitanya, lalu jatuh dibibirnya.

Cobalah mengungkapkan sepatah kata! Batinnya berteriak, namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda dia tidak mampu. Apa yang bisa dikatakan manusia saat luka dihatinya mengering?

"Apa tempat pemberhentian rindumu masih dipelukanku?"

Untuk kesekiankalinya Sehun mengangguk, berharap Luhan bisa merasakannya melalui udara diantara mereka.

"Hanya kau…" seraknya keluar seperti sebuah rintihan lelaki malang.

 _Pembohong!_

"Sehun…."

"Hm?"

"Saat kau memutuskan pulang kepangkuanku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan."

"Dan kita memang tidak harus lepas."

"Aku tidak akan peduli lagi siapa yang terluka dan aku tidak mau mengerti lagi siapa yang harus mengalah. Egois adalah jalan yang kupilih untuk sebuah kemenangan. Masihkah kau ingin pulang kepadaku?"

"Ya. Karena pada hakikatnya kaulah tempatku pulang"

 _Ya. Karena cinta selalu punya cara memaafkan. Karena cinta selalu menuju pada dia yang memiliki rasa._

.

.

.

Terkadang kebahagiaan tidak selalu terletak di bagian yang benar. Mereka pernah menjadi sebotol kaca yang tertendang lalu pecah, namun cinta akan memungut lagi retakannya dan menyatukannya kembali meskipun air mata itu menggenangi lantai. Tak ada kisah tentang cinta yang bisa terhindar dari air mata.

Luhan akan memberikan senyumannya lagi kepada Sehun, berapa kali pun dia berpikir itu sulit, Sehun tetaplah sang pemilik. Hari ini tidak harus tergantung dari hari kemarin. Mereka hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh hati, tidak perlu membantah lagi dan tidak perlu menjadi orang asing.

Hati yang pulang berhak dibukakan pintu bagi yang menunggu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang menjadi sandarannya. Langit-langit kamar dan ranjang putih adalah teman dalam kesunyian. Tapi mereka baru saja berhasil menangkap kehangatan itu, berpencar di ujung kaki dan merayap diseluruh tubuh.

Sehun menarik napas, "Apa yang bisa dikatakan baik? Kau dan aku jelas-jelas berada dalam kondisi sekarat. Tapi setidaknya aku mulai makan nasi setelah enam bulan."

"Makanan apa yang masuk dalam perutmu selama enam bulan?"

"Kopi? Roti?"

"Alkohol?"

Ah, kenapa juga Sehun harus tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Alis Luhan yang bertaut bukan pertanda bagus.

"I-itu… Kau tau, saat itu aku sangat depresi. Otakku terasa mau pecah dan paru-paruku terasa mau meledak, jadi aku….."

"Kemarikan telingamu."

"Sumpah! Tidak ada bokong wanita manapun yang kusentuh. Telapak tanganku bersih! Aku hanya minum alkohol beberapa gelas ….."

"Telingamu!"

Luhan mencari telinganya dan Sehun yang tidak tau darimana senyum tipis dibibirnya berasal hanya mengarahkan. Ada sepercik kebahagiaan melompat-lompat sebelum Sehun memekik atas putaran dikupingnya. Beginilah cara yang dia sukai. Luhan yang selalu memutar telinganya setiap kali Sehun ketahuan mabuk.

"Masih berani mabuk?"

"Bagaimana bisa laki-laki bermusuhan dengan alkohol?"

"Tidak perlu bermusuhan, hanya jangan bersahabat."

"Terkadang itu tidak bisa dihindari."

"Dan kau harus membawaku jika mau meneguk beberapa gelas. Setidaknya aku berada disana saat otakmu mulai berpikir untuk meremas bokong perempuan."

"Oke. Aku kalah."

Sehun dimarahi lagi. Butuh tiga tahun lamanya dia menanti hanya untuk sekadar dimarahi sampai otot-ototnya mengencang kegirangan. Meskipun wanita ini akan mengomel selama bertahun-tahun, Sehun rasa dia mampu duduk bersila sambil menopang dagunya dan membiarkan gendang telinganya sobek. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat Luhan menangis. Demi apapun, itu lebih baik.

"Sehun…"

"Ya?" Rambut halus disekitar kening Luhan dirapikan oleh Sehun.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Satu kecupan tersampir dipucuk kepalanya.

Sehun merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya, mendesah pelan. "Empat lewat tujuh belas," lalu memasukkannya lagi.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Biarkan pagiku habis disini."

"Pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku bisa mulai pukul delapan."

"Pakaianmu?"

"Junhyung bisa diandalkan."

"Rumah—?"

"Berhenti mengusirku karena aku tidak akan pulang."

Pembuluh darah Luhan bersorak senang. Sehun ingin tetap disini dan Luhan jauh menginginkan hal yang sama. Namun selain itu, ada satu hal yang perlu dipertanyakan. Bagaimana keadaan rumah Sehun? Bagaimana dengan ayahnya yang masih tidak setuju?

"Tapi aku mengantuk."

"Tidur saja."

"Dengan posisi bersandar ditubuhmu begini?"

"Sssttt!" Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya disekitar pinggang Luhan kemudian menarik selimut di batas yang pas. "Jangan banyak omong. Pejamkan matamu."

 _Biarkan aku yang mengurus masalah rumah. Kau hanya perlu bermimpi tentang kita yang meniti kebahagiaan. Duri di bawah telapak kakimu, biar aku yang menginjaknya. Dan kau hanya perlu tersenyum_.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menginap di apartemenku semalam dan kita mabuk. Katakan itu pada ayahmu kalau dia bertanya kenapa _anaknya yang tolol ini_ tidak pulang. Kau harus membayar mahal kebohongan yang kubuat spontan tadi pagi."

"Terimakasih. Aku akan mentraktirmu beberapa botol bir."

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu. Tolong jangan sakiti pelipis kananku dengan tutup botol."

Sehun terkekeh sambil meloloskan satu kancing jas-nya. Junhyung membawakan kemeja mocca dengan jas hitam dan lupa mengambil dasi. Bodoh!

"Jadi, bisa kau katakan dimana letakmu semalaman, Oh Sehun yang bijaksana?"

Kursinya bergerak kecil saat Sehun duduk. Dia tersenyum, menimbulkan kerutan khawatir di dahi Junhyung.

"Aku menemuinya."

"Siapa?"

"Luhan."

"SIAPA?!"

"Wanita yang melempar pelipis kananku dengan tutup botol waktu kita pesta alkohol."

Mulut Junhyung menganga sedangkan kaki tegaknya yang berdiri mundur selangkah ke belakang.

"Bagaimana…"

"Dia menerimaku kembali." Kebahagiaan Sehun tergambar di aura wajahnya. Otot-otot disudut bibirnya bekerja spontan. "Dan kupikir ini adalah kebahagiaanku yang telah lama hilang. Rinduku tersampaikan, rasanya seperti melompat keluar dari peti mati. Paru-paruku bernapas dan itu sangat luar biasa."

"Manusia memang bernapas dengan paru-paru, kurasa." Kerutan di dahi Junhyung terbentuk, "Sepertinya aku ketinggalan segerbong berita. Kau harus menjelaskannya nanti, tapi sekarang, beritahu aku bagaimana kabar si cantik?"

"Siapa? Si cantik? Kau memanggil Luhan 'si cantik' di depan pacarnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yong Junhyung, ada pistol di balik laciku. Berhati-hatilah!"

"Oke. Aku juga punya satu diballik tubuhku."

"Sial!"

Tawa renyah Junhyung menghambur di ruangan. Kedua tangannya terangkat kecil, pertanda bahwa dia menyerah dan lebih memilih tetap menyimpan pistol airnya dibalik punggung.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Luhan? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak begitu buruk. Tapi kurasa dia butuh operasi secepat mungkin. Apa kita bisa mendapatkan donor mata dan ruang operasi yang terjamin?"

"Dengan uang yang kau miliki, tentu kita bisa. Hanya saja, jika itu dilakukan atas namamu ataupun atas namaku, kemungkinan ayahmu bisa tau."

Astaga! Kenapa Sehun lupa?

"Kita punya ribuan ID Card karyawan kan? Pinjam salah satu dari mereka dan berikan uang tutup mulut yang cukup."

"Tidak perlu. Kurasa kita bisa menjadikan seseorang sebagai tumbal."

"Siapa?"

Junghyung menghadapkan layar ponselnya pada Sehun. "Kebetulan sekali." Panggilan masuk dari…

" _Chanyeol's Bitch?"_

"Byun Baekhyun, siapa lagi? Kau lupa punya sepupu anak seorang dokter spesialis mata terhandal di Korea? Dia bisa meminta ayahnya untuk melakukan itu tanpa harus membuat ayahmu curiga." Junhyung menaikkan alisnya, menyimpulkan sebuah penawaran yang bagus sebelum detik selanjutnya alisnya jatuh. "Tapi kenapa _Byun Bitch_ ini menghubungiku? Apa pantatnya baru saja ditambal dan dia kekurangan plastik bekas? Oh bagus, aku punya botol sabun sisa di rumah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung…."

"Kami berakhir, Lu. Aku dan Jong In."

Sungguh, pagi itu Luhan berniat memasang sepucuk mawar merah dipipinya sepanjang hari. Namun kedatangan Kyungsoo yang langsung melabraknya dengan sebuah pelukan sambil tersedu-sedu tidaklah cocok dipadankan dengan cerita Cinderella yang menari bersama pangeran di tengah pesta. Mereka bertemu disuatu titik. Dimana titiknya jatuh tepat dipuncak segitiga.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Bentuk kesabaran jenis apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Tiga tahun. Dia membiarkanku mengambang lalu tenggelam selama itu. Aku menjadikan Jong In yang pertama, tapi Jong In tidak menjadikanku satu-satunya. Lelaki sialan seperti apa sebenarnya dia?!"

"Apa Jong In…."

"Ya. Masa lalunya. Selalu seperti itu dan aku sudah cukup dengan semuanya. Tolong jangan katakan bahwa aku salah. Ini terasa sangat sulit bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri."

"Kau tidak salah, dengarkan aku, kau tidak salah. Tapi Jong In juga laki-laki biasa. Dia butuh waktu untuk menuntaskan keraguannya. Berikan dia itu, Kyung. Dan kau bisa melakukan banyak hal yang lebih baik selama Jong In melakukannya. Saat Jong In berhasil menemukanmu di akhir pencariannya, maka seluruh keputusan ada ditanganmu. Memaafkan ataupun menemukan seseorang yang baru, kau yang memilih, tidak perlu ada air mata lagi. Hidup ini sebuah cerita, dan akhir bahagia selamanya hanya omong kosong."

"Tapi aku benci dihianati seperti ini. Dadaku nyaris pecah oleh timbunan amarah."

 _Memangnya siapa yang suka?_

"Kekamarmu sekarang. Kita bisa mengumpati siapa saja di muka bumi ini. Malaikat akan repot menulis dosa dari mulut kita. Kau dan aku terlalu baik dan kita disakiti oleh kebaikan."

.

.

.

.

.

Lari adalah apa yang ingin Sehun lakukan. Mendapatkan Luhan kembali untuk hidupnya, Sehun lupa bahwa dia sudah mengikat gadis lain di satu kamar rumahnya. Sampai Letisha mengetuk pintu ruangannya sore ini, Sehun terlonjak kaget. Dia baru saja mengemasi sisa pekerjaan, menghitung jumlah tangkai bunga diotaknya yang akan diulurkannya kepada Luhan nanti malam. Namun Letisha membuat Sehun mengerjab berkali-kali, terus berpikir kebohongan apa yang bisa dia ciptakan agar terhindar dari senyuman gadis itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

 _Ya, lumayan_. "Tidak."

"Junhyung bilang kau mabuk dan menginap ditempatnya semalam, jadi ayah menyuruhku menggiringmu pulang hari ini. Dalam tas-ku ada borgol, jadi jangan coba-coba kabur."

Kejenakaan Letisha, kenapa terasa hambar sekarang? Apa karena Sehun telah mengatupkan bilik hatinya?

"Aku…. Sibuk. Maaf. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang…."

"Kunci mobil ada digenggamanmu. Itu berarti kau hendak pulang. Dan kita akan pulang bersama ke rumah orangtuamu, bukan di rumah Junhyung, ataupun rumah lain yang kau miliki."

"Le…"

"Ibu memasak makan malam sangat banyak. Jangan mengecewakannya. Aku tunggu diluar."

 _Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhanku?_

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam cantik. Masih mengenali suaraku?"

"Junhyung?! Itu benar kau?"

"Yap, ini aku."

"Ya Tuhan! Kemana saja kau selama ini?! Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar sedikitpun?!"

"Oke, Luhan. Berhenti berteriak dan biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana?"

Oh, sayang sekali Luhan tidak bisa melihat makhluk ini. Kalau bisa mungkin dia sudah membenturkan kepala Junhyung ke pintu.

Tubuhnya dilintasi, aroma maskulin dari parfume Junhyung membuatnya merindukan Sehun. Dimana laki-lakinya setelah mereka mencapai fase berbaikan?

'Clek'

Pintu tertutup.

"Kau makan dua butir nasi selama sebulan ya? Hanya tersisa kulit dan tulang."

"Bukan dua butir, tapi dua butir setengah."

Tawa kecil Junhyung yang klasik, dan Luhan tau sekarang laki-laki itu berada dihadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Boleh kupeluk?"

Alis Luhan bertaut, "Kau mau memeluk gadis yang tinggal kulit dan tulang?"

"Oh, ayolah Luhan. Aku hanya bercanda. Lupakah pada panggilan ' _si cantik_ ' yang kupilihkan untukmu?"

 _Terimakasih_. Luhan membentangkan senyumnya selebar dia membentangkan lengannya. Lalu pelukan dari Junhyung datang.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun tau hal ini?"

"Baru saja aku ingin membahasnya. Tolong jangan katakan pada Sehun kalau aku memeluk pacarnya. Dia punya pistol berisi peluru, sedangkan aku hanya punya pistol air. Aku bawa tiga mangkuk jjajangmyoon, kau harus menyelamatkanku untuk itu."

"Tiga mangkuk?"

Junhyung melepaskan, "Dua untuk kita, dan satu untuk si burung hantu." Dari langkahnya yang menjauh, Luhan pastikan Junhyung sedang menuju dapur. Tapi suaranya tetap terdengar karena tidak terlalu banyak ruangan berlebih disini. "Dimana Kyungsoo? Apa dia dapat _shift_ malam? Harus kuletakkan dimana satu porsi untuknya?"

Luhan mendesah, meraba-raba sekitarnya hingga dia bertemu dengan sandaran sofa dan berpegangan disana. Lesu di raut wajahnya membuat Junhyung menoleh. "Kau makan sendiri saja, aku dan Kyungsoo sedang diet."

"Sungguh Luhan, kurus belum tentu cantik. Berhenti menyiksa tubuh kalian. _Mereka_ kelaparan."

Senyum tipis di sudut bibir Luhan yang redup. "Kyungsoo sedang tidur, maksudku pura-pura tidur. Dia dalam kondisi tidak bisa makan. Dan aku tidak makan saat sahabatku begitu."

"Kyungsoo sakit?"

"Ya."

"Sakit apa?"

"Hati."

"LIVER?! DEMI TUHAN!"

"Bukaaan," Luhan menggeleng cepat, benci pada Junhyung yang suka mengada-ngada. "Bukan hati secara harfiah, tapi perasaannya."

Dan seharusnya Luhan bisa melihat wajah bodoh Junhyung di depan meja makan. Itu bagus untuk ditertawakan.

"Baru putus?"

"Dengan cara yang kurang menyenangkan."

"Apa laki-laki di depan rumah itu biang keladinya?"

"Siapa?"

"Saat aku masuk, ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk sambil menunduk di depan pagar. Kukira dia orang mabuk, jadi kuabaikan saja."

"Astaga. Itu pasti Jong In."

Kendikan dibahu Junhyung menandakan dia tidak punya urusan dengan hal tersebut. Tangannya teliti menuangkan jjajangmyoon ke mangkuk dan dia akan senang hati memberikan satu mangkuk yang tersisa pada laki-laki malang di depan pagar. Dia mungkin butuh energi untuk bertingkah mengiba sepanjang malam.

Tapi, ah sudahlah.

Junhyung menghampiri Luhan, meletakkan dua mangkuk jjajangmyoon di meja tengah kemudian menarik lengan gadis itu untuk duduk disisinya.

"Mau aku suapkan?"

Luhan menolak, berterimakasih sebentar atas kasih sayang Junhyung padanya. Tapi memikirkan Kyungsoo yang sedang patah hati membuat nafsu makannya ikut surut.

"Junhyung.."

"Hm?"

"Sehun…"

Tanpa diperintah, Junhyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Seperti dia bisa mengerti apapun hanya lewat desauan angin.

"Rindu pada kekasihmu? Laki-laki sialan itu?"

Senyum Luhan mengembang. "Dimana laki-laki sialan yang kau maksud? Aku ingin menendang bokongnya."

"Dia pulang, maksudku diculik oleh wa…." _nitanya._

"Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan saja. Aku tau."

"Luhan.."

"Dia punya seseorang yang lain, aku tau. Dan kau tidak perlu bertanya darimana aku mengetahuinya. Hati wanita lebih peka daripada laki-laki. Itu sebabnya _kami_ lebih berperasaan dibandingkan _kalian_."

Sumpit yang tadi diapit, diletakkan di atas mangkuk. Kunyahan terakhir dimulutnya Junhyung selesaikan.

"Tapi kau percaya pada Sehun kan?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku menerimanya kembali?"

Junhyung membenarkan. "Namanya Letisha. Letisha Kim," dia melihat Luhan menarik napas hanya karena sebuah nama. "Mereka bertemu di London. Letisha keturunan Korea-Singapore. Itu yang kutau. Selebihnya aku terlalu malas untuk ambil pusing."

"Apa dia wanita yang cantik?"

"Lebih cantik dirimu. Percaya padaku."

"Seleramu memang bagus."

Junhyung mendengus saat tawa renyah Luhan terdengar. Namun sesungguhnya, Junhyung mengerti bahwa ada kegelisahan dibalik merdu getarannya.

Wanita mana yang akan tenang-tenang saja saat membicarakan _wanita lain_ milik kekasihnya?

"Kalian harus berjuang. Aku berada dipihakmu. Jangan meninggalkan Sehun dengan alasan apapun lagi. Dia berantakan dan tidak terurus. Untung saja masih hidup."

"Tidak akan." Binar digelap mata Luhan mengumbar keyakinan. Junhyung bersyukur melihatnya. "Meskipun ada wanita lain, tidak masalah. Asalkan masih ada sedikit celah kosong sebagai tempatku bersandar."

"Kau punya banyak Luhan. Bahkan hampir seluruhnya. Berikan Sehun waktu untuk mengakhiri kisahnya bersama Letisha. Aku beritahukan padamu, itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Mereka sulit."

"Mereka memang sulit, tapi aku sudah menelan lebih banyak kesulitan. Itu tidak akan selama aku menunggu Sehun kembali."

"Selagi menunggu, mau mendengarkan saranku?"

"Apa?"

"Besok, ikut denganku. Kita ke rumah sakit."

Kulit-kulit wajah Luhan menegang. Topik yang membuat peluh dingin keluar.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Sehun akan memperjuangkanmu, tentu saja. Tapi apa kau tidak ingin membantunya berjuang?"

"Aku.."

"Melihatlah. Sehun akan sangat tertolong."

"Aku akan pergi."

"Bagus."

"Tapi bersama Sehun."

"Cukup bagus."

.

.

.

.

Luhan hanya ingin Kyungsoo berfungsi kembali. Dia pikir Kyungsoo butuh waktu setidaknya seminggu untuk mengempiskan sembab dimatanya, namun hal mengejutkan terjadi saat dua hari kemudian Kyungsoo menunjukkan kekuatannya. Dia bergabung dalam sarapan yang sudah dia tinggalkan selama 48 jam.

Sehun berada disana, dengan wajah canggung dan alis yang serba salah. Begitu pula Luhan, dia terus meremas jarinya ketika Kyungsoo menarik kursi. Keheningan itu lagi.

"Kenapa diam? Lanjutkan sarapan kalian. Apa ini untukku?"

Anggukan kecil yang terasa berat Sehun tampilkan. Dia berhasil menarik napas pertamanya begitu Kyungsoo menarik mangkuk sarapan yang disediakan. Sedikit mengernyit, Sehun memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo. _Blush on_ coklat dan sasak tingginya sudah menantang.

"Yakin sudah bias bekerja?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Sehun sendiri kebingungan darimana pertanyaan itu diolah dalam mulutnya. Padahal hubunganya dengan Kyungsoo masih dalam zona waspada.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Masih ada semburat benci disisi rahangnya. "Aku perlu uang untuk makan. Dan bekerja menghasilkan uang. Itu cara hidup kan?"

"Kyung.. kau yakin?"

Seketika ekspresi Kyungsoo melunak, Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Terimakasih.

"Tentu. Meringkuk dalam kamar tidak membuatku jadi pengantin esok hari. Aku harus hidup."

"Mau kuantar?" Oh, Sehun tidak ingin penawarannya tersengar seperti basa-basi, namun wajah Kyungsoo mengatakan itu.

"Tidak. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau mengantar Luhan nanti sore. Dia bisa bermain piano lagi malam ini."

"Luhan tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Dia tanggungjawabku sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu, raut wajahnya tidak berubah. Dia terlihat jijik dengan sifat penguasa Sehun dan Sehun tidak pernah mau peduli. Sendoknya bermain-main, tidak ada nafsu makan namun Kyungsoo memaksakan perutnya menerima itu. Semoga saja dia tidak muntah.

"Lagipula, kami akan ke rumah sakit hari ini."

Urat-urat Kyungsoo menegang, dia menoleh pada Sehun penuh tanda tanya sedangkan laki-laki itu berharap Kyungsoo menghasilkan respon yang bagus. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo hanya diam. Matanya kemudian menuju Luhan yang terlihat gugup dikursinya.

"Lu.."

"Y-ya…"

"Berjanji padaku."

"Apa?"

"Lakukan dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

Mungkin bulan berputar dua kali lipat, ataukah Pluto tidak lagi dianaktirikan. Terlalu mendadak, doakan agar Luhan tidak meloncat dari mobil ketika Sehun menjemputnya siang itu. Mereka kembali berpegangan tangan, sebenarnya Sehun yang terus meremas jemari Luhan tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada wanita itu untuk menariknya.

"Jangan khawatir. Dokternya spesialis mata yang handal, dia pamanku. Jangan merasa gugup dihadapannya, dia sangat baik. Dia bisa menjamin semua rahasia pasien, jadi jangan sungkan untuk mengatakan apapun. Jangan cemas. Dan juga dia…."

"Yang khawatir itu kau, bukan aku. Sadarkah?"

Hembusan nyaring nafas Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum. Jelas sekali Sehun yang sedang gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Kau benar. Aku sangat gugup. Rasanya tubuhku tidak menyentuh tanah."

"Tentu saja tidak menyentuh tanah, kita kan di dalam mobil."

"Luhaaaaan. Aku serius."

"Ini terlalu tegang, aku tidak suka rasa seperti itu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Kepalanya terangkat saat mobil berhenti. Tidak ada bunyi sabuk pengaman yang lepas, itu berarti belum waktunya turun. Lalu apa yang mencegat mobil mereka?

"Luhan…"

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kau gugup?"

"Sedikit."

"Mau kucium?"

"Sehun jangan bercanda."

Tidak. Sehun tidak bercanda dan Luhan tidak harus seterkejut itu untuk merasakan lembut ciuman Sehun di atas bibirnya. Mereka pernah punya sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa daripada sekedar ciuman di bangku mobil.

Rasa gugup Luhan yang sedikit jadi bertambah parah. Sehun harus bertanggungjawab atas Luhan yang kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Kakinya seolah terangkat dan dia siap menyusul Sehun meninggalkan tanah, terbang sambil terus merasakan cinta Sehun diantara ciuman tanpa basa-basi mereka.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berada di ruangan ayahnya saat Sehun datang. Wajahnya kusut, lengkungan eyelinernya yang rusak menunjukkan dia benci menunggu. Namun begitu matanya menilik pada sosok lain dibelakang Sehun, mulut pedasnya menganga.

Dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada Luhan, dia bicara dengan gerakan mulut. "Dia Luhan?" tanyanya antusias sementara Sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan ringan. Baekhyun masih berbisik saat dia memaki Sehun dengan "Kau sialan! Dia sangat cantik."

Lalu Sehun membalasnya dengan gerakan alis bermakna, "Masih mau mengataiku gila karena kehilangan gadis cantik ini? Otakmu tolong gunakan, Byun Baekhyun."

Oh, mereka bisa berdebat setelah ini. Tapi untuk apa? Tanyakan siapa yang tidak punya otak.

"Sehun, kau sudah datang?" Sapaan Paman Byun mengembalikan dunia.

"Ya, paman. Senang bertemu dengan paman kembali. Sudah lama Paman tidak berkunjung ke rumah."

"Bukan aku yang lama tidak ke rumahmu, tapi kau yang terlalu lama tidak pulang." Kacamata Paman Byun bermain jenaka dan Sehun menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Dia menarik tangan Luhan mendekat dengan gerakan teliti dan beberapa kali bergumam _hati-hati_. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dramatis. Dia akan meminta Chanyeol melakukan itu pada pinggangnya. "Paman, ini Luhan. Dan Luhan, ini Paman Byun."

Gadis ramah yang mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya Luhan."

Lalu laki-laki tua berkacamata membalas tidak kalah ramah. "Saya dokter Byun. Paman Oh Sehun. Dan disampingmu ada putri saya, Byun…"

Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya, itu membuat ayahnya berhenti. Dia mengambil alih percakapan.

"Kau akan mengetahui siapa aku setelah operasinya berhasil. Dan berjanjilah satu hal, jangan berteriak. Aku sangat terkenal seantero Korea. Kalau ada orang yang berkata tidak mengenalku, silahkan beritahu aku. Mereka mungkin perlu santunan televisi." Kata gadis itu pada Luhan. Nada sombongnya bercampur dengan nada gurauan yang asik.

Luhan tersenyum singkat sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun disisi kiri. "Terimakasih. Suaramu terdengar begitu familiar. Kau pasti seseorang yang benar-benar populer." Katanya dan tidak pernah tau bahwa Baekhyun menatap iri pada bulu matanya yang lentik.

Baekhyun harus membeli bulu mata palsu seperi milik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah suka rumah sakit, tapi lain pasal jika itu menemani Luhan. Dimanapun asalkan bersama Luhan, semuanya baik-baik saja. Mereka pulang pukul tiga sore dengan Baekhyun menumpang di kursi belakang. Mulut Baekhyun yang lancar berpadu dengan mulut konyol Luhan dan Sehun tidak tau jika dia akan terabaikan selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya siapa nama asli sepupumu? Dia gadis yang riang, aku menyukainya."

Luhan memulai pembicaraan setelah Baekhyun meloncat keluar dari mobil dengan masker dan kaca mata hitam. Dia mungkin akan tertawa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengendap-endap melewati pintu belakang dengan jaket bulu dombanya yang tebal.

Sehun meraih tangannya, _lagi!_ Seolah menyentuh Luhan adalah bahan bakar untuk hidupnya.

"Junhyung biasa memanggilnya _bitch_."

" _Bitch?_ Kenapa kalian jahat sekali?"

"Dia itu cacing panas. Menggelepar setiap kali bertemu pacarnya."

"Itu wajar. Awal kita menjalin hubungan aku juga melompat-lompat setiap kali kau menjemputku makan malam."

"Kau bukan cacing panas."

Oh, pipi Luhan bersemu. Sehun selalu menyanjungnya. Dia mempersiapkan parasut jika Sehun hendak melambungkan arwahnya tinggi menuju bintang.

"Aaa, apa aku seperti angsa putih?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Cacing tambang."

 _WHAT?!_

"Apa ini tanda perang dimulai?"

Luhan menarik tangannya, menolak saat berkali-kali Sehun mencoba meraih itu kembali untuk dikecup.

"Aku bercanda sayang," rayu Sehun bersama senyum geli diwajahnya sementara Luhan betah cemberut disisinya.

"Jangan bercanda dengan cacing tambang," ketus Luhan yang membuat Sehun lebih merasa senang.

"Kau memang cacing tambang, tapi setidaknya tidak lebih bodoh daripada lelaki tampan sial yang mau menjadikan cacing tambang sebagai makanan pokoknya."

Oh, ayolah. Keromantisan jenis apa yang mengundang spesies cacing masuk dalam percakapan? Lagipula, kenapa Luhan harus merasa terhibur? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Dia baru saja akan mendengus, mengabaikan kegirangan hatinya duduk disamping Sehun sebelum lengan laki-laki itu mengait lehernya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu. Lalu sebuah kecupan mampir dipucuk kepalanya.

Ya Tuhan!

"Lepaskan aku!" pukulannya terpantul di otot dada bidang Sehun, sama sekali tidak digubris. Sehun bertambah terik. Laki-laki itu menjadi tidak terkendali saat Paman Byun bilang dia akan mencari donor mata secepat mungkin. Luhan bisa dioperasi dan Sehun tidak peduli pada biaya yang harus dikeluarkan.

"Mau makan sesuatu? Pergi ke suatu tempat? Bermain? Atau belanja? Kita masih memiliki waktu."

 _Hm, kita memang masih memiliki waktu. Karena kau tidak lagi tersedia untukku sepanjang yang kumau, tidak seperti dahulu_.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku mau pulang."

"Pulang?"

"Kyungsoo mungkin sudah berada di rumah. Dia membutuhkanku, setidaknya untuk menemaninya mengumpati mantan kekasih Jong In seperti kemarin."

.

.

.

.

Ingatkan pada Sehun kalau berbohong itu dosa. Tapi pilihan terakhirnya jatuh pada olahan kebohongan-kebohongan lain yang cukup masuk akal. Dia ingin menginap lagi di kamar Luhan. Mimpi buruknya tertinggalkan dan Sehun merasa sehat walau dia tidak tidur. Luhan membuat darahnya mengalir deras.

Letisha beberapa kali menghubunginya. Jahatnya Sehun, dia mengubah profile ponselnya menjadi ' _diam'_. Letisha terabaikan. Itu salah, tapi Sehun tidak menemukan kebenaran lain selain berada di sisi Luhan sepanjang waktu yang tersisa. Luhan adalah kebenaran, sedangkan Sehun adalah lelaki yang rela berdarah demi mengejar kebenarannya.

Kyungsoo termakan lagi pada sisi lemahnya. Sehun menemukannya menangis bersama seduhan teh hangat di meja dapur. Pertemuan mereka tidak sepanik tadi pagi, Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun melihatnya bersedih. Meskipun sedikit terpaksa, Kyungsoo harus berperilaku baik terhadap orang yang mau membantu Luhan menemukan lagi penglihatannya. Semoga berhasil.

"Kau baik?" tanya laki-laki itu berhenti di jarak seaman mungkin, berjaga-jaga jika Kyungsoo menyiramnya dengan air panas.

"Lumayan." Sendok teh Kyungsoo membuat denting kecil. "Dimana Luhan?"

"Mandi."

"Tidak menemaninya?"

"Dia mengusirku."

Senyum Kyungsoo kecut, tapi itu cukup baik. Sehun tidak berani berharap lebih.

"Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Siapa yang kau pilih?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Letisha. Bagaimana dengan Letisha?"

Jika Kyungsoo bertanya siapa yang akan Sehun pilih, sudah jelas Luhan berada di angka sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Tapi jika Kyungsoo bertanya bagaimana dengan Letisha, apa yang bisa Sehun jawab?

Letisha gadis baik, keluarganya terpandang dan berpendidikan. Tidak, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang Kyungsoo mau. Sehun ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak lagi menginginkan Letisha meskipun gadis itu sudah tertatih menyembuhkan patah hatinya, namun dia terdengar seperti seorang brengsek yang pantas dikebiri.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Laki-laki tidak punya jawaban seperti itu." Desak Kyungsoo.

"Luhan segalanya, jangan meragukanku. Tapi Letisha terlanjur kuikat."

"Lalu Luhan dibiarkan melayang?"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"Kau mengikat wanita lain sementara tidak ingin Luhan lepas? Jangan serakah Oh Sehun!"

Oh, ini tidak baik. Kyungsoo tersulut pada perasaan pribadinya.

"Aku akan mengikat Luhan. Tolong beri aku waktu untuk melepaskan ikatan yang lain."

"Talimu sudah rusak. Bagaimana bisa Luhan terikat?"

"Kulitku. Akan kuikat Luhan dengan kulitku jikalau memang tidak tersisa pilihan yang lain. Jangan persulit kami, kumohon."

"Memilih saja tidak cukup, Oh Sehun."

"Setidaknya aku sanggup memilih."

Kyungsoo diam. Tenggorokannya mati. Dia berpikir ulang dan kenyataannya Sehun benar. Setidaknya Sehun sanggup memilih, hal sederhana yang bahkan tidak mampu dilakukan Jong In untuknya.

.

.

.

.

'Clek'

"Sudah selesai?"

"Oh Sehun! Jangan masuk! Aku belum berpakaian!"

'Blam'

Sialan! Laki-laki itu malah menutup pintu, langkahnya terdengar mendekati Luhan yang susah payah menjaga lipatan handuk didadanya.

"Kau tau ini aku?"

"Kyungsoo selalu mengetuk pintu," kaki Luhan mundur selangkah merasakan Sehun bernapas dihadapannya. "Dan kau jadi sangat kurang sopan semenjak pulang dari London. Mereka tidak mengajarimu dengan baik."

Sehun mencibir. "Omelan sepanjang hari, sangat Luhan sekali." Singgung Sehun menjadikan gadisnya tupai kehiangan ekor.

"Pulanglah jika tidak suka dengan cara mulutku bekerja."

"Harus pulang kemana lagi? Kau tempatku pulang."

"Disini hanya tersedia wanita yang suka marah-marah, salah tempat jika mencari wanita pendiam."

"Aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Dan kau semakin pandai merayu."

Ada sesuatu yang dirindu. Luhan menyadarinya ketika ciuman dari Sehun datang bertubi-tubi diseluruh wajahnya. Mereka merindukan masa lalu dimana hanya ada 'pertengkaran kecil' dan berakhir dengan ciuman manis.

Jari Luhan menjepit pinggang Sehun tanpa tenaga. Dia ingin bertahan, bukan menyakiti. Senyumnya lepas begitu Sehun menggigit ujung hidungnya yang mungil. Lampu dilangit-langit kamar berteriak bahwa mereka menginginkan kemesraan ini bertahan lebih lama. Namun ketukan dipintu kamar mengatakan hal lain.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu." Jawaban Luhan setengah berteriak, mengisyaratkan Sehun agar berhenti atau Kyungsoo akan menanggalkan daun pintu dan melemparnya pada mereka.

"Sehun," celah pintu menampilkan tubuh lesu Kyungsoo, raut lelah membias diseluruh wajahnya. "Junhyung menghubungimu. Dia bilang kau tidak menjawab panggilannya."

Ponsel disakunya diraih. Puluhan panggilan dari Letisha dan delapan yang lain dari Junhyung. Jumlah ini membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Siapapun, berikan kepercayaan diri lagi pada Sehun. Otaknya hanya bisa berfikir negatif dan itu berimbas pada keringat dingin di permukaan tangannya.

"Pergilah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting."

Lalu kenapa Luhan menyarankannya pergi sementara Sehun takut pada langkah kakinya sendiri? Firasat buruk menggelantung di kelopak matanya.

Pertandakah bahwa salah satu harus dihentikan? Waktu terlalu cepat sedangkan Sehun sudah letih mengejarnya dari belakang. Kenapa _mereka_ tidak mau menunggu sebentar lagi?

Sorot mata Kyungsoo membeberkan bahwa Sehun harus memilih sekarang atau konsekuensinya dia akan kehilangan salah satu, bahkan kedua-duanya. Pilihan Sehun terfokus pada Luhan dan dia tidak akan mengubahnya. Jika keadaan ini tetap memaksa, maka akan Sehun hadapi.

Dia akan melepaskan Letisha. meskipun harus bersujud di bawah telapak kaki wanita itu demi sebuah permohonan maaf, dia akan memohon penghidupan yang baik untuk Letisha. Sehun tidak sanggup lepas lagi dari Luhan dan dia akan bertaruh segalanya. Maaf karena Letisha terseret dalam masalah ini.

Namun bagaimanapun, jawaban Sehun disumpah mati.

.

.

.

.

Junhyung berkata benar. Letisha sedang duduk dengan kaki bersilang di sofa tamu saat Sehun datang bersama nafas setengah putus. Semburat orange di pipi wanita itu tidak lagi mampu mengalihkan Sehun dari dunianya.

Letisha melompat dari duduknya, mengait lengan kekasihnya dengan aura kebahagiaan berkilauan, meletakkan Sehun pada sisi kosong sofa tamu meskipun dia tau Sehun tidak menginginkan kehadirannya disini. Letisha tidak peduli, karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara bertahan disisi laki-laki ini.

"Le, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

 _Kita harus berpisah._

"Aku juga."

Semangat di binar mata Letisha membuat Sehun semakin bersalah, tapi jalan mundur sudah tertutup.

"Dengarkan aku."

"Kau yang harus mendengarkanku." Gerak cepat Letisha meraih sesuatu di dalam tasnya memberikan Sehun waktu untuk mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya. Katakan sekarang dan mereka akan selesai, walaupun dalam keadaan buruk.

"Le.."

"Tunggu Sehun."

 _Tidak. Aku tidak bisa lagi menunggu. Seseorang menungguku pulang. Mari cepat kita selesaikan._

"Entah bagaimana permohonan maaf yang baik, tapi aku tidak punya keputusan lain. Kurasa kita harus—"

"Sehun, lihat ini."

Letisha sama sekali tidak mendengarkan, ataukah dia sengaja berpura-pura tidak mendengar? Sosoknya menjadi seorang yang egois, yang hanya ingin didengarkan dan tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan Sehun.

Sesuatu ditunjukkannya pada laki-laki itu. Sipit matanya melengkung menandakan bahwa ada kabar bahagia yang harus mereka rayakan. Letisha memancar seperti letusan kembang api di malam tahun baru sementara Sehun duduk tidak bersama dengan otaknya.

Apa yang harus dilihat? Maksudnya apa?

"Le.."

" _Aku hamil."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeng Jeng Jeng Jeng! Ciee yang kagak jadi mau ketawa bahagia gara-gara Letisha. Cieee yang makin gemess sama Letisha. Cieee yang mau ngerebus gue karena apdet cepet (?)**

 **.  
Sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang mau gue pamerin (Akhirnya, gue bisa pamer. Alhamdulillah). Jeng Jeng Jeng! Gue gak tau mau ngomong apa, dan gue bener-bener spicles! Berkat bakat terpendam gue yang mesum dan berkat readersnya yang mau aja dimesumin, akhirnya kemesyuman gue membuahkan hasil. GUE DIKASI BUKU FANART-NYA WINDEER YANG DEMI TUMPUKAN KOLOR DI TOILET GUE, GUE JEJERITAAAAN NGELIATINNYA! DAN LEBIH SPICLESNYA LAGI GUE DAPETNYA GRATIS! ALIAS DIKASI! ONGKIR AJA GUE KAGAK BAYAR! BOAHAHAHAHA**

 **TENGKYU PERI MACH BUAT KAK RE (OHRERE), ADMINNYA HUNHAN INDONESIA YANG UDAH NGASI GUE KITAB SUCI ITU. Gue gak tau mau balas elu pake apa kak, yang gue punya cuma ff recehan kek gini dan juga segudang cinta. Eaaak. Semoga rezekinya bertambah ya kak, sehat selalu, SAMAWA (eh, kok malah doa nikah -_-) . aamiin. ^^**

 **.**

 **But, gue juga ada berita syedih. Hp gue nyemplung ke kolam renang dan sekarang gue gak punya apa-apalagi selain lappy. Hp gue layarnya mati tapi notif-nya bisa masuk. Alarm-nya bunyi sepanjang hari. Wkwk. Ada yang pernah ngalamin kayak gini juga gak sih? Garansinya gak bisa dipake karena ini kelalaian gue. Mau betulin ke tempat service, itu berarti duit makan gue bakalan habis. Terus nanti kalo gue kena maagh gimana? (Busung lapar ae lu sekalian)**

 **Demi apa, gak pegang hp itu rasanya kek hidup tanpa beha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan, tengkyu ya responnya buat ff "TALK WHEN WE HAVE A SEX". Banyak yang riview ngatain gue makin mesyum. Yailaaahhhh. DARI LAHIR KALI MBAAAAKKKK. Wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **Doain gue sukses ujian minggu ini ya. AI LOP YU :***


	9. Chapter 9

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak ada cinta yang rapi**

 **Rindu membuatnya berantakan lagi**

 _ **(Candra Malik)**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu apalagi kata yang lebih bagus daripada percuma? Fakta itu menendang Sehun hingga pucuk-pucuk bahagia didadanya jatuh berderai. Cinta baru saja hadir kembali dan sekarang dunianya digilas pada dua sisi batu yang bergesekan. Angin bertiup terlalu kencang sehingga remah-remah harapannya lolos melewati celah jemarinya. Ujung pandangan ini mengarah pada suatu keputusasaan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah termasuk dalam bait doanya.

Masih segar diingatan Sehun senyum Luhan yang bersanding dengan pengharapan yang dia tawarkan. Lekuk mata Luhan yang indah berisi pengampunan atas dosa Sehun sementara laki-laki itu bertemu lagi pada kesalahan selanjutnya. Mereka seperti tidak diperkenankan duduk di kursi ujung danau dengan tangan saling bertaut dan hati yang penuh kedamaian.

Berantakan lagi.

Sehun tidak menemui Luhan yang menunggu malam itu. Dia duduk sendirian disudut kamarnya, memeluk lututnya dan menulikan pendengarannya. Ketukan pintu terabaikan. Letisha harus berbahagia sendirian. Hidup Sehun tidak mengizinkan dia mencicipi kebahagian yang dimaksud.

Tidak, Letisha tidak sendirian. Dia punya ayah dan ibu Sehun yang terus menyanjungnya sambil sibuk mencari-cari tanggal dan kesempatan untuk mempertemukan kedua belah pihak keluarga. Lebih buruk.

Sehun menutup telinganya. Dosa menghampirinya lagi, bulannya tertelan gerhana sementara Sehun meringkuk sendirian dalam kegelapan. Kecamuk dipikirannya menjadi-jadi dan dia kekurangan udara. Paru-parunya bocor sementara rasa sakitnya terus mengalir tanpa belas kasihan.

Sehun butuh Luhan, tapi dia tidak punya keberanian bahkan hanya sekadar mendengar wanita itu bernapas.

Luhan tidak akan mempercayainya lagi setelah ini. Haruskah kebohongan tercipta hanya demi mencegah kehilangan? Bolehkah Sehun melakukan kebohongannya pada Luhan? Jika kebenaran hanya memberikan mereka sebuah akhir, maka singkirkan kebenaran itu dari pandangan Sehun.

Segalanya atas nama cinta, namun sayangnya cinta mereka hampir tak lagi memiliki nama.

.

.

.

.

Catatannya seperti tidak pernah terselesaikan. Luhan memeluk kerinduan. Tabur bintang yang tersenyum digelap langit tidak lagi mampu menghiburnya dari duga prasangka ini. Mereka selalu tidak baik ketika ada yang ditinggalkan maupun saling membalikkan badan. Luhan mengajari kakinya agar pandai bertahan sementara hatinya butuh banyak pelajaran daripada ini. Mereka terus berbisik hal yang menyeramkan.

Kehilangan adalah hal tersebut.

Sehun juga memiliki sisi yang menakutkan. Luhan takut setelah Sehun membisikkan kata cinta maka dia akan berlalu pergi. Tapi Luhan juga tidak sanggup hidup tanpa kata cinta itu. Maka ia berlatih untuk mengatur resah dihatinya sambil menunggu Sehun datang membawa kalimat ' _tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jangan khawatir_ '.

Takut bukanlah saat Sehun tidak bersamanya, tapi ketika Sehun berada disisi yang lain. Definisinya tidak lagi antara ' _aku'_ dan ' _kamu_ '. Ada yang lain dari kata ' _kita'_ yang mereka miliki. Semuanya berimbas pada kepercayaan yang semakin mudah terombang-ambing.

"Sudah dua hari. Kemana sialan bernama Oh Sehun itu?"

Malam ini, nyaris pukul 12 saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah dan melihat Luhan gopoh berdiri dengan raut wajah seorang gadis penunggu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan lagi pertanyaan tentang keberadaan Oh Sehun. Dia tau Luhan bisa mendengar jelas nada dingin dalam kalimatnya, namun sepertinya Luhan terlalu merindu hanya untuk merasa peduli.

Rindu adalah kata kerja yang tidak Kyungsoo sukai. Karena saat dia merindu, Jong In adalah yang dia rindukan. Dan dia membenci Jong In. Entah sampai kapan. Mungkin sampai Jong In tidak lagi menunggunya di _basement_ hotel ataupun mengikuti _taxi_ yang mengantarnya pulang sampai ke pintu pagar.

Mereka masih belum memulai suatu pembicaraan yang baik, Kyungsoo yang tidak menginginkannya meskipun hatinya berkata bahwa _mereka_ sudah sehat. _Maafkan saja Jong in_ , namun Otaknya tidak mau tersakiti lagi. Ingatkan kalau Kyungsoo itu keras kepala dan dia merasa fungsinya sekarang.

Tidak terlalu bagus. Namun setidaknya cukup mengobati.

Luhan menghela napas saat Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya.

"Setiap orang punya urusan. Sehun tidak mesti harus selalu mengutamakanku. Aku berlajar tentang itu."

"Otakmu juga tau urusan seperti apa yang Sehun miliki selain kantor dan rumahnya. Mengapa harus membohongi diri sendiri, Lu?"

"Dia akan kembali."

"Dia mungkin akan kembali. Mungkin nanti, mungkin besok, mungkin besoknya lagi, ataupun mungkin tidak sama sekali. Jikalaupun Sehun kembali, dia selalu punya kejutan yang akan melambungkanmu sampai ke langit ataupun menghempaskanmu jatuh ke perut bumi. Terlalu beresiko, Luhan. Tidak jera dengan rasa sakitnya?"

"Kau pernah melarangku menjadi seorang pesimis. Kenapa sekarang terdengar seperti keoptimisanku sedang diragukan?"

Oh tidak, Luhan tersinggung pada pernyataan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud demikian, dia hanya ingin Luhan bersiap untuk hal-hal tak terduga. Sehun sudah terikat pada wanita lain, hubungan mereka hanyalah seperti pasangan mantan kekasih yang sedang selingkuh. Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau Luhan menjadi korban yang ditinggalkan.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," bantah Kyungsoo. Dia terjebak dalam kalimatnya sendiri. "Aku memang seorang _overprotective_ yang sangat menyebalkan. Kita sudah dewasa dan tidak seharusnya aku memegang kuasa pada dirimu. Itu hidupmu. Maaf. Aku hanya takut kau tersakiti oleh lelaki yang sama."

"Disakiti oleh laki-laki yang sama mungkin akan membuatku kebal akan rasa sakitnya."

"Selama kau masih punya perasaan, mereka tidak pernah menjadi kebal. Selalu ada rasa sakit meskipun rasa sakitnya dihasilkan dari orang yang sama ataupun cara yang sama."

"Setidaknya aku mengenali rasa sakit ini."

"Memangnya bagaimana rupa rasa sakitmu? Apa lebih keren daripada rasa sakitku?"

"Kita sama-sama korban. Jangan pamer Do Kyungsoo, tolong."

"Terserahlah. Setidaknya berkenalan dengan rasa sakit lebih baik daripada berkenalan dengan artis sok pamer bernama _Baby Bitch_ itu. Argh! Rasanya aku mau melempar televisi saat melihatnya membuat sensasi baru lagi! Dia menghadiri acara penghargaan lalu membacakan nominasi dengan mantan kekasihnya. Astaga! Kenapa tidak kudoakan saja dia jatuh dari atas panggung? Mungkin saja kakinya bisa patah, atau hidungnya mengeluarkan darah kemudian rambutnya masuk dalam kipas angin _. Oh Great_! Kabar terbaik di seluruh bumi."

"Selama terlatih menjadi korban laki-laki, sepertinya mulutmu lebih pandai menyumpah."

"Sialan kau."

"Kau mengumpatiku?"

"Demi Dewa, Luhan. Jangan menatap sinis padaku hanya karena dua kata sumpahan. Kau harus ingat bahwa kita pernah bertukar pakaian dalam saat kelas dua."

"Dan kau meminjamkanku pakaian dalam motif macan. Itu menjijikkan Kyungsoo, aku sungguh-sungguh."

" _Well_ , kurasa itu manusiawi."

"Dalam hidupku motif macan tidak pernah menjadi manusiawi."

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun tau kalau dia salah, tapi tidak seharusnya juga Chanyeol membiarkannya berdiri selama dua jam di depan pintu. Ini semua kejadian, Baekhyun sudah menyadari kesalahannya karena menyemburkan makian tepat di muka Chanyeol padahal itu adalah perbuatannya. Chanyeol sepertinya sudah muak dengan Baekhyun sejak pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari lalu dan memilih untuk meninggalkan wanita itu setelah mengantarnya sampai ke _basement_.

Baekhyun berang, tapi ketika dia menangis sendirian dalam kamarnya dengan make up yang meleleh nyaris di seluruh wajah, Baekhyun sadar jika dia adalah satu-satunya pihak yang egois, kekanakan dan menyebalkan. Kedewasaaan seperti apalagi yang dituntutnya dari seorang Park Chanyeol? Sepertinya hanya Baekhyunlah pihak yang tidak pernah dewasa.

Chanyeol sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak memakai gaun itu. Tapi kepala Baekhyun bahkan tidak pecah kalau dipukul dengan batu. Gaun merah tanpa lengan dengan belahan dada rendah berpadu dengan robekan paha yang super tinggi. Punggung belakangnya terbuka lepas dengan ujung hampir menyentuh tulang pinggang.

Dari raut wajahnya, Chanyeol sudah merah padam. Dia tidak bicara pada Baekhyun setelah wanita itu keluar dari ruang make up. Alisnya bertaut dan napasnya kasar.

Namun terpujilah bakat keegoisan seorang Byun Baekhyun, karena dengan itu dia mampu menutup mata dari ketidaksenangan di wajah kekasihnya. Emosi Baekhyun masih labil. Saat mendengar bahwa mantan kekasihnya juga akan menghadiri acara penghargaan yang sama, Byun Baekhyun bertransformasi menjadi gadis kampungan. Dia mau mantan kekasihnya, Minho, menyesal atas keputusannya setelah melihat betapa cantik dan mempesonanya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Minho pernah mendapat _award_ sebagai pasangan terfavorit empat tahun silam, namun penghargaan yang menyenangkan tersebut hanya berakhir menjadi sebuah cibiran ketika hubungan mereka kandas karena Minho diketahui menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain.

Jika ada yang mengatainya pendendam, maka Baekhyun akan mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia merasa terhina atas perselingkuhan Minho bersama model Australia yang bahkan tidak lebih cantik daripada jari kelingkingnya, dan sekarang mungkin saatnya Baekhyun menunjukkan pada laki-laki itu bahwa dia bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa harus mengait lengan seorang Choi Minho. Dia punya Chanyeol, meskipun sekarang mereka terlibat dalam keadaan kurang menyenangkan, Baekhyun tau Chanyeol pasti mengerti.

Namun sayangnya tidak selalu begitu.

Chanyeol punya batas untuk kesabaran dan pengertiannya. Ketika Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki dengan kepercayaan setinggi lima ratus meter di ujung dagunya dengan Minho yang menggandeng pinggangnya menuju tengah panggung, kegaduhan terjadi. Penggemar mulai berteriak heboh penuh pengharapan bahwa Baekhyun dan Minho mungkin bisa kembali lagi.

Mereka masih cukup tenar sebagai pasangan.

Dalam hati dan dengan kerasnya, Baekhyun menertawakan itu. Dia merasa puas setelah mendengar Minho memujinya di atas panggung. Baekhyun merasa hebat. Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Minho masih punya sekantong kata _nekat_ dalam saku celananya. Kepuasan Baekhyun berubah menjadi malapetaka begitu Minho mengecup pipinya dan Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol memperhatikan dari sisi panggung dengan kekecewaan dan amarah yang berkumpul jadi bara api di pucuk kepalanya.

Mampus! Mati kau Byun Baekhyun!

Mereka pulang cepat. Baekhyun gigit bibir ketika Chanyeol mengiriminya pesan bahwa laki-laki itu sudah berada di mobil. Pertengkaran seperti apa yang menunggu di balik kaca mobil? Baekhyun tidak pernah segugup ini bahkan ketika dia menumpahkan kesalahannya pada Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kasusnya juga berbeda.

Masih bersama gaun merah provokatif yang dibenci Chanyeol, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Udara seketika terasa pengap, menghimpit paru-paru Baekhyun yang sedari tadi belajar mengucapkan kata maaf. Tapi Chanyeol duluan yang mulai mencercanya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian telanjang saja di atas panggung?"

Baekhyun terkejut. "Chanyeol!" serunya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Jaga mulutmu."

"Oh Byun Baekhyun yang mulia, tidak pernah kutemukan kau semurahan itu hanya karena senang bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu. Perlukah kupesankan kamar hotel untuk kalian melepas rindu? Kau mungkin gerah dengan pakaianmu dan mata mantan kekasihmu itu terlalu kelabus oleh nafsu. Kalian punya kesempatan yang hebat!."

"Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir aku apa?!"

"Kau manusia yang punya otak Byun Baekhyun! Dan sayangnya aku juga manusia! Aku punya perasaan! Kau selalu melakukan segalanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu tanpa pernah mau tau itu melukaiku atau tidak!"

"Kau berlebihan! Aku dan Minho hanya sebatas rekan kerja dan semua ini demi keprofesionalan semata. Kenapa jadi emosian seperti ini?!"

"Katakan itu pada orang-orang yang berteriak ingin kalian berciuman di atas panggung!"

"Dia hanya mencium pipiku! Demi Tuhan hanya dipipi, Park Chanyeol!"

"Hanya dipipi?! Hanya dipipi?! OH SHIT! Kau mau dia menciumi seluruh tubuhmu?!"

"Hentikan Chanyeol! Jangan bertingkah seperti seorang amatiran. Kau paham profesiku! Kau paham bagaimana dunia _entertainment_ dengan sangat jelas. Kau juga pernah melihatku beradegan ciuman dengan laki-laki lain kan? Ini hal yang biasa."

"Tidak dengan gaun sialanmu dan tidak dengan mantan kekasihmu!"

"Oh Tuhan, kumohon Chanyeol. Jangan bersikap seolah aku sudah bersetubuh dengan laki-laki lain di depan matamu! Kau menyakitiku, tau itu?"

"Karena seorang Byun Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa hanya dialah yang tersakiti. Pernahkah berpikir tentang orang lain?"

"Beginikah cara seorang laki-laki memperlakukan kekasihnya? Menumpahkan seluruh kesalahan kepangkuanku? Lalu apa maumu sekarang ?! Menelanjangiku disini?! Memuaskanmu dihadapan semua orang?! Kau mau aku melakukan itu untukmu?! Kau mau kita berlari ke atas panggung lalu saling menyetubuhi disana?! Apa itu membuatmu puas, Park Chanyeol?!"

"DIAM!"

Chanyeol marah, nampak dari pukulannya pada stir mobil. Kemudian tanpa memperdulikan peringatan Baekhyun, mobil dipacu kencang. Tidak ada yang -masing sibuk dengan permasalahan di dada mereka.

Namun pertengkaran masih berlanjut di _basemant_ apartemen Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang ingat siapa yang memulai, yang jelas mulut marah mereka saling bersahutan. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Masing-masing kukuh merasa paling benar.

Entah jenis makian macam apa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol juga membalasnya tidak kalah buruk. Tapi pertengkaran hebat itu berhenti setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol dibuat diam dengan cara menyedihkan.

"Kau hanya seorang manager, Park Chanyeol! _Aku yang menggajimu!_ Jadi jangan berteriak dihadapanku! Hentikan semua aturan bodohmu karena aku bisa menemukan yang lebih baik!"

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menyesali apa yang telah mulutnya hasilkan, tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari imbas dari ucapannya. Itu membuatnya bertingkah angkuh di depan Chanyeol padahal hatinya tidak begitu. Dia pikir dia bisa membuat Chanyeol mengerti, padahal Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Terluka atau tidakkah seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun lupa mengingatnya.

Keegoisannya berkata bahwa Chanyeol akan meminta maaf padanya, karena itu apa yang selalu laki-lakinya lakukan selama ini. Tidak peduli Baekhyun benar atau salah, Chanyeol yang akan selalu meminta maaf pertama kali.

Dengan sombongnya, Baekhyun menutup kasar pintu mobil tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu apakah Chanyeol tersinggung atau tidak. Apakah harga diri Chanyeol tergores atau tidak. Amarah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, yang ada Baekhyun mendapati masalah baru terhadap hubungan mereka.

Dia merasakan penyesalannya semakin buruk ketika Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya selama dua hari. Media heboh mengungkit kisah lama Baekhyun dan Minho. Chanyeol pasti melihatnya dan Baekhyun tebak dia akan tersiksa lebih lama.

Panggilan dari agensi diabaikan, Baekhyun tidak butuh seorangpun menghubunginya selain Chanyeol. Merasa ini tidak akan lebih baik, Baekhyun memutuskan pergi menemui laki-laki itu untuk meminta maaf padanya. Baekhyun menyesal, sungguh.

Dan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sombong dan angkuh tidak pernah pula merasa sehina ini saat dirinya berdiri tertunduk selama dua jam di depan pintu apartemen laki-laki. Untuk meminta maaf. Tolong digaris bawahi, untuk meminta maaf.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak berniat menemuinya sama sekali, bahkan _password_ apartemennya sudah diganti seolah Baekhyun adalah serangga beracun yang dilarang masuk. Namun Baekhyun pun tidak pernah tau jika selama dua jam tersebut Chanyeol juga berdiri di depan i _ntercom_ untuk memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Tidak. Sedang tidak ada yang baik diantara mereka.

Mereka saling memberi pelajaran, namun tidak ada yang benar-benar mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika Baekhyun butuh dua hari, maka begitu pula Sehun. Butuh dua hari baginya untuk berani melangkahkan kaki di halaman rumah Luhan. Tubuhnya gontai, kerutan didahinya menandakan dia masih belum mampu menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

Keadaan rumah masih riuh karena kehamilan Letisha sementara Sehun merasa ditelan kesepian di sudut kamarnya. Sendirian. Dia tidak bisa makan, bahkan untuk tidurpun sangat sulit.

Lalu setelah berperang sekian lama pada batinnya, Sehun mencoba memberanikan diri. Hari ini mungkin permulaan dimana dia akan merangkai kebohongannya pada Luhan. Sehun sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi daripada perpisahan, Sehun lebih memilih berbohong meskipun pada akhirnya kebohongan juga menghasilkan sesuatu yang buruk.

Pintu baru saja akan diketuk sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo muncul dan berdiri disana. Sehun menarik napas dalam.

"Kau masih hidup?"

Bagaimana caranya agar pertanyaan itu terdengar baik?

Sehun mengangguk, kecil sekali.

"Luhan masih tidur. Lelah menunggumu yang lenyap tanpa kabar selama dua hari."

"Maaf."

"Aku tau terjadi sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mau tau apapun itu. Setidaknya jangan membuat kita saling memaki pagi ini," Kyungsoo mengeratkan jaket coklatnya, hidungnya sedikit merah."Bangunkan dia selagi aku membeli sarapan."

"Terimakasih."

Kyungsoo membingungkan. Terkadang dia bersikap seolah tidak ada lagi dendam diantara mereka dan terkadang pula Kyungsoo membenci Sehun seperti tidak ada lagi hal lain di dunia ini yang pantas dibenci.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun masih berterimakasih.

.

.

.

Luhan berbohong.

Itu adalah hal pertama yang Sehun ketahui saat dia melangkah masuk dalam kamar dan mendapati Luhan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Senyumnya mengembang sementara redup matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya dengan bagus.

"Kau datang?"

 _Pria yang tidak mengetuk pintu_.

Perasaan kacau menghampiri Sehun. Bagaimana caranya jujur pada Luhan jika binar matanya seperti tidak pernah mau ditinggalkan. Bersama pintu kamar yang ditutup, Sehun membuang napas.

"Kyungsoo bilang kau sedang tidur," ragu-ragu dia melangkah mendekati wanitanya. "Entah dia yang berbohong ataupun kau, aku tidak tau."

"Dia terus memaksaku istirahat, tapi mataku tidak mengantuk. Jadi daripada mendengar mulut Kyungsoo mengoceh sampai sore, aku pura-pura tidur."

Tiga langkah lagi, tapi Sehun malah berhenti. Tangannya mengepal disamping tubuhnya. Dia ingin merengkuh Luhan dan mengatakan semua beban yang memberati punggungnya, berbagi seluruh kepahitan itu, namun Sehun terlalu pengecut untuk jadi seorang laki-laki.

Dia tidak mau kehilangan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya sementara dia sendiri belum menemukan bagaimana membuat hubungannya dengan Letisha menjadi sebuah akhir secara baik-baik.

Tidak. Tidak akan ada yang baik-baik lagi setelah ini.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Peluk aku." Hanya dua kata dan juga lengan yang terbuka lebar, Luhan mampu membuat Sehun lari terbirit masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun lupa apa yang membuatnya takut mendekati wanita ini; rasa bersalah. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan, napasnya serak seolah dia baru belajar melakukannya satu hari yang lalu. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

 _Ya. Letisha hamil dan aku takut bukan main._ "Tidak."

"Kau baik?"

 _Tidak. Aku buruk. Terlalu buruk._ "Ya."

"Jantungmu berdetak sangatcepat. Kau bohong."

 _Demi Tuhan, Luhan. Jangan mengenaliku saat ini. Tolong._

"Kau benar, aku berbohong. Ada sedikit masalah di kantor." Dan itu kebohongan lagi.

"Bisakah kulakukan sesuatu untuk membantu?"

"Hm, kau bisa."

"Apa?"

"Istirahat."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dan makan. Jangan membuatku khawatir karena pelukan ini jadi semakin kecil. Kau butuh makan, Luhan. Aku bersumpah."

"Tulang dan Kulit. Junhyung mengataiku itu. Kau juga mau melakukan hal yang sama? Mau kutendang bokong kalian berdua?"

Oh cemberutnya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mendamaikan Sehun hanya karena raut wajah sebalnya? Lelaki ini pasti terlalu jauh mencinta. Bahkan Sehun rela menyimpan muntahan Luhan dalam telapak tangannya. Dia jatuh dalam kesulitan yang tidak sanggup ditinggalkan.

"Jangan bokongku, punya Junhyung saja." Sehun senang saat dia mulai bisa menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Dia suka saat jemari Luhan mencubit pinggangnya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan ini. Tidak mau kehilangan Luhan.

Sehun hirup sedalam mungkin aroma tubuh Luhan dalam ingatannya, seperti dia bersiap-siap jatuh dari langit dan mati. Dia melakukannya lagi dan lagi, berhenti saat ponsel di saku celananya berbunyi. Awalnya Sehun memilih mengabaikan, namun Luhan terus memberitahunya tentang dering ponselnya.

Sehun mengalah. Diraihnya juga ponsel itu.

"Siapa?"

Sehun merasa takut pada ponselnya sendiri, namun begitu melihat nama panggilan yang masuk, dia tambah berdebar. Setidaknya debar ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Paman Byun."

Begitu saja. Sehun bicara selama beberapa menit dengan tangan terus meremas jemari Luhan. Padahal Luhan bisa mendengar kalimat-kalimat Sehun, namun rasa tegang itu membuatnya tidak sanggup berpikir lebih dari _'Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sehun terdengar cemas?_ '. Napasnya tersangkut.

"Luhan.."

"Ya? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun memeluknya, bulu diseluruh tubuh Luhan merinding. Katakan bahwa ini bukan pertanda buruk. Tolong.

"Sehun.."

"Kita dapat pendonornya. Kita dapat pendonor untukmu, sayang."

Tuhan…..

.

.

.

.

Jumlah manusia dalam ruangan ini ada lima. Masing-masing duduk dalam posisi terbaik di sofa ruang tengah. Ada teh hangat yang sudah hilang kehangatannya. Mereka terlalu lama saling memandang tanpa maksud yang jelas. Jam dinding mulai bergerak ke arah tujuh, bulan sudah tampak di luar jendela.

Luhan duduk disamping Sehun yang terus memaksa meletakkan lengan disekitar pinggangnya meskipun beberapa kali Luhan sudah berikan cubitan pada lengan itu. Demi apapun, mereka sedang duduk di sofa dengan kaki menyentuh lantai. Kenapa Sehun terus memegangnya seperti mereka akan terjun bebas dari puncak Himalaya?

Namun Luhan tidak perlu tau alasan kenapa Sehun melakukannya. Luhan juga tidak perlu tau bahwa Sehun tidak tau pula kapan dia bisa terus merengkuh Luhan seperti ini. Detik bisa saja jadi yang terakhir bagi mereka dan Sehun tidak mau melewatkan sedetikpun. Dia sudah cukup tersiksa dengan sejuta penyesalannya selama ini. Tidak bisakah takdir sedikit berbaik hati pada mereka?

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo yang menampilkan muka kecut. Alisnya terus berkerut tidak senang sementara napasnya berhembus terlalu kencang. Kyungsoo seperti sedang menahan ususnya yang mau keluar.

Ada Junhyung juga, yang menggaruk tengkuknya tanpa tau bagaimana cara memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan yang asik. Dalam penglihatannya, Junhyung menemukan Sehun yang terus memperhatikan Luhan sambil sesekali merapikan rambut wanita itu sementara Luhan terus saja menyuruh Sehun berhenti.

Tadi sore Sehun hampir saja memecahkan gendang telinga Junhyung. Laki-laki itu berteriak bahwa operasinya bisa dilaksanakan, minggu depan. Dan bisa lihat efeknya pada Sehun sekarang? Dia bahkan menunggu Luhan di luar pintu toilet setiap Luhan buang air kecil.

Beralih pada Kyungsoo, wanita yang nyaris berteriak saat Junhyung datang kesini sambil menarik seseorang. Bukan Jong In. karena jika Jong In yang datang, mungkin Kyungsoo lebih memilih membanting pintu daripada memberinya tatapan horor.

Lalu orang yang dimaksud tersebut sedang menunduk, duduk sambil sesegukan dan dengan lancarnya menghabiskan beratus lembar tisu; mengotori lantai rumah yang baru Kyungsoo pel kemarin sore. Dia Byun Baekhyun. Tersangka yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo bernapas kencang.

Tau kenapa Byun Baekhyun bisa berada disini?

Tanyakan pada Junhyung yang mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba lalu menghadiahkan makhluk berantakan itu dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nyaris berteriak sebelum Junhyung menutup mulutnya. Secepat kilat dia menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun merupakan sepupu Sehun, anak dari dokter yang akan mengoperasi Luhan. Sekaligus, Junhyung juga memberitahukan jika Luhan tidak tau menau mengenai identitas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang meminta Junhyung melakukan itu untuknya.

Ya ampun, Junhyung tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menjelaskan semua ini panjang lebar, dan parahnya Kyungsoo yang lebih tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus dipertemukan dengan makhluk yang disumpahinya patah kaki.

Ada tujuh miliyar penduduk di muka bumi, kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun?

Tapi tolong, jangan salahkan Junhyung. Dia hanya terlalu bingung saat Baekhyun datang ke apartemennya dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan terus-terusan menangis. Junhyung tidak pandai mengurus wanita patah hati. Dia menyuruh Baekhyun mengganti pakaian dengan kaus dan celananya yang terlihat kelonggaran ditubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Junhyung tidak betah dengan rengekan Baekhyun diseluruh ruang apartemennya, dia terbiasa hidup sendiri, jadi dengan pendek akal dia menggiring tubuh Baekhyun kesini. Tidak peduli lagi pada wajah terkejut Sehun ataupun Kyungsoo yang nyaris menjatuhkan matanya.

"Oke, nona Byun. Bisakah berhenti menangis sekarang? Kepalaku sakit mendengarnya. Itu seperti radiasi nuklir yang akan menghancurkan seluruh sel dalam tubuhku," keluh Junhyung. Sebenarnya, Junhyung hanya mencoba menterjemahkan arti dari raut wajah Kyungsoo. Berterimakasih sedikit karena Kyungsoo tidak langsung meludahi muka Baekhyun.

Tisu bergerak disekitar hidung Baekhyun, dia mulai kesulitan bernapas. "Dari tadi aku mau berhenti, tapi airmataku jatuh terus-menerus."

"Tidak ada yang mati, oke. Kau hanya bertengkar dengan pacarmu dan itu hal yang wajar. Jangan membuatnya seperti hari berkabung alam semesta."

"Aku sedih, kenapa tidak bisa mengerti? Kami bertengkar hebat."

Seseorang, tolong Junhyung menjambak rambutnya. "Bukan hanya kau manusia yang pernah patah hati. Disini, lihat satu persatu wajah mereka. Kisah mereka lebih parah daripada milikmu, nona Byun. Mereka menangis, tapi mereka menangis dengan cara yang lebih bersih. Coba hitung sudah berapa banyak sampah yang kau buat."

Sepertinya meleset. Junhyung berniat menyadarkan Baekhyun, namun yang terjadi wanita itu malah semakin keras menangis. Selamatkan Junhyung dari amukan Kyungsoo.

"Junhyung, Sehun.."

Matilah kau! Kyungsoo mulai buka suara. Junhyung mungkin butuh helm untuk melindungi kepalanya bilamana Kyungsoo mau melempar sesuatu. Mereka punya vas bunga kecil di tengah meja dan Junhyung sama sekali tidak penasaran bagaimana rasanya dilempar menggunakan itu.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat berujar, "Bisa kalian pulang? Mungkin nona Byun ini butuh les privat denganku."

Nah, mati kau Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh, terimakasih Kyungsoo. Aku akan pulang, dengan senang hati." Jahatnya Junhyung yang langsung mengambil jaketnya dari sandaran kursi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang." Penolakan keluar dari mulut Sehun. Tentu saja. Laki-laki itu sudah seperti kutu yang melekat dikulit kepala Luhan.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Karena kau keras kepala, kuberi batas waktu sampai jam 9. Jika kau tidak juga pulang, kita bisa membenturkan kepala masing-masing. Mungkin perlu dicari tau kepala siapa yang lebih keras."

" _Well_ , aku tidak peduli kepala siapa yang lebih keras," Junhyung meraih cepat kunci mobilnya, dia mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kebingungan. "Doakan aku selamat sampai tujuan. Dan kau nona Byun," matanya melirik Baekhyun dengan jahil, "selamat menjalani detik-detik terakhirmu." Junhyung benar-benar tidak tau cara menghibur yang baik, dia hanya membuat kening Baekhyun makin berkerut.

"Nona Byun," Oh, dari suaranya saja Kyungsoo berhasil membuat bulu tengkuk Junhyung berdiri, "Ikut denganku sekarang."

Sepertinya Junhyung harus merangkai bunga _turut berduka cita_ untuk Baekhyun besok.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo berharap dipertemukan dengan makhluk bernama Byun Baekhyun. Yang ada, Kyungsoo ingin melempar perempuan itu setiap kali sosoknya muncul di televisi. Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi? Lihat dihadapannya sekarang, siapa yang sedang duduk di kursi meja riasnya dengan setumpuk tisu?

"Byun Baekhyun, itu nama aslimu?"

Hanya sekilas Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo dan dia merasa terpojokkan setengah mati. Baekhyun punya kepercayaan diri nyaris menyentuh langit, tapi diberi tatapan seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo, rasanya tubuh Baekhyun menciut sampai ke bawah laut.

Dia mengangguk kecil, berusaha menahan sesegukannya.

Tangan Kyungsoo melipat didada. "Apa Junhyung memberitahumu sesuatu tentangku?"

Dengan ragu-ragu, Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. "Junhyung bilang kau salah satu _antifan_ terhebatku."

"Lalu mengapa harus semenyedihkan ini dihadapan _antifan_ -mu? Aku bisa menyebarkannya di blog pribadiku dan karirmu bisa hancur dalam hitungan detik."

"Kenapa membocorkan rencanamu sendiri?"

"Aku serius, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau pikir airmataku ini lelucon?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Tingkah Kyungsoo, seolah dia senior tingkat atas yang menghadapi mahasiswa baru. Sementara Baekhyun menghapus sekali lagi airmatanya lalu menghela napas. Matanya sembab, wajahnya sedih dan lengkung bawah bibirnya seolah berputus asa. Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Bukankah Byun Baekhyun yang tukang pamer itu sangat phobia dengan namanya kesedihan?

"Aku ingin menceritakan masalahku, tapi tidak banyak teman yang kumiliki. Hanya ada Sehun, Junhyung dan manager. Sehun punya masalah sendiri, Junhyung sangat menyebalkan dalam merespon. Biasanya aku menceritakan masalahku pada managerku, tapi sekarang kami bertengkar hebat. Aku tidak suka menyimpan masalah sendirian. Aku tidak suka tertekan."

Ingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa dia adalah _antifan_ terhebat Byun Baekhyun, jadi dia tidak perlu merasa iba pada wanita ini.

"Itu hidupmu, aku tidak mau tau. Yang jelas, kau menambah masalah di rumah kami. Sadar?"

"Aku tau. Bisakah aku menumpang masalah disini?"

Tawa mengolok Kyungsoo terdengar. "Tidak tau diri seperti inikah seorang Byun Baekhyun yang diidamkan seluruh rakyat Korea? Wah, bukankah ini berita yang sangat bagus untuk disebarluaskan? Banyak keuntungan yang bisa kudapat."

"Akan lebih banyak keuntungan lagi jika kau tidak menyebarkannya. Aku punya banyak tas, sepatu, pakaian dan benda-benda brand ternama dirumah. Apa kau mau kubawakan?"

Oh, ini dia. Byun Baekhyun si tukang pamer sejagat raya.

"Memakai barang sisa milikmu? Tolong garis bawahi bahwa kelasku tidak serendah itu nona Byun. Segalanya yang _antifan_ lakukan adalah menemukan kelemahan dan keburukan orang yang dibencinya. Tapi kau memberikannya terlalu mudah. Ini kurang menyenangkan."

"Kau sangat membenciku, ya?"

"Dari bumi ke bulan."

"Kalau begitu aku ke kamar Luhan saja. Aku lelah. Tubuhku butuh tempat tidur, bukannya berdebat dengan seorang _antifan_. Tadi aku mau memuji bentuk bibirmu, tapi kurasa bentuk hati disana tidak sesuai dengan kata-kata yang kau keluarkan."

"Terimakasih. Aku tersanjung," sinis Kyungsoo. "Kenapa tidak pulang kehabitatmu saja? Rumah kami tidak menerima barang rongsokan."

 _Oh, terserah kau saja Do Kyungsoo._

"Terlalu banyak wartawan disana dan pakaianku sama sekali tidak layak rekam. Mengertilah sedikit."

"Sudah kukatakan _aku tidak peduli_!"

"Begitu juga denganku!"

Baekhyun berdiri. Namun belum sempat kakinya bergerak, pekikan kecil dari mulutnya keluar. Mulutnya menganga saat menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo baru saja menarik tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur secara paksa. Astaga, kasar sekali wanita ini. Sepanjang sejarah hidupnya sebagai aktris wanita terpopuler, Baekhyun selalu diperlakukan sehalus mungkin. Kulitnya bisa lecet kalau begini.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku mau ke kamar Luhan. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Tidak bisakah seseorang menjemputmu dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali lagi?"

"Yang akan mengoperasi Luhan adalah ayahku. Tidak bisakah memperlakukanku lebih baik karena alasan itu? Hanya biarkan aku menginap satu malam. Aku bisa saja menyuruh ayahku membatalkan operasinya kalau kau—"

"Tidur disini! Jangan merepotkan Luhan. Jangan berisik dan jangan pernah merengek lagi. Atau aku akan menggunting lidahmu. Mengerti?!"

Jadi, Kyungsoo membiarkan Baekhyun menginap? Tidur diranjangnya? Tapi ranjangnya terlalu kecil untuk berbagi. Dan juga, Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa sekalah ini dari seorang Byun Baekhyun yang menyebalkan.

"K-kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku bisa tidur di bawah."

"Tapi…"

"Diam, atau tidur di luar?"

"Oh, oke. Aku tidur," sela Baekhyun cepat sambil melompat ke dalam selimut.

Untuk seluruh keberuntungan hidup Do Kyungsoo, adakah keberuntungan yang lebih sial dari pada ini? Ini terlalu _romantis_ untuk hubungan antara idola dan _antifan_. Semesta akan menertawakan Kyungsoo sampai terpingkal-pingkal dan para peri bumi akan meletuskan kembang api tinggi-tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Mobilnya jelas terparkir di halaman rumahnya, namun Sehun seperti tidak pernah memiliki tujuan. Lama dia terdiam di balik stir mobil sambil menikmati paru-parunya yang semakin malas.

Rasa bersalah sudah seperti tumpukan gunung. Luhan yang pernah disakiti, Letisha yang sedang disakiti ataukah Luhan yang akan disakiti lagi. Lebih dari sekadar ingin hidup, Sehun juga ingin lepas dari semua beban ini. Berbohong hanya menyelamatkannya selama beberapa jam, namun kejujuran juga tidak sanggup berjanji sebuah hasil yang indah.

Jalan Sehun gontai, seolah tidak ada jiwa dalam raganya yang lemah. Kemana perginya sejuta kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat memiliki Luhan disisinya? Kenapa dia hanya bahagia saat Luhan ada dalam penglihatannya?

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun terkejut, beruntung tidak jatuh ataupun lari terbirit-birit saat Letisha bergegas memeluknya di ujung tangga. Telapak tangan Sehun terlalu dingin untuk disentuhkan pada kulit Letisha, selebihnya dia takut bahwa Letisha tau bahwa tangan ini digunakan untuk mencintai wanita lain.

"Le.." _Lepaskan_.

"Anak kita merindukanmu."

Darah Sehun membeku. Luhan memegang kebahagiaannya, tapi Letisha punya _kartu mati_ nya. Itu membuat Sehun tidak berkutik dan kehilangan kebahagiaan dalam satu waktu.

Tangannya yang kaku terulur menyentuh kepala Letisha. Dingin telapak tangannya membuat bulu tengkuk wanita itu berdiri. Rasa bersalah semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah bagaimana cara agar membuat Sehun tidak menjadi laki-laki pengecut. Dia berusaha tidak terlihat sebrengsek itu namun kenyataannya Sehun lebih darikata brengsek.

"Bagaimana…. Kabarnya?" _Anak dikandunganmu_.

"Anak kita baik-baik saja. Dia hanya merindukan pelukan dari ayahnya."

Sehun berikan pelukan itu, semoga tidak terlihat keberatan.

"Kau… mau makan sesuatu?" semoga terdengar tulus.

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sesuatu yang ada di dapur. Kau terlalu lelah dan aku tidak akan menyeretmu ke tengah jalan malam ini. Hanya, bisa suapi aku makan malam?"

 _Untuk anak dikandunganmu_ , "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

Ini tidak akan pernah adil untuk siapapun. Masing-masing melindungi perannya dan terus bergantung pada takdir yang menjadi talinya. Tidak ada yang mau melepaskan. Karena jatuh ke atas busa sekalipun tetap akan memberikan efek terhempas yang sakit.

Seorang pecundang, Sehun mengatai dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan itu. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara mencintai Letisha saat otaknya sadar 100%. Dan Sehun lebih tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara mengakhiri cintanya pada Luhan bahkan ketika dia mabuk.

Hari-hari berjalan di tempat. Matahari adalah waktu bagi Sehun mengumbar cintanya pada Luhan sementara bulan akan menjadi saksi saat dia mengamati Letisha dalam perasaan kacau balau setiap malam. Bagaimanapun, Letisha sedang mengandung anaknya dan Sehun setidaknya ada disana ketika Letisha berdoa sebelum tidur.

Dia tidak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat yang pantas dihukum gantung. Tapi sebelum napasnya benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir, Sehun akan selalu punya keberanian mencintai Luhan dan berpura lupa pada kesalahannya setiap kali bertemu Letisha.

"Aku menunggumu di luar, jangan khawatir."

Dan hari ini dia bersama Luhan lagi, menggenggam tangan wanita yang sedang menarik napas cepat di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Pucat bibir Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia cukup cemas dan manfaat dari keberadaan Sehun disini adalah untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Tunggu aku sampai selesai."

"Aku disini."

"Dan kau harus tetap disini."

"Pegang janjiku."

"Bagaimana jika operasinya gagal?"

"Kau ditangani dokter terbaik. Percaya padaku."

"Jika ini tidak berhasil…."

"Aku tetap bersamamu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Saat para perawat masuk mengabarkan bahwa operasinya akan segera dimulai, Sehun mengecup kening wanita itu lalu dengan jahilnya berbisik, "Operasinya harus berhasil jika kau mau lihat betapa seksinya aku sekarang."

"Oh Sehun!" dan Luhan yang malu akan mencubit perut Sehun sampai laki-laki itu meringis.

"Berhenti merona, atau Paman Byun akan menuduhku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang _tidak-tidak_."

"Akan kukatakan secara langsung pada Paman Byun bahwa kau sudah melakukan pelecehan pada pasien yang akan operasi."

"Berbisik tidak se- _seksual_ itu, Luhan."

"Berbisik memang tidak, tapi _iya_ terhadap laki-laki yang membuka pintu kamar wanita yang hanya memakai handuk."

"Ah, kenapa tidak sekalian kutarik saja handukmu waktu itu?"

"Oh Sehun."

"Oke. Kita selesaikan masalah pelecehan seksual ini setelah operasinya berhasil. Tapi sekarang, lakukan operasinya dengan baik. Kau harus terpesona saat melihatku lagi."

"Jika aku tidak terpesona?"

"Berarti operasinya gagal."

"Mana bisa begitu."

"Pokoknya kau harus terpesona. Aku tidak mau tau."

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut, sepertinya akan terus berjalan meskipun Letisha sudah kenal terhadap rasa lelah dalam hatinya. Dalam hubungannya dengan Sehun, sangat tertera jelas bahwa hanya dia yang menggunakan seluruh hatinya. Setiap hari dilalui untuk menunggu pembalasan sebuah hati.

Meskipun Sehun tidak menolak kehadiran janin dalam rahimnya, namun tatapan mata itu selalu melukai Letisha. Sehun seolah menerimanya dengan berat hati. Tingkahnya berbentuk seperti rasa bersalah, bukan bentuk perasaan yang betul-betul menginginkan.

Tidak apa. Letisha masih sanggup bertahan meskipun beberapa waktu lalu dia harus menggunakan pil tidur untuk malamnya.

Hari ini dia berjalan sendiri, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sambil menenteng _handbag_ abu-abunya yang mahal. Dia datang untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Ibu dan ayah Sehun sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis sementara Letisha sudah putus asa menunggu Sehun yang selalu tidak punya waktu. Rasanya sedih ketika dia hanya duduk seorang diri diantara para suami yang memanjakan istrinya di ruang tunggu. Letisha seperti makhluk asing yang terdampar ke bumi dan tidak bisa makan nasi ataupun kentang. Namun dia masih sempat tersenyum ketika namanya dipanggil.

Dan dengan satu helaan napas, dia memasuki pintu itu. _Seorang diri._

.

.

.

.

"Berapa lama lagi operasinya akan selesai? Aku merasa sudah duduk di kursi ini selama lima tahun."

Itu keluhan Kyungsoo. Sudah lima kali Junhyung membujuknya duduk di kursi tunggu, dan ketika dia benar-benar duduk, tumit highheelnya membuat banyak ketukan di lantai. Ingin rasanya Junhyung berteriak bahwa Kyungsoo sangat berisik, tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk berdebat dengan seorang wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo. Junhyung membiarkannya. Dia sendiri sudah menghabiskan dua botol air mineral.

Sehun yang duduk di kursi terdekat pintu melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Menurut jadwal, operasinya akan selesai dua puluh menit lagi," ujarnya terdengar seperti harap harap cemas. Lalu ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan baru masuk.

Dari Letisha.

Mengabarkan jika dia sedang memeriksakan kandungannya. Sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan, mereka berpijak di satu gedung yang sama. Demi apapun, Sehun merasakan jari-jarinya kebas. Peluh dingin membuat anakan rambut di dahinya melepet.

Lama Sehun terdiam dengan ekspresi seperti dia bukan makhluk yang diciptakan di bumi, bibirnya pucat dengan detak jantung tidak menyenangkan.

Sampai Junhyung menepuk bahunya. "Kau baik?"

Sehun tersentak. Bahunya yang lemas mendadak tegak. "Ya," dia mengangguk, "kurasa begitu," jawabnya seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Kemudian Sehun berdiri. "Tenggorokanku kering. Kupikir aku butuh sebotol air."

"Kau bisa minum punyaku."

"Tidak. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri. Kantin rumah sakit ada dilantai satu kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku segera kembali."

 _Bukan_. Sehun tidak haus, sama sekali tidak. Bibirnya tidak kering. Bukan sebotol air yang diinginkannya. Junhyung tau. Karena apabila Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan sebotol air, maka dia akan berbelok ke kanan, _bukan_ sebelah kiri.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Sehun tidak mendengar detak jantung itu, ataupun bersikap sedikit bengis dengan mengabaikan apa kata hati nuraninya. Tapi kakinya tetap berangkat menuju darah dagingnya, jiwanya terpanggil sementara otaknya mengatakan jangan.

Pada awalnya dia pikir ini hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit, sayangnya Sehun tidak bisa menghindar ketika Letisha bergantung dilengannya dan menariknya ke meja kayu coklat di _coffeeshop_ demi secangkir susu hangat. Wanita itu menolak setiap kali Sehun membujuknya pulang, dia menumbuhkan ide-ide baru dalam otaknya tentang kemana tempat yang seharusnya mereka kunjungi.

Lagi-lagi, Letisha berlandaskan alasan keinginan janin di dalam kandungannya.

Bila ingin mengandalkan keegoisan, bisa saja Sehun meninggalkan wanita itu dan lari terbirit-birit seperti orang yang sedang dikejar kematian, namun Sehun juga tidak segila itu. Otaknya masih waras untuk menyadari betapa sedihnya Letisha datang ke tempat itu seorang diri, dan Sehun juga mengingat betapa gemilangnya senyuman di bibir wanita itu ketika dia datang kemudian. Tiba-tiba Sehun menghitung berapa lama waktu yang diciptakannya untuk mengabaikan Letisha.

Tidak sepatutnya kebaikan hati wanita itu dibalas dengan penghianatan.

Namun selain di satu sisi, Sehun juga menginjak sisi lain tepat di garis merah. Tidak semestinya juga dia pergi terlalu lama dan merobek janjinya sendiri. Dia tau pada akhirnya hubungan ini hanya akan mengolah luka satu persatu dari hari ke hari.

Luhan menunggunya. Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan ketika wanita itu membuka matanya untuk pertama kali. Rasanya silau sehingga dia harus mengerjap berkali-kali. Setelah sekian lama, Luhan merasakan warna lagi dalam dunianya. Dinding putih dengan aroma obat yang tidak pernah disukainya. Dokter Byun memunculkan sebuah senyuman tanpa kalimat panjang lebar. Hanya bebeapa kalimat sederhana yang menenangkan.

Tapi sesungguhnya ini terasa dangkal, Sehun tidak disini. Antara rasa bahagia dan kecewa, Luhan menyembunyikan itu baik-baik lewat sebuah senyuman. Bagaimanapun dia dapat melihat lagi.

"Lu, kau bisa melihatku? Katakan ini angka berapa? Tiga jariku ini angka berapa? Kau bisa melihatnya? Kau bisa menghitungnya?"

"Do Kyungsoo tolong pintar sedikit. Jelas-jelas kau mengatakan ' _tiga jari_ ' dan masih bertanya pada Luhan berapa? _Such a stupid question_." Solot Junhyung.

Luhan jelas melihat Kyungsoo, dari rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam dengan _harnet_ senada, _blush on_ coklat kebanggaannya dan mata bulatnya yang penuh. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih cantik, Luhan senang sahabatnya tidak sepatah hati apa yang dibayangkannya.

Lalu di sisi kanan ada Junhyung, laki-laki berkemeja biru langit dengan celana abu-abu dan satu kedipan matanya yang genit. Luhan tersenyum melihat rambut Junhyung yang berwarna coklat tua.

Namun di antara itu semua, mata Luhan yang lelah terus saja menoleh ke arah pintu. Harapannya dia akan menemukan wajah Sehun sebagai orang pertama, namun pada kenyataannya bahkan sampai kedipan ke dua puluh pun Sehun tidak kunjung datang.

"Sehun dalam perjalanan," sela Junhyung yang mengerti arti gerak gerik bola mata Luhan. "Ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Dia akan segera kembali."

Luhan menghela napas. "Mataku sudah berfungsi. _Mereka_ bisa membedakan kebohongan. Bukan begitu alasan yang benar. Firasatku punya opini berbeda."

"Lu…"

"Apa dia menemui Letisha?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, masing-masing menundukkan kepala. Itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecut. Siapa yang tau?

" _Mereka memang harus sering-sering bertemu sebelum aku membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu lagi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entahlah, gue rasa chapter ini gak ada scene yg seru. Terlalu bertele-tele dan seperti biasanya, gue selalu pesimis. Otak lagi mumet. Gue sibuk jadi panitia ulang tahun kampus jadi selama sebulan gak nyentuh ff ini. Gue bingung, alur cerita awal udah kacau balau karena kesalahan gue yg masukin peran Letisha terlalu jauh dan sekarang gue tambah bingung gimana mau ngegambarin karakter dia yg sebenernya. Mau dibikin itu bukan anak sehun tapi ide kayak gitu udah terlalu mainstream. Mau dibunuh kesian amat nasibnya. Ah, tau ah. Doain aja ini ff selesai nyampe end, gak putus tengah jalan.**

 **AI LOP YU :***


	10. Chapter 10

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apabila cinta kita adalah sebuah tangisan, maka engkaulah kelopaknya yang berkaca-kaca dan aku butirnya yang jatuh berderai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berlari, kakinya cekatan menginjak beratus anakan tangga darurat di sisi ujung gedung. Lift yang tidak kunjung turun membuatnya marah dan dia tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama. Namun meskipun demikian, dia tetap akan terlambat. Junhyung memberitahunya dan dirinya semakin tidak terkendali.

 _BRAK!_

"Luhan!"

Dia seharusnya tidak mendapatkan senyuman itu, bulu mata lentik dan tatapan penuh cinta. Seharusnya yang pantas Sehun dapatkan adalah lemparan vas bunga tepat di bahu kanannya, dimana serpihannya akan melukai tubuhnya sampai berdarah. Tapi senyuman itu, yang indahnya merasuki jiwa, dipanahkan Luhan tepat dijantungnya sehingga Sehun sanggup hidup dalam luka bernanah bila memang Luhan memintanya.

"Kemari," Lalu lengan mungil itu terbentang, menunggu Sehun yang melekat di tengah pintu. "Ada denda yang harus kau bayar karena telah ingkar janji."

Saat mereka bisa kembali bicara lewat mata ke mata, saat Luhan dengan tepat menatap dalam ke arahnya, maka saat itu pula Sehun menghambur ke dalam pelukan wanita itu, mendekapnya seolah mereka akan dihukum gantung esok hari. Ini tidak salah kan? Mereka hanya sekadar berbagi cinta dan orang-orang yang mengerti cinta akan paham pula pada mereka.

"Maaf.. Seharusnya aku berada disini."

 _Satu-satunya jalan yang kumiliki adalah memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus tau bahwa ini menyakitkan._

"Kau sudah disini, apalagi yang harus dimaafkan?"

"Maaf. Bukan aku orang pertama yang kau lihat."

Oh jangan. Luhan menginginkan pertemuan ini tanpa lagu kesedihan. Mereka sudah muak dan hapal seluruh liriknya yang menderita. Sehun terlihat begitu cemas dengan bibir pucatnya yang mengkhawatirkan. Dasinya berantakan dan keringatnya berbintik di dahi. Dia laki-laki yang benar-benar menakjubkan dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Bukan masalah besar. Paman Byun cukup bagus untuk dilihat dan hidungnya benar-benar sebuah mahakarya." Luhan menghela napas, matanya sempat terpejam beberapa detik. "Lagipula kau benar." Lanjutnya.

"Tentang?"

"Laki-laki yang bertambah seksi. Dan aku memaafkanmu karena itu."

Sudah lama rasanya Sehun tidak terkekeh seasik ini di bahu Luhan. Dia menangkap niatan bercanda dari sang dewi keindahan. Tangannya yang kasar bergerak lembut menyusuri surai kekasihnya. Luhan akan mengomel kalau tau Sehun membuat rambutnya kusut.

"Jadi kau terpesona? Dengan keseksianku?" jahilnya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Luhan. Tangannya telaten merapikan poni Luhan yang mulai melewati alis.

"Kau makan bayam setiap hari ya? Kenapa bahumu bertambah besar?"

"Dulu kau sering tidur dibahuku dan akan merengek kalau aku bergerak, ini akhirnya membengkak dan mereka bertambah besar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tapi aku suka ukurannya. Seperti semakin nyaman untuk ditiduri."

"Jadi kau mau meniduriku?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya sementara Sehun bermain dengan senyuman usil yang aneh. Keringatnya masih terasa lengket dan napasnya masih cepat, tapi mereka sudah bermain kata-kata yang seharusnya dimainkan oleh orang sehat.

"Apa pintu kamar rumah sakit bisa dikunci dari dalam? Apa ruangan ini kedap suara? Apa ranjang rumah sakit ini kuat?"

"Apa paman Byun juga mengoperasi otakmu? _Mereka_ tidak seperti Luhan yang selalu jual mahal mengenai perihal mengunci pintu kamar bersama seorang laki-laki."

"Tidak suka?"

"Sebutkan apa yang tidak kusukai darimu?"

Dengan percakapan kecil ini, Luhan mencibir. "Kau terlalu menyukaiku, aku tau," katanya kemudian senang merasakan cubitan kecil dihidungnya. Lalu bersama hatinya yang menggantung dilangit, Luhan tarik kerah kemeja Sehun, mendekatkan diri mereka hingga napas saling bersilang dan dewi amor bersiul dari atap gedung.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana sebuah operasi mata bisa membuatmu menarik kerah bajuku."

"Aku lebih penasaran mengenai bagaimana mencium laki-laki ini dengan menarik kerah bajunya."

"Lakukan."

"Seharusnya berpura-pura menolakku dulu, kau terlihat sangat murahan."

"Apa? Murahan?"

"Tapi aku suka laki-laki seksi yang murahan. Jadi uangku tidak terkuras banyak untuk menciumnya."

"Ini gratis nona, jangan memikirkan masalah biaya."

"Apa kemampuan menciummu bertambah baik?"

"Aku tidak pernah buruk dalam hal tersebut."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa banyak sekali bicara? Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi."

"Aku ha—mmpt."

Dan rindu itu disalurkan melewati lekuk terluar dari bibir mereka, lembut dan gelenyarnya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Luhan yang mungil berpegangan pada leher Sehun yang tegap sementara laki-laki itu meremas pinggang kecilnya. Ada cinta dalam setiap pergantian gerak yang serakah.

Namun Sehun tidak perlu tau jika ini adalah keputusan Luhan. Dia harus menjadi sosok yang paling menyenangkan di mata Sehun meskipun itu menghancurkan harga dirinya. Menjadi jalang pun akan Luhan lakukan jika jalan yang lain sudah menutup mata untuk menyambutnya.

Mungkin ada banyak laki-laki di dunia ini yang akan menerima segala tentang dirinya, tapi Luhan hanya tau bahwa Sehun yang dia inginkan. Meskipun konsekuensinya menyakiti perasaan, Luhan tetap mau Sehun. Dan Luhan sudah tidak pernah berpikir lagi caranya untuk berhenti semenjak Sehun mengatakan bahwa _dia_ ingin pulang, dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Dia pernah menjadi gadis baik. Namun seharusnya dunia tidak mempertemukannya pada gadis baik yang lain. Karena ketika itu terjadi, Luhan lebih memilih mengubah karakternya.

Demi Sehun.

 _Dia pikir._

.

.

.

.

Ini bukan masalah siapa yang berhak mendapatkan, namun siapa yang mampu mempertahankan kebohongan. Tidak ada yang mendapatkan keadilan jadi penuntutan terhadap kebahagiaan seseorang tidak berlaku.

Letisha mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dengan Sehun yang selalu membawa pulang sesuatu untuknya, ataupun mengupaskan kulit buah sebelum dia berdoa di balik selimut. Meskipun itu didapatkannya dalam waktu larut dan aroma Sehun yang sudah bercampur _parfume_ lain.

Sementara Luhan, tau jika dia tidak boleh menuntut banyak dan Sehun tidak bisa memberikan lebih. Mereka saling berbohong satu sama lain dengan cara berpura-pura tidak masalah dengan apapun, namun nyatanya hati mempermasalahkan semua itu.

Pukul enam sore, saatnya Sehun datang mengetuk pintu dan Luhan yang menyambutnya di dapur. Akan selalu ada setangkai mawar merah yang diletakkan di atas piano hitam-nya setiap kali Sehun datang. Sudah ada lima tangkai mawar merah disana, di paling ujung kelopaknya mulai mengkerut.

Ketika Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tempat pisau Luhan bekerja, maka wanita itu akan merentangkan tangannya lalu berkata "Berhenti disana! _Danger area!_."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Bantu aku dengan cara duduk disana dan minum segelas air. Ini akan selesai 15 menit lagi."

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin membantu."

"Ingin membantu? Maksudmu dengan mengekor dibelakang dan meniup leherku?"

Sehun tersenyum sambil melipat lengan kemejanya. Warna abu-abu membuatnya semakin gurih.

"Berhadapan dengan api kompor membuatmu berkeringat, aku hanya membantu menjadikannya dingin."

"Dihadapanku ada air mendidih, kau mau mencuci muka dengan ini? Aku bisa membantumu menyiramkannya."

"Oke, nyonya. Aku kalah. Jauhkan air mendidih itu lalu berikan aku satu ciuman."

Pisau Luhan sudah siap, tapi ketika Sehun mencondongkan wajah ke hadapannya, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain melepaskan pisau lalu mencium singkat laki-laki sialan itu, merapikan surai hitamnya yang lebat dan mengusap rahanya yang tegas.

"Mau mandi?" tanya Luhan seperti sebuah bisikan dan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hanya mencuci muka dan tidur di kamarmu selagi menunggu makan malam siap. Bangunkan aku nanti, oke?"

"Oke," anggukan kecil diciptakan Luhan, lalu dengan ragu-ragu dia menyampaikan pertanyaannya. "Kau…. Tidak mau menginap?"

Entah bentuk jawaban seperti apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu, tapi ketika Sehun mencium bibirnya sekali lagi kemudian beranjak pergi, Luhan tau jika arti dari ciuman tersebut adalah ' _tidak_.'

.

.

.

.

Memangnya siapa yang suka berbagi? Kalau boleh meminta, bintang juga mau bersinar di samping terik matahari, bukan bersama bulan di tengah gelap malam dengan gemerisik angin yang terus bernyanyi nyanyian pilu. Sayangnya, bintang tidak bisa. Bulan akan kesepian jika ditinggalkan dan dirinya sendiri akan mencair dibakar matahari. Bukan begitu sebuah akhir bahagia.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun? Dia oke? Televisi tidak menayangkan berita apapun tentangnya."

"Dia…. Entahlah. Masalah dengan pacarnya belum terselesaikan dan itu benar-benar membuat sakit jiwanya kambuh. Maksudku, sikap kekanakan Baekhyun memang tidak pernah normal. Dia selalu menghubungi Junhyung tengah malam hanya untuk menangis dan mengatakan kalau pacarnya tidak menjawab panggilannya. Jika diukur dari seberapa hiperaktifnya Baekhyun, mungkin sekrang dia berada pada tahap _kronis_."

"Aku bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih. Bagaimanapun juga, Dokter Byun itu ayahnya Baekhyun."

"Kurasa kau lupa untuk melakukannya mengingat seberapa histerisnya mulutmu berteriak begitu mendapati seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal datang untuk menjengukmu. Kau terlalu sibuk meminta foto waktu itu. Aku tidak pernah tau kalau pacarku sangat kampungan."

"Kampungan? Kau mengataiku kampungan? Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu memacari wanita kampungan ini? Oh Sehun, kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"Aku diusir?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun berdiri, mengambil jasnya yang tergantung di sandaran kursi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Aku diusirkan?"

"Sehuuuuuuun."

Oh, si cantik yang merengek. Kakinya menggertak-gertak kecil di bawah meja. Meskipun dia terlalu lesu, tapi Sehun meloloskan sebuah senyum kecil sebelum kembali duduk di kursi. Penat-penat di tubuhnya berkurang hanya dengan melihat bagaimana Luhan mengkerucutkan bibir.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Selera humormu benar-benar buruk. Duduk disitu dan jangan pergi kemanapun. Aku khawatir untuk membiarkanmu pulang."

Dari atas mangkuk sup yang uap panasnya masih menguar, Sehun mendongakkan kepala. Wajahnya suntuk. Entah karena efek tidur _sebentar_ ataupun tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia menemukan Luhan mengamatinya dengan lirik meneliti.

"Aku baik. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah nafsu makanmu. Berapa kali kukatakan untuk makan dengan layak? Selalu ada sisa makanan setiap kali kita selesai makan."

"Menurutmu lebih baik aku muntah atau meninggalkan makanan? Sesuatu yang dipaksakan masuk malah akan keluar lebih banyak."

"Wanita ini benar-benar Luhan, yang selalu punya seribu satu asalan saat aku menentangnya dengan seribu argumen."

Sendoknya dilepas, kedua tangannya terjalin demi menopang dagunya yang tirus. Ada senyuman dihadirkan dalam jumlah cukup. "Kau benar, aku adalah Luhan, wanita egois yang bahkan tidak mengizinkanmu membawa sebatang rokok sekalipun. Kau tau itu aku, si keras kepala."

"Dan sialnya aku hanyalah laki-laki bodoh yang menginginkan wanita egois dan keras kepala ini untuk memasakkanku makan malam lalu menaburkan racun tikus di atasnya."

"Kalau begitu beri aku uang."

Secepat Luhan mengulurkan tangan, secepat itu pula dahi Sehun berkerut. "Uang?" ujarnya ditambah tanda tanya besar di belakang. Sejak kapan Luhan pandai meminta uang secara langsung?

"Kau mau aku menaburkan racun tikus di atas makananmu, kan? Aku butuh uang lebih untuk membelinya. Sekarang berikan aku uang."

"Otakku mungkin sudah rusak. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir kau terlihat jauh lebih seksi kalau matrealistis seperti ini?"

Tangannya ditarik, "Bukan hal asing lagi, karena otakmu memang sudah rusak sejak mencintaiku," kata Luhan dengan kepercayaan diri yang membuat Sehun geli. "Bagaimana dengan Junhyung? Dia bekerja dengan baik?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, "Tentu. Dia melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa. Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya tidak begitu. Dagumu mulai ditumbuhi rambut. Aku menebak-nebak apakah ini karena urusan kantor yang diabaikan Junhyung sehingga membuatmu berantakan ataukah kau sengaja mencari alasan agar aku mencukurnya?"

"Pernah kudengar kalau dagu seperti ini membuat pria terlihat lebih seksi."

"Tidak! Tidak! Itu hanya membuatmu seperti laki-laki malang yang tidak terurus."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya lagi, juga beserta senyuman kecilnya yang jahil. "Keluarkan dompetmu. Setidaknya kau harus memberiku lima juta won untuk itu."

 _Dia minta uang lagi?_ Sungguh, wanita ini benar-benar.

"Kurasa pisau cukur di minimarket bawah lebih murah. Aku hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah kesana, sayang sekali."

Bola mata Luhan berputar jengah. "Laki-laki pelit tidak pernah keren, Oh Sehun. Tolonglah."

.

.

.

.

Langit malam tidak pandai bercerita, namun Letisha selalu mengajak mereka bicara melalui bintang-bintangnya yang menguap. Lelah hatinya perlu disalurkan namun dia bahkan tidak menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk berbagi. Lalu ketika suara halus mobil laki-laki itu memasuki pekarangan rumah, dia meninggalkan bintang yang melambaikan tangan dibelakangnya.

Kakinya yang tinggi berlari-lari kecil menelusuri anakan tangga. Letisha selalu berdiri diujung tangga terakhir, meremas ujung gaun tidurnya yang harum sambil menunggu pintu besar dihadapannya berderit. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap dengan helainya yang halus.

Ketika pintu yang ditunggu terbuka, manik matanya selalu bernyanyi riang.

"Apel hijau! Kau bawa apel hijau?"

Sehun, laki-laki itu tidak lagi terkejut seperti hari pertama ataupun hari kedua Letisha berteriak diujung tangga dengan wajah penuh gemilang kegirangan. Ini sudah hari kelima dan dia sudah hapal. Jadi dikeluarkannya senyum kecil dari bibirnya sambil memamerkan plastik bening dengan warna hijau segar didalamnya.

Sayangnya, senyum diwajahnya tidak bisa mengaburkan rasa bersalah.

"Duduk dan tunggu di kursi, akan kukupaskan untukmu."

Dan beginilah Sehun, seonggok laki-laki sialan yang menunggu wanita lain memasakkan sesuatu untuknya lalu pulang mengupaskan kulit buah untuk wanita lain lagi. Meskipun dirinya tersiksa melakukan itu, selama rahasia ini tetap terikat rapi dalam simpul dasinya, Sehun masih sanggup menutup mata dari dosa yang terus mengutuknya dari belakang.

"Sehun…"

"Ya?"

Suhu tubuh Sehun selalu berubah asing setiap kali Letisha mengalungkan diri pada lengannya, ini tidak menyenangkan dan membuat tubuhnya meriang. Tapi dia tetap membiarkan Letisha melakukannya, karena apabila dia menolak wanita ini, maka iblis akan benar-benar menjambak rambutnya lalu menjadikannya bara api di neraka.

Oh, tolongkah. Ampuni Sehun.

"Dokter _Yang_ tadi menghubungiku."

"Apa yang dokter _Yang_ katakan?"

"Dia memintaku melakukan pemeriksaan lagi minggu ini."

"Minggu ini?"

"Ya, minggu ini. Kapanpun waktumu kosong."

"Akan kutanyakan pada Junhyung kapan waktuku kosong."

"Terimakasih."

 _Tapi tunggu…._ _Dagumu terlihat bersih. Siapa yang melakukannya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang menyisir rambut malam itu ketika pintu rumah mereka diketuk. Ini sudah malam ke delapan. Dia meletakkan sisirnya di samping hairdryer yang masih hangat. Sehun bilang dia akan datang, jadi mungkin yang mengetuk pintu adalah laki-laki brengsek dengan seikat bunga yang ingin Luhan cintai seumur hidup.

Lentik bulu matanya bermain genit, cermin dihadapannya bertepuk tangan riang sebelum terdengar sura knop pintu depan terbuka. Ketukan berhenti. Itu pasti Kyungsoo; yang membuka pintu. Maka Luhan merapikan rambutnya sekali lagi dan berharap Kyungsoo sudi memperlakukan Sehun seperti seorang tamu. Bukan malah membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding seperti seorang pencuri.

Menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis, Luhan beranjak. Wewangian _poutpuri_ yang kering dan harum merasuk dalam penciumannya. Mungkin ini karena Sehun yang terlalu sering mengirim bunga ataukah hanya sekedar halusinasi yang terlalu merindu. Wanginya sangat tegas dan Luhan sanggup menerima aroma sebagus ini sepanjang hidup.

Langkah Luhan bermain kecil, seperti seorang maling yang mencari jalan keluar lewat jendela yang tak berkunci. Luhan pikir dia akan mengejutkan Kyungsoo ataupun Sehun apabila mereka hendak berkelahi ataupun saling maki-memaki seperti orang mabuk. Namun ketika Luhan melirik Kyungsoo yang terdiam, Luhan juga begitu.

 _Bukan Sehun yang datang._

Tidak ada buket bunga mawar disana dan tidak ada gelembung-gelembung cinta yang bersorak-sorak setiap kali Sehun datang.

 _Luhan harus menarik mundur langkahnya pelan-pelan._

Mereka disana. Kyugsoo yang mencoba menutup pintu dan Jong In yang berusaha menahan dengan tubuhnya yang rapuh. Kehampaan terjadi. Dari pipi putihnya, Luhan melihat Kyungsoo menetes.

"Kita harus bicara." Meskipun lemah, tapi Jong In tidak menerima penolakan. Egoismenya menang kali ini.

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah larut."

"Tidak. Sudah cukup kau menjadikanku pecundang yang tidak punya hak bicara. Sekarang aku ingin menggunakan fungsi mulutku sebagai mana mestinya."

"Memangnya apa yang harus dibicarakan? Kurangi kenaifanmu yang menganggap aku akan luluh hanya karena sebuah penjelasan. Mungkin kau memang pernah melakukannya, meluluhkanku dengan kata-kata, tapi kuberitahu padamu Jong In, itu tidak untuk berkali-kali."

Kyungsoo mendorong pintu sekali lagi, namun Jong In tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu ajari aku cara menyelesaikan masalah tanpa bicara. Orang bisu sekalipun menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk memberi penjelasan, tapi kenapa aku yang punya mulut tidak diberi kesempatan?"

"Katakan pula padaku kesempatan mana lagi yang kau debatkan? Jika kesempatan bisa didapatkan setiap waktu, maka kesalahan akan terjadi berulang-ulang dan penyesalan tidak akan pernah berarti apapun. Berhenti bertanya dimana aku meletakkan kesempatan itu. Sudah terlalu sering Jong In, dan itu membuatmu tidak menghargai kesempatan yang kuberi."

"Aku salah! Berjuta kali kukatakan aku memang salah! Semua manusia pernah melakukannya dan tidak terkecuali aku. Hanya kumohon berikan beberapa menit untuk kita bicara dan aku akan menjelaskan apapun yang kubisa. Tidak perlu memaafkan jika itu benar-benar berat bagimu, tapi kau juga perlu dengar cerita dari sudut pandangku."

 _Hah_! Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya beserta seluruh kebencian. Tidak, bukan pada Jong In, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri yang berani-beraninya masih merindukan laki-laki ini.

Angin bertiup melalui celah pintu, entah darimana asalnya mereka tidak mau memberi tau. Kyungsoo memanfaatkan jeda angin untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan cepat. Oh sial! Dia terlihat hancur.

"Kumohon Jong In, hentikan. Jangan bermain lagi pada perasaanku. Aku bukan boneka yang bisa dibongkar pasang. Ini menyakitkan."

"Kau memang bukan. Jikalaupun ' _iya_ ', laki-laki setengah putus asa sepertiku tidak bermain boneka."

"Lidahmu selalu berfungsi sangat baik. Kata-kata yang keluar terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Kalau saja hatiku tidak mengeras, mungkin mereka akan merintih menginginkanmu kembali." _Tapi sayangnya memang seperti itu_. "Untuk wanita yang letih dikecewakan olehmu, sulit untuk percaya bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon."

"Aku serius, Do Kyungsoo! Tolong."

"Sebaiknya cari arti kata 'serius' yang kau maksud. Aku sering mendengarnya, tapi kau juga sering lupa apa artinya. Jika memang kau benar-benar paham artinya, kita tidak akan berada pada situasi seperti ini."

Dari sudut matanya yang gelap, Jong In memunculkan aura terlukai. Kekecewaan sebening kornea matanya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pemaksa, tapi apabila Kyungsoo bersikeras, Jong tidak punya cara lain.

Dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar menggunakan kakinya, bunyi dentuman keras terdengar. Kyungsoo terkejut, sama halnya Luhan yang membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Jika kau terus menganggap segala yang kulakukan adalah permainan, mungkin kau harus bertemu orang tuaku untuk menanyakannya secara langsung."

"Kim Jong In!"

Maaf, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Untuk memperbaiki mereka, _mungkin_.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin larut Sehun pulang, maka semakin larut pula ketakutan yang ditelan Letisha. Dia bukannya tidak tau, tapi Letisha pikir dia sudah cukup tau diri. Lama sudah dia mengetahuinya. Dari sudut malam yang gelap, Letisha mengamati dimana mobil Sehun singgah. Selalu di tempat yang sama. Tempat yang mungkin Sehun merasa lebih baik dibandingkan alam semesta.

Dan Letisha akan pulang dalam kesedihan, berjuang pada airmatanya yang berlinang. Dia ingin menjadi wanita satu-satunya, namun bila keinginan itu diutarakan, Letisha takut bukan main Sehun akan menggelengkan kepala. Artinya _tidak_. Sehun mungkin lebih memilih pergi bersama wanita di rumah itu sementara Letisha akan kering menahan rindu.

Awalnya memang demikian. Sebelum Sehun membuat masalah. Letisha goyah setelah Sehun tidak pulang malam kemarin. Sehun bahkan tidak memberikan jawaban apapun ketika Letisha bertanya baik-baik. Sehun hanya perlu berbohong, karena Letisha sudah tau jawaban yang paling benar. Dan bahkan berbohongpun laki-laki itu tidak mau melakukannya.

Letisha memasang palang waspada pada hatinya dan itu membuatnya harus bergerak. Kondisi _mengandung_ membuat emosinya menjadi dangkal.

Siang ini, dengan _dress baby doll_ moccanya yang cantik, beserta seluruh keluh kesah melayang-layang dirambutnya, Letisha mengambil langkah. Butuh tiga kali tarikan napas yang dalam sebelum akhirnya dia memantapkan hati.

Emosi dan egoismenya saling tarik menarik, namun pikiran wanita berpendidikan miliknya terus berusaha menenangkan. Oh bagus, Letisha bahkan sudah mencatat hal apa saja yang perlu dikatakannya nanti; dalam otak. Semoga selamat!

Kecil-kecil dia mengatur sepatu flat coklatnya, air liurnya terasa sepat sementara hatinya terus mendidih-didih. Mungkin _mereka_ perlu membahas sesuatu yang penting, mungkin juga sesuatu yang tidak berguna, sesuatu yang punya jawaban atau malah sesuatu yang mengacungkan pertanyaan tambahan.

Lalu Letisha mengambil keputusan sekali lagi. Dengan memaksa darah mengaliri bibirnya yang pucat, jari mungilnya mengetuk pintu. _Tiga kali._

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Teriakan dari dalam hampir memutarbalikkan tubuhnya. Letisha merasa pusing. Perutnya bergejolak seolah bumi akan meledak disudut lambungnya. Dia ingin lari secepat mungkin namun sayangnya terlambat. Baru kakinya bergeser sepuluh senti, pintu dibelakangnya terbuka.

"Siapa?"

 _Mereka bertemu._

.

.

.

.

Ruangan ini tidak berudara, Letisha tidak bisa bernapas. Dadanya turun naik tapi kulit putihnya pucat. Terimakasih karena lipstick merah telah membantunya menyembunyikan diri dari kegugupannya. Dia harus tampil percaya diri bagaimanapun itu.

Lalu Luhan, yang baru datang dengan dua gelas cangkir dari dapur terus berdoa dalam hati agar kakinya yang gemetaran tidak tersandung. Dia sengaja menonaktifkan ponselnya agar panggilan dari Sehun tidak mengganggu pertemuan _mereka_.

"Aku tidak tau minuman apa yang kau sukai, tapi aku punya teh hijau." _Untuk menangkan kita, mungkin_.

"Terimakasih."

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, dengan kaki rapat dan tangan yang lemas dalam pangkuan. Bagaimana cara memulai suatu pembicaraan yang bagus sementara tidak ada yang bagus untuk dibicarakan.

"Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu. Namaku Letisha Kim. Aku… _kekasih Sehun._ "

 _Lalu bagaimana denganku ? Apa aku hanya pasangan selingkuh Sehun?_

Kuku Luhan mengutis satu sama lain, ini bukan pertemuan tidak mengenakkan pertama yang dia terima, ayah Sehun sering melakukan yang lebih buruk daripada ini dulu. Jadi Luhan menampilkan senyumnya dan dia berharap Letisha tersinggung karena itu.

"Karena tubuhmu telah sampai kesini, kurasa kau sudah tau siapa aku."

"Tidak terlalu banyak, tapi aku tau namamu, _Lu Han_. Dan dari reaksimu, kurasa kau juga tau tentangku sebelum kunjunganku kesini."

Melihat bagaimana lidah Letisha mengalunkan namanya, Luhan tau ada kebencian disana. Dan Luhan juga tidak memungkiri bahwa dari tatapan matanya, dia juga mengatakan kebencian pada Letisha. Mereka mungkin seimbang.

"Kalau boleh jujur, ini bukanlah pertemuan yang menyenangkan untuk kita berdua. Aku tau kau juga tidak menyukainya. Jadi mungkin kita bisa langsung ke inti masalah."

 _hah!_ Luhan terlihat seperti seorang yang berpengalaman. Dia seperti sudah hapal cara berperang di padang pasir. Ayah Sehun mengajarinya banyak tentang bagaimana membunuh lawan hanya dengan nada bicara.

"Kau orang yang _to the point_ , itu bagus. Akan lebih mudah membahasnya tanpa berbelit-belit. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana."

"Jangan lagi memikirkan hati siapa yang akan tersinggung, karena dari pertama kita berdua sudah merasakannya. Aku baik, dan begitu juga seharusnya kau."

"Baiklah." Letisha memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sebelum mengambil cangkir gelas dan meneguk beberapa tetes. Kerongkongannya kering padahal mereka belum membicarakan masalah sialan itu. "Masalah kita hanya satu, Luhan. _Sehun_."

"Laki-laki itu memang sering membuat masalah. Hobinya mungkin?" ujar Luhan dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Dia berusaha mencairkan suasana tapi Letisha masih terlihat beku. Dia tidak terhibur dengan candaan Luhan.

"Aku menemukan Sehun dalam keadaan sangat berantakan tiga tahun lalu. Matanya selalu terlihat merah dan dia tidak berkomunikasi dengan baik kepada orang-orang sekitar. Dia tidak lebih dari sekedar mayat berjalan."

"Aku yang menyebabkannya. Itu yang kau maksud kan? Aku adalah wanita kejam yang membuang Sehun tiga tahun lalu. Kau benar, itu aku."

"Ternyata kau cukup manusiawi untuk sadar," dengusan kecil keluar dari mulut Letisha dan Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing. "Menghidupkan Sehun kembali itu sulit. Banyak hal buruk yang kulalui dan aku tidak akan menyebutkannya satu per satu. Aku menyembuhkan Sehun. Dia terbebas dari _sarang penyakit_ yang menyiksanya. Jika kau sadar kesalahanmu, bukankah seharusnya timbul rasa malu melihat Sehun lagi? Kau yang menghancurkan Sehun."

Wah! Ternyata tutur kata wanita ini tidak selembut bibirnya. _Sarang penyakit_. Letisha pandai memilih perumpamaan. Paru-paru Luhan kebakaran, tapi dia bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Mereka punya banyak air di dapur.

"Kau yakin telah menyembuhkan Sehun?"

"Tentu."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Apa?"

"Pasien dengan sakit parah tidak akan mau lagi terkena penyakit yang sama setelah disembuhkan. Tapi kenapa Sehun kembali lagi pada sarang penyakitnya yang menyiksa? Karena dia belum sembuh. Dia masih sekarat namun berpura-pura sehat agar perawat tidak lagi memperlakukannya seperti seorang penyakitan yang perlu dikasihani. Terlebih dari itu, Sehun merasa lebih baik mengidap penyakitnya dari pada disembuhkan oleh obat yang berefek buruk pada tubuhnya. Dia tidak keberatan mengidap penyakit yang kuberi. Mungkin kau perlu bertanya pada Sehun tentang hal itu."

Mata Letisha merah, dia menggigit giginya keras-keras.

"Hubungan kalian telah berakhir. Kekasih Sehun sekarang adalah aku. Pikirkan sekali lagi, kau hanya simpanan Luhan. Dimana rasa malumu? Menjadi partner selingkuh mantan kekasihmu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Itu memalukan."

Dan sekarang urat-urat leher Luhan yang menegang. Bahunya bergerak sedikit untuk meredakan pegal di dadanya.

"Urat maluku memang sudah putus, sayang sekali. Tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki sedikit sisa hati nurani, yang kupergunakan untuk membiarkan Sehun pulang ke rumahnya, menemuimu. Kau harus tau Letisha, aku bisa membuat Sehun tidak pulang sekalipun. Seperti malam kemarin."

"Banggakan saja kelicikanmu itu sebelum waktumu habis. Yang harus kau tau, aku dan Sehun akan segera menikah! Dia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, dan ketika itu terjadi maka jam berkunjungnya kesini telah berakhir. Berhentilah menjadi wanita yang merusak hubungan orang lain. Kau terlalu cantik untuk melakukannya."

 _Tutup mulutmu! Menikah? Kalian bercanda?_

"Ya, rencanakanlah pernikahan yang indah. Berdoa yang bagus-bagus. Pegang tangan Sehun agar dia tidak pergi kemanapun di hari pernikahan kalian. Atau lakukan apapun yang kau bisa sebelum Sehun tidak pulang sama sekali."

"Dia akan pulang. Dan dia harus menikahiku. Haruskah kukatakan alasannya? Tapi aku takut menyakitimu. Hatimu mungkin tidak sekuat nada bicaramu."

Melihat bagaimana liciknya senyuman di ujung bibir Letisha, Luhan merasa otot-otot di wajahnya kebas. Kepalanya bahkan terasa kaku walau hanya sekadar menggeleng.

Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Meskipun demikian, Letisha juga tidak mau peduli. Mereka sedang menguji hati siapa yang paling kebal terhadap rasa sakit.

"Apapun alasannya, aku ti—"

" _Aku mengandung anak Sehun_."

Butuh waktu lima detik bagi Luhan untuk merasakan langit baru saja runtuh di atas kepalanya. Lapisannya berderak dan berserakan.

Luhan tertimpa badai sebelum sempat mengelak. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa sementara jantungnya merintih kesakitan. Sekuat mati dia menahan tenggorokannya yang pedas dan hampir bolong. Urat matanya mulai bersitegang tapi mereka tidak mau menjadi secengeng itu. Kesakitannya membuat Luhan ingin menyakiti orang lain.

Letisha tersenyum dihadapannya, bertingkah seolah dia wanita luar biasa jahat yang siap menjunjung kemenangan. Tapi Luhan sebenarnya bisa melihat seberapa takutnya wanita itu. Ada kebaikan dari bilik mata Letisha sementara kebaikan tidak diperlukan lagi diantara mereka.

Luhan harus tetap menang meskipun itu adalah sebuah kepalsuan.

"Jika kehamilanmu adalah alasan kalian harus menikah, maka Sehun _harus menikahiku_ pula. Karena jauh sebelum dirimu, aku juga pernah mengandung anak laki-laki itu. Bayi dalam kandunganmu bukan yang pertama, maaf."

Dan mereka hancur. Luhan mendekap kepiluan yang merebus tubuhnya sementara kehancuran Letisha berderai di atas pipi putihnya.

Tidak ada lagi gadis baik-baik setelah mereka disakiti. Masing-masing berpijak pada tanahnya tanpa peduli kaki mereka menginjak orang lain.

Karena ketika teh hijau yang menenangkan disiramkan ke wajahnya, Luhan buang segala rasa bersalah yang tersisa. Letisha hanya menyulut sisi putus asanya hingga menyala-nyala. Dan wanita itu harus siap bertanggung jawab.

"Ayah Sehun tidak pernah menyukaimu. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika aku memberitahunya tentang hubungan kotor kalian?"

"Dan bisa kau bayangkan pula siapa yang akan menyelamatkanku."

 _Sehun_.

.

.

.

.

Junhyung baru pulang dari apartemen Baekhyun setelah wanita itu merengek ditelinganya menginginkan satu porsi jajangmyeon yang hangat. Baekhyun terlihat berantakan. Dia masih rutin menangis setiap kali Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi ataupun mengabaikan pesan. Jadwal Baekhyun berantakan dan dia tidak peduli. Pakaian kotor, bekas makanan dan tisu sisa menangis sudah seperti sampah rumahan.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rambut tidak bersisir, Junhyung melirik satu porsi jajangmyeon lagi di kursi penumpang. Dia sengaja membeli dua. Satu tersisa untuk Luhan. Ini bukan perintah Sehun, Junhyung punya inisiatif sendiri. Kemarin dia lembur sampai malam, jadi dengan alasan satu porsi jajangmyeon untuk Luhan, Junhyung akan mendapatkan jam istirahat tambahan. Dia bisa meminta Luhan untuk membujuk Sehun nanti dan tidur siang yang dikhayalkannya akan jadi kenyataan. Oh, senangnya.

Junhyung hampir membelokkan stir ke gerbang rumah Luhan sebelum dia menginjak pedal rem kuat-kuat. Jantungnya lepas. Tangannya gemetaran meraih ponselnya. Kiamat!

Dia terus mengumpat selama panggilan masih tergantung. Namun ketika ada sahutan diseberang,

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakan ini, tapi Letisha baru saja keluar dari rumah Luhan."

 _Entah siapa yang harus kau temui lebih dulu_.

.

.

.

.

Mulut yang terus menggumamkan akhir bahagia, apakah itu benar-benar milik mereka? Luhan bahkan mendorong kegembiaraan masuk dengan paksa melewati mulutnya, menginginkan rasa manis mengaliri lehernya namun yang didapati malah telapak kakinya dikotori oleh kegembiraan yang dipaksakan. Rasa lelah seolah hampir menguasai seluruh tubuh sementara Luhan terus membantah. Dia tidak lelah, dan dia berbohong.

Di sisi ranjang yang dingin, Luhan terduduk lemas. Kepalanya tertunduk, aroma teh hijau masih terasa lengket di kulit. Matanya ingin menangis, namun Luhan sudah terlalu lelah. Dia bahkan bertanya pada langit-langit kamar bagaimana caranya menangis.

Mulutnya seperti tangguh dalam berperang, tapi pada dasarnya Luhan tetaplah perempuan. Dirinya mati rasa hanya karena beberapa rangkai kata yang dilantunkan Letisha. _Aku mengandung anak Sehun._ Dan dia tidak tau pula bagaimana cara mengusir dingin dari tubuhnya. Sampai ketika pintu kamar berderak kencang, Luhan menoleh ke samping.

Kontrol diwajahnya hilang. Ekspresi tidak lagi berfungsi. Matanya lekat menatap Sehun yang putus asa menyeret langkah lalu jatuh berlutut tepat dihadapannya. Namun kelopak mata Luhan bahkan tidak berkedip. Keping-keping retak yang bertebaran tidak lagi diperdulikan. Dia mencoba bertahan, sedangkan Sehun terus-menerus menusuknya dengan sebilah pisau tanpa mengenal kata puas.

Wanita lain di sisi Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah takut dengan hal tersebut. Namun memikirkan ada bayi lain yang hidup di antara masalah yang membelit mereka, berhasil menghancurkan Luhan sampai ke tulang. Efeknya terlalu keras, sarafnya putus dan rasa sakitnya seperti pisau bermata dua yang tertancap tepat di tengkuknya.

Tidak ada yang bicara, Sehun hanya mengutarakan maaf lewat lututnya yang jatuh ke bawah dan menyerahkan hidupnya untuk disembelih oleh Luhan. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Apa—, itu benar anakmu?"

Dia hanya seorang bajingan, yang bahkan terlalu takut untuk menggeleng ataupun menggangguk, dan bajingan pantas dilempari kotoran sampai mati.

Tapi yang dilakukan Luhan bahkan lebih parah. Saat dia malah merapikan rambut Sehun alih-alih mencercanya dengan seburuk-buruk makian, Sehun hancur. Menangis hanya bagi orang-orang lemah, sayangnya Sehun harus menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Merasakan jemari Luhan yang dingin bermain diantara rambutnya, dengan halus, lembut, dan wajah yang tidak menangis apalagi tersenyum, ketika Luhan salah memberikan respon dari luka yang dirasakan, itu adalah definisi dari kehancuran yang sesungguhnya.

Usapan ini adalah dari seseorang yang hampir mati rasa.

"Pernah _melihat_ menjadi hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini, hanya karena aku ingin melihatmu kembali di suatu hari. Lalu penglihatan itu benar-benar diberikan padaku dan kau juga berada dalam penglihatan itu. Namun jika tau mata ini digunakan untuk melihatmu menikah dan memiliki anak dengan wanita lain, akan lebih baik rasanya jika aku tidak melihatmu seumur hidup. Agar aku bisa tetap menunggu dan tidak perlu tau bahwa kau pernah kembali lagi untukku."

"Luhan…"

"Pulanglah."

Sehun menggeleng, air matanya jatuh karena itu terlalu kuat. Dipeluknya erat kaki Luhan lalu menumpukan kepalanya seperti bayi ketakutan di pangkuan wanita itu. Sadarlah, kalau bukan karena kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya pergi, tidak mungkin ada wanita lain yang tidur di atas ranjangnya.

"Temui Letisha."

"Tidak Luhan!"

"Kau harus."

"Tidak!"

"Temui Letisha, dan katakan padanya bahwa cinta tidak untuk dibagi. Aku telah melihatmu, dan kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari penglihatan itu. Tidak ada cinta yang akan kubagi padanya, tapi akan kubiarkan anaknya memiliki ayah, memilikimu sebagian."

"Lu.."

"Kita juga pernah punya satu kesempatan seperti itu, dan aku tau bagaimana sedihnya saat tidak ada yang mengupaskan kulit buah untuk anak dalam kandunganku."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali. Dia datang dan Letisha langsung menghujamnya dengan pelukan. Degup jantung Letisha bahkan sampai di pendengaran Sehun, artinya tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dibanding Sehun memilih tidak pulang. Lalu ketika laki-laki itu membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam pelukannya, Letisha terselamatkan. _Mungkin._

Segala bentuk benci dan kecewa sudah bernanah di hatinya, menyedihkan saat dia harus menelan itu seorang diri hanya karena takut ditinggalkan. Tubuh Sehun seharusnya tidak sedingin ini agar Letisha bisa yakin sedikit saja bahwa Sehun juga menginginkannya. Sayangnya, Sehun seperti ranting pohon yang tertimbun salju jutaan tahun.

Tangannya bahkan tidak bergerak saat Letisha memeluknya lebih erat. Dan jiwa Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkan raganya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Le?"

Kenapa Letisha melakukannya? Sehun tentu punya jawaban sendiri tanpa harus mendengar penjelasan dari Letisha. Wanita mana yang betah menunggu Sehun pulang setelah kunjungannya ke rumah wanita lain? Letisha kira rasa sabarnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau kusiapkan makan malam?" tanyanya berusaha menghindar.

"Perbuatanmu akan melukai dirimu sendiri. Sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya, apakah aku bisa jujur padamu? Sudah lama rasanya kejujuran yang tertimbun ini menyiksaku."

Letisha gemetaran, karena itu dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sehun. Kepalanya menunduk selagi dia memutarbalik tubuhnya. Oh, seharusnya lampu kamar ini dimatikan agar air mata yang jatuh tidak membuatnya begitu memprihatinkan.

"Akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu. Kau bisa menunggu disini selagi aku—"

"Letisha Kim!"

"Kenapa aku yang diteriaki?! Kenapa aku yang harus menerima kemarahanmu?! Yang berselingkuh itu kalian! Kenapa aku yang diperlakukan seperti seorang tersangka?! Kau seharusnya berlutut dihadapanku dan bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"

"Jangan mengganggu Luhan, kumohon."

"Dimana sebenarnya hati nuranimu? Aku sedang mengandung anakmu dan dengan luar biasanya kau meneriakiku hanya karena wanita lain. Hargai aku sebagai manusia yang punya perasaan, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Selama beberapa detik kepalanya mendongak ke atas sementara bahu Letisha berguncang di hadapannya. Ini sulit. "Maaf. Ini salahku. Kupikir perasaan adalah masalah yang sederhana, tapi ternyata aku salah. Cinta tidak untuk dibagi, dan aku mencintai Luhan."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kurasa tentang hati kita sudah berakhir. Semua ini terlalu dipaksakan dan kau lebih paham akibatnya. Itu kejujuran dari perasaanku. Untuk anak dalam kandunganmu, aku tetap akan menjadi ayahnya dan aku akan tetap mempertanggungjawabkannya. Maaf untuk hatimu. Terlalu banyak memendam akan membuat hati kita rusak. Kau wanita baik Le, jangan menjadi antagonis hanya karena aku. Aku tidak layak untuk itu."

Berakhir tidak semudah lidah berkata. Tidak semudah Sehun membalikkan tubuh seperti seorang pengecut yang pantas ditembaki. Banyak yang harus dikorbankan untuk sebuah perasaan dan banyak pula yang harus direlakan untuk sebuah permintaan maaf.

Jangan bermain api, karena wanita tidak pernah sebaik itu.

"Dua hari lagi ayahmu pulang. Berhenti menemuinya atau aku akan melibatkan ayahmu dalam masalah ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, kenapa disini luhan cepet banget bisa ngeliat padahal seharusnya orang yg habis operasi cangkok mata itu butuh berhari-hari baru bisa dibuka perbannya (gue pernah denger sih), gue sebenernya belom belajar khusus bagian penginderaan jadi gue gak tau banyak tentang hal itu ditambah otak gue terlalu nge-blank saat itu dan terlalu males mau buka internet mengenai berapa lama kira2nya hasil operasi cangkok mata baru bisa buka perban. So, akhirnya gue mutusin buat gak kasi waktu seberapa lama sehun pergi sama Letisha jadi gak jelas juga kan berapa lama Luhan dirumah sakit tanpa Sehun (Gaje banget ini author, wkwk). Anggap aja mereka perginya lumayan lama dan teknologi operasi mata disana semakin maju, jadinya luhan bisa ngeliat lebih cepet. Gitu aja deh ya. hehe**

 **Dan untuk yang heran kenapa Letisha bisa hamil padahal Luhan yang di** _ **anu**_ **in, mungkin ini efek gue yg apdet terlalu lama kali ya makanya pada lupa kalo sewaktu di London dulu Sehun sama Letisha pernah anuan juga. Trus sebelum mereka pulang ke korea kan Sehun sama Letisha anuan lagi. Jadi itulah oleh2 dari London. Boahahahahaha.**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	11. Chapter 11

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dua hari lagi ayahmu pulang. Berhenti menemuinya atau aku akan melibatkan ayahmu dalam masalah ini."_

" _Anakmu butuh seorang ayah, Le. Jangan sampai aku meninggalkan kalian berdua hanya karena ayah tau masalah ini."_

Itu adalah jawaban Sehun, yang melukai Letisha. Derit pintu yang ditinggalkan menandakan rintihan. Otot leher Letisha berkontraksi menyadari kepulangan Sehun hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai wanita lain, bukan dirinya. Lalu Sehun pergi lagi. Dan Letisha jauh lebih terluka lagi.

Kakinya merosot ke lantai, tulangnya meleleh dan jantungnya berkerut. Letisha tidak tau siapa yang benar, tapi karena hatinya tersakiti, dia selalu berpikir bahwa kesakitannya lah yang membuatnya menjadi pihak yang benar.

Langit-langit kamar berpesan padanya agar tetap hidup, sementara Letisha tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara bahkan ketika dia menangis. Mulut membantunya bernapas. Segalanya terasa masuk dalam tubuhnya, segalanya tentang luka dan Sehun yang hilang.

Butuh lima belas menit bagi Letisha untuk bisa menghirup napas melalui hidung. Dia menariknya cepat-cepat karena paru-parunya melirih kosong. Tapi air matanya bahkan masih mengalir dan nyeri dihatinya masih berlanjut. Letisha telah kehilangan apapun yang bagus untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Inilah yang disebut penderitaan.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mencoba bernapas lebih panjang. Kemudian dengung mesin mobil di halaman depan membuatnya bergegas menyibak tirai jendela. Itu mobil Sehun. Dia baru saja pergi sedangkan sudah lima belas menit lalu Letisha tertinggal dalam kondisi hancur.

Dia bersama kaki kecilnya yang gemetaran berlari, mengejar Sehun yang telah berubah menjadi kemustahilan dengan begitu liciknya. Dan kemustahilan itu memberinya harapan kosong lewat pagar yang tertutup. Sehun nyatanya pergi. Mungkin rumah ini tidak lagi memberinya mimpi yang bagus.

Tubuhnya lemah, apalagi hatinya. Letisha terlalu banyak menangis, kerongkongannya kering namun perihnya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang perasaannya alami. Dia butuh air, butuh napas dan butuh hidup. Sialnya Sehun memiliki semua yang Letisha butuhkan dan semua yang dibutuhkannya telah memilih orang lain.

Alangkah mulianya hati laki-laki itu?

Lalu ketika Letisha menemukan potongan buah yang tersusun di atas meja makan, tangisannya tumpah lagi. Sekarang Letisha tau kenapa Sehun baru beranjak pergi setelah lima belas menit mereka mengakhiri pertengkaran, Sehun yang melakukannya. Potongan buah ini berasal dari tangan Sehun.

Satu hal yang berhasil Letisha pelajari, anak dalam kandungannyalah satu-satunya alasan kepulangan Sehun. Laki-laki itu telah menghapus Letisha dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Apa sebenarnya yang bisa ditegakkan dari hari yang patah? Jenis hati semulia apa yang rela menjadi penyangga? Saat akarnya goyang, apa yang bisa diselamatkan dari reruntuhan?

Lima belas menit lagi memasuki larut malam. Sehun mengerti bahwa gelap langit berteriak padanya atas segala kekacauan ini tidak ada yang pantas disalahkan selain dirinya. Yang hatinya goyah pertama kali itu Sehun, dia harus bertanggungjawab pada hati Luhan yang dipintanya kembali. Terlebih pada Letisha, yang buta akan permasalahan ini lalu mendapatkan sanksi begitu parah.

Keputusan telah dibuat, Sehun memilih Luhan. Siapa yang berani membandingkan rasa sakitnya disini? Mereka setara. Luhan hanya punya segenggam hati, berbalut luka yang ditambal oleh kenangan pahit mereka. Hatinya mungkin akan mengempis lalu remuk andai saja Sehun tidak kembali, namun bukan berarti kembalinya Sehun membuat imajinasi tentang kebahagiaan kekalnya terkabul.

Lalu pada Letisha, siapa sekiranya yang sudi memungut serpihan hatinya yang pecah seribu? Dia mencintai Sehun, namun Sehun bahkan tidak sudi lagi dicintai. Tapi setidaknya Letisha masih memiliki bayinya, sesuatu yang bagaimanapun membuatnya menang atas perselisihan ini.

Angin berhembus, malam hanya memberinya kehampaan untuk bernapas. Sehun kesulitan. Apalagi saat dia berada di depan rumah Luhan kemudian mendapati pintunya tidak terkunci. Sehun ingin memarahi Luhan yang teledor pada pintunya. Bagaimana jika udara itu masuk lalu meracuni napasnya? Jika Luhan pergi, yang mati itu Sehun. Luhan harus aman, dia harus selamat meskipun Sehun tenggelam di dasar laut karena menjunjung kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

Keheningan itu terasa lolos melalui pori-pori dan menghimpit kantung empedu.

Meja makan yang biasanya berisi tawa dan bercangkir-cangkir kerinduan, kini hanya menyisakan gelas yang menumpahkan air di atasnya. Bahkan Luhan sehancur itu untuk dapat minum dengan benar.

Sehun menemukannya; Luhan yang tidur menyamping di sisi ranjang; membelakanginya. Luhan bernapas baik-baik, dan napas sebaik itupun masih Sehun pahami kepalsuannya. Luhan tidak tidur, sekadar menghindari Sehun yang hanya membawa pisau untuk menikam hatinya berkali-kali sampai pecah. Hati Luhan berdarah, meskipun airmatanya tetap bening dan hangat, dia perlu perban untuk menyatukan hatinya yang berserakan.

Ketika Sehun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan hanya mengusap pucuk kepalanya serta meletakkan satu kecupan di dahinya, _mereka_ menetes lagi. Melewati batang hidung Luhan yang kecil. Meskipun begitu, Luhan masih terpejam. Akan semakin perih jika dia melihat Sehun meskipun batinnya meronta-ronta ingin perlindungan dari laki-laki itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku memilihmu."

 _Meskipun demikian, kita tetap kalah. Dan dari semua kekalahan ini, hanya kau yang berhasil kumenangkan._ _Cukuplah untuk hatiku merasa bahagia_ _meskipun itu dipaksakan._

Dan Luhan masih tetap memejamkan matanya, karena dia berpikir bahwa mereka terlalu kasar pada perasaan Letisha. Itu membuat Luhan dipenuhi rasa bersalah untuk sekadar memberikan senyuman pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, maaf mengganggumu di pukul tujuh pagi."

"Kyungsoo, sudah berapa lama kita berteman? Kau terdengar seperti orang asing."

Luhan harus memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kiri selagi dia membalik telur dadarnya. Tubuh Luhan lemas, tapi tetap ada syukur dipikirannya mengingat betapa bagus suara Kyungsoo. Sepertinya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu. Maaf pula karena aku tidak pulang."

"Kemana Jong In membawamu pergi?"

"Kau tau Jong In yang melakukannya?"

"Seperti kita tinggal di rumah yang berbeda saja, Kyung." Ada kekehan kecil yang Kyungsoo keluarkan. Luhan mematikan kompor lalu memindahkan telur dadarnya ke dalam piring. "Sekarang katakan dimana posisimu. Kau baik disana?"

"Aku di Incheon, rumah orang tua Jong In. Bisakah kau menebak apa yang terjadi melalui nada bicaraku?"

"Terdengar seperti mereka menginginkanmu menjadi menantu dalam tiga hari. Kau senang?"

"Entahlah. Ini terlalu aneh. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, aku tersenyum. Mereka berkata bahwa aku adalah wanita pertama yang Jong In bawa pulang."

Sebagai sahabat, seharusnya Luhan berteriak dan mengucapkan _selamat_ bertubi-tubi pada Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, Luhan terlalu malas bahkan sekedar untuk bicara.

"Luhan.."

"Ya?"

"Kau baik? Terjadi sesuatu? Tenggorokanmu sepertinya sedang membenci kalimat."

Dia menjepit piringnya, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Memang ada masalah pada kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar kemarin.

"Aku baik," dustanya. Padahal semalaman Luhan merakit perasaannya satu per satu. Itu berhasil terhubung, namun tidak akan pernah sempurna seperti sedia kala.

"Apa Sehun disana?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo digantung. Luhan ingin berbohong, mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidak berada disini dan itu bukan penyebab kerongkongannya menjadi sempit. Kyungsoo hanya perlu melupakan kekhawatirannya. Dia tidak perlu tau jika Sehun menginap di sofa ruang tengah mereka dan telah terjadi sesuatu yang besar dalam 24 jam. Tapi laki-laki itu terlanjur berdiri di satu sisi yang bisa Luhan raih. Luhan tidak tau kapan Sehun berada disana, atau mungkin batinnya yang berpura-pura bodoh?

"Luhan?" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Sehun disini. Sarapan telah menunggu kami. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti. Pulanglah dengan selamat."

"Aku tau. Jangan menungguku, entah masih berapa lama aku akan terjebak disini. Sampai nanti."

Mereka masih belum bicara ketika Luhan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke meja makan dan menunduk. Posisi Sehun tidak berubah, bahkan dia seolah takut bernapas sebelum Luhan mengizinkannya.

"Cuci mukamu, lalu sarapan." Kepala Luhan tidak terangkat ketika dia bicara, yang ada tubuhnya langsung berbalik. Melihat Sehun hanya membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah pada Letisha. Bagaimana dengan wanita itu sekarang? Sudahkah dia memberi janinnya makan?

Satu helaan napas Luhan keluarkan sebelum dia memutuskan pergi ke dapur, mengambil satu piring yang tersisa dan berdoa tidak ada makanan yang dimuntahkannya pagi ini. Jiwa yang lelah membuatnya mual dan takdir hanya datang memperparah.

Langkah Luhan pelan, menahan agar lututnya tidak jatuh kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa dibelakangnya itu bukan miliknya. Tepat sebelum Luhan mengelak, Sehun lebih dulu mendapatkannya; mendekap Luhan seperti tidak ada esok hari yang akan mempertemukan mereka lagi.

"Tolong aku, Luhan," lirih laki-laki itu, menelusup di balik daun telinganya. "Jangan menyerah di tengah jalan seperti yang dulu kau lakukan. Cukup satu kali, apapun alasannya tolong jangan lakukan lagi. Banyak cara lain untuk membunuhku, tapi tidak dengan meninggalkanku."

Taukah Sehun jika Luhan juga punya pernyataan yang sama? Sejengkal lengannya pun tidak mau lagi ditinggalkan oleh Sehun, terlebih hatinya. Namun yang menjadi masalah, Letisha juga punya hati dan hak yang sama untuk dicintai.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan putar tubuhnya, meraih kedua rahang Sehun yang surut karena terlalu banyak bersedih. Oh tolong, selamatkan laki-laki ini.

"Kau harus pergi kerja. Cuci wajahmu dan segera susul aku di meja makan."

"Luhan…"

"Kita baik-baik saja, begitu pula seharusnya pagi ini. Aku sudah lupa tentang kemarin dan jangan pernah mengingatkanku lagi."

 _Kau tau itu hanya kebohongan sebuah kalimat, jadi jangan banyak bertanya atau yang terjadi setelah ini hanya pertengkaran berlandaskan ketidakpuasan masing-masing._

.

.

.

.

Tidak semua hati bisa merasa, dan tidak semua perasaan berasal dari hati. Seperti sebuah lelucon yang garing, Sehun ingin menertawakan hidupnya sampai menangis. Rasanya Sehun tidak lebih baik dari sekadar bahan uji coba yang ditempa sampai leleh lalu dibuang.

Dia mengatakan pada jiwanya agar bertahan sedikit lebih lama, lalu jiwa itu membalas jika tidak banyak lagi yang bisa dipertahankan. Air yang digenggam selalu bisa mencari celah untuk keluar.

Pulpen di jemari Sehun terlepas. Dia memijit batang hidungnya sambil terpejam lalu menyerah pada sandaran kursi. Meja kerjanya berantakan dengan tebaran kertas yang belum selesai. Batinnya menolak dipaksa mengerti tulisan-tulisan disana dan itu berujung pada lelah yang merambati punggung belakangnya.

Belum sempat isi otanya diluangkan, ponsel Sehun bergetar.

"Hari ini, pukul satu siang. Rumah Sakit. Demi anakmu." — _Letisha_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi membedakan apakah ini sakit hati ataukah rindu yang berlebihan. Sebagian hatinya melompat-lompat ingin dipertemukan lagi pada kerinduannya sementara sebagian yang lain protes agar Chanyeol berhenti menjadi laki-laki lemah yang malang. Baekhyun harus belajar mengakui kesalahannya dan Chanyeol tidak ingin mengajari wanita itu dengan mulutnya yang tersinggung.

Entah berapa minggu Chanyeol mengurung dirinya sendiri, menghindari Baekhyun agar kelemahannya tidak semakin turun. Memikirkan berapa lama lagi mereka akan berenang dalam genangan masalah membuat kerongkongan Chanyeol kering. Dia melangkah ke dapur, membuka kulkas lalu meneguk air mineral dingin dari salah satu botol berwarna biru. Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam, berpikir tentang cara yang lebih ampuh untuk mengusir senyum manis Baekhyun sebelum bel pintu membuat alisnya bertaut.

Tolong, kuatkan Chanyeol seperti hari-hari kemarin apabila Baekhyun datang dengan wajah berbelas kasihan. Benar-benar menyesalkah wanita itu? Haruskah Chanyeol memaafkannya sekarang? Tapi Chanyeol bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah berbaikan. Dia takut hatinya yang masih tersinggung malah mengompori mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Rambutnya disisir sekali ke atas melalui jarinya yang besar. Kakinya lemas sementara otaknya memutuskan bahwa _mereka_ butuh waktu lebih lama demi mencapai suatu keputusan yang masuk akal.

Intercom dihidupkan. Entah perasaaan apa, yang jelas Chanyeol punya sedikit keluhan ketika yang hadir di layar itu adalah Junhyung, bukan Baekhyun yang secara diam-diam dia harapkan. Batin Chanyeol mengumpat. Dia menginginkan Baekhyun disini hanya untuk memakinya lalu menyuruhnya pulang sedangkan saat Baekhyun tidak datang, Chanyeol juga punya kekecewaan yang menjadi benih kacang dalam ususnya.

Sebenarnya apa mau laki-laki itu?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol buka kunci pintu. Dia baru sedikit memutar gagangnya ketika seseorang mendorong masuk hingga Chanyeol harus mundur beberapa langkah. Junhyung mungkin rindu pada permainan baku hantam mereka. Tapi….. Itu bukan Junyung.

Laki-laki itu masih berdiri disana, dengan kerutan dan raut wajah bersalah. Chanyeol menemukan makhluk kecil yang masuk merunduk tadi sudah berada di tengah-tengah sofa dengan sweater coklat yang kebesaran. Ketika Chanyeol meminta penjelasan dari Junhyung melalui matanya, Junhyung mengangkat tangan. "Dia bersembunyi di balik kakiku," katanya memberikan penjelasan pertama. "Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan saat wanita itu merayuku dengan nomor ponsel seorang gadis yang sudah kusukai sejak lama." Penjelasan kedua. "Maafkan aku teman, tapi kurasa kalian benar-benar perlu bicara. Baekhyun berpotensi masuk rumah sakit jiwa jika terus kau abaikan." Itu penjelasan penutup.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam selagi dia membuang napas. "Kami memang perlu bicara. Entah untuk saling mengumpati ataupun mengutuk satu sama lain. Tapi, terimakasih sudah membawanya kesini dengan selamat. Kau bisa pulang sebelum kepalan tanganku melayang ke wajahmu."

Pintu ditutup setelahnya, dengan sedikit bantingan. Chanyeol belum melakukan pemanasan demi ototnya yang tegang. Tapi Baekhyun sudah berada disana, di antara sofa tengah dengan posisi siap lari apabila Chanyeol hendak menariknya keluar.

Tolonglah, jangan usir Baekhyun dengan cara seperti itu. Dia bukan cicak yang salah masuk rumah. Bukan pula anjing yang mengotori ruang tamu.

"Byun Baekhyun—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau keluar! Kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku!"

"Selagi aku masih memintamu secara baik-baik, tolong—"

"Kau yang mengirimnya?! Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang datang padaku dan berkata bahwa dia adalah manager baruku. Apa begini caramu marah? Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi seumur hidup?"

Chanyeol amati ujung kakinya sendiri, terlalu khawatir pada hatinya yang mudah sekali luluh terhadap kesedihan wanita itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat," katanya lirih, mengangkat kepala. "Ini keputusanku. Silahkan hargai."

" _What the hell are you doing?!_ Aku bukan barang bekas yang bisa dipindah tangan sesuka hati! _"_

Ini buruk. Baekhyun sebaiknya menggunakan nada lebih rendah agar amarah Chanyeol tidak tersulut, tapi dia terlalu kalap mendengar bahwa Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan kerja diantara mereka. Bukan hanya sekadar marah-marah, hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu sadar jika semua ini berawal dari kesalahannya dan dia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa kerongkongannya sudah penuh oleh rasa bersalah.

Baekhyun sedikit lupa bagaimana cara meminta maaf dengan mulut berisi gula. Dia hanya berharap seseorang mampu mengintip ketulusan dalam hatinya meskipun perkataan yang dia keluarkan terdengar sangat kasar. Chanyeol biasanya mengerti itu.

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya melakukan ini padaku?! Nyawa tidak diperjualbelikan Park Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakanku! Aku Byun Baekhyun! Dengan segala yang ada di tanganku, aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan!"

" _And what the hell are you giving to me?!"_ Chanyeol mendekat, langkahnya terdengar garang dan temperamental. Telunjuknya tepat mengarah pada Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi kesombongan Baekhyun meransang perkelahian.

Kata-kata Baekhyun sudah melompati pagar batas yang sudah setinggi mungkin diciptakan dan Chanyeol berdiri di atasnya untuk menyambut tangan wanita itu sementara Baekhyun malah mendorongnya jatuh. Tapi Chanyeol juga lupa jika dia sudah termakan pada kalimat buruknya sendiri.

Masing-masing diperbudak egoisme.

"Di atas segala perdebatan kita, kau Byun Baekhyun!, selalu mengungkit siapa dirimu dan siapa diriku, apa yang telah kau berikan dan apa yang telah kudapatkan seolah hidupku bergantung dari belas kasihanmu dan kau adalah dewa yang patut kusembah! Sebegitu senangnyakah hatimu melihatku tunduk seperti seekor anjing yang menjilati kaki majikannya? Kau senang? Hatimu terpuaskan? _"_

"Park Chanyeol!" Teriakan ini bukan tanda Baekhyun berang, hanya saja dia sudah hampir tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan Chanyeol seharusnya berhenti sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar mati.

Ketika pertemuan diwarnai dengan teriakan, dan ketika Chanyeol bertanya _neraka_ seperti apa yang telah Baekhyun berikan padanya, seluruh masalah melepuh di tangan Baekhyun.

Mulut Chanyeol benar, sudah beribu neraka yang Baekhyun suapkan padanya tanpa pernah bertanya apakah lidah Chanyeol terbakar atau tidak. Penyesalan semakin besar namun Baekhyun masih belum sanggup kehilangan.

"Temukan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku. Kepercayaan dirimu mengatakan kau bisa melakukannya semudah lidahmu berlipat."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Harapan diantara kita terasa sudah punah dan aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menyemangati diriku sendiri agar kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol bodoh yang hanya tau mencintai dan menuruti segala perintah Byun Baekhyun."

"Semua ini salahku! Kau benar! Hanya aku satu-satunya pihak kekanakan dan mentah dalam hal apapun! Tapi aku juga punya otak! Aku punya penyesalan! Tidak bisakah kau lihat bahwa aku sedang menginjak harga diriku sendiri di hadapanmu sekarang? Aku datang seperti wanita murahan tidak tau malu yang merintih-rintih agar tidak ditinggalkan. Meski hanya berbelas kasihan, tidak bisakah kau melakukannya untukku?"

Perkiraan Chanyeol benar. Mereka belum siap menerima emosi mengalir melalui darah sehingga memicu mulut berkerja sangat kasar. Kalimat yang dikeluarkan tidak lebih baik dari caci maki beserta jutaan keluhan yang penuh sesak.

"Sulitkan melakukannya? Menginjak harga dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah melewati masa itu seperti sebuah siklus yang tak berpenghujung hanya untukmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya hanya demi terlihat tolol seperti apa yang sudah kulakukan."

"Chanyeol.."

"Pulanglah. Ini hanya akan menjadi waktu untuk kita saling memaki. Aku lelah. Dan aku benci melihat hubungan ini menjadi sebuah tragedy dengan akhir mengenaskan."

Ketika Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celananya kemudian tertunduk, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjerit. Dia masih belum menerima semua ini berakhir sementara Chanyeol sudah membentangkan tulisan _tamat_ lebar-lebar.

"Apa –, masih ada yang bisa diselamatkan?"

"Selamatkan dirimu sendiri, aku bisa mengurus diriku."

"Kau benar-benar ingin berakhir? Aku tidak mau Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencintai orang lain lagi selain dirimu. Kau masih ingin berakhir? Apakah ini halaman terakhir dari cerita kita? "

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namun helaan napasnya menjelaskan pada Baekhyun bahwa laki-laki itu hanya terlalu baik hati untuk tidak mengatakannya langsung. Bagaimana ini? Baekhyun masih ingin bertahan tapi dia tidak tau bertahan untuk siapa. Chanyeol mungkin sudah benar-benar muak.

"Aku memang payah dalam hal meminta maaf dan aku kesulitan melakukannya dengan kalimat baik-baik. Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal atas kalimatku waktu itu. Mulutku memang kurang ajar dan kau berhak marah, tapi aku tidak mau kita berakhir. "

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Chanyeol..."

"Akan kupesankan taxi."

Oh, baguslah. Baekhyun diusir lagi, meskipun sangat halus. Chanyeol sudah menyerah.

Jadi sebaik mungkin Baekhyun menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya, menyimpan itu untuk dihabiskan sendiri dalam kamar mandi dan merintih sampai seluruh isi lambungnya keluar.

Baekhyun ingin melakukan segalanya yang Chanyeol sukai, tapi bahkan dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi. Itu yang membuatnya benar-benar hancur. Hari-hari berikutnya mungkin hanya berisi penyesalan tentang bagaimana seharusnya dia lebih menghargai Chanyeol dan lebih pandai mengatur mulutnya agar hati orang-orang tidak tersinggung. Itu Karena setiap orang punya perasaan yang berbeda dan tingkat kesabaran yang bisa saja lepas.

Oh, sialan! Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini sebelum emosi membawanya meraung-raung seperti cacing di tumpukan garam dan sebelum Chanyeol mengusirnya dengan cara berteriak. Tapi Baekhyun punya masalah. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat sedangkan otot-ototnya mengendur. Langkahnya terbentuk kecil, sangat kecil sehingga hanya berupa seretan gadis patah hati. Bahkan untuk mengasihaninya pun Chanyeol sudah tidak mau.

Sebegitu burukkah dirimu, Byun Baekhyun?

Tumit runcing di sepatu bootsnya terasa menyiksa, jadi Baekhyun berhenti sebentar hanya demi mencopot benda coklat itu dari kakinya. Tangannya gemetaran, sepadan dengan pias di cantik wajahnya. Wartawan mungkin sedang berkeliaran di luar sana, namun Baekhyun terlalu patah hati untuk peduli bahwa dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dia hanya butuh pulang, karena membutuhkan Chanyeol bukanlah haknya lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

Itu sudah jelas, Baekhyun sudah mengerti. Otaknya tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak lagi diharapkan. Chanyeol tidak perlu mengucapkan kalimat selamat tinggal karena Baekhyun akan menolaknya. Hanya Chanyeol yang menginginkan perpisahan ini, jadi untuk apa Baekhyun menerima salam perpisahan itu?"

"Kau sudah sadar apa yang harus disadari dari dirimu sendiri?"

 _Tentu. Sangat jelas. Karena apa yang membuatmu pergi adalah yang harus kupelajari._ "Ya. Terimakasih sudah mengajariku"

"Lihat aku ketika bicara."

Hah! Chanyeol pasti hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Baekhyun hancur dan menangis tersedu-sedu seperti tidak akan pernah ada laki-laki lain yang sudi menerimanya lagi. Tapi Baekhyun pikir ini mungkin saat terakhir untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal. Terserah laki-laki itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai kram karena berhasil membuatnya retak beribu-ribu.

Tubuhnya berbalik, sangat pelan. Dan ketika Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, Chanyeol masih berdiri disana. Tubuhnya tegap diselingi iris mata hitam yang tajam.

"Jika kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu, kemari."

Benar, Baekhyun itu bodoh. Tapi dia cukup mengenal Chanyeol. Dengan tangan yang terbuka meskipun senyum Chanyeol tidak terbentuk, itu sudah cukup,.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pelukan perpisahan. Kau bisa menyimpan itu untuk dirimu sendiri karena aku akan terus menolaknya."

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala? Sudah kukatakan cepat kemari."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" Sialan. Satu tetes jatuh di pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuang napas sedikit kasar, sekali, sebelum dia menatap Baekhyun lebih dalam. "Aku menyerah," ujarnya lemas dengan tangan terangkat ke udara. "Cepat kemari sebelum aku menarikmu dari sana."

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau masih mengusirku setelah pelukan ini."

Tolong jangan memberi Baekhyun harapan, karena ketika dia melemparkan sepatu boots dari tangannya dan bergegas menabrak tubuh Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan, dia tidak akan pernah pergi meskipun Chanyeol mencungkil kakinya dengan linggis.

"Park Chanyeol.."

Dan tangisan Baekhyun yang lepas di dada laki-laki itu menjadi pertanda bahwa perpisahan mereka merupakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

"Jangan mengulangi penyebab kita bertengkar hebat hari ini. Maaf sudah sekasar itu padamu."

Chanyeol telah gagal. Pikirnya berpisah dengan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang sederhana, namun bahkan sebelum wanita itu mencapai gagang pintu, Chanyeol rasanya ingin berlari secepat mungkin dan membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

Bagaimana bisa berakhir kalau hati masih saling merindu?

.

.

.

.

Dulu Letisha selalu punya kesulitan menebak perasaan Sehun, namun setelah berhasil mengetahui caranya, dia tidak pernah ingin melakukannya lagi. Itu bukan berisi namanya.

Wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk menjadi sebuah kehampaan, namun begitulah adanya Letisha sekarang. Sebuah kehampaan menari di atas kaki yang patah. Dia berusaha mengurus lukanya sendiri namun hatinya benar-benar butuh pertolongan.

Terlebih pada Sehun, yang menjadi semakin dingin dari detik ke detik hingga Letisha merinding ketika menggandeng lengan laki-laki itu. Letisha memang pemain belakang yang mengharapkan peran terlalu banyak, tapi Sehun seharusnya tidak bertingkah seperti asap yang naik tanpa kekuatan. Sama sekali tidak terlihat dimatanya bahwa Letisha adalah sesuatu yang pantas diperjuangkan.

Apa sedosa itu menghargai ketulusan yang sudah susah payah Letisha jaga untuknya? Bukan niat meminta imbalan, tapi seharusnya Sehun punya sedikit hati untuk menghargai.

Sungguh, Letisha tidak ingin menjadi pihak musuh dalam berperang, tapi ketika wanita sudah tersulut sedikit saja oleh kebenciannya, barat bisa saja berubah menjadi timur.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar. Kau bisa menungguku disana."

.

.

.

.

 _Dia hanyalah sebilah ranting yang patah. Terlalu berat untuk mengikuti angin dan terlalu rentan untuk terhempas ke bumi_.

Ruangan itu berwarna putih, dengan gambar tubuh manusia tergantung di beberapa sisi dindingnya. Mereka seperti orang asing yang pertama kali bertemu di tengah halte bis, terlalu bingung dan kehilangan topik. Sampai wanita berumur awal tiga puluh dengan kaca mata minus dan ikatan sederhana di rambut hitamnya datang menghampiri mereka, Letisha sudah tidak sabar. Dia terlalu antusias seolah apa saja yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu adalah kebaikan.

Sekali lagi diperhatikannya baik-baik _nametag_ bertuliskan 'dr. Yoseob Yang, Sp. OG' dari dada wanita dihadapannya dan batin Letisha mengucapkan nama itu berkali-kali seperti sebuah mantra yang akan melindunginya dari racun paling mematikan.

"Dokter Yang, bagaimana hasil USG-nya?"

Dokter itu punya ukuran wajah sangat kecil, matanya membuat dia terlihat seperti tikus yang kehilangan selokan. Melihat dokter Yang meletakkan beberapa lembar foto di atas meja, Letisha baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi tangan dokter Yang tidak kosong. Itu hasilnya, dan lagi-lagi, Letisha memanjatkan doa penuh keselamatan.

"Apa bayinya sehat?"

Hampir saja Letisha terjatuh dari kursi ketika mendengar Sehun mengeluarkan suara demi bertanya tentang kesehatan bayi dalam kandungannya. Bisakah Sehun bertanya seperti itu setiap hari? Letisha akan menjawab tanpa bosan meskipun Sehun bertanya pertanyaan yang sama selama dua puluh tahun.

Namun Letisha harus mengurangi senyumannya ketika dokter Yang tidak lantas menjawab, malah memunculkan raut wajah ragu-ragu seolah dia baru belajar tentang ini kemarin sore.

"dokter Yang?"

"Sebagai seorang dokter, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Entah dari bagian mana aku harus mulai menjelaskan."

Mungkin semua orang sudah sekongkol untuk tidak membiarkan Letisha memiliki senyum lebih lama. Bibirnya yang merah merona tiba-tiba pucat, curiga pada keringat dingin yang berbintik-bintik di dahi dokter Yang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan bayiku?"

"Nona Letisha Kim?"

"Ya?"

"Selama mengandung apa anda pernah sakit? Sesuatu yang sedikit serius?"

"Tidak."

"Maaf sebelumya, tapi selama mengandung apa anda pernah mengkonsumsi alkohol?"

Letisha menggeleng, alisnya berkerut. "Tidak."

"Pernah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan tertentu?"

Dadanya terlihat naik, kukunya mulai bermain satu sama lain. Letisha ingin melewatkan pertanyaan ini tapi Sehun yang menatapnya dari samping seolah meminta pengakuan.

"Obat tidur. Hanya obat tidur." Karena dia punya masalah yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Lama dokter Yang terdiam, menimbang penjelasan seperti apa yang bisa digunakan. Tapi akhirnya dia menggerakkan kepala membentuk sebuah anggukan kecil, "Ya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada bayi anda. Maaf harus mengatakan ini. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang dokter, memeriksa pasien dan menjelaskan hasilnya. Keputusan di akhir ada pada tangan kalian."

"Dokter, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ada beberapa faktor yang dapat menyebabkan kelainan ini, bisa dari genetik, obat-obatan tertentu dan ada pula yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya. Secara umum kami menyebutnya dengan _cleft lip_. Dimana terjadi gangguan saat pembentukan bibir janin di awal-awal kehamilan sehingga bibir ataupun langit-langit mulut tidak menyatu. Dengan berat hati saya mengatakan jika saat lahir nanti, bayi anda akan mengalami sedikit kekurangan pada bagian bibir dan langit-langit mulutnya. Hal tersebut juga akan berpengaruh pada kemampuan bicaranya kelak."

Apa artinya bayi ini akan terlahir cacat?

Letisha tidak tau. Ada suara desingan tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga telinganya dan air matanya sudah jatuh. Dunia ini seperti tempat asing yang tak berpenghujung. Jiwanya terasa melayang-layang sementara raganya masih terpaku di bumi.

Pelukan Sehun yang selalu didambanya bahkan terasa hambar.

Ini tidak adil! Bagaimana pun cara memikirkannya, darimanapun sudut pandangnya, ini tidak akan pernah menjadi adil!

Kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga takdir sejahat ini? Mereka tidak boleh melakukannya pada Letisha! Dia hanyalah korban dari dua perasaan manusia yang belum terselesaikan, namun kenapa hukuman ini membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pendosa?

"Sebagai dokter, sebenarnya ini adalah larangan keras dalam prinsip saya. Tapi saya mengerti sesuatu dibelakang anda." Jelas sekali dokter Yang punya keraguan dalam jumlah besar, tapi terlalu sedikit hal yang dapat dilakukannya demi membuat ini menjadi lebih baik. Jadi dengan satu helaan napas berat, dia menggerakkan lidahnya. "Dengarkan saya, demi Tuhan saya benci mengatakan ini. Tapi selagi kandungannya masih muda, anda punya pilihan untuk menjaganya hingga lahir atau menyerah sampai disini. Kita bisa melepaskannya dari kandungan nona Letisha."

"Tidak!" Meja dihentak oleh Letisha, matanya merah sementara airnya terus mengalir. "Aku tidak akan menggugurkan anakku apapun alasannya! Dan bahkan binatang sekalipun tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" Dia seperti dikuasai oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan. Jiwa yang terlepas dari raga.

Dokter Yang mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun, yang tidak tau berbuat apalagi selain memeluk Letisha dan menenangkannya. Dia juga terkejut, bahkan butuh beberapa waktu yang cukup untuk dapat mengerti. Dan setelah dia paham, otaknya bahkan tidak memiliki solusi apapun. _Mereka_ berjalan di tempat.

"Tuan Sehun…"

Entahlah. Sehun juga tidak tau. Dia terlihat linglung sementara dokter Yang butuh jawaban segera. Perasaan dalam hatinya sungguh tidak jelas namun dia merasakan pipinya ikut basah ketika merasa bahu Letisha bergetar begitu hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimanapun, dia anakku. Kami akan menyelamatkannya." _Karena aku telah kehilangan satu yang lain_.

Dokter Yang sepertinya tau hal lain lebih daripada yang mereka ketahui, sebab wanita itu nampak terburu-buru pada kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu, anda harus segera menyembunyikan nona Letisha."

 _Apa? Untuk apa? Kenapa harus disembunyikan?_

"Ayah anda sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Korea. Dua jam dari sekarang saya harus melaporkan hasil pemeriksaan hari ini. Anda harus pergi sebelum laporannya berada di tangan Tuan Oh Jisub, karena jika anda terlambat, maka janin dalam kandungan nona Letisha adalah taruhannya."

"Apa ayah—?"

"Anda pasti tau apa yang akan Tuan Oh Jisub lakukan bila mendengar hal ini. Dia membenci ketidaksempurnaan."

.

.

.

.

.

Ludah Letisha terasa sepat. Dia harus meremas tali tasnya kuat-kuat agar keringat dingin di sekitar dahinya tidak berhamburan. Lagi-lagi lipstick merah menyelamatkan bibirnya yang pucat pasi. Di atas tumit highheel yang mulai tidak seimbang, tungkainya harus berdiri tegak.

Mobil sudah terpakir di depan loby rumah sakit. Ada satu orang supir yang membukakan pintu dengan kepala tertunduk. Entah untuk berapa lama lagi, mungkin laki-laki itu adalah orang pertama yang akan menangkap Letisha. Tapi Sehun bilang dia harus bersikap tenang agar tidak menyulut kecurigaan orang-orang ayahnya, menyelinap ke dalam rumah, memungut passport dan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk rencana penerbangan jauh mereka. Letisha bahkan tidak membawa pakaian karena itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

Ini terlalu darurat, rencana apapun sudah tidak terpikirkan lagi selain pergi jauh-jauh dari Korea atau ayah Sehun bisa menembak mereka dari puncak gedung.

Sementara Letisha pulang ke rumah, Sehun kembali ke kantor, menemui Junhyung dan meminta bantuan padanya untuk menyiapkan penerbangan dan tempat yang sekiranya cukup aman.

Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa demi menjelaskan masalah ini secara terperinci, dan bagusnya Junhyung seseorang yang mudah paham. Jadi dia memberikan tiket penerbangan ke Australia pada Sehun, berkata ada sebuah kota kecil bernama _Geraldton_ yang bisa mereka kunjungi, lebih tepatnya, mereka seludupi.

Sehun butuh ponsel baru, dia tidak bisa terus memakai ponselnya karena itu sama saja memberi petunjuk. Junhyung juga bisa diandalkan dalam hal tersebut. Lalu dia harus mencairkan uang dalam jumlah cukup sebelum ayahnya melumpuhkan segalanya.

Butuh waktu empat puluh lima menit bagi Sehun sampai di persimpangan jalan dimana Letisha sudah menunggu.

"Aku dan Letisha ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat, kau bisa bawa pulang mobilku," bohongnya sangat ahli pada supir yang hanya bisa menunduk ringan. Lalu begitu Sehun duduk di belakang stir, dapat dilihatnya Letisha duduk di bangku belakang sambil menggigit giginya keras-keras agar dia tidak kelihatan gemetar.

"Buang ponselmu dan tarik napas. Kita akan pergi sekarang."

Entah perjalanan sejenis apa yang akan mereka lalui, Letisha tidak tau. Tapi yang jelas mereka pergi untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Dari itu dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ayah Sehun tidak menginginkan seorang keturunan yang cacat, padahal orang cacat sekalipun punya hak untuk hidup. Kenapa anaknya tidak diperbolehkan?

Pembicaraan mereka kosong selama tiga puluh menit perjalanan. Bandara masih berjarak lima belas menit lagi. Letisha bingung apa yang harus mereka bicarakan sedangkan Sehun seolah menghindar dari pertanyaan mengapa ayahnya bisa menjadi makhluk sekejam itu.

Bagaimana Sehun harus menjelaskannya? Dia hanya punya kenangan bagus dengan ayahnya sampai umur lima tahun, dan setelahnya Sehun tidak mengerti mengapa hubungan itu berubah jadi saling membenci. Dia tidak pernah ingin membenci ayahnya, tapi laki-laki itu yang memulai kebencian di antara mereka.

Sekilas, Sehun melirik Letisha dari kaca tengah dan dia menemukan wanita itu kehilangan arah pandangannya.

"Le.."

Letisha tersentak, alam bawah sadarnya tertarik. Tulang punggungnya tegak ketika dia melihat Sehun di tengah kaca itu. Dia tidak sempat berpikir, namun mulutnya bekerja.

"Sehun, tolong selamatkan anakku. Selamatkan anakku. Dia bahkan belum memilikki napas. Tolong selamatkan." Dia meminta seperti doa yang harus dikabulkan. Raut wajah Letisha kaku dan Sehun yakin bahwa Letisha bahkan tidak sadar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kita dalam perjalanan menyelamatkan _nya_. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya bernapas dengan baik, jangan membuat _nya_ kekurangan napas."

Itu seperti sebuah sugesti, setidaknya Letisha bisa bernapas lebih pelan.

"Le.."

Letisha tidak menjawab, tapi Sehun tau dia mendengarkan.

"Sekarang kau tau seberapa kejamnya ayah, inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin memasukkan ayah dalam hal apapun, terlebih tentang _Kita_." _Kau, aku dan Luhan_. "Ini akan membuatku terlihat tidak berperasaan, tapi kau harus mengetahuinya."

Tunggu, izinkan Letisha menelan liurnya sekali saja. Firasatnya mulai naik.

"Hari itu, ketika kau menemui Luhan dan membongkar segalanya, aku berniat untuk tidak pulang. Aku tidak ingin menemuimu lagi, aku ingin melepaskan tanggungjawabku dari anak dalam kandunganmu dan lari ke tempat dimana kau tidak akan pernah menemukanku lagi."

Dia jelas tertusuk, tapi Letisha membiarkan pedang menancap tepat di jantungnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau pulang?"

"Luhan. Dia memang berkata bahwa tidak ada cinta yang akan dibaginya denganmu, namun dia pula yang memintaku pulang dan bertanggungjawab atas bayimu." Sehun menarik napas. "Tiga tahun lalu, Dia sedang mengandung saat kutinggalkan. Aku menikmati hidupku denganmu di London ketika Luhan kehilangan bayi kami. Seorang diri."

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, menahan keinginan untuk memukuli dirinya sendiri setiap kali ingat bagaimana hebatnya dia membenci Luhan tanpa pernah tau bahwa wanita itu kehilangan sangat banyak.

"Kau sudah tau betapa kejamnya ayah, maka dari itu, kumohon jangan pernah memasukkan ayah dalam masalah ini. Atau—"

"Sehun…."

Suara lemah itu, tatapan bersalah itu..

"Le, jangan katakan jika…"

Oh tidak.. Tolong jangan pernah lakukan….

"Maaf.."

Lalu seketika Letisha pecah. Ketika mobil berhenti dengan suara menjerit yang nyaring, Letisha meremas baju di dadanya, menghindar dari tatapan Sehun yang tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan.

Mereka berputar arah karena Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan separuh dunianya, dan separuh dunianya ada dalam genggaman Luhan.

Tolong ampuni Letisha. Dia hanya korban dari hati yang nyaris putus asa. Sehun menjadi terlalu dingin, yang Letisha inginkan hanya menaruh kembali laki-laki itu pada suhu yang pas. Jika Sehun punya sedikit saja rasa peduli padanya, Letisha tidak akan sekalap itu menghubungi Oh Jisub dari bilik toilet rumah sakit.

Dia hanya butuh pertolongan tanpa pernah tau seperti apa manusia yang dipintainya pertolongan. Letisha memohon pada orang yang akan mencekik lehernya sendiri sampai nyawanya menjerit-jerit.

.

.

.

.

Karena selalu mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik, Letisha tidak tau bagaimana orang lain diperlakukan. Pikirnya ayah Sehun hanya menggunakan gertakan untuk menakuti Luhan dan reaksi Sehun tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Pedal gas yang diinjaknya seolah akan menyelamatkan orang mati.

Bisakah Sehun lebih tenang? Letisha gemetaran dibelakangnya menyadari mobil mereka bisa saja terbalik.

Tapi begitu mereka berhenti, Letisha mengenali tempat ini. Tidak perlu memanggil dewa untuk bertanya tempat siapa yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Seluruh semesta seakan tau jika satu-satunya tempat yang dimiliki Sehun adalah tempat dimana Luhan berada. Itu membuatnya sedih. Sehun tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti matahari tunggal yang membuatnya tetap hidup.

Letisha masih tidak paham alasan Sehun menjadi seretak itu. Dia hanya meminta bantuan _sedikit_ pada ayah Sehun, bukannya melempar bulan dari langit malam dan membuat petir menjadi sesuatu yang kekal. Kenapa Sehun harus tergopoh-gopoh pada langkahnya?

Letisha tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin dia akan segera paham melalui suara berisik barang-barang yang pecah. Jeritan itu terdengar meskipun dia tidak melihat. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai meremas satu sama lain. Mengapa terasa begitu menakutkan? Dia menghela napas dan tanah seolah berguncang.

Sepuluh menit. Itu memakan waktu sepuluh menit untuk melihat Sehun berlari dengan Luhan yang tertatih berada dalam genggamannya. Seperti asap, penglihatan Letisha mengabur, tetes-tetesnya jatuh lagi sementara tangannya berusaha menutupi mulutnya yang nyaris menjerit.

Bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Bukan seperti ini pertolongan yang dipintanya pada Oh Jisub. Bukan dengan menyakiti secara fisik. Bukan dengan membuat bibir Luhan mengeluarkan darah beserta lebam di wajahnya yang tertutupi rambut. Bahkan dari kusutnya, Letisha yakin seseorang telah menarik rambut tersebut. Demi Tuhan! Bukan seperti ini yang Letisha inginkan!

Sesuatu yang buruk mendorongnya jatuh ke dasar yang keras. Tubuhnya meringkuk, seketika dingin sampai dia kesulitan bernapas. Darah yang mengalir di tangan Sehun menghempaskannya lagi.

Bagaimana bisa separah ini?

Mereka pergi lagi, dengan Luhan berada disampingnya, duduk tanpa meneteskan satu airmata pun. Bahkan tidak menunduk ataupun menggeleng. Wanita itu mungkin bingung bagian sakit mana yang harus lebih dulu dikeluarkannya sedangkan Letisha mulai menggigil diracuni rasa takut.

Dia tidak mau bergetar, tapi satu-satunya hal yang nampak dari Letisha adalah ketakutan yang bertumpu pada guncangan ditubuhnya. Dia tidak meminum racun apapun tapi kenapa lambungnya mendidih? Ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Letisha butuh bantuan, tapi tidak mungkin meminta bantuan pada orang yang telah dibuatnya menjadi korban. Tapi Letisha benar-benar hampir mati.

 _Tolong…_

"Bernapaslah.."

Bagaimana caranya? Ajarkan pada Letisha karena dia sendiri kesulitan menggunakan fungsi dari paru-paru. Dia menoleh pada Luhan, terkejut ketika wanita itu melepas jaketnya lalu membungkuskannya pada tubuh Letisha. Mereka tidak boleh menjadi baik, karena kebaikan akan membuat ini semakin sulit.

"Bernapas, Le. Anak dalam kandunganmu butuh napas."

Kenapa tidak bisa? Napas itu sudah terkumpul dalam paru-parunya namun mereka tersendat. Kepala Letisha menggeleng beberapa kali menandakan dia punya masalah dengan napasnya. Rasa takut membuat seluruh tubuhnya kedinginan begitu parah.

Lalu saat dia berpikir mungkin napas terakhirnya telah berakhir, pelukan itu datang, dari seseorang yang tidak diharapkan namun begitu menyelamatkan. "Tenanglah. Jangan takuti anakmu. Berikan dia napas, kumohon." Tepukan dibahunya memberitahu Letisha alasan kenapa Sehun menitipkan separuh dunianya pada Luhan. Karena wanita ini memberi ketenangan.

"Selamatkan anakku. Tolong selamatkan anakku. Tolong selamatkan." Dan Letisha yang lemah berhasil menjatuhkan tangisannya dalam dekapan Luhan.

Sementara Luhan merasa ini tidak benar namun separuh hatinya yang lain membantah. Hari-hari sebelumnya telah mereka warnai dengan caci maki dan tidak seharusnya dia memberikan Letisha sebuah pelukan. Tapi Luhan punya perasaan yang terlalu mengerti.

Junhyung sempat menghubunginya untuk menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang terjadi. Luhan juga sempat prihatin pada Letisha, sebelum dia harus prihatin pada dirinya sendiri ketika orang-orang asing itu mendobrak pintu. Ada yang salah, namun mereka terlalu kasar untuk sekadar memberi Luhan waktu demi berpikir bagian mana yang salah.

Dia pernah berada pada masa-masa itu, dimana ketakutan membuatnya mengigil sampai nyilu, membuatnya gemetaran setengah mati. Itu menyakitkan dan Luhan tau seberapa tersiksanya Letisha. Letisha tidak punya banyak pengalaman atas perlakuan buruk, terlalu amatir hingga ketakutannya menjadi-jadi, persis seperti saat pertama kali Luhan dicaci maki oleh ayah Sehun.

Terlebih dari segala yang terjadi, ingatan tentang bagaimana Luhan kehilangan bayinya adalah bagian paling menyedihkan. Dan Letisha tidak harus merasakan hal yang sama, apapun alasan yang orang katakan.

Lalu ketika semuanya kembali pada Sehun, dia adalah pihak yang paling tertekan. Kurang dari satu jam lagi ayahnya akan tiba di Korea. Mustahil dia membiarkan Letisha pergi seorang diri dan mustahil pula meninggalkan Luhan tanpa _passport_ sendirian.

Astaga! Sehun rasa otaknya mengibarkan bendera putih, lelah berpikir. Kenapa tekanan ini datang sekaligus dalam jumlah besar?

Semoga Junhyung bisa membantu.

" _Ha—"_

"Aku tidak bisa ke bandara! Luhan bersamaku. Tolong carikan tempat untuk kami bersembunyi. Suatu tempat terpencil."

" _Berikan waktu lima menit. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya, dimanapun itu. Yang jelas kalian harus meninggalkan Seoul secepat mungkin."_

.

.

.

.

Bulan malam ini tidak menjanjikan apapun. Tanpa tau letak dimana berada, harapan yang tersisa hanya rumah kecil ini mampu menyelamatkan mereka. Sepi itu ditemani gelap. Bahkan jiwa yang rapuh hanya samar-samar terlihat.

Penerangan berasal dari dua batang lilin. Satu di kamar tidur dan satu yang lain di ruang tengah. Letisha kelelahan akibat tangisannya, dia masih sesegukan bahkan sebelum tidur.

Entah rumah milik siapa, Sehun tidak sempat bertanya banyak pada Junhyung. Satu hal yang pasti, disini tidak tersedia selimut. Maka dengan kerendahan hati, Luhan membiarkan jaketnya terpasang di tubuh Letisha. Wanita itu nampak kedinginan, dia jelas asing pada situasi seperti ini, berbeda dari Luhan yang sudah sering terlibat dengan kelicikan Oh Jisub.

Dari info terakhir, ayah Sehun telah sampai di Korea dan sesuai dugaan, dia melepaskan orang-orangnya untuk berburu anaknya sendiri. Junhyung bahkan harus ikut bersembunyi sementara waktu.

Pelan, Luhan menutup pintu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana rasanya membuatkan susu untuk wanita yang dihamili kekasihmu, karena Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Benci itu ada untuk Letisha, namun Luhan lebih dikuatkan pada keinginannya menyelamatkan bayi itu, karena dia punya pengalaman buruk gagal menyelamatkan bayinya di masa lalu.

Sehun duduk di sofa tengah, dengan sebatang lilin yang tinggal separuh. Raut wajahnya gusar, alisnya berkerut. Tapi senyum kecilnya keluar begitu Luhan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kemari, duduk disampingku," katanya menepuk sofa tua yang sedikit berdebu disebelahnya. Ada kapas dan alkohol di meja, tergeletak disamping lilin yang hidup. Setidaknya Sehun sempat membeli beberapa makanan dan obat untuk mereka sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat terpencil ini.

Luhan mengusap tangannya sendiri, lengan bajunya tidak cukup panjang demi menangkal temperatur yang rendah. Namun begitu dia duduk, jas Sehun tersampir di pundaknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Suhu disini sangat dingin."

"Aku baik selama kau baik," jawab Sehun sambil merapikan poni Luhan yang keluar. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat sendu, seperti dimakan oleh rasa bersalah yang tidak akan pernah habis. "Lukamu harus diobati. Pukul aku jika sangat sakit."

"Boleh kalau pukulannya kuganti dengan ciuman?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil. "Bagaimana bisa masih ada rayuan seklasik itu mengingat kita sudah seperti buronan yang kabur dari penjara?"

"Aku hanya mencoba memanfaatkan suasana temaram ini, terasa seperti Eropa dan seluruh keromantisannya." jawab Luhan sambil mengendikkan bahu. Mereka sudah terlalu sedih, dia tidak ingin menambah kesedihan itu dengan mengeluh kepada Sehun.

Gelengan kecil Sehun lakukan. "Sayangnya pipimu sedang luka, kalau tidak mungkin sudah kutarik." Kapas ditangan Sehun sudah siap, Luhan mengamati itu baik-baik hingga membuatnya meringis. "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Aku bahkan belum menyentuhkannya."

"Apa bahumu terluka?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya heran. "Memang kenapa?"

"Oke. Aku akan memukulmu disana jika ini benar-benar sakit."

Sehun seperti akan menggigitnya sementara tangan Luhan sudah berpegang pada pinggang laki-laki itu. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan tawa yang merdu agar Sehun tidak tau bahwa seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Orang-orang Oh Jisub menamparnya berulang-ulang lalu menjambak rambutnya bahkan sebelum Luhan sempat memohon. Dan dia tidak ingin Sehun memukul orang lagi hingga buku tangannya berdarah, atau Sehun benar-benar bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Lama rasanya mereka tidak menikmati wajah masing-masing dalam jarak sedekat ini dan Luhan ingin menyimpannya baik-baik. Perih itu terasa ketika kapas Sehun berjalan di atas wajahnya. Dia pegang erat-erat kemeja dipinggang Sehun, tidak ingin menangis karena jika Luhan melakukannya maka Sehun jauh akan lebih merasa bersalah.

"Sudah kukatakan kau bisa memukulku."

Sudah Luhan katakan pula dia lebih memilih sebuah ciuman, jadi dikecupnya bibir Sehun kilat dan menertawakan lototan mata Sehun. Luhan terlalu lelah sampai rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan, dia ingin bermain-main sebelum mereka bertarung lebih hebat di hari berikutnya.

"Kau tau Luhan, aku sangat ingin menjambak rambutmu sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan membuka bajuku saja? Bukankah itu terdengar seksi?"

Kapas di tangan Sehun di lepas, kemudian dia bersedekap dada, gemas ingin mencubiti Luhan yang sedang bertingkah jahil.

"Sekarang aku bahkan ingin melemparmu ke jendela."

Tawa tertahan itu, Sehun suka saat Luhan melakukannya. Dia seolah punya caranya sendiri yang membuat orang-orang jatuh hati dengan caranya menutup mulut.

"Oke, karena lukaku sudah selesai, maka sekarang giliranmu."

Sehun lirik darah kering di sekitaran buku tangannya, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Ini akan membaik dengan sendirinya."

"Aku melakukannya bukan untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus tau seberapa perihnya dibersihkan dengan alkohol."

"Balas dendam?"

Luhan mengangguk girang, meraih tangan Sehun dan menyembunyikan nyeri di sebagian wajahnya yang lebam.

"Lukamu harus benar-benar dibersihkan. Aku jamin ini pasti sakit. Dan kalau sakit kau bisa memukul—"

"Pantatmu!"

Luhan memicingkan matanya sementara Sehun berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak tertawa.

"Aku sungguh berniat menggorengmu hidup-hidup dalam minyak panas."

Mereka menikmati kebahagiaan kecil ini, dengan gusakan Sehun di puncak kepala Luhan. Masing-masing saling menutupi lelah dihatinya, terlalu hancur untuk mengeluh dan terlalu putus asa untuk menangis. Maka tawa-tawa tertahan itu dipermainkan, sekadar menghangatkan hati yang nyaris beku.

Tetapi seharusnya tidak hanya mereka berdua yang menikmati kebahagiaan sederhana itu, karena Letisha yang mengintip dari celah kecil pintu kamar juga ingin merasakannya. Dia juga ingin bermain kata-kata gurauan, bukannya menetes di sudut gelap tanpa seorangpun pernah tau.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makin gaje, makin rumit, makin gerah. Pusing sendiri aku bikin alurnya, bingung sendiri aku ngetiknya. Pengen cepet selesai, ide udah jadi cuma kemampuan nulis lagi** _ **down**_ **. Daku pengen bikin yang romance so sweet lagiiiiiii T.T**

 **Dan bagi hatersnya Letisha, Insap buuuuk. Kasian Letisha nya. Jangan disumpahin mati dulu, ntar di datengin malaikat mautnya goblin kan gue yang susah. Susah untuk tidak berbuat khilap pada bang lee dongwook yang erlelelele. wkwk**

 **Oh iya, cuma sekedar info aja, hari ini beberapa Author HHS kemungkinan bakalan apdet bareng. Ada** _ **BaekbeeLu, lolipopsehun, PinkuPinkuhunnie, Gerinee, DarkEagle's Eye, Cactus93, Brida Wu, sama cofioca4120**_ **. Itupun kalo gak ada perubahan ataupun pembatalan dari author yang terkait. Semoga readers menikmati hasil karya kami ya^^ Jangan Lupa riview, meskipun isinya berupa kritikan, tapi gunakan bahasa yang baik ya. Kalo enggak, ntar jadi kasus Penistaan Riview. Wkwkwk**

 **Okkeeeh..**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	12. Chapter 12

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Katakan padaku apa yang salah, karena tidak sedikitpun kebenaran terlihat olehku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini bukan hanya tentang segenggam perasaan yang terbagi, lebih pada hati yang bingung pada siapa mereka harus membenci. Di atas kursi yang nyaris keropos, kuku Letisha saling mengutis, bersembunyi di bawah meja yang tidak lagi seimbang.

Sudut matanya melihat Sehun sedang mengacak rambut setelah membanting ponsel ke sofa. Junhyung mungkin tidak punya lagi stok kabar baik. Lagipula, apalagi yang lebih baik daripada menghilang?

Letisha kurang begitu paham namun dia cukup mengerti bahwa ayah Sehun sangat tidak menginginkan keturunan cacat. Rasanya dia ingin menjerit dan menikam laki-laki itu dengan sebilah pisau sampai suluruh darahnya terkuras habis, ataupun sampai bumi tidak lagi sudi menerima bangkainya.

"Makanlah."

Katanya mereka sepakat menjadi musuh, tapi bagaimana bisa seorang musuh menawarkan sebungkus roti dan segelas susu? Bahkan baru pukul delapan pagi dan Luhan sudah membuatnya bingung. Wanita ini membuat Letisha berhenti mengutuk ayah Sehun dalam otaknya.

"Aku.. tidak berpikir bisa makan sekarang. Lidahku kehilangan fungsinya. Tidak lagi tersedia rasa."

Bungkus roti dan gelas susu itu diletakkan di meja.

"Bukan untukmu. Ini untuk bayi dalam kandunganmu. Perlu kau tau Le, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau kelaparan. Kita masih saling membenci, bukan?"

Kalimatnya menambah kebingungan Letisha. Tidak ada senyuman di wajah Luhan yang menandakan bahwa mereka tidak saling melempar lelucon. Luhan bahkan dapat terlihat tulus dengan kalimat perangnya. Apa wanita ini serius? Dia mungkin punya bakat memanah dengan kata-kata.

"Ya." Letisha yang memulai senyum itu, walau dalam jumlah kecil. "Karena saling membenci adalah hal paling wajar yang bisa kita lakukan. Sulit menyatukan Selatan dan Utara tanpa melewati Timur." Lalu tangannya meraih gelas. Dia tidak ingin minum, sekadar menghilangkan kecanggungan yang membuat kepercayaan dirinya jatuh. "Dan aku benci berlawanan arah."

"Kalau begitu tunggu Selatan menghampirimu di utara. Katakan padanya untuk memilih jalan barat, karena timur mungkin akan menunjukkan jalan yang salah."

"Sehun sudah terlanjur ke Timur."

Letisha kembali meremas tangannya dan Luhan merasa sangat jahat.

"Sesungguhnya Le, ini terlalu pagi untuk bertengkar. Dan aku benci bertengkar. Tidak sebenci itu, tapi…. Tidak untuk saat ini."

"Pendapat kita sama."

Luhan pikir tidak seharusnya dia menekan Letisha sedemikian rupa, itu terlihat berlebihan dan sangat curang. Luhan juga benci dicurangi.

"Kandunganmu baik?" Luhan menarik kursi disebelahnya, kemudian duduk. Berusaha mengabaikan Letisha yang keheranan. "Kelihatannya kau cukup bersahabat dengan _morning sickness_. Dulu aku selalu menghadap mulut closet pagi-pagi begini."

"Dia bayi yang kuat." Letisha mengusap perutnya, ketika melihat itu rasanya Luhan ingin menangis. Dia pernah merasakan bagaimana hangat telapak tangannya saat melakukannya. Dan baginya, itu hanya sebagian kecil kenangan bahagia yang dilumuri kesedihan. "Apa dulu kau punya _morning sickness_ yang parah?"

Luhan mengaburkan kecemburuannya dengan cara mengangguk. "Apa benci melihat nasi terbilang sesuatu yang parah?" Berdoa saja agar airmatanya tertampung atau jika satu tetes saja lolos, maka Letisha akan tau jika kelemahannya sedang terombang ambing.

"Lalu apa yang masuk dalam mulutmu?"

"Satu, dua, tiga gelas susu setiap hari. Dengan sedikit dipaksakan." Bahu Luhan terangkat sebentar sebelum napasnya lolos. "Aku pernah berada pada situasi ini. Ayah Sehun juga mengincar anakku. Dan aku tidak seberuntung itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku tidak berniat pamer, tapi harus kau akui jika pengalamanku lebih banyak."

Letisha ingin tersenyum, ikut bersama kehangatan yang coba Luhan ciptakan. Hanya saja, bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk melakukannya.

"Aku tidak mau punya pengalaman seperti itu."

"Dan jangan pernah memilikinya. Itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan untuk dikenang. Maka dari itu Le, kau harus punya keberuntungan."

"Maaf, Lu. Tapi kuharap kita punya keberuntungan yang berbeda."

"Kuharap juga demikian."

Mereka kekurangan bahan untuk dibicarakan sedangkan rumah ini terlalu kecil untuk saling mengasingkan diri. Entah dimana masing-masing dari mereka menyimpan luka dan kebencian yang sudah menggumpal, seperti pilihan terbaiknya adalah saling melupakan. Namun ingatan wanita lebih baik dari penghapus.

"Le…"

"Hm?"

"Wanita memiliki hati yang bagus dalam hal saling membenci. Jadi jangan memanggilku jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku tidak sebaik itu untuk melakukannya."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tapi jika itu dari anakmu, tolong beritahu aku. Karena aku juga tidak sejahat itu untuk menolak."

Setelah kalimat Luhan terselesaikan, Letisha bingung bagaimana harus bereaksi. Satu hal yang dia ketahui, bahwa ada ketulusan yang tersalur dan yang mampu hatinya lakukan hanya menerima ketulusan Luhan. Jiwanya merasa terselamatkan dari jutaan pedang yang tergantung di awan.

"Luhan, terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan mempertanyakan apakah ini pengorbanan ataukah daya tahan semata. Merelakan membuat perasaan lebih terluka daripada tubuh dan mereka terlalu patah untuk terluka lagi.

Letisha berusaha mengelak sepanjang hari sementara Luhan tidak menemukan basa basi yang bagus demi mengajak wanita itu duduk berdua di kursi dapur yang keropos, menikmati rimbun pepohonan dan semak-semak di halaman belakang dari kaca pecah di sudut jendela. Tirainya bergerak malas, warna hijaunya sudah bercampur dengan noda kotoran.

Luhan lupa menghitung berapa lama dia duduk disana tanpa pikiran yang jelas. Baru diketahuinya jika langit gelap ketika Sehun menepuk bahunya dan memberikan lilin dalam gelas kaca.

"Dari pukul 3 sore, sesuatu seperti apa yang sedang melayang-layang dalam otakmu?"

Dia membiarkan Sehun menarik kursi, memperhatikan apakah kaki kursi yang keropos mampu menahan tubuh Sehun.

"Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Bukan sesuatu yang erotis tentangku kan?"

Alis Luhan mengkerut, matanya menyipit mempertanyakan kewarasan Sehun. Atau, memang tidak ada lagi yang waras disini?

"Membakarmu hidup-hidup dengan lilin adalah hal paling erotis yang kupikirkan sekarang."

"Katakan itu pada wanita yang ingin aku membuka bajunya semalam."

Telapak tangan Luhan menapak pada wajahnya seperti gerakan menolak angin, namun bagaimanapun cara wanita itu melakukannya, Sehun suka. Diraihnya tangan Luhan untuk disimpan di dadanya dan memohon pada wanita itu agar bertahan sebentar lagi, meskipun Sehun tidak tau akan berakhir kapan. Tatapan di antara mereka memberikan penjelasan yang samar. Tapi saat Luhan menarik mundur tangannya dari genggaman Sehun lalu menunduk, Sehun harus mengerti bahwa Luhan ragu pada akhir bahagia yang hanya mengikat mereka berdua. Banyak yang harus ditanyakan ulang. Banyak pula yang tidak memiliki jawaban. Dan mereka butuh jawaban untuk tetap hidup.

"Dimana Letisha?"

Dia terdengar canggung, lehernya seperti terjepit.

"Kamar."

"Sudah malam, anak dalam kandungannya butuh segelas susu."

Ujung _dress_ yang kusut bergoyang saat Luhan berdiri, dan langkahnya harus terhenti pada hitungan ketiga karena Sehun mencekal lengannya. Lembab dan dingin. Satu hal lagi, kehangatan yang hilang juga perlu dipertanyakan.

"Kalian tidak perlu berpura-pura baik satu sama lain hanya demi menghiburku. Aku tau itu menyakitkan. Menyadarinya benar-benar menjadikanku pria brengsek."

"Lalu apa yang sepantasnya kulakukan? Haruskah aku menyiramnya dengan air panas? Kalau begitu buatkan api sedikit besar agar aku bisa mendidihkan air. Dan sebelum aku menyiramkannya pada Letisha, kupastikan tulangmu sudah hangus di tungku perapian!"

"Luhan.."

"Aku tidak sebaik itu untuk melihat kalian berdua menikah, tapi aku juga tidak sejahat itu untuk mengabaikan wanita yang sedang hamil. Meskipun bagiku anak dalam kandungan Letisha merupakan hasil kesalahanmu yang paling fatal, tetap saja anaknya tidak bersalah. Tidak ada anak yang ingin dilahirkan dari sebuah kesalahan." _Anak kita juga demikian_. _Dia tidak bersalah dan tidak pula sepatutnya dipersalahkan._

"Bagaimana caranya agar ini selesai?"

"Menyelesaikannya sangat mudah. Yang sulit adalah menemukan akhir bahagia yang adil untuk kami berdua. Karena wanita manapun akan menolak dipertemukan pada pernikahan yang sama."

.

.

.

.

Di bawah tekanan ini, pagi kembali menjadi pengap. Udara tercemari oleh ketidakpuasan yang menuntut. Burung-burung mengubah kicauannya menjadi kutukan sehingga hati yang luluh mulai mengeras lagi.

Sehun terus berpikir tentang keadilan yang sudah lama dipertimbangkannya dan batinnya mengerang tidak sanggup. Keadilan yang dimaksud telah menyatu dengan kemustahilan. Dia tidak bisa menyapa Luhan yang berdiri di belakang jendela dapur, ataupun menghampiri Letisha yang duduk termenung di sudut ranjang. Mereka seperti kapal tersangkut di tepian dermaga yang dangkal.

Sehun memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil terpejam, mereka telah sempurna menjadi botol yang rusak. Dia tidak ingin melihat itu lagi. Letisha yang termenung di kamar ataupun Luhan yang menangis dalam tidur, seperti semalam. Kehancuran tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka yang berpura mengasingkan diri.

Lalu derit pintu mengambil perhatian Sehun. Letisha berada disana, meliriknya sekilas lalu tertunduk. Langkah kecilnya menuju pada Luhan yang juga menoleh.

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan. Bunga melati yang tumbuh liar di antara semak pekarangan belakang tidak lagi menjadi fokusnya, padahal pertanyaan tentang mengapa bunga itu bisa tumbuh disana belum berhasil terjawab. Dia lebih peduli pada kuku Letisha yang saling mengutis di hadapannya. Tidak hirau lagi pada rambutnya yang melayang ditiup lolosan angin dari sudut kaca jendela yang berlobang.

Tapi Letisha terlalu gugup untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

"Kenapa, Le?"

Luhan sadar dia tidak menggunakan intonasi yang lembut, hanya saja udara dari kerongkongannya yang kering keluar terlalu deras hingga nada suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal. Luhan tentu saja tidak demikian.

Keraguan itu jelas dimiliki Letisha lewat bibir yang bergerak namun tak berucap, hanya saja dia belum menyerah dan Luhan siap menunggu, walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Perutmu mual?"

 _Tidak_.

"Kepalamu pusing?"

"Lu han.."

"Katakan."

Kenapa dia harus takut-takut? Letisha tidak perlu begitu. Tidak akan ada petir yang akan memenggal lehernya ataupun melilit tubuhnya sampai biru. Hanya perlu bicara dan Letisha tetap bisa hidup, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Lu…"

"Anakmu… menginginkan sesuatu?"

Perlahan Letisha mendongak. Kepedulian yang memancar di kedua bilik mata Luhan membuatnya ingin menjerit. Ini seperti masuk ke masa dimana ketulusan akan terlihat sangat baik untuk membunuh dan dosanya akan menolak keras dia mati dalam ketulusan seseorang. Namun keinginannya tidak memberikan waktu agar dia bisa berpikir lebih banyak. Ketika kepalanya mengangguk, ada satu tetes yang jatuh. Dia tidak perlu menangis, Luhan tidak seburuk itu untuk melayangkan tangan membentuk sebuah tamparan.

"Percayalah, sudah setengah mati kutahan tapi –"

"Selama itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil, katakan."

Letisha terlihat takut-takut, lagi. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuktikannya. Tapi dia benar-benar terlihat sudah berada di akhir kalimat untuk menyerah.

"Le?"

"Apel hijau. Bisakah anakku dapat sebutir apel hijau? Kumohon. Dari tadi aku memarahinya agar berhenti, namun _dia_ tidak mendengarkanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengatakannya membuatku seperti seorang pendosa. Aku—"

Cukup. Sentuhan Luhan dipundaknya berarti cukup. Letisha tidak perlu menguras banyak kalimat yang semakin menunjukkan bahwa ada jutaan derita yang sedang menggerogoti betisnya. Bahkan selama ini Luhan sudah puas tidur dengan miliyaran mimpi buruk. Tidak perlu dikatakan, karena Luhan punya pengalaman yang lumayan untuk dapat mengerti.

Dari sudut bahu layu Letisha, didapatinya Sehun sedang menarik napas. Laki-laki itu sangat memprihatinkan, dengan kemeja putihnya yang mulai lusuh. Raut wajahnya terkepung oleh rasa lelah yang bertumpuk.

Tatapan Luhan mengajaknya bicara, dan Sehun terlalu buram oleh rasa bersalah untuk berkata tidak.

.

.

.

"Pegang ponselku." Sehun meletakkannya di meja dapur, dalam penglihatan Luhan dan pendengaran Letisha yang berdengung. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi Junhyung. Tolong jangan menghubungi siapapun selain dia. Kunci seluruh pintu setelah aku keluar." Topi hitam terpasang dikepala Sehun sementara masker membungkus mulutnya. Meskipun demikian, Luhan akan tetap mengenali laki-laki ini.

Kaki kursi bergeser saat Luhan berdiri, ujung _dress_ -nya yang kusut kembali bergoyang mengikuti langkah Sehun. Satu hembusan saja pada tanah, dan mereka akan pupus layaknya sekumpulan debu tanpa pemilik. Kunci diputar, bunyi yang keluar seperti batangan memori usang yang berkarat.

Langit itu terselip di antara celah pintu sebesar dua jari, "Tiga kali," dan Sehun menutup sebagian dengan punggungnya. "Akan kuketuk tiga kali saat kembali. Lalu bukakan pintunya untukku. Kita harus bertemu lagi setelah ini," katanya sambil menarik sedikit topinya ke bawah. Sesuatu menggumpal di celah hatinya namun dia tidak ingin membebani Luhan dengan sebuah keluhan.

Awan itu akan menuntun. Menuju dia yang menunggu ataukah melepaskan dia yang kehilangan. Pada akhirnya, langit memilih bungkam. Begitu jemari Sehun menyentuh pintu, Luhan menyentuh lengan atasnya.

"Sehun.." panggilnya sehalus bisikan. Lalu ketika Sehun menoleh ke belakang memalui bahunya, Luhan tersenyum. Senyuman yang seolah memperingatkan bahwa mendung dapat menutup jalan mereka dan matahari terlalu menyilaukan untuk ditatap. Batin yang berfirasat buruk, tolong tenang sejenak.

"Kau, menginginkan sesuatu?"

Luhan menggeleng, senyum itu masih betah di sudut bibirnya. "Cepat temui aku lagi. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan," ujarnya sambil mengusap bahu Sehun.

Jauh dalam hatinya, ada sekelebat perintah yang menyuruh Sehun memeluk Luhan lalu menciumnya sampai cukup. Dia butuh kekuatan dan Luhan selalu memberiikan itu lewat sebuah kecupan. Namun lebih dari keinginannya, Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Lirikan sendu Letisha di ujung sana memperingatkan batinnya untuk sedikit lebih manusiawi.

"Kunci pintu setelah aku keluar." Pada akhirnya hanya kalimat seperti itu yang bisa diolah mulutnya meskipun hatinya meringis agar memeluk wanita ini. "Jangan membuka pintu untuk siapapun."

"Em."

"Tiga ketukan. Hitung baik-baik."

"Aku tau."

"Luhan."

"Cepat kembali. Ingat bahwa aku menunggumu, _disini_."

.

.

.

.

Meski bola matanya berubah jadi kelabus, Luhan akan tetap melihatnya. Lebih dari seribu harinya terlampaui, dia akan datang lagi hanya demi melihat Sehun. Benar bila dikatakan Luhan terlalu memaksa meloloskan dirinya pada lubang semut yang sempit, namun dia sudah berada di tengah-tengah. Sama sakitnya untuk maju ataupun mundur. Tidak, itu tidak sama. Menyerah dan kehilangan Sehun adalah dua hal yang berbeda.

Mereka kehilangan bahan berita, duduk saling berhadapan tanpa alasan yang jelas dan terlalu aneh untuk tersenyum. Botol air mineral di tangan Luhan tinggal setengah, terlalu sering diteguk hanya demi mencari inspirasi pembicaraan yang berkualitas; bukan hanya sekadar berdebat tentang nasib siapa yang paling tragis dan berakhir dengan siapakah Sehun di akhir cerita ini. Sungguh, itu terlalu dramatis dan menggelikan.

"Le.."

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil, Letisha menegakkan kepala. Bibirnya kering, begitu pula airmatanya, dan itu cukup memberi tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan Luhan.

"Boleh aku pinjam kamarmu? Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena banyak sekali—"

"Pakailah. Itu bukan milikku. Kau bisa memakainya kapan saja."

Saat Luhan terdiam, ini menjadi lebih canggung. Akan lebih baik jika Letisha bertanya mengapa Luhan meminjam kamarnya dan Luhan akan punya sedikit bahan basa-basi untuk mengajak Letisha istirahat bersama lalu membahas sedikit cerita anak-anak. Namun sepertinya Letisha tidak butuh sebuah dongeng.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Kau bisa menyusulku."

"Disini terasa lebih baik."

"Panggil aku jika—"

"Selama bisa kulakukan sendiri, akan kulakukan." Potong Letisha. Ada yang berubah dari nada suara Letisha dan Luhan jelas paham permasalahannya. Karena hati adalah masalah yang paling cepat membuat orang berubah. Dari awal, mereka tidak semestinya saling peduli. Peganglah masing-masing pedang dan tikam siapapun yang mendekat.

Terus bertanya, Letisha masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dimana letak kesalahan yang dia perbuat selain datang ke hidup Sehun dan mencintai laki-laki itu setulus yang dia mampu. Setiap orang punya masa lalu, Luhan adalah masa lalu Sehun. Kembalinya Luhan dalam kisah mereka juga bukan sepenuhnya salah wanita itu. Melihat seberapa kelewatannya ayah Sehun beberapa hari ini meyakinkan Letisha bahwa Luhan sudah mengalami yang lebih parah.

Jauh dalam hatinya, Letisha menginginkan Luhan menyerah agar cerita rumit mereka selesai di halaman terakhir. Harusnya ada salah satu pihak yang mengalah, namun juga seperti dirinya, Luhan tidak mau melakukan itu. Bendera perang telah dikibarkan meskipun dalam keadaan badai salju yang beku. Saling berbagi makanan untuk jiwa yang kelaparan, dan saling berbagi racun untuk hati yang kehausan.

Letisha menghela napas, memperhatikan Luhan menyeret langkah menuju kamar. Masih ada warna biru yang mulai pudar dibahu kanannya dan itu membuat Letisha refleks menyentuh bahunya sendiri. Seumur hidup, Letisha tidak pernah dipukuli sampai lebam. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan itu, _mungkin_.

Begitu Luhan hilang ditelan dentuman daun pintu yang tua, kepala Letisha jatuh ke meja. Dia bernapas dengan baik, namun anehnya Letisha merasa sesak bukan main. Ini bukan oksigen, yang dihirupnya itu mungkin gas beracun.

Dengan kelopak mata yang berat, diperhatikannya bunga-bunga melati yang tumbuh liar di halaman belakang melalui jencela kaca yang bolong. Bunganya tampak tumbuh subur di antara rerumputan hijau yang cuek. Apa mereka pernah saling menyapa satu sama lain? Itu bukan tempatnya melati dan rumput tidak secantik itu untuk berteman dengannya.

Lalu penglihatan Letisha beralih pada ponsel di ujung jangkauannya. Dia berpikir sesuatu yang abstrak selama beberapa detik, kemudian meraih ponsel itu hanya untuk diputarbalikkan dalam tangannya seperti mainan. Kepalanya terangkat, dia duduk dalam keadaan lemah.

Seketika dia mengingat tentang hidupnya yang dulu, hidupnya yang baik-baik saja setidaknya sehari sebelum kemarin. Dia bisa pergi kemana saja dan membeli apapun. Dia bisa memborong semua koleksi tas di butik langganannya dan makan siang dengan menu paling mahal.

Kerongkongan Letisha kering, perutnya tidak lapar tapi dia menginginkan apel hijau masuk kemulutnya. Seandainya hari kemarin tidak ada, mungkin sekarang dia sedang berada di dapur dengan irisan-irisan apel hijau yang menggiurkan, menunggu Sehun pulang meskipun hanya untuk diacuhkan laki-laki itu.

Tenggorokan Letisha perih, tapi dia tidak ingin minum. Tidak dengan setengah air mineral yang Luhan tinggalkan untuknya. Dia tidak ingin membenci Luhan, tapi ada saat-saat dimana Letisha bahkan tidak sanggup melihat Luhan ataupun senyumannya yang meluluhkan. Katakan Letisha salah, tapi dia tidak menemukan yang lebih benar daripada ini.

Letisha butuh udara yang bersih untuk paru-parunya. Berada satu ruang bersama Luhan dengan perasaan benci yang mendadak tidak terkendali akan membuatnya terbunuh. Letisha tidak mau bunuh diri. Jadi dia mengambil langkahnya, membuka pintu belakang lalu berjalan keluar, menghirup udara banyak-banyak sampai paru-parunya berkata cukup.

Dia menelusuri semak itu, masuk ke dalamnya dan mencari suara gemercik air. 147, Letisha menghitung langkahnya sendiri lalu berhenti. Matanya berbinar menemukan sungai kecil mengalir teduh dihadapannya, begitu bening sehingga kerikil-kerikil di dasar sungai itu terlihat jelas. Lima belas meter dari sana, ada anak-anak kecil sedang menangkap ikan dengan ujung tombak mereka yang tajam.

Sedikit heran, Letisha tidak tau jika masih ada anak-anak yang bermain dengan cara seperti itu. Namun dia berusaha menikmatinya, menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan tawa-tawa kecil yang tidak wajar.

Kemudian getaran ditangannya mengejutkan Letisha. Dia lupa telah menggenggam ponsel itu sejak tadi.

Membaca huruf hangul dengan hati-hati, Letisha mengejanya pelan. "Jun— Jun Hyang? Jun—Jun Hyung? Junhyung?" alisnya berkerut, lalu dia memutuskan menjawab panggilan itu dibanding menunggu Sehun pulang untuk menjawabnya sendiri. Dan sebelum dia sempat menyapa, pria diseberang sana sudah menyalak.

" _Cepat pergi dari sana! Ayahmu membayar seseorang untuk mengintai kalian! Jangan sampai kau meninggalkan Luhan ataupun Letisha sendirian! Aku tidak tau siapa yang lebih dicari oleh laki-laki itu! Cepat Sehun! Aku dan anak buahku sedang dalam perjalanan—"_

Ponselnya terjatuh. Tangan itu Letisha gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, dia gemetaran dan matanya membulat sempurna. Letisha merasa lumpuh. Tapi dia tetap menyeret kakinya untuk menemui Luhan dan mengatakan mereka harus mengunci pintu sampai Sehun kembali. Lalu mereka bisa pergi dari sini, pergi ketempat terpencil dibagian ujung bumi. Dimana saja. Dimapun tempat yang tidak terjangkau oleh ayah Sehun.

Angin ini, tolong sampaikan pada Sehun agar cepat pulang. Letisha tidak menginginkan lagi buah apelnya. Dia bahkan tidak punya keinginan untuk makan apapun. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan, maka itu adalah kesalahannya. Dan semoga belum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Jarak langkah Letisha diperbesar. Melati yang tadi mengusiknya sudah melambai-lambai, memberi pertanda agar Letisha lebih cepat ataukah berdiri di tempat. Karena begitu dia ingin berteriak memanggil nama Luhan, dia sudah terlambat.

Laki-laki itu, berpakaian serba hitam, wajahnya ditutupi masker dan topi. Tangannya tersimpan di dalam saku jaketnya yang nampak kotor. Dia berjalan tenang, seperti tau jika hanya ada wanita tidak berdaya di rumah itu. Memeriksa kuncinya dan dia masuk dengan mudah. Letisha-lah yang membuka kuncinya.

Letisha ingin berlari kesana, menarik jaket laki-laki itu hingga jatuh lalu membawa Luhan berlari bersamanya. Namun tungkainya yang bergetar tidak mampu bergerak maju bahkan satu langkahpun. Telinganya terpasang baik-baik sementara rasa takut sudah sampai di pangkal lidah.

Ujung _dress_ -nya makin kusut, kuku Letisha terus mengutis. Lalu ketika dia mendengar sesuatu di banting dari dalam rumah, tubuhnya otomatis merunduk, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang diam.

Seperti di siram tumpukan es, Letisha gemetaran hingga mulutnya tidak lagi bisa merangkai sebuah kalimat. Keringat di dahinya mulai keluar, sama besar dengan air mata yang menetes meskipun dia tidak menangis.

Lalu suara itu datang lagi, sebuah tamparan dan jeritan, berkali-kali. Telinganya ditutup, meskipun kedua tangannya terus bergetar, Letisha berusaha tidak mendengar apapun. Namun sesuatu yang pecah di dinding dan jeritan Luhan yang lebih keras membuatnya ketakutan.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Haruskah Letisha datang kesana dan menyerahkan diri juga? Bagaimana jika laki-laki itu menyakiti bayi dalam kandungannya? Letisha tidak mau. Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Letisha mencoba bangkit, namun begitu dia ingin berdiri, pintu terbuka dan membuatnya kembali merunduk. Lalu disana ada Luhan, dengan luka di sudut bibirnya dan rambut yang kusut. Letisha ingin memanggilnya agar mereka bersembunyi disini, setidaknya sampai Sehun pulang ataupun laki-laki itu pergi.

Sempat Letisha berdoa ketika Luhan melihat kearahnya, mata mereka bertemu dan jelas-jelas Luhan tau itu Letisha. Tapi ketika Letisha memberikan isyarat berupa lambaian tangan yang kecil, mereka kehilangan banyak waktu.

Rambut Luhan telah didapatkan oleh laki-laki itu, dan dia menggeleng dua kali saat Letisha hendak berdiri.

"Katakan padaku selagi aku belum menggunakan pukulan." Berat suara laki-laki itu menakutkan. Tangannya yang menjambak rambut Luhan sangat kasar. "Dimana wanita itu? Dimana anak cacatnya?"

"Entah," rintih Luhan. Dia meringis ketika rambutnya semakin ditarik.

"Sebenarnya kau bukan sasaranku. Aku hanya diperintahkan membunuh anak wanita itu dan semuanya beres. Hanya katakan padaku dimana wanita itu dan kau akan lepas."

Dari sudut matanya, Luhan melihat Letisha menangis. Keputusasaan dan ketakutan di atas kepalanya tidak dapat lagi dibedakan. Letisha seolah ingin menyerah. Tapi Luhan tidak ingin begitu.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Bohong! Katakan padaku sekarang atau kau yang akan kubunuh!"

"Aku tidak tau!" Luhan balas membentak dan itu berakhir dengan rambutnya yang diseret masuk ke dalam rumah.

Oh tidak! Luhan tidak boleh melakukannya. Letisha nyaris mati oleh rasa bersalah.

Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Luhan ketika pintu telah terkunci dari dalam? Sedangkan Letisha tidak mungkin terus berada disini dan menunggu Luhan selesai disakiti.

Pada akalnya yang tinggal sepertiga, Letisha memilih berbalik arah. Entah siapa yang akan dimintai pertolongan, tapi setidaknya dia harus menemukan manusia yang bisa diajak bicara.

Anak-anak kecil dipinggiran sungai itu, mereka mungkin bisa memanggil orang-orang untuk membantunya. Karena Letisha terlalu buntu untuk memikirkan dimana dia sekarang.

Jadi kakinya bergerak, berusaha tidak bergetar meskipun beberapa kali dia nyaris roboh. Anak-anak kecil itu masih berada disana, Letisha mencoba berteriak namun tenggorokannya bermasalah. Yang keluar hanya suara serak memprihatinkan.

Memilih turun, batu-batu itu Letisha teliti. Tempat ini lembab sehingga batu-batunya diselimuti lumut, tapi Letisha terlalu kalut untuk memperhatikan langkahnya sendiri. Karena begitu anak-anak itu menyadari keberadaannya, itu karena Letisha menjerit kesakitan.

Dia tergelincir, terhentak di atas batu yang licin dan berdarah.

.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa ratus meter bagi Sehun menemukan sebuah kios kecil yang menjual buah. Matahari mulai terik dan jantungnya terus berdebar-debar. Tapi dia sempat bersyukur setidaknya empat buah apel hijau sudah di kantong tangannya. Buah disini sudah tidak terlalu segar, ada beberapa yang bahkan sudah busuk. Dan sayangnya, Sehun terlalu resah untuk peduli.

Setelah membetulkan letak maskernya, Sehun langsung pergi, meninggalkan kakek penjual buah itu dan uang kembalian.

Hatinya terus berulah, seperti firasat buruk yang dikirimkan lewat lalat-lalat kecil dikubangan sampah. Merapatkan jaket, Sehun mempercepat kakinya. Dia terlihat seperti hendak berlari, namun itu terlalu aneh dilakukan di siang bolong. Bersama harapan agar pintu rumah tetap terkunci, Sehun dalam perjalanan pulang.

Berada di setengah perjalanan, Sehun merasa terusik. Wanita-wanita paruh baya itu berkumpul dijalanan yang kecil, memenuhinya sehinnga Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk memikirkan darimana dia bisa lewat tanpa harus bersenggolan dengan mereka. Topinya ditarik kebawah, Sehun pikir dia bisa menyelinap.

"Anakku. Anakku ada disana. Mereka sedang bermain di sungai ketika wanita itu jatuh. Dia menjerit, mengeluarkan darah. Lalu anakku berlari ke rumah, memanggil ayahnya dan orang-orang." Yang berbaju ungu muda bercerita, keriput dan rambut keritingnya terlihat cocok. Kemudian sweater kuning menanggapi.

"Apa lukanya parah? Apa dia mengeluarkan banyak darah?"

"Mungkin saja parah. Wanita itu hamil! Dia bisa saja keguguran."

 _Deg_!

Sehun terdiam. Dia menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, membuang firasat buruk. Meskipun demikian, telinganya tetap terpasang. Wanita-wanita itu mulai berbisik satu sama lain, mulai prihatin dan mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Kemana mereka membawanya? Apa dokter Nam ada di klinik?"

Si baju ungu kembali melanjutkan. "Ya, mereka membawanya ke klinik. Kudengar dokter Nam datang kemarin sore." Dia mengelus dadanya khas seorang wanita paruh baya. "Dan ini, suamiku menemukan ponsel ini tidak jauh dari tempat wanita itu jatuh. Kurasa ponsel ini miliknya." Sehun tidak tau mengapa dia harus menoleh, karena begitu melihat ponsel di tangan bibi itu, hatinya berguncang.

Dia menerobos kesana, sampai ke depan wanita berbaju ungu dan menurunkan masker.

"Bibi, boleh aku liat ponselnya? Ini seperti ponsel milik temanku."

Sedikit gugup, bibi itu hanya menangguk lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun. Dia seperti koban hipnotis.

"Dimana suami bibi menemukannya?"

Bibi itu menunjuk arah kanan secara tidak pasti, "Disana. Sungai dekat rumah kosong."

 _Tidak mungkin!_ Sehun menggeleng beberapa kali. Lalu bibi itu memegang kedua bahunya.

"Perempuan itu temanmu? Cepat susul dia. Suamiku membawanya ke klinik. Pendarahannya sangat hebat. Darahnya keluar sangat banyak."

Kantong apel di tangan Sehun jatuh, ruh-nya seperti lepas dari raganya tapi dia tidak benar-benar mati.

"Klinik," bibirnya pucat, "dimana?" kaku.

Arah tunjuk bibi itu berubah, mengarah ke sedikit kiri. "Disana." _Berlawanan arah_.

Kendali Sehun hilang, dia tidak sempat berpikir dimana tempat yang harus dia datangi, kakinya berlari ke arah telunjuk bibi itu. _Sebelum terlambat._ Namun mungkin dia akan terlambat untuk sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Saat dia mendorong pintu kaca itu lalu berhenti di meja depan, Sehun terengah-engah. Dia berlari seperti napas bukan lagi sesuatu yang penting dan sekarang dia menyadari bahwa itu salah.

"Wanita-hh!" kalimatnya terputus-putus, menyesuaikan udara dalam paru-parunya. "Berdarah-hh! Hamil-hh!"

Perawat muda disana terlihat cemas, jari lentiknya menunjuk jalan sebelah kiri. "Disana. Ruang nomor 2."

Lutut Sehun lemas, tungkainya goyang. Dari kaca bening kecil di pintu, dia bisa melihat Letisha sedang menangis. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Begitu Sehun meraih knop pintu, seseorang datang dari belakang.

"Permisi, apa anda wali dari nonda di dalam?"

Dia menoleh, menemukan laki-laki usia empat puluh tahun berkacamata dan jas putih sedang bicara padanya.

Pelan, Sehun menangangguk.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Masih dapatkah Sehun bicara?

.

.

.

 _Letisha keguguran_.

Dari banyaknya kalimat terlontar dari dokter Nam, hanya itu yang mampu Sehun mengerti. Pundak Sehun jatuh seketika, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang tidak punya kalimat apapun lagi.

Jalannya gontai keluar dari ruangan dokter Nam, dan ketika dia membuka pintu kamar Letisha, banyak kesedihan berkumpul disana. Sehun tidak paham, yang jelas saat Letisha melirihkan namanya, dia menangis; tanpa suara sedikitpun.

Dihampirinya wanita itu lalu memeluknya. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku berada disana, seharusnya aku menjagamu. Maaf."

Letisha dalam pelukannya menggeleng. "Bukan," ujarnya lirih. "Ini bukan lagi tentang permintaan maaf, bukan lagi tentang anakku."

"Le.."

"Luhan."

Mendengar nama itu, Sehun tertarik ke alam sadar. Seperti melakukan putaran seratus kali dan disuruh berlari. Dia melepaskan Letisha. "Luhan."

"Dia disana. Ada seorang laki-laki di rumah. Tolong selamatkan Luhan."

.

.

.

.

Dimana otaknya? Kenapa dia bisa melupakan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hanya karena terlalu percaya pada janji Luhan untuk mengunci pintu, maka Sehun merasa Luhan akan aman sampai dia pulang. Kepercayaan bukan hal mutlak yang harus dipercayai. Bahkan kepercayaanpun sanggup berkhianat.

Sehun tidak lagi peduli pada sendinya, ataupun pada tulangnya, mereka tidak boleh lelah sebelum Sehun menemukan Luhan dalam keadaan baik. Terik matahari menyerah untuk membakar dirinya, bahkan darah Sehun berhenti mengeluh.

Beberapa kali Sehun hampir terjatuh, kecepatan dan kemampuan kakinya seolah tidak seimbang. Lecet di ujung jarinya yang menghasilkan perih tidak mampu diterima dengan baik, bahkan Sehun tidak peduli. Selama dia masih bisa berdiri, Sehun akan memaksa.

Dia tidak sia-sia.

Langkahnya sampai. Ditelusurinya rumah dari depan hingga belakang, tidak menemukan suara-suara berisik ataupun jeritan. Harapannya hanya satu, Luhan masih berada disana dalam keadaan hidup.

Pintu belakang Sehun perhatikan baik-baik. Terkunci dari dalam. Dia mencari celah lalu teringat pada pecahan kaca jendela yang selalu Luhan perhatikan. Sehun kesana, mengintip dari lobangnya yang sebesar kepalan tangan.

Dia menemukan Luhan, sedang terbaring nyaris pingsan di lantai dapur yang kotor, dengan tubuh lebam dan air mata yang menetes, dan dengan seseorang yang sedang …

…. mencoba melepas bajunya.

Laki-laki itu!

Sehun tidak tau betapa panasnya api neraka, tapi dia merasa hatiya terbakar oleh api yang panasnya tidak tertandingi. Melihat keparat itu mencoba melorotkan lengan dress atas Luhan, Sehun hilang akal. Pandangannya mendadak hitam, seluruh yang ada di bumi terasa kecil. Petir itu terasa mengambil alih.

Geramannya terdengar kasar, dan bersama seluruh amarahnya dia mendobrak pintu sampai lepas. Kayunya rusak, bahkan patah. Inilah realisasi dari hati yang marah.

Ketika Sehun menerjang laki-laki itu, dia tidak berpikir untuk hidup lagi besok. "BAJINGAN!" Teriaknya terus menendang tanpa membiarkan lawannya sempat berdiri.

Semuanya terasa panas. Ini adalah saat dimana Sehun kehilangan kontrol pada 90% tubuhnya. Kakinya tidak bisa dihentikan, bahkan ketika mulut musuhnya mengeluarkan darah. Dia terlalu panas sehingga matahari tidak lagi sanggup melelehkannya.

Belum cukup. Sehun menduduki perut laki-laki itu, menghantamnya dengan buku-buku tangannya yang sekeras batu. Emosinya meledak-ledak, tidak sadar lagi jika lawannya sudah berada diambang batas sadar. Hati Sehun mengecil, membuat perasaannya jauh tertinggal. Yang ada hanyalah keinginan untuk meremukkan seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuh bajingan ini dan melemparkan bangkainya pada anjing liar.

Tangannya berdarah, tapi Sehun tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Bahkan dia lupa jika masih tertinggal jiwa dalam raganya. Dia terus memukul, sampai bunyi retak terdengar dari tulang rahang laki-laki itu. Sehun belum ingin berhenti. Meski dia membunuh sekalipun, dia tidak peduli.

Darah yang mengalir tidak lagi mengundang belas kasih. Apa yang perlu dikasihani dari seseorang laki-laki bejat yang ingin memperkosa wanita nyaris pingsan? Laki-laki ini bukan manusia, bahkan lebih hina dari binatang. Meludahinya pun tidak akan cukup demi menggambarkan seberapa bejat bajingan itu.

Sehun terus memukulnya dengan mata gelap, hingga tangan kebas. Air matanya menetes sebanyak pukulan yang dia berikan, sebanyak luka yang tertusuk dihatinya. Saat Sehun benar-benar menggila dengan pukulannya, dia mendengar lirih Luhan di belakang, memanggil namanya.

"Se..hun.." dan terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Sehun menolak, dia tidak ingin menoleh Luhan karena wanita itu pasti akan menyuruhnya berhenti. Sehun tidak ingin berhenti sampai dia membunuh bajingan ini. Tapi Luhan memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Se..hun.." lebih menyakitkan.

Dari pundaknya, Sehun melirik separuh ke belakang dan dia menyesal. Melihat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan lebam di tubuh membuatnya tidak sangggup bergerak lagi. Tangan Sehun bergetar hebat ketika mencengkram jaket bajingan itu, dia ingin membunuhnya, demi seluruh langit!

Tapi sekali lagi, Luhan memanggil namanya. Yang Sehun bisa lakukan hanya berteriak, meraung tidak puas karena bajingan ini belum mati, belum remuk ditangannya. Sehun berdiri, menginjak-injak bajingan itu sebelum menghampiri Luhan.

Dia tidak bersuara, namun air matanya menetes begitu deras. Dibetulkannya kembali lengan dress Luhan yang jatuh, mengecup kening Luhan dan merasa bahwa wanitanya terlalu lemah bahkan untuk sekadar tersenyum.

Tubuh ringkih Luhan diraihnya, dimasukkan ke dalam lengannya dan disimpan baik-baik. Mereka melewati pintu.

"Hari ini sangat lelah, istirahatlah direngkuhanku. Perjalanan kita sedikit panjang." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan satu tetes air mata, lagi. Dia tidak sanggup melihat tubuh lebam Luhan, darah di sudut bibirnya ataupun rambut yang berantakan.

"Aku bersumpah, akan membunuh bajingan itu kapanpun kau mengizinkannya. Saat itu juga, dengan telapak tanganku sendiri."

Mereka berjalan dalam kehampaan ini, di langit yang memberi keteduhan ataupun matahari yang bersembunyi. Setidaknya ada yang masih mengerti pada penderitaan mereka.

Lagi, langkah Sehun terhenti. Mobil-mobil terparkir dihadapannya. Jika mereka masih menginginkan Luhan, maka Sehun akan mencari jurang untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak, karena yang keluar adalah Junhyung. Wajahnya kelihatan cemas bukan main, apalagi melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Pakai mobilku. Bawa Luhan ke suatu tempat. Kita harus mengobati lukanya. Astaga, ini keterlaluan."

Sehun hanya menunduk pelan.

"Di dalam—"

"Akan kuurus."

Dia melewati Junhyung, memasukkan Luhan ke mobil dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

Inilah kondisi terpuruk dari seorang Oh Sehun. Kursi tunggu tidak lagi memiliki fungsi ketika dia lebih memilih menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai. Duduk termenung dengan pandangan kosong, dengan kaki terjulur sembarangan.

Adakah manusia yang lebih keparat dari dirinya? Sehun tidak terluka sedikitpun, _meski hatinya iya_ , sementara dua wanita disisinya terlalu kehilangan sangat banyak. Kandungan Letisha gugur dan Luhan berada di sebuah ruangan menerima pertolongan.

Di tengah pikirannya yang kacau, Sehun mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus jadi sebegitu parah? Dia menutup wajahnya frustasi, menebak apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini, apalagi kejadian lebih buruk daripada ini, sebelum seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

Sehun tersentak, refleks mengangkat kepala.

"Sehun…"

Di kursi roda, di hadapannya.

"Le.."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Luhan juga." Letisha mendekapnya, namun Sehun tidak lagi merasakan apapun. Mati rasa, dan itu menyakitkan.

"Aku hancur."

"Tidak. Kau tidak hancur. Setidaknya belum, sampai kita mendapatkan kabar tentang Luhan."

"Aku hancur."

"Tolong Sehun, berhenti. Jangan putus asa. Kau menakutiku."

"Anak kita.."

"Tuhan menjaganya lebih baik daripada aku." _Karena melihatmu menangis demi anak kita sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya bukan hanya aku seorang diri yang kehilangan._ "Dia bisa makan dengan tenang disana. Aku akan menemuinya suatu hari nanti, dengan lebih berani."

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku. Katakan bahwa dia boleh membunuhku di kesempatan lain."

"Aku tidak akan mengajarkan anakku sesuatu yang buruk. Maaf."

Sehun tidak mengeluarkan respon lagi setelah itu, membiarkan Letisha menyangga kepalanya. Sehun bahkan kekurangan cairan untuk menangis.

Saat itulah Junhyung datang, dengan raut wajah cemas. Ujung lengan kemejanya sedikit berdarah dan tidak ada yang ingin bertanya apakah itu darah manusia ataukah darah mayat.

"Luhan. Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Belum sempat Letisha menjawab, pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka. Sehun yang lemas mengambil pasokan terakhir tenaganya untuk berdiri.

"Tuan Oh Sehun?"

"Ya. Saya dokter. Bagaimana kondisi Luhan? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Tolong jangan katakan sesuatu yang buruk."

Dokter nam melepas kacamata hanya demi mengelap keringat di dahinya. Kasian dengan raut wajah Sehun, segera mungkin dokter Nam memakainya kembali.

"Dokter.."

"Ini klinik kecil, peralatan kami kurang memadai. Kita harus segera merujuknya ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar. Kurasa tulang rusuknya ada yang patah. Butuh alat lebih canggih untuk memastikan tubuh bagian dalam yang terluka. Maaf karena peralatan kami kurang."

Sebelum menjawab iya, Sehun menatap Letisha. Wanita itu masih berada di kursi roda, tersenyum di atas bibir pucatnya yang berkedut. Padahal bibirnya tidak sepucat itu tadi.

Sehun bingung sekarang. Tidak mungkin dia membawa Letisha dalam keadaaan seperti itu dan tidak mungkin pula dia membiarkan Luhan menderita disini.

"Pergilah."

Bahu Sehun terasa dipukul, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar melakukannya. Dia bertanya arti kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Letisha dan wanita itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Pergilah," Letisha mengulang. "Ada Junhyung disini. Kami akan menyusul secepatnya."

Junhyung sedikit tersentak, namun begitu Letisha melihatnya dengan sirat permohonan, Junhyung tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal selain berkata, "Ya. Aku dan Letisha akan menyusul."

Oh Tuhan. Terimakasih untuk orang-orang baik ini.

"Sehun…" Letisha memanggilnya lagi. "Kemari," pintanya.

Dengan menyeret langkah, Sehun datang menghampiri Letisha, merundukkan tubuh ketika wanita itu ingin memeluknya.

"Le.. Terimakasih."

"Pastikan Luhan selamat. Itu permintaanku yang terakhir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finally, aku mendarat di konflik puncak yang entah keberapa, karena terlalu banyak konflik di fanfic ini. Rasanya jengah juga nulis konflik mulu. Wkwkwk**

 **Maapkeun aku yang suka banget apdet ngaret, karena sekarang daku lebih mementingkan tugas kuliah daripada ngetik fanfic. Gak seperti dulu, waktu zahman-zahman baru jadi author, ngetik udah kayak hukum wajib. Wkwkwkwk Tolong jangan tanya aku kapan apdet, GOOD MOOD WILL MAKE A GOOD STORY. karena sesungguhnya aku apdet hanya saat mendapatkan hidayah dan mendapatkan kuota. Serta mendapatkan kamyuuuu, yang ngebuatkan jantungku sepanas pentol kuah hanya gara-gara sebuah DM biasa. Kampret emang. Tai Lu. Gue udah ngerespon baik elunya malah hilang. Jangan gitu dong mas, jangan kek Jongin yang suka ngilang kalo tukang tagih panci datang. -_- Untung sayang. wkwkwk**

 **Dan apa ya, kok nulis fanfic dengan genre sedih kayak gini bikin aku sedikit was-was, sedikit berpikir ulang buat nulis ff dengan genre yang sama selanjutnya. Karena banyak readers yang lebih milih gak baca, yang ketakutan baca karena dianggap terlalu sedih, padahal di ff ku gak ada mimiperi, kenapa jadi seseram itu sih? kekeke Kelihatannya ff ini tidak terlalu memuaskan, terlalu berbelit-belit, terlalu banyak masalah dan terlalu banyak ngaret. Moment hunhan-nya juga sedikit. Tapi ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku masih punya niat mau ngerampungin ini ff.**

 **Oh ya, daripada nanti jadi bahan pertanyaan, sebelumnya aku jelasin kalo Luhan itu belum sampe tahap diperkosa ya. Jadi pakaian atasnya aja yang baru mau dibuka, karena aku gak setega itu mau bikin bunda diperkosa. Cukup ayah aja yang make bunda ampe tepar setiap malem. Duuuh, yang lagi berdua di apartemen, bikin anak teroooooosssssss. Lupa sama pa** **ra** **HHHS disini mimisan nunggu bunda pamer tespek dua garis. Huhuhuhu**

 **Kamis jadwalnya ujian, doain laudya sintya bella ya para mesyumers.**

 **Always, AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	13. Chapter 13

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenapa mereka menyebutnya hati ketika tidak terdapat perasaan? Secara harfiah, manusia hidup dengan itu namun secara istilah, banyak yang tidak paham. Hati-hati yang dimuliakan telah termakan materi, dibinasakan oleh nafsu. Hubungan antara otak dan perasaan bukan lagi sesuatu yang berlatar belakang.

Kulit-kulit lebam, bekas darah yang mengering, dan batin yang hilang kesadaran. Ini hanya demi cinta, lalu kenapa harus sebegitu sulit?

Sehun kecil takut pada mobil ambulan, sirinenya yang mendengung-dengung seolah mengabarkan berita kematian. Namun sekarang tidak ada lagi yang lebih menakutkan daripada melihat mata Luhan yang terkatup dan selang di ujung hidungnya, bahkan ketika Sehun berada di dalam kotak mobil itu dengan doa tidak terputus.

Mulut Sehun kelu, otot-otot lidahnya bekerja abnormal sehingga dia lebih memilih diam. Meskipun begitu, tidak terlepas sedikitpun tangannya dari jemari Luhan, seperti dia dibantu hidup dengan cara menyentuhnya.

Sampai beberapa jam lalu Luhan dibaringkan di ruangan ini, Sehun masih meringkuk memeluk lengan wanita itu, mengecupnya berkali-kali tanpa peduli pipinya basah lagi. Ini adalah saat dimana Sehun merasa gila di atas keputusannya untuk sadar.

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, bahkan Sehun ragu jika dia masih bisa berpikir. Semuanya seperti bergerak pada lingkaran berputar tanpa ujung hingga tenggelam pada tahap yang sulit tercapai. Darahnya terasa mengering sedangkan tulang-tulangnya melunak. Banyak kalimat yang ingin disampaikannya pada Luhan, namun setiap kali mulutnya ingin bergerak, air mata mendahului ucapannya. Sehun tidak bisa melakukan itu. Rasa bersalah benar-benar membuatnya hidup dalam kematian.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka gila!"

"Kyung.."

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini mereka gila!"

"Perhatikan lantainya, banyak pecahan kaca."

Telapak tangan Kyungsoo menempel di dahi, siap meledak jika saja dia punya bahan bakar yang cukup. Sementara Jong In memintanya untuk tenang, berperilaku seperti tanki bensin yang mengontrol pengeluaran amarah wanita ini.

"Firasatku tidak pernah berbohong. Seharusnya kita pulang kemarin, atau kemarinnya lagi, atau sejak Luhan tidak menjawab panggilanku kemudian tidak dapat lagi dihubungi! Otakku terus mengeja sesuatu yang salah dan itu terbukti!"

"Kyungsoo."

"Jong In, kau harus mengerti ini. Lihat benda-benda pecah di lantai, barang-barang rusak di sekelilingmu, mereka pasti membantingnya untuk menyakiti Luhan."

"Aku tau, Soo. Tapi hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah bernapas."

Sebentar, Kyungsoo terdiam. Tatapannya mencela Jong In, membentuk kalimat tanya yang konyol. _'Kau pikir aku tidak bernapas sejak tadi?'_. Dan ketika Jong In mengangguk pelan, Kyungsoo sadar jika laki-laki itu benar.

Sesak di dadanya hilang separuh begitu napasnya terlerai. "Maaf, napasku terlalu takut menemaniku marah," cicitnya.

Jong In mengangguk, entah dia benar-benar memahami Kyungsoo ataukah sekadar pura-pura mengerti.

"Dan hal kedua yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, jangan bergerak."

Selalu saja terlihat menakjubkan kapanpun Jong In berjalan ke arahnya. Kyungsoo butuh _freezer_ agar lututnya tidak meleleh.

"Kenapa tidak boleh bergerak?"

Bahkan saat Jong In menghela napas pun, itu juga termasuk definisi kata _seksi_.

"Bukan hanya tentang napas, kau juga sering melukai dirimu sendiri saat sedang marah."

"Ha?"

"Kakimu berdarah, apa itu tidak sakit?"

Benar, memang ada rasa perih. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menduga itu berasal dari luka di sela jari kakinya, dan dia nyaris memekik melihat darah membercak di lantai. Kepalanya akan berputar mengelilingi saturnus setiap kali melihat darah segar mengalir. Mereka bermusuhan.

"Jong In, tolong."

Sentuhan Jong In pernah dibencinya, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangkal jika berada di dalam lengan laki-laki ini merupakan posisi terbaik.

"Sudah kubilang pakai sendalmu, tapi mungkin telingamu jatuh di perempatan jalan."

Cara mengomelnya yang _seksi_.

"Apalagi yang bisa kudengarkan ketika melihat rumah seperti medan perang? Tubuhku bahkan bereaksi sendiri tanpa perintah."

"Atau memang sifat lahirmu yang suka menentang?"

"Jong In…."

"Sekarang duduk disini." Jong In menurunkannya di sofa tengah, dengan teliti seperti biasa. Ketika kedut di sudut bibir Kyungsoo ingin memulai sebuah perdebatan lagi, "Tanpa protes," telunjuk Jong In menahan bibirnya. "Kita bahas masalah Luhan setelah kaca ini keluar dari kakimu dan alkohol sedikit memberimu pelajaran."

"Jong In.."

Mungkin wanita memang diciptakan untuk mengesalkan laki-laki. Karena begitu Kyungsoo memanggil namanya, Jong In berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apalagi? Masih tertarik berdebat denganku?"

"Kotak obatnya ada di lemari atas nomor tiga."

 _Well_ , anggap saja Jong In keliru.

.

.

.

.

Mereka punya mimpi cukup besar di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, salah satu yang terbesar adalah ketika Sehun menawarkan pernikahan pada Luhan usai percintaan memabukkan mereka terselesaikan, di dalam mobil, halaman depan rumah, terbungkus udara tengah malam yang dingin. Lalu yang pernah disesalkan Luhan adalah ketika dia menyuruh Sehun untuk tidur alih-alih memberikan sebuah jawaban yang meyakinkan. Bukan dia tidak mau, jelas menikah menjadi impian bagi wanita-wanita waras, hanya saja waktu itu Luhan sibuk bertengkar dengan pikirannya. Dia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa manusia selalu punya masalah dengan cara berpikir.

Sehun yang tidur termasuk efek samping dari rasa lelah. Lelapnya seperti tak bermimpi. Dia tenggelam jauh menelusuri rasa kantuknya dan Luhan tidak ingin menarik paksa laki-laki ini hanya untuk sekadar memberitau bawa dia masih hidup. Biarkan Sehun berpegangan padanya karena tidak ada yang tau kapan mereka akan jatuh lagi.

Nyeri di tubuhnya berusaha Luhan nikmati, dia punya analgesik. Sehun penghilang rasa nyerinya. Ketika Luhan berharap Sehun lebih banyak mendapatkan waktu istirahat, laki-laki itu nyatanya menolak. Kelopaknya terbuka dan hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan hanya termenung.

Batinnya masih bingung memisahkan antara realita dan halusinasi. Kemudian Luhan harus menggerakkan tangan sebagai petunjuk bahwa Sehun telah keluar dari zona mimpinya, dan itu cukup memberi efek. Kursi berderit begitu Sehun berdiri, gerakannya pelan. Dia tidak tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Jelas Sehun kelihatan bingung bagaimana cara menterjemahkan isi hatinya dengan ekspresi yang benar.

Luhan keluarkan senyum itu, meskipun ventilator membuatnya kesulitan.

Sehun mengarah ke telinganya, seolah ada sebuah pesan penting yang ingin dia sampaikan atau jika tidak, dunia akan runtuh. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan kabar buruk dan tidak ada antisipasi khusus untuk melindungi hatinya, namun kering bibir Sehun yang mencapai kulit telinganya membuat Luhan tegang.

"Luhan.."

Oh, tidak. Sehun terdengar sedih.

"Kau egois."

Egois? Kenapa Sehun terdengar seperti memojokkannya? Apa sebenarnya yang salah disini? Bukan dia yang meminta hal buruk terjadi pada mereka.

"Kau sangat egois."

 _Aku tidak_.

"Menjadi cantik seorang diri itu ilegal. Kau bisa dipidana karena terlalu cantik."

Dan inilah mereka, yang selalu bersembunyi di balik lelucon ketika hati sudah menyerah menampung rasa sakit. Namun tidak ada yang menekan tombol keluar untuk berhenti. Mereka tau tawa ini hanya bentuk lain dari air mata.

Ketika Sehun tertawa agar tidak menangis, Luhan bermain dengan ujung matanya yang lancip. Mengatakan pada Sehun kalau tangannya tidak lemah, dia pastikan tulang hidung Sehun patah jadi empat. Luhan serius, dan Sehun hanya mengangguk seolah dia mengerti semuanya, termasuk Luhan yang ingin menonjok wajahnya.

"Aku lihat kepalan tanganmu," katanya sambil merapikan rambut Luhan yang keluar. "Cepatlah sehat. Otak kecilku terus mengompori agar segera menciummu lagi." _Dan mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu pengecut untuk menangis dihadapanmu sekarang_.

Kebohongan itu terdengar baik, Sehun bercanda agar Luhan tidak berpikir sesuatu yang menyulitkan, tapi nyatanya Luhan terlalu hapal seluk beluk dari diri seorang Oh Sehun, melebihi pantai mengerti ombak. Dia mendekati pecah, namun Sehun tidak akan pecah di hadapan Luhan. Setidaknya tidak untuk melukai wanita itu dengan pecahannya.

Masih ada yang harus dipertanyakan, Luhan sudah punya pertanyaan sejak pertama kali dia sadar. Bibirnya bergerak membantu suaranya yang tertahan, dan Sehun mengerti apa yang coba ditanyakan Luhan.

 _Letisha_.

Jawaban seperti apa yang sekiranya diperlukan?

"Junhyung masih dalam perjalanan. Mereka akan segera tiba."

Tidak. Sehun berbohong. Junhyung bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi. Telah berulang kali dan yang Sehun dapatkan hanya _kosong_.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, Nyonya menolak makan malam, juga makanan apapun yang dibawa ke kamar sejak tadi pagi."

Gelas tingginya diletakkan, Jisub tidak memberi jawaban. Orang-orang di rumah ini mengerti bahwa ketika tuan besar itu diam, maka dia ingin siapapun pergi dari sekitarnya.

Pikirnya, pernah mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, _mungkin_. Tapi itu benar-benar terjadi pada Jisub sejak malam pertama mereka bertemu di acara makan malam yang membosankan. Di seluruh pandangannya, Jisub menyimpulkan seluruh kecantikan di muka bumi ada pada waja gadis itu. Tiffany Hwang.

Meskipun wajahnya tertunduk dan muram, wanita itu punya pesona yang membuat Jisub berani meliriknya diam-diam. Kesalahan fatalnya adalah jatuh cinta sampai tingkat obsesi.

Batinnya mengerti bahwa Tiffany jelas-jelas menolak apa yang dinamakan perjodohan, lewat redup matanya, lewat tulisan besar tak kasat mata yang sudah digantungnya besar-besar di keningnya hanya untuk menampar Jisub dengan kenyataan. Tiffany sudah punya seseorang yang lain. Tapi pernahkah laki-laki sejati berpikir untuk menyerah? Jisub merasa dia adalah laki-laki sejati saat itu.

Salahkan saja hatinya yang jatuh cinta. Dia yakin bisa membawa Tiffany pada suatu perasaan baik setelah hari pertama mereka menghuni rumah baru, setelah dia bahagia melihat Tiffany tidak melepas cincin di jari manisnya.

Oh Jisub beberapa tahun silam adalah laki-laki polos, romantis, kaku dan bodoh. Yang menginginkan Tiffany Hwang setengah mati hanya karena senyum kecut wanita itu padanya.

Perlahan, dia terus menyuapi Tiffany dengan perhatian dan segala yang dia punya. Apapun yang dikatakan wanita itu, dia selalu berkata _ya_. Apapun yang diinginkan wanita itu, dia selalu berkata _akan jadi milikmu_. Apapun yang membuat wanita itu bahagia, dia selalu berkata _aku juga_. Meskipun sebagian besar batinnya menjerit bahwa Jisub terlalu gila pada obsesi yang disamarkannya atas nama cinta.

Lalu sekarang dia berada disini, duduk di kursi meja makan dengan piring penuh tanpa goresan sedikitpun. Dia masih mencinta Tiffany, _sangat_. Tapi sesuatu yang salah membuatnya jadi semakin rumit. Laki-laki polos itu berubah menjadi keparat yang mengurung istrinya sendiri di kamar.

Kepalan tangannya menggebrak meja, menggetarkan air di gelas tingginya. Kemudian Jisub berdiri, mengambil langkah-langkah besar ke kamar dengan segelas air dan sepiring makan malam yang belum sampai ke mulut.

Istrinya ada disana, wanita yang sempat dia cintai setengah mati. Kurus, tulang claviculanya menonjol. Wajahnya sembab dengan jejak air mata yang membuatnya kusam.

Tiffany bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun selama Jisub mendekat, hanya saja bola matanya mengikuti laki-laki itu. Sampai dimana suaminya menarik kursi, meletakkan makan malam ke nakas lalu duduk di sisinya, Tiffany masih mengamati Jisub.

"Se— hun.."

"Minumlah. Bibirmu kering."

"Sehun—"

"Diam dan minum!"

Jisub membentak, sementara Tiffany memalingkan wajah. "Tidak. Sebelum aku tau keberadaan Sehun."

Entah sejak kapan Jisub mulai sering berkata kasar, jika seingatnya, sejak Sehun duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Gelas itu retak ketika Jisub menghempaskannya ke nakas, airnya tumpah dari pinggir meskipun belum benar-benar pecah. Dia terlihat marah. Laki-laki itu menakutkan saat marah. Namun Tiffany sudah berada di tengah jalan untuk merasa takut.

"Dulu aku memang jatuh cinta pada pendirianmu yang kokoh seperti batu, namun setiap orang bisa berubah. Kau pikir aku akan mencintaimu sampai mati?"

"Tidak perlu lagi mencintaiku jika hal tersebut tidak berguna bagimu."

Jisub selalu kehabisan akal pada mulut wanita Hwang ini. Kalimatnya benar-benar licik dan dulu itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Pernahkah sekali saja seumur hidupmu peduli terhadap perasaan orang lain? _Bukan_ , aku bukan orang lain. Aku suamimu dan sialnya kau bahkan tidak mau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku."

"Dimana Sehun? Aku hanya ingin mendengar dimana anakku?"

Si Hwang yang masih sama liciknya seperti dulu.

"Cobalah sekali-kali bertanya padaku kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit."

"Kau berubah." Tiffany menatapnya tajam. "Itu yang membuat kita menjadi rumit."

"Aku?" Jisub menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tertawa kesal nyaris marah. "Bukan aku yang berubah, tapi kau. Sejak kehadiran anak itu di antara kita, maka tidak ada lagi hal lain yang melintas di matamu, termasuk _aku_. Seluruh fokus teralih pada anak laki-lakimu yang bernama Oh Sehun. Aku dilupakan, dan itu menyakitkan."

"Karena dia anakku!"

"Ya! Karena dia anakmu!"

Jisub berdiri, menendang kursi hingga terpelanting. Mereka mulai masuk pada tahap dimana emosi yang bicara, kontrol lepas dari pikiran. Tangannya melekat di pinggang sementara dadanya mulai turun naik.

"Aku mencintamu Tiff! Demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu, Tiffany Hwang!"

"Omong kosong!" Seharusnya jangan, Tiffany tidak perlu ikut berteriak dan berdiri menantang laki-laki marah dihadapannya. "Begini caramu mencintaiku? Mengurungku di kamar dan bahkan tidak mengizinkan kamarku terisi matahari. Kau keparat!"

"DIAM!"

"Itu bukan cinta! Hanya sebatas obsesi gila seorang kaya raya yang menginginkan segala sesuatu menjadi miliknya! Kau bajingan itu! Kau menyiksaku dengan obsesi yang otak sintingmu pikir itu cinta!"

"Aku menyiksamu? Aku menyiksamu?!"

"Ya! Kau menyiksaku!"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang membuatku hidup dan membesarkan anak orang lain?!"

Semuanya keluar. Amarah yang terpendam selama lebih dari 20 tahun terbongkar malam ini, dan cukup membungkam mulut sengit Tiffany Hwang. Dia ingin mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penyangkal, tapi yang keluar hanya air mata. Deras sekali. Lehernya seperti dikecik rantai berduri. Jisub di hapannya tidak lagi terlihat seperti manusia. Dia seperti monster gila yang kehilangan kekuatan untuk bertarung. Dan juga, Jisub menangis. Si kasar itu menangis.

Dia menggusak rambutnya, berpaling lalu meninju kaca meja rias milik Tiffany. Lupa bagaimana rasa sakit saat buku tangannya berdarah, lupa bahwa mungkin dia tidak bisa melihat bayangan istrinya sedang menyisir rambut esok hari.

Separah-parahnya Oh Jisub, menampar Tiffany Hwang adalah hal yang paling dia hindari. Dia pernah melakukannya sekali, dan berujung dengan rasa bersalah yang membuatnya merendam tangannya sendiri pada air panas. Setidaknya dapat mengurangi rasa bersalahnya.

Tiffany memegang lututnya, duduk pada sisi ranjang dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau tau?"

Keinginan berhenti sampai disini sepertinya tidak tercapai. Mereka harus menuntaskan masalah yang terpendam di hati masing-masing. Jadi Jisub berbalik, mengarah ke ranjang dan duduk di ujung terjauh.

"Dari awal," katanya dengan tidak siap. "Di peringatan hari tiga tahun pernikahan kita. Hari sabtu, 12 Desember. Kau harus tau saat itu aku benar-benar putus asa. Jadi mengajakmu makan malam adalah satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehku."

"Tidak pernah kau ceritakan keputusasaanmu itu padaku, _sekali pun_."

"Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa." Bibirnya bergetar, Jisub mencoba meredam letupan lahar amarah di dadanya. Dia sesak, namun ingin tetap bicara. "Hari itu, dokter memvonis bahwa aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan. Suratnya ada di saku jas abu-abuku, jas yang pilihanmu. Kemudian kau datang, tersenyum. Sangat cantik."

Kalimatnya dijeda sejenak, Jisub butuh satu kantong oksigen.

"Tiga tahun menikah, permasalahan kita hanya satu. Keturunan. Meskipun demikian, aku tetap ingin jujur padamu. Lama kutimbun kejujuran itu sebelum kau menghancurkannya hanya dengan sebuah kalimat. Masih ingatkan apa yang kau katakan?"

Tiffany menutup mulutnya, menggeleng sampai air matanya jatuh, menyangkal bahwa dia tidak mungkin sekejam itu. Masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya kalimat yang dia sampaikan pada Jisub, dengan wajah bahagia dan tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku hamil," bangga, tanpa tau mereka mulai meniti kehancuran.

"Ribuan kali sudah kukatakan, aku mencintaimu, Tiff. Benar sekali aku adalah bajingan sinting yang punya obsesi gila padamu. Karena itu membuat batinku berkata, _ya, tidak apa-apa. Dia bahagia. Istrimu bahagia_. Meskipun aku tau bahwa pekerjaanku setiap hari hanya mendustai diriku sendiri. Aku merawatmu saat hamil, aku di sisimu saat proses persalinan, aku mencium Oh Sehun kecil setiap pulang kerja. Tanpa kusadari, aku menyayangi anak itu sehingga pupus harapanku untuk mencari tau siapa ayah kandungnya. Kupikir sungguh tidak akan masalah."

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku.." Dia menangis, tapi ini belum berakhir. Tidak sampai semuanya keluar tuntas dari mulut Oh Jisub.

"Aku tau masa lalumu dan mencoba membuangnya jauh-jauh. Juga laki-laki itu. Dan sialnya, kenapa wajah Sehun harus tumbuh seperti dia? Kenapa mengungkit amarah yang kupendam bertahun-tahun? Tanpa perlu melakukan tes apapun, aku tau laki-laki itu yang telah menyentuhmu."

"Hentikan!"

"Yoo Yeon Seok."

"Hentikan!"

Kedua telinganya ia tutup, Tiffany menjerit seperti virus mematikan tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dia seperti satu-satunya manusia kotor yang pura-pura baik hati. Menjijikkan. Namun semua hal di dunia ini punya alasan, termasuk seorang Tiffany Hwang.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Adalah pertanyaan yang dari dulu tersangkut di tenggorokan Oh Jisub. Tidak perlu alasan yang bagus, berbohong pun bukan masalah. Hanya ingin bertanya. Namun Tiffany membalasnya dengan kalimat yang baru.

"Tanyakan pada ibumu!" bentaknya masih menutup telinganya. "Kau tidak berada di rumah ketika ibumu selalu mendesakku untuk memberinya keturunan! Kau tidak di rumah ketika dia mengataiku wanita mandul menjijikkan di hadapan teman-temannya! Kau tidak di rumah ketika seorang dokter laki-laki datang dan memeriksaku dengan paksa! Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa aku melakukannya! Seharusnya kau berada di rumah untuk tau alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal sinting di belakang suamiku!"

"Tiff.."

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya telanjang di depan laki-laki lain yang bukan suamimu! Aku melakukannya hanya karena takut ditinggalkan. Bukan karena cinta lama ataupun ingin kembali padanya."

Mereka benar-benar bingung, terlalu banyak rahasia yang dibongkar. Dunia terasa terbalik dan berguncang. Tapi Oh Jisub mampu berlari mengejar istrinya, memeluknya hangat seperti pertama kali dia melihat senyum Tiffany Hwang. Dia hanya terlalu dibutakan oleh sakit hati. Dia menyakiti seseorang yang tiak seharusnya, karena Oh Jisub terlalu bingung siapa yang akan menampung rasa sakitnya.

Oh Jisub itu pengecut. Ingin melukai Sehun agar rasa bencinya terealisasikan, namun dia pernah menyayangi anak itu seperti mereka memiliki darah yang sama. Terlalu pengecut. Karena yang dilakukannya untuk menyakiti Sehun selama ini adalah melalui orang-orang terkasihnya.

Anak yatim piatu yang miskin hanya alasan kenapa Jisub menyakiti Luhan, karena pada dasarnya dia terlalu pengecut untuk menyakiti Sehun secara langsung.

Bukan karena Letisha anak orang kaya dan berpendidikan, tapi karena Jisub tau bukan wanita itu yang Sehun cintai.

Lalu satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, kenapa Tiffany menyembunyikan perlakuan ibu Oh Jisub selama hidupnya? Karena pikirnya, hubungan dua orang tersebut cukup buruk, dan dia tidak ingin memperparah hubungan keduanya, atau hubungan kedua keluarga. Hanya gadis 20 tahun ke atas yang bodoh dan dipaksa menikah dengan laki-laki yang akan merampas seluruh dunia hanya untuk istrinya.

Kalian pikir dari siapa Sehun belajar mencintai seperti itu?

Masih ada yang disembunyikan. Bahwa dia pernah mencintai Oh Jisub. Sejak laki-laki itu selalu mengusap rambutnya sebelum tidur, saat Jisub sabar menemani masa mengidamnya, saat Jisub berkeringat mendampingi persalinannya, dan saat Jisub menangis bahagia Oh Sehun lahir melalui rahimnya. Tiffanya tidak tau harus dikemanakan rasa cinta yang ia miliki. Haruskah dibuang?

"Kenapa menahanku jika sulit bagimu menerima Sehun? Kami bisa pergi. Aku bisa memberi nama Hwang pada anakku." Tiffany masih berada dipelukan suaminya.

"Karena kau akan pergi bersama anakmu, dan kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Tapi bukan begini caranya. Sudah berapa banyak yang menderita hanya karena kau salah menyalurkan rasa sakitmu."

"Selama kau bersamaku, aku tidak peduli. Tidak peduli apapun."

 _Tolong jangan. Tolong kembali hangat. Kenapa tubuhmu mendingin?_ _Kenapa suaramu melemah?_

"Boleh kuminta satu permintaan? Sebagai seorang ibu yang bersalah."

"Apapun. Selama itu bukan melepasmu pergi."

"Hentikan semua ini. Lepaskan Sehun. Aku yang bersalah, maka aku yang pantas menanggungnya. Ini hal terakhir yang sanggup kulakukan sebagai seorang ibu."

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 24 jam, Junhyung belum pula kembali sementara Sehun sudah kehabisan jawaban menanggapi remasan tangan Luhan. Siapa yang tau dimana Junhyung dan Letisha sekarang? Jadi bagaimana Sehun bisa punya jawaban yang pasti?

"Tenang Luhan, bagaimana aku bisa tau sementara ragaku disini? Aku juga khawatir, oke? Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan istirahat."

Bukan, bukan hanya tentang Letisha yang membuatnya khawatir. Tapi juga Sehun. Wajahnya pucat, dia lelah. Sehun juga butuh istirahat. Berhenti mengecup tangannya karena Luhan terlalu sakit untuk lari.

Satu hal yang Sehun tau, Luhan juga punya sifat keras kepala. Sedangkan Sehun menyerah bagaimana mengatasi situasi yang mendesaknya agar tetap sabar. Jadi dia menarik kursinya, mendekat di sisi Luhan.

"Kita berdua mengkhawatirkan Letisha, dan aku tau apa yang benar-benar membuatmu khawatir." Sehun menunduk, menarik napas sekali sebelum mengusap kening Luhan. "Kupikirkan sejak awal untuk memberitahumu ini nanti, setelah keadaanmu pulih. Tapi kurasa kepalamu sungguh terbuat dari batu." Dia tersenyum sekilas. Bukan senyuman seperti itu. Karena saat Sehun mengatakan, "Letisha keguguran," suaranya mendadak kecil. Berimbas pula pada Luhan yang menangis dengan mata terpejam.

Tidak ada lagi yang sanggup diucapkan melaui kata-kata. Semuanya tertelan habis oleh keserakahan manusia yang tak berpenghujung. Lalu nyawa-nyawa kecil akan menjadi taruhan atas hati yang tak terpuaskan.

Meskipun masih tersangkut di sudut hatinya, namun hal yang bisa Sehun lakukan sekarang adalah merelakan. Menangis hanya membuang air mata sementara yang pergi tidak mungkin kembali lagi.

Mereka hanyut dalam keheningan ketika pintu terbuka dan yang ditunggu-tunggu memberikan jawaban melalui kehadirannya. Sebenarnya, bukan jawaban penuh. Pertanyaan baru muncul disini.

"Dimana Letisha?" adalah yang pertama kali Sehun lontarkan demi menyambut wajah lelah dan prihatin Junhyung. Sehun diabaikan saat Junhyung lebih memilih menghampiri Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu cantik?" Jejak air mata wanita ini bahkan masih belum kering. "Apa dokter berhasil mengganti rusukmu dengan tulang sapi?"

Junhyung konyol. Luhan bingung bagaimana cara menyeimbangkan kekonyolan Junhyung dengan kesedihannya. Laki-laki ini selalu berhasil membuat Luhan tertawa sambil menangis.

Mungkin tidak bertahan lama, karena ketika Sehun menyentuh pundaknya, Junhyung tau mereka mungkin akan menemui akhir. Napasnya dihela sekali kemudian sebuah surat di raih dari saku jasnya lalu diberikan pada Sehun.

"Dari Letisha, untukmu dan Luhan."

Mereka butuh privacy, jadi Junhyung meninggalkan ruangan itu sesegera mungkin. Sesegera Luhan meminta Sehun untuk membacakannya.

Tidak banyak. Hanya ada beberapa baris dengan tulisan rapi khas jemari Letisha. Ditemukan juga tinta pena sedikit luntur, Letisha pasti menjatuhkan satu tetes air matanya disini. Sehun mengambil kursi, membacakannya untuk Luhan meskipun isinya akan berpeluang ataukah nihil.

" **Hanya waktu yang kurang tepat mempertemukan kita. Tidak perlu meminta maaf dan tidak perlu memaafkan. Semuanya benar-benar berakhir sampai disini. Jika satu kesempatan masih mempertemukan kita, aku harap kalian tidak lagi mengingat namaku. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan canggung untuk memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi. Ini sangat sulit. Mohon doakan aku.—"**

 _ **Letisha Kim –**_

.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung empat belas hari. Berjalan cukup baik. Setidaknya Luhan bernapas melalui hidungnya, benar-benar dari hidung, bukan lagi bantuan ventilator yang membuatnya sulit bicara. Gerakannya mulai bebas, meskipun kadang masih meringis menyentuh dadanya. Secara keseluruhan, Luhan cukup oke.

Buktinya, dia bisa mencubit perut Sehun saat laki-laki itu mencuri sebuah kecupan sore itu. Kyungsoo cemberut di kursi dekat jendela. Oh, ingatkan Luhan bercerita bagaimana Kyungsoo menampar Sehun di depan matanya sebelas hari lalu. Sehun sedang asik mengupas buah ketika pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo yang langsung panas seperti panci hangus.

Ingatkan pula Luhan jika Kyungsoo punya pukulan yang sangat bagus. Tanyakan pada Jong In kalau tidak percaya. Dan masalah kenapa wanita galak itu bisa sampai disini, oh kerjaan siapa lagi? Junghyung pelaku utamanya, yang menghilang ke Seoul sejak dua hari lalu. Apabila ada manusia produk gagal, mungkin Junhyung salah satunya. Tapi yang gagal seperti dia akan selalu ada saat dibutuhkan.

"Di loby? Oke, aku kesana."

Mereka sibuk memperebutkan sisir ketika Kyungsoo mengakhiri telpon dan meraih sweater merah maroon dari lengan sofa.

"Mau mana, Kyung?"

"Jong In di lobi," katanya langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

Kemudian dua manusia itu kembali beradu pandang di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan aroma obat dan cinta yang sudah membaur jadi satu.

"Lepaskan, Oh Sehun."

"Biar aku sisirkan."

"Tanganku tidak patah, aku bisa sendiri." Luhan memicingkan matanya sementara Sehun menganggapnya lucu alih-alih menyeramkan.

"Aku tau kau tidak keramas selama seminggu. Meskipun rambutmu bau seperti pantat kuda, bagiku tidak masalah."

Mungkin pada suatu kali, Luhan harus mengalah. Maka sisirnya dibiarkan diambil alih oleh Sehun, ikat rambutnya juga. Benar, Luhan malu karena rambutnya lepet. Tapi yang selalu dipuja oleh Luhan adalah bagaimana telatennya tangan Sehun saat mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Aku terlihat seperti anak kecil dehidrasi karena diare hingga tidak sanggup mengangkat tangannya untuk bersisir."

"Aku akan membantu melepaskan celanamu kalau begitu."

Demi seluruh obat yang tidak pernah enak di lidah, Sehun mulai lagi. Dia konyol. Pikirnya masuk akal _kah_ melepaskan celana pacarmu meskipun dia sedang diare? Sekalian saja mencuci lubang pantatnya kalau begitu.

Sinting. Luhan sadar kalau pacarnya sinting. Dan dia dengan sintingnya mau mencintai laki-laki sinting ini.

"Sekali-kali sepertinya kau perlu bertatap muka dengan lubang kloset."

"Tidak masalah. Asalkan kau berada di atasnya sedang duduk mengangkang."

"Oh Sehun, mulutmu! Aku pasien disini, ingat?"

"Kau benar-benar sudah sembuh. Galaknya sudah kembali."

"Dari kemarin dokter mengizinkanku pulang. Siapa si bodoh yang menahanku disini, kalau aku boleh tau?"

Sehun berhenti menyisir, tangannya digunakan memeluk Luhan. "Itu aku ya?" tanyanya balik yang membuat Luhan mencebik parah.

"Menurutmu?"

Kepala Sehun tersampir dipundak sempit pacarnya.

"Lu.."

"Hm?"

"Kau siap?"

"Untuk?"

"Bertemu ayah dan ibuku."

 _Maksudmu, menyerahkan diri untuk dibakar hidup-hidup?_

"Sehun—"

"Kita tidak bisa terus bersembunyi dan lari dari situasi. Hasilnya, jangan tanyakan sekarang. Yang jelas, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu di hadapan mereka dengan penuh percaya diri. Untuk sekali saja seumur hidup."

"Ayahmu punya pistol?"

Wanita ini juga tidak kalah totolnya.

"Punya. Dia penembak yang baik."

"Kurasa kita butuh baju anti peluru, atau helm militer."

Sehun terkekeh di pundaknya, senang Luhan bisa mengaburkan ketakutannya dengan cara yang lucu.

"Aku akan jadi baju anti pelurumu. Jikapun harus mati, setidaknya aku mati bersamamu."

"Ya Tuhan! Telingaku sakit. Ada apa dengan mulut laki-laki ini? Perutku mual."

Pelukannya dilepas, wajah Sehun berubah datar sementara Luhan terkekeh.

"Tidakkah aku terlihat seromantis _Edward Cullen_ ? Vampir paling romantis sejagat raya menurut versimu."

"Dua hari lagi gerhana bulan, kau mau menggigit leherku juga?"

"Seluruh tubuhmu jika bisa."

Luhan mencubit hidungnya, gemas bercampur kesal.

" _Erward_ punya pengendalian hormon yang bagus, tidak sepertimu. Dia bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik demi _Bella_. Jadi otomatis kalian berbeda."

"Well, kurasa itu hanya terjadi saat _Bella_ masih berwujud manusia. Setelah _Edward_ menjadikan _Bella_ vampir melalui gigitannya, dia tidak lebih dari vampir mesum yang ingin menyetubuhi istrinya setiap hari. Aku benar kan?"

"Meskipun begitu, _Edward_ tetap romantis di mataku."

"Aku tersinggung."

"Kau cemburu."

"Ya, pada vampir konyol kesukaanmu."

"Banyak hal yang bisa dipelajari dari _si tampan Edward Cullen_."

"Salah satunya bagaimana cara _having sex_ sampai tempat tidur hancur?"

Luhan tertawa, memukul pundak laki-laki itu berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu kita beli tempat tidur besi," jawabnya yang membuat Sehun gemas, menggusak pucuk kepala Luhan tanpa peduli rambutnya berantakan lagi. Mereka masih punya sisir.

"Tapi Luhan," dia meraih tangan wanitanya begitu tawa terhenti. "Aku serius tentang tadi."

"Tentang apa?"

"Bertemu ayah dan ibu."

Luhan terdiam, memandang dalam tepat mengenai iris Sehun. Jujur, tubuhnya sedikit ngilu mendengar Sehun mengucapkannya. Di sudut terdalam otaknya, Luhan masih punya kenangan buruk tentang laki-laki yang disebut Sehun sebagai ayah.

"Sejujurnya Sehun, beberapa hal paling menyeramkan di bumi salah satunya adalah bertemu ayahmu. Tubuhku selalu merinding."

Sehun memeluknya lagi, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tanpa diberitau pun Luhan bisa menebak mereka punya rasa takut yang sama.

"Dia melakukan banyak hal buruk sampai melewati garis limit. Bajingan adalah panggilan yang pas untuknya. Sering terpikir olehku untuk datang menemuinya lalu memukul wajahnya sampai remuk, berteriak dan mengumpatinya kalimat-kalimat kotor sampai dia tuli. Tapi kau tau Luhan, aku tidak bisa."

"Karena dia ayahmu."

"Bukan hanya karena dia ayahku, melainkan karena dia laki-laki yang mencintai ibuku. Seberapa pun brengseknya laki-laki yang kupanggil ayah, aku belajar banyak darinya bagaimana mencintai seorang wanita. Kami berdebat bukan karena sepenuhnya bertentangan, melainkan punya sifat keras kepala yang sama besar namun dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dia mendidikku seperti itu dan aku melawannya dengan cara yang diajarkan."

"Lalu setelah menemui ayahmu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya jika kita berhasil keluar hidup-hidup?"

Sehun menegakkan punggungnya, menoleh ke atas seperti otaknya benar-benar digunakan untuk berpikir, "Aku tidak yakin," ujarnya membuat Luhan bingung. Lalu dia mengejutkan wanita itu dengan meraup kedua rahangnya ke dalam telapak tangannya. Dia berbinar. "Yang jelas, aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Setelah itu, satu pukulan bantal berhasil menjatuhkannya dari ranjang. Luhan punya kekuatan yang menakjubkan.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin mereka hanya korban dari hati yang nyaris putus asa. Mengejar pelarian tanpa pernah bertemu satu titik pun dinamakan akhir. Dari seluruh pertimbangan yang dirasa tidak perlu, mereka memilih timbul lalu mati daripada menyerah kemudian hilang.

Persempit kata yang resah, luaskan hati yang tangguh. Berkali-kali Junhyung mempertanyakan kewarasan mereka dan pada akhirnya dia berada di balik stir mobil karena tidak mengerti dimana letak warasnya. Sementara dia menemukan bibir Luhan pucat, terus berpegangan pada lengan Sehun. Laki-laki itu sedikit bicara, memandang keluar jendela sambil sesekali menghirup aroma _mawar kering_ dari rambut kekasihnya.

Mobil berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sehun begitu Luhan meremas lengan _coat_ nya. Kepala wanita itu tertanam di dada bidangnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku gemetaran."

"Tetap di belakangku. Berteriak jika seseorang menyakitimu."

"Sehun—"

"Di dalam ada ibu. Kau tidak mau bertemu ibuku? Akan sulit menemuinya setelah ini."

Normalnya, dia hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang mencintai ibunya namun harus berususan dengan masalah lain ketika dia menyadari jika ada wanita berbeda yang juga membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan karena cinta. Untuk sekali, setidaknya Luhan harus berada di samping Sehun ketika keputusan yang dipilih adalah pergi.

"Jangan memukul ayahmu."

"Aku akan memukulnya jika dia memukulmu."

"Bicara baik-baik pada ibumu."

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan wanita yang kucintai padanya." Lalu ketika Sehun menyuruhnya tegak, Luhan tau mereka terlanjur melewati gerbang untuk merengek pulang. "Udara di luar dingin, jangan lepaskan genggamanku atau kau akan menggigil," pesan Sehun sambil merapikan syal mocca milik Luhan.

Ini yang pertama Luhan menginjakkan kaki di rumah kekasihnya, dan sensasi yang dirasakan tidak lebih dari seorang narapidana yang siap dihukum gantung.

Ketukan sepatu mereka bergema di sepanjang jalan, seperti banteng yang siap menantang apapun berwarna merah. Lebih tepatnya, mereka hanya seperti banteng buta warna yang tidak bisa membedakan hijau dan biru.

Lalu berhenti.

Seperti ujung senapan melekat di tengah dahinya, Luhan sulit bernapas. Oh Jisub memperhatikan mereka dari lantai dua, di sisi pembatas pagar dengan wajah muram dan amarah yang bergumpal-gumpal. Mungkin disentuh saja dia akan meledak.

"Jadi, itu pilihanmu?"

Remasan di jemari Luhan mengencang ketika dia mendengar Sehun menjawab, "Ya" dengan tegas.

"Lalu semua harta ini?"

"Jika harta bisa membuatku mendapatkan Luhan, tentu saja aku memilih harta. Tapi sayangnya _tidak_. Ada beberapa hal yang bisa dimulai dari nol, dan kami tidak pernah takut melakukannya."

"Apa kau mencoret namamu sendiri dari daftar ahli waris?"

"Jika ayah memberiku pulpen."

Gertakan gigi itu, Luhan dapat mendengarnya meskipun Oh Jisub berada di meter yang cukup jauh. Dia terlihat seperti dewa yang siap memancung para pendosa. Tapi tidak, Oh Jisub tidak melakukannya. Rahangnya malah turun.

"Ada hal lain?" tanyanya seperti ini akhir dari kesepakatan.

Alis Sehun berkerut. Tidakkah terlalu mudah?

"Ibu. Aku ingin bertemu ibu."

"Sepuluh menit. Hanya sepuluh menit." Jisub memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, bersiap pergi dengan emosi yang masih diselubunginya dengan tanda seru.

Hanya begini?

"Ayah!"

Luhan heran kenapa rahang Jisub kembali menegang hanya karena Sehun memanggilnya _'ayah'_ , seperti naluri dan batin mereka terpisah dalam jarak tak terhitung.

Jisub hanya berhenti, namun tidak menoleh.

"Satu hal lagi," sambung Sehun, dia menarik Luhan selangkah lebih maju. "Aku mencintai wanita ini seperti ayah mencintai ibu. Karena aku belajar darimu bagaimana cara mencintai wanita. Ayah pasti tau alasan kenapa dia tidak tergantikan dengan apapun, _seperti ibu_."

Jisub tidak membalas, tapi Luhan bisa melihat kepalan tangan di dalam saku celananya ketika laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dan Luhan belum sempat berpikir seperti apa sesungguhnya perasaan si arogan tua tersebut karena Sehun menarik tangannya tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Sepuluh menit. Hanya sepuluh menit. Tidak akan ada perpanjangan waktu dari ayah."

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Luhan tau darimana Sehun mendapatkan alis yang sempurna serta lekukan mata seperti sepasang angsa kasmaran. Dari wanita itu. Yang tersedu-sedu di bahu Sehun, yang memukul bahu anaknya berkali-kali sambil menyebutnya _anak nakal_. Sehun terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketauan mencuri permen di warung sebelah oleh ibunya, mereka menggemaskan. Luhan canggung dengan situasi ini tapi anehnya, dia tersenyum.

"Ibu, aku membawa seseorang."

Tiffany selalu memberi anak tampannya ruang untuk bicara, melatihnya percaya diri lebih baik dari siapapun. "Kenalkan pada ibu."

Luhan melamun, karena saat Sehun meraih tangannya dia tersentak. Memalukan saat dia tergagap menyebut namanya sendiri. Mengeja itu mudah, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Tiffany tersenyum di depannya.

"Anakku memang punya mata yang bagus. Kau cantik, Luhan. Sehun banyak cerita tentangmu."

"Terimakasih. Dan kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk, Nyonya – Aw! Sehun sakit." Keluh Luhan sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Ini ibuku, kenapa memanggilnya Nyonya? Kau juga harus memanggilnya ibu— Aw! Ibu sakit."

"Berani-beraninya menyakiti pacar anakku."

Apa itu ibunya? Yang memukul bahunya tadi apakah ibunya? Bagaimana bisa ibunya melotot seperti itu pada Sehun?

"Sepertinya ibu lupa kalau aku anak ibu."

Alis Tiffany naik, "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa aku lebih menyukai anak perempuan ini," ujarnya melirik Luhan.

Lalu Luhan yang bingung bagaimana caranya bergabung malah berakhir memeluk lengan Tiffany, tidak tau pula dia dapat keberanian ataupun izin dari siapa. Yang jelas, Luhan suka kehangatan ini menjalar di seluruh sarafnya.

Kemudian dia merengek. "Ibu, keningku sakit," adunya manja dan cukup membuat Sehun melotot, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Tiffany memang terbuka, namun Sehun belum pernah melihat dia secepat ini akrab pada siapapun, termasuk Letisha. Harus diakui, Luhan punya daya tarik yang dapat meluluhkan petir sekalipun. Hanya saja, Oh Jisub sepertinya badai.

"Luhan, kau mau jadi anak perempuan ibu?"

Sebelum Luhan sempat menganggukkan kepalanya, dia telah berpindah ke pelukan Sehun. Laki-laki itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam dada bidangnya. Luhan meronta, tapi Sehun malah mendekapnya lebih kuat.

"Maaf, Bu. Tapi wanita ini milikku."

"Ayolah, Sehun. Berikan Luhan pada ibu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menikahinya kalau Luhan jadi anak ibu?"

"Kalian akan menikah? Kapan?"

"Secepatnya."

"Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Karena aku ingin segera menghamilinya."

"OH SEHUN!"

Oh, sepertinya Sehun akan dilempar dari lantai dua oleh dua wanita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sumpah, hunhan momentnya maksain banget. Terlalu cepet ya Luhan akrab samaTiffany? Udahlah ya, kan capek juga hurt-hurt mulu, dicepetin dikit gak apalah ya. Yang faster faster kan emang lebih enak (?)**

 **Bagi hatersnya Letisha, maapin mpok Letisha ye. Udah pergi noh Letishanya, balik ke singapur. Trus, disini masih ada hatersnya bapak Sehun? Sian si babe di sumpahin mulu Hahaha**

 **Kenapa di atas ada ngebahas erward Cullen sama bella swan? Karena gue lagi kangen sama mereka berdua. Sumpah, gue ngeshipperin mereka dari series pertama twilight. Si erward bagi gue boyfriend and husband materials banget. Maulah aku digigit sama vampir kayak kamu bang. Bosen digigit nyamuk mulu. Hohohoho**

 **Pasti ada yang bakalan nanya Sehun udah tau apa belum kalo jisub bukan bapaknya. Gue mau bilang, kalo Sehun belum tau.**

 **Dan kenapa harus Yoo Yeon Seok? Karen ague juga lagi kobaaaam sama oppa itu… Berasa liat sehun versi dewasa beneran. Hohohoho**

 **Chapter sebelumnya gue apdet pas mau ujian, dan sekarang gue apdet pas mau ujian lagi. Nasib gue yang tiga minggu sekali ujian T.T dan sumpah, ini gue belum belajar apapun padahal besok Ujian KKD. Gue suka yang nyolok-nyolok lobang pantat kayak gini ni. Hahahaha**

 **See you di chapter dekat ujian selanjutnya. ^^**

 **I LOP YU :* :* :***


	14. Chapter 14

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLACK PIANO**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **(I recommend you to listen a song from Davichi – This Love)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ibaratmu adalah kitab**_

 _ **Tersedialah aku sebagai ayat**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ada waktu dimana Sehun memikirkan segalanya, dan terselip waktu pula dimana dia merasa pantas untuk sekadar bahagia; setidaknya dia harus membahagiakan Luhan. Malam itu, Sehun menikmati kelopak mata Luhan yang menutup, setelah sempat diomeli tentang dirinya yang menempel seperti lintah di sisi Luhan sampai wanita itu gerah.

Hari kemarin sangat melelahkan, Luhan butuh tidur sebanding dengan dia butuh nasi. Tapi Sehun malah mencuri nasinya, lewat kecupannya yang bertubi-tubi memenuhi seluruh permukaan wajah Luhan. Sehun mendengar Luhan bernapas panjang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun."

Segera dia menjauhkan mukanya begitu mata Luhan menyipit. _Laki-laki ini butuh pelajaran_. Sehun dapat membaca itu dengan jelas. Tapi dia malah senang, senyumnya terbentuk, menginginkan Luhan mengigitnya sampai retas, atau terputus-putus sampai habis.

"Sudah pukul satu, kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku lapar."

Kening Luhan mengkerut, bersatu dengan kantuknya. "Makan malammu berjalan baik. Piringmu kosong tadi. Apa maksudnya dengan ' _aku lapar'_?"

"Aromamu sangat lezat, dan kupikir aku _lapar_. Bukan perutku."

Cubitan Luhan di perutnya sudah seperti jarum suntik vaksin. Menyakitkan, tapi itu membuatnya kebal.

"Tutup matamu, baca doa dan segera tidur. Setelah ini aku tidak mau dengar rengekanmu karena haus."

Meskipun terkesan malas, tapi letak selimut Sehun diperbaiki. Luhan melakukannya layaknya mengurus bayi berumur lima bulan, padahal bayi besar itu sanggup membuatnya luntang lantung di ranjang.

"Boleh aku memimpikanmu tanpa pakaian?"

Telapak tangannya mendarat di dada bidang Sehun, bergerak lembut sebelum berubah menjadi satu kepalan yang menarik keras baju kaus lelaki itu.

"Tidur sekarang sebelum aku mendidihkan air."

"Aku tidak butuh air panas. Kamu cukup untuk memanaskanku."

"Aku manusia, bukan kompor."

Berat badan Luhan harus ditambah agar Sehun tidak sebegitu mudahnya meraih pinggangnya lalu menariknya mendekat. Atau dia harus bawa garpu untuk menyingkirkan kaki Sehun yang melingkar di pahanya.

"Aku suka menggulungmu seperti ulat, seperti ini."

"Jaga _milikmu_ baik-baik Oh Sehun. Kalau sampai terbangun, aku tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Sedang kutahan. Jadi diam di tempatmu, kalau kau senggol sedikit saja akibatnya bisa fatal."

"Posisi ini menjebakku."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir, dia lebih cantik dari putri kecantikan sebenua Asia. Jika otaknya cukup memadai, mungkin namanya sudah tercantum dalam list _miss universe_ dan pulang mengantongi gelar terfavorit. Berbagai survey di media sosial juga mengatakan bahwa _Baby B_ alias Byun Baekhyun itu punya kecantikan alami bahkan sebelum dia menetes dari rahim ibunya. Dia berada di peringkat teratas dalam kategori 'aktris wanita' yang ingin diajak kencan. _Well,_ setidaknya itu cukup menjadi latar belakang kenapa dia merasa ada yang salah pada Chanyeol.

"Apa gaun tidurku kurang pendek?" serunya tiba-tiba, bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan kaki lurus bersilang.

Chanyeol, makhluk tinggi yang rasanya ingin Baekhyun lempari telur burung itu menoleh dari kursinya. Layar laptopnya masih hidup.

"Kurang pendek apalagi? Aku bahkan bisa lihat warna celana dalammu dari sini."

"Apa kurang tipis?"

Alis Chanyeol merapat, melekuk tiga puluh lima derajat. "Aku tidak yakin apakah itu kain atau hanya sebungkus plastik. Kau tidak pakai bra. Terlihat jelas."

Lalu telunjuk Baekhyun mengarah kepadanya. "Berarti masalahnya bukan pada gaun tidur ini, tapi pada kau, Park Chanyeol."

"Kenapa lagi Byun Baekhyun?" sahut Chanyeol tenang, kembali pada beberapa poin di laptopnya. Dia lupa pada seseorang yang meluangkan waktu sibuknya hanya untuk merasa terabaikan.

"Orientasi seksualmu masih mengarah pada wanita kan?"

"Jenis kelaminmu masih wanita kan? Kalau begitu, iya."

"Lalu maksudnya apa dengan masih berada disana?"

"Lalu maksudmu aku harus berada dimana?"

"Disini! Di atasku! Gaun tidur ini tidak kubeli untuk mengelap meja dapur!"

Chanyeol masih fokus pada laptonya, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak akan melihat betapa maksimal Chanyeol bertahan agar tidak meledak dalam gelegar tawanya. Baekhyun si jalang yang haus telah kembali, menginginkan Chanyeol menggodanya habis-habisan meskipun gaun tidur _limited edition_ -nya harus berakhir menjadi potongan kain perca. Dia tidak peduli selama Chanyeol mau melompat ke atasnya.

"Sebentar. Urusanku belum selesai." Tapi Chanyeol malah tidak bergerak. Napasnya yang membuktikan dia masih hidup.

"Cepat selesaikan sebelum aku menyirammu dengan minuman peransang!"

Dia berusaha tidak terpengaruh pada kalimat kotor Baekhyun. "Minuman perangsang itu diminum, bukan disiram."

"Apapunlah! Yang jelas sekarang cepat tutup laptopmu sebelum aku menjambakmu dari sana!"

"Masih ada beberapa yang harus kukerjakan. Tidur saja duluan."

Apa Chanyeol bercanda?! Sejak tadi Baekhyun berteriak seperti singa betina di musim kawin, merengek-rengek minta digagahi sampai kerongkongannya perih, lalu _tidur saja duluan_ apakah sebuah jawaban yang logis? Atau setidaknya berperasaan?

Park Chanyeol terkutuk!

Baekhyun juga punya harga diri meskipun harga dirinya menempel pada bra yang disembunyikannya di balik bantal. Apa bagi laki-laki merengek seperti ini tidak butuh perjuangan? Brengsek sekali.

Salahkan Baekhyun yang menggebu-gebu, tertawa girang ketika paket gaun tidur _limited edition_ datang ke apartemennya. Imajinasinya berpencar liar, menggambarkan liur Chanyeol akan menetes tidak tertampung malam ini. Dan sekarang Baekhyun dimuntahkan oleh imajinasinya sendiri. Dia merasa payah.

Dengan hati yang setengah patah, diraihnya bra dari balik bantal. Gaun tidurnya tidak lagi membuat dirinya merasa cantik, jadi dia melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia butuh bra melingkar di dadanya sekarang karena Chanyeol bahkan tidak bernafsu menoleh. Baekhyun menyerah.

Dia berdiri, mengambil _mini dress_ -nya di _stand hanger_ belakang pintu, memakainya ringkas lalu menaikkan tali tas ke pundak. Pulang adalah hal terbaik yang melayang dipikirannya. Chanyeol menghempas angan-angannya untuk mengabiskan _free weekend_ dengan kegiatan berkualitas di dalam selimut, lalu sekarang yang tertinggal hanya rasa kesal yang menggumpal rekat-rekat.

"Dimana gaun tidurnya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, fokus mengikat rambutnya membentuk ekor kambing.

"Gaun tidurnya bagus. Kenapa diganti?"

Sumpalkan saja gaun tidurnya pada mulut Chanyeol! Baekhyun butuh kunci mobil.

"Mau kemana?"

Pulang tentu saja. Apalagi?

"Sudah larut. Bahaya kalau— Baek! Baekhyun!"

Oh, Sial! Kenapa jadi begini?

Baekhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan kata _pulang_ apabila tali tas sudah tersangkut di pundaknya. Chanyeol yang totol hanya bisa mengejar, mencegat wanita itu sebelum dia meraih pintu keluar.

"Baekhyun."

Jawaban kosong. Namun ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya, urat leher Baekhyun menandakan dia menampung banyak kekecewaan. Matanya sudah merah, siap meledak kapanpun Chanyeol mematik korek api.

"Masuk ke kamar."

"Aku mau pulang," tolak Baekhyun, menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu?"

"Siapa yang meminta izin?"

Batok kepala masing-masing mulai terbentuk, keras dan saling terbentur.

"Byun Baekhyun, ikut aku ke kamar."

Baekhyun tidak mau! Tangan Chanyeol terhempas sekali lagi. Hormon kebahagiaannya sudah kacau balau, melintang pungkang saling bersenggolan. Dia tidak mau bicara lagi karena ujung lidahnya sudah penuh dengan makian. _Fuck it!_

 _High heel_ hitam terpasang di kakinya yang dingin, berkata bahwa tumit ini akan menyelamatkannya sampai ke negeri seberang. Bersama satu helaan napas demi menahan air yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya –oh, Baekhyun benci ini—, knop pintu diraih. Terbuka, sebelum Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dengan satu dentuman tepat dihadapannya, lalu… tertutup.

Satu lengan Chanyeol berada tepat di sisi telinganya. Aroma _woody_ yang masukulin mengganggu penciumannya, napas Chanyeol di leher juga mengganggunya.

"Candaanku keterlaluan, maaf."

Getaran di jantungnya sudah Baekhyun stabilkan, hanya saja suhu tubuhnya yang bermasalah ketika Chanyeol mengecup rambutnya.

"Mengabaikanku itu tidak lucu."

"Aku hanya terlalu suka kau menggodaku seperti tadi."

"Tapi tidak untuk berjam-jam."

"Itu salahku. Maaf."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. " _Mood_ -ku sudah hancur," keluhnya kemudian menunduk.

"Tidak akan sehancur itu kalau kita kembali ke kamar."

"Aku tidak mau menggodamu lagi."

Syaratnya dikeluarkan, namun Chanyeol malah mengecup lehernya dan menetap disana.

"Aku yang akan menggodamu habis-habisan," bisik laki-laki itu, menarik resleting belakang _minidress_ Baekhyun, menjatuhkannya dari pundak dan memojokkannya di dinding. Tangannya mulai menjalar ke dalam ujung _minidress_ pacarnya, dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya bertumpu pada dinding agar tidak tumbang, atau berkonsentrasi baik-baik agar _mood_ -nya tidak terjun bebas lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pindah. Jongin mengajakku tinggal bersama dan kupikir Sehun sudah disini untuk menjagamu."

Luhan terdiam, berpikir sebentar. Cangkir tehnya diletakkan ke meja. Dihadapannya ada Kyungsoo yang nampak senang sekaligus bersalah. Bulat matanya mengerjap sesekali.

"Jadi kita akan hidup di rumah terpisah?"

"Yeah, begitulah normalnya." Normalnya pada wanita yang sudah berpikir tentang rumah tangga.

"Kapan Jongin akan merampokmu dari sini?"

"Tiga hari lagi, itupun kalau dia tidak berubah pikiran dan mempercepat semuanya."

"Aku akan menginap di kamarmu sampai hari kau pindah."

Senyum Kyungsoo sedikit sangsi. "Lalu Sehun?"

"Bisa kutidurkan terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak yakin tenagamu masih cukup untuk pindah ke kamarku setelah menidurkan bayi besar itu. Dia bahkan pernah membuatmu nyaris pingsan kan?"

Kyungsoo mengelak dari bantalan sofa yang dilemparkan Luhan, tapi pundaknya masih terkena sedikit.

"Berhenti membahas masalah ranjang orang lain, Do Kyungsoo! Kau punya laki-laki cokelat seksi di ranjangmu!"

"Yang tahan lama."

"Sialan!"

Gelak tawa ini akan menjadi sebuah kerinduan, maka Luhan menikmatinya dengan baik sebelum tercipta jarak antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo. Akan sulit menemukan sosok cerewet tapi penuh kasih sayang seperti makhluk betina ini.

Kyungsoo menyesap teh agar tawanya reda, meskipun sesekali dia tetap tersenyum.

"Kemana Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Busan."

"Menghindari _zombie_?"

"Dia induk _zombie_ kurasa. Kerjaannya hanya menggigitiku sepanjang hari."

Kyungsoo terbatuk, jenis batuk disengaja.

"Oke, sudah cukup bagian cerita _zombie_ nya, jadi sekarang beritahu aku alasan manusiawi kenapa Sehun ke Busan?"

Luhan meraih _cookies_ buatan Kyungsoo dari dalam toples. Butiran coklatnya sangat menarik.

"Ibunya menitipkan sebuah surat, dan sekarang Sehun mengantarkan surat itu kepada pemiliknya."

"Surat apa?"

"Aku kurang tau. Amplopnya merekat."

.

.

.

.

Amplopnya tersampaikan disini, pada seorang laki-laki umur lima puluhan yang tersenyum ramah. Meskipun ada pengharum ruangan di salah satu sudut, tapi Sehun masih mencium bau obat-obatan yang steril.

Dr. Yoo yeon seok, spesialis bedah saraf. Sehun membaca nama di dada kiri laki-laki itu. Sepertinya dia punya jabatan tinggi lain daripada sekadar dokter spesialis yang luar biasa.

"Tiffany yang— maksudku ibumu— yang menulis surat ini?" _Apa kabar?_ _Kau sudah besar._

Sehun mengangguk ragu, "Ya. Ini dari ibu. Maaf, tapi saya tidak pernah tau jika ibu mengenal anda," canggung pada senyum ramah yang diberikan dokter Yoo.

"Ada sesuatu yang ibumu katakan tentangku?"

"Teman."

"Teman?" suratnya dilipat, kemudian masuk dalam saku jas dokter Yoo, menyelip di antara pulpen dan _penlight_. "Hanya teman?"

"Saya rasa begitu."

"Bagaimana dengan, _mantan kekasih?_ "

"Maaf?" tanda tanya besar Sehun pasang di kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan dokter Yoon malah menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya candaan gagal."

Sehun tidak punya alasan tersenyum, namun dia tetap melakukannya, setidaknya agar dokter Yoo tidak patah semangat pada candaannya yang kelewat garing. Dan dia tidak punya alasan lain untuk berlama-lama disini. Rindunya mulai bergemuruh menginginkan pelukan Luhan.

"Karena suratnya telah sampai pada anda, kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Tunggu." Dokter Yoo beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil sesuatu di laci dan kembali pada Sehun. "Ini." sebuah kartu nama diberikan padanya, namun bukan milik dokter Yoo.

"Yoo In Ha, Vresler Company."

"Itu perusahaan adikku. Aku akan mengirimkan surat rekomendasi untukmu."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan kecewakan ibumu, dia yang memintanya." _Dan karena kamu adalah anak laki-lakiku_.

.

.

.

.

Setengah genggam sawi Luhan masukkan lagi dalam kulkas. Sambil menunggu Sehun pulang, Luhan berencana masak sedikit lebih banyak. Dia mau mengisi perut Kyungsoo dengan segala sesuatu yang enak sampai wanita itu kesulitan bernapas.

Tapi sialnya, Jongin adalah kesialan.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya muncul di balik pintu dan menculik Kyungsoo begitu saja tanpa sempat Luhan melemparkan panci ke kepalanya. Keparatnya lagi, Jongin berteriak kalau dia tidak akan memulangkan Kyungsoo malam ini. _Well_ , sebenarnya pindah _tiga hari lagi_ itu tidak benar sepenuhnya. Yang belum Kyungsoo lakukan hanya memindahkan barang ke apartemen Jongin, sementara mereka sudah saling memiliki tubuh di ranjang.

Lalu ketika irisan terakhir bawangnya selesai, pintu depan rumah bergeser. Laki-laki tampannya muncul dengan wajah lelah. Kancing atas kemeja birunya sudah lepas.

"Temukan sesuatu di dapur!" teriaknya, berhasil membuat Sehun menoleh lalu berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan senyuman. Lelah Sehun tersamarkan. Rindunya seperti tidak pernah habis.

"Pisau selalu membuatmu bertambah seksi." Ujar Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di balik punggungnya. Luhan menemukan kepala Sehun merunduk tepat di atas bahu sebelah kanannya.

"Jauhkan tangan itu dari pahaku kalau tidak mau pisau seksi ini menjadi kalung di lehermu."

"Akan ku jauhkan." Sehun menjauhkan tangannya, tapi malah membuat Luhan menggeram.

"Pindahnya bukan di dadaku, Oh Sehuuuun."

Dan Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar peduli. Disingkirkannya pisau itu jauh-jauh lalu membelit tubuh Luhan seperti lakban di kotak paket. Semakin bergerak semakin erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Longgarkan sedikit, aku sesak."

Sehun malah menyelinap di lehernya, menghirupnya sampai seluruh cairan di tubuh Luhan mengering.

"Menurutmu apa mejanya cukup kalau kau kubaringkan disini?"

"Oh Sehun, kerasukan apa sih?"

"Bukan aku yang kerasukan, tapi aku yang ingin merasukimu. Kau selalu terlihat lezat, lebih dari apapun."

"Otakmu kau jual ya?"

"Kalau _iya_ memangnya kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau jual ginjal saja, kita bisa dapat uang banyak, tapi tetap membuatmu jadi manusia berotak."

Ada senyuman terselip saat Sehun menggigit rahangnya, menggesek-gesekkan giginya dan Luhan tau itu cara Sehun menggemas. Rahangnya jadi lembab kalau begini, Sehun terkadang jorok. Tapi mereka punya banyak tisu dan Sehun punya banyak ciuman.

Kemudian jemarinya diraih laki-laki itu, dimainkan sampai Luhan merasa dandelion sedang beterbangan di atas kepalanya.

"Jari manismu kosong."

Satu titik di remang ingatan Luhan mengulas sesuatu, otot pipinya berkedut secara involunter.

"Cincinku patah."

"Mau kubelikan yang baru?" Dia menoleh ke belakang, dengan satu memori yang menghamburkan hormon oksitosin menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. "Tapi syaratnya," Dia masih ingat kelanjutan dialog ini, dan itu membuatnya menarik napas. Sehun mendekat ke telinganya, " _menikah denganku_."

"Ini lamaran?"

"Bukan. Tapi pemberitahuan kalau kau harus menikah denganku. Tidak ada _option_ menolak disini, sayang sekali."

"Lalu kapan cincin barunya masuk ke jari manisku?"

"Minggu depan menurutmu _oke_? Hanya pernikahan sederhana, sebuah pemberkatan di gereja dan sedikit pesta kecil, sebelum aku masuk kerja. Aku sudah minta bantuan Baekhyun."

"Kerja? Kau dapat kerja?"

"Ya. Teman ibu yang kutemui tadi merekomendasikanku ke perusahaan milik adiknya. Kurasa pengalamanku cukup membantu disini."

"Dimana? Sebagai apa?"

"Vresler Company. Sebagai manager pemasaran. Kebetulan manager yang lama harus pindah ke luar kota."

"Apa aku calon istri seorang manager pemasaran sekarang?"

 _Dulu kau hampir jadi istri seorang CEO._ "Ya, begitulah. Apa terdengar keren?"

"Tentu saja! Kau akan jadi manager tertampan disana, dan aku adalah calon istrinya."

"Tapi banyak wanita seksi disana, mereka mungkin akan bergelantungan di lenganku."

"Kau mau kugantung dimana? Pintu rumah atau pintu kamar mandi?"

Sehun hampir tersedak ketika menahan diri agar tidak tertawa, namun pada akhirnya dia tetap meledak. Kenapa Luhan menggemaskan sekali? Rasanya Sehun ingin menjilatnya sampai lecet.

"Jadi, mau menikah denganku 7 hari lagi?"

Luhan menggumam panjang, mengetukkan jari pada lengan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jantungnya berdebar, tapi dia bertingkah baik-baik saja, atau berpura-pura teguh di atas kakinya yang nyaris meleleh.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur terpisah sampai minggu depan."

"APA?! Kau bercanda?!"

"Aku serius."

"Tidak, Tidak boleh begitu."

"Harus."

"Kalau begitu pernikahannya dipercepat. Tiga hari lagi?"

"Kau mau aku pakai daun pisang ya di hari pernikahanku?"

.

.

.

.

Yang Luhan tau dari seorang Byun Baekhyun, dia punya penggambaran teramat bagus tentang apapun yang terlintas dalam otaknya, melalui beberapa runtai kalimat ataupun berbagai tingkah yang kadang membuatnya sedikit aneh. Tapi secara keseluruhan, Byun Baekhyun itu _incredible thing._

Seperti saat dia berteriak heboh begitu Luhan muncul di pintu apartemennya, atau ketika dia tiba-tiba mati kutu begitu menemukan Kyungsoo ada di belakang Luhan. Byun Baekhyun itu lucu, kadang-kadang.

Dan Luhan menemui betina ini untuk konsultasi gratis mengenai gaun pengantin, Sehun yang merekomendasikannya. Menurut Sehun, Baekhyun itu punya banyak kenalan sehingga peluang dapat _potongan harga_ lebih besar. Luhan langsung setuju, tentu saja.

"Ini cokelat pemberian _fans_ saat aku _fansmeeting_ di Paris. Itu teh hijau ku beli langsung saat pemotretan di Jepang. Dan yang itu, aku bahkan tidak tau namanya. Atau yang itu, namanya terlalu sulit di lidahku. Yang jelas semua ini bersih. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, tanggal kadaluwarsanya masih lama kok. Ayo di makan."

Lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Bukan karena ada lalat di minuman mereka ataupun belatung di irisan _cokelat cake_ di piring kecil itu, tapi meja kaca bulat berdiameter sekitar satu setengah meter ini sudah seperti _buffet_ dengan menu _all you can eat_. Baekhyun bahkan menyiapkan teh hijau, air mineral dan _orange juice_ sekaligus.

"Kau baru mengadakan pesta ya?" Kyungsoo mencicipi permen coklat dari salah satu wadah. Diet kalorinya sedikit terabaikan. Kapan lagi bisa menikmati cokelat paris yang lezat dan mahal?

"Pesta? Aku tidak punya pesta apapun semalam."

"Lalu semua hidangan ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk kalian."

"Kurasa semua tamumu akan merasa duduk di toko roti alih-alih ruang tamu. Dari persediaan makanan yang luar biasa, kau pasti menerima banyak kunjungan."

Pipi Baekhyun menggembung, dia menggeleng. "Tidak juga," katanya, meraih gelas _orange juice_ -nya. "Hanya ibu, ayah, Sehun dan managerku yang sering kesini. Kalian adalah teman perdana yang berkunjung ke apartemen pribadiku. Aku senang punya teman. Kalina harus sering-sering kemari."

"Teman? Apa kita termasuk teman?"

Luhan menyenggol siku Kyungsoo saat dia merasa wanita itu berlebihan, Baekhyun terlihat murung. Bulu mata palsunya melengkung. Seperti baru saja ditolak bahkan hanya untuk sebuah pertemanan. Bagaimana mencairkan suasana ini?

"Aku berteman dengan siapapun," ujar Luhan akhirnya, meraih potongan _waffle vanilla_ dalam piring putih, berharap Kyungsoo tidak terlalu kejam ataupun Baekhyun cukup berhati lebar. Kemudian Baekhyun mengejutkan Luhan dengan meloncat ke sampingnya.

"Kau dengar itu? Luhan temanku sekarang." Dia bersemangat, sengaja menyinggung Kyungsoo. Mereka seperti anak TK yang berebut penghapus _Barbie_.

"Bagaimana kabar managermu? Maksudku, manager sekaligus pacarmu. Kalian sudah baikan?"

"Yap. Kami baikan. Dia sedang beli buah di _minimarket_ bawah. Mungkin sebentar lagi kembali."

 _Uhuk!_

"Kyung, kau baik?"

Air mineralnya tinggal separuh, Kyungsoo mengetuk dadanya selagi dia mengangguk. Mukanya terlihat merah. Lalu pintu depan rumah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Itu dia, manager sekaligus pacarku. _Park Chanyeol."_

Dan dari mata yang bertemu sosok tinggi berjaket hitam, menjinjing kantong putih berisi banyak buah, ataupun topi yang baru saja dilepasnya, Luhan nyaris mati tersedak. Otomatis lirikannya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang menarik napas pelan-pelan. Tidak sempat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, sama terkejutnya.

Baekhyun melompat lagi, menghampiri Chanyeol lalu mengapit lengannya, dan kesempatan itu Luhan gunakan melirihkan nama Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.."

"Sstt. Diam."

Astaga! Kenapa Luhan bodoh sekali! Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya sejak awal! Dari ribuan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol, kenapa harus yang ini?

.

.

.

.

"Semuanya baik?"

Menggigit bibirnya, Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sayangnya Sehun tidak makan kebohongan selahap dia makan sup jamur.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak saling jambak _kan_?"

Dia menggeleng, tersenyum simpul. "Untungnya tidak. Tapi….."

"Tapi?"

"Ini tentang manager Baekhyun." Sendok di tangan Luhan langsung tersusun rapi di samping mangkuknya, dia punya semangat yang tinggi dan kening Sehun hanya bisa berkerut. "Kau kenal Chanyeol sudah lama?"

"Kira-kira empat atau lima tahun lalu. Kenapa?"

"Sudah berapa lama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan? Maksudku, hubungan yang special."

"Entahlah. Tiga tahun atau berapa, aku tidak yakin."

Sehun menyuap satu sendok ke mulutnya selagi menunggu Luhan selesai memutuskan apa yang akan dia bicarakan. Wanita itu sedang menggigit kuku. Biasanya Sehun akan menegurnya, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Sehun, aku mau cerita sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku terlambat menyadarinya, dan sekarang aku paham kenapa Kyungsoo tidak menyukai Baekhyun."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebelum bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo pernah punya hubungan serius. Mantan pacarnya itu sangat sibuk sehingga aku jarang melihat mereka berdua. Dari pembicaraan di telpon, aku tau Kyungsoo punya perasaan yang bagus pada pria itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, mereka putus."

"Karena?"

"Mantan pacar Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada artisnya."

Sehun rasanya ingin menelan sup jamur itu berserta mangkuknya. Luhan jadi humoris sekali. "Jadi maksudmu, mantan pacar Kyungsoo itu _fanboy_ paling beruntung yang jatuh cinta pada artisnya lalu dicintai balik?"

"Kau benar-benar menjual otakmu." Luhan cemberut, dan Sehun masih saja belum mengerti.

"Lalu maksud _jatuh cinta pada artisnya_ sendiri itu ap— tunggu! Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Iya! Chanyeol itu mantan pacarnya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun adalah alasan mengapa mereka putus. Dan itu melatar belakangi kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi _antifan_ sejatinya Byun Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak tau dan Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol sama-sama menyembunyikannya."

"Oh, ini pertanda buruk."

"Semoga tidak seburuk itu."

"Sebenarnya ada yang lebih buruk."

Luhan melototkan matanya, "Apa?" desaknya pada Sehun, penasaran setengah mati. Apa yang lebih buruk daripada ini?

"Malam ini kita tidur terpisah."

Lalu saat Sehun terdengar mengaduh, itu berarti tendangan Luhan di tulang kakinya tepat sasaran.

.

.

.

.

Katakanlah bahwa Sehun itu tampan, Luhan sudi berenang sepanjang Sungai Han dua kali putaran untuk mengatakan pada anak kodok bahwa laki-lakinya benar-benar tampan. Dia juga berani menampar mulut piranha jika _heartless fish_ (versinya) itu berani mengingkari ketampanan pacarnya. Tapi Luhan akan menyimpan semua itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasa kagumnya pada dagu Sehun, air liurnya yang nyaris jatuh setiap kali melihat Sehun hanya dililit handuk sepinggang, atau rambut hitam lebatnya yang ingin Luhan jambak sepanjang hari, Luhan rasa di berada pada fase kenyang dengan nafsu makan yang menyala-nyala. Dia ingin melahap Sehun habis-habisan, namun harga dirinya membuat Luhan bertingkah seolah dia seorang vegetarian.

Mulut Luhan sudah melebar lima kali, kantuknya mulai membuat matanya berair, hanya saja kutu beras bernama Sehun itu masih melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya, bertanya tentang model undangan pernikahan yang bahkan sudah mereka bahas sejak kemarin. Lagipula, mereka hanya mengundang orang terdekat, tidak sampai 50 malahan.

"Yang hitam, pita silver! Aku tidak mau yang lain! Dan sekarang bisakah aku pergi tidur?!"

Sofa mulai terasa keras dan berapi di bawah pantat Luhan, mungkin sebentar lagi asapnya mengepul. Saat seperti ini, Luhan ingin menarik semua ludahnya yang keluar demi melantunkan pujian untuk Sehun.

"Undangan sudah, kalau begitu menu makan. Kita belum memilih menu makan yang—"

"Oh Sehun! Menu makanannya sudah kita pesan kemarin! Tolong, hanya tidur yang kubutuhkan sekarang! _I'm badly sleepy_!"

Telinga Sehun tidak tuli untuk mendengar bahwa Luhan mulai berteriak di dekapannya, tapi dia malah meletakkan dagunya di bahu sempit Luhan lalu menguap.

"Aku juga mengantuk. Sangat"

" _And what the hell are you doing now?!_ "

"Aku lebih baik menahan kantuk daripada tidur terpisah."

"Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun! Hanya tidur di kamar berbeda, yang bahkan pintunya saling berhadapan! Kenapa bertingkah seperti aku tidur di surga dan kau hampir ditendang ke neraka?!"

"Otakku butuh operasi. Kenapa kutukanmu terdengar sangat seksi?"

Meskipun senyum idiot itu hinggap di sudut bibir Sehun, namun rambut-rambut halus di lehernya berkata lain.

"Oh Sehun."

 _Panggilannya tidak bernada._

"Ya?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

 _Seperti malaikat maut._

"Ya"

"Singkirkan tanganmu, sebelum kakiku menginjak sesuatu di antara selangkanganmu. Aku-serius."

Oh Sehun cukup tau, ini kata lain dari pistol berisi peluru timah panas yang ditodongkan tepat di kepalanya, dan itu membuatnya mengangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi. Namun sebelum Luhan beranjak dari sisinya, Sehun masih sempat berbisik. "Jangan menginjak- _nya_ , karena _dia_ yang membuatmu puas." Dan dia cukup puas mendapatkan ujung siku Luhan tertancap tepat di sudut perutnya.

Ah, sepertinya Sehun butuh transplantasi ginjal besok.

.

.

.

.

Terdapat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil tidak bermutu yang terjadi beberapa hari sebelum pemberkatan. Luhan sibuk melatih mentalnya, ditemani Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat akur, dan Sehun yang sibuk memintanya kembali ke rumah. Sialnya lagi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sepakat menculik Luhan dan tidak mengembalikannya sampai sekarang, sampai besok mereka akan menikah. Tuhan, setiap malam Sehun merasa tidur di peti mati tanpa Luhan.

Kehadiran Junhyung disini tidak cukup membantu, tapi cukup menghibur, tapi terlalu berisik dan terlalu ajaib. Mulutnya terus membacakan petuah-petuah tentang bagaimana menjalani rumah tangga yang harmonis, dan Sehun berani bersumpah kalau Junhyung hanya _copy-paste_ dari internet. Manusia produk gagal tersebut memangnya tau apa tentang pernikahan? Pengalaman percintaannya bahkan sebatas karya fiktif belaka.

Selain Junhyung, entah ada badai di bagian mana, Jongin dan Chanyeol juga terdampar disini. Tidak jauh berbeda, mereka juga diusir dari apartemen Baekhyun.

"Sungguh, apa sih isi otak perempuan-perempuan disana?" Chanyeol menjatuhkan ponselnya, kemudian menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja tanpa merasa peduli Sehun terganggu atau tidak. Karena sesungguhnya Sehun dan Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Mereka seperti berada di pulai terpencil, yang terisolir, sangat terlarang dan penuh kutukan."

"Dan tidak ada _signal_ maupun _charger_." Jongin menimpali sambil menggoyang ponselnya ke udara. Korban panggilan tidak terjawab. Kyungsoo juga bertingkah satu hal.

"Aku penasaran apa yang perempuan-perempuan centil itu lakukan." Chanyeol mulai lagi. "Apa mereka sedang pesta bikini atau apapun yang membuat laki-laki dilarang bergabung? "

Junhyung yang terabaikan di sofa _single_ juga ikut menimpali. "Mungkin mereka mengadakan 'pesta lajang' sebelum hari pernikahan." Sebenarnya dia asal bicara, tanpa pernah tau jika mulutnya menciptakan sesuatu yang sensasional.

"Pesta lanjang?!" Seru Sehun, langsung duduk tegak. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, pesta yang normalnya manusia era _modern_ setengah waras lakukan sebelum mereka terlibat dalam kasus bernama pernikahan. Sedikit berpesta-pesta." Ujar Junhyung, menggoyang sedikit badannya agar lebih meyakinkan.

"Apa yang biasanya perempuan lakukan saat 'pesta lajang'?"

"Ya, sesuatu yang seperti _itu_."

"Seperti itu?!" Dua orang lain berseru. "Seperti apa?!"

" _Inviting-other-fucking-sexy-hottie-men_."

"WHAT!"

Ho ho. Junhyung bertepuk tangan dalam hati, memberikan penghargaan pada mulutnya yang luar biasa provokatif. Siapa suruh mengabaikannya sejak tadi. Junhyung juga punya perasaan. Dan perasaannya terpuaskan begitu melihat mata para lelaki disana melebar.

.

.

.

.

"Berapa banyak garamnya?"

"Setengah sendok teh."

"Segini?"

Kyungsoo berdecak, tangannya berada di pinggang sambil memegang spatula kayu. Sementara ada Baekhyun di hadapannya yang kebingungan. Dia sudah mengambil setengah sendok garam, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo seperti akan menuliskan nilai nol besar di kening Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya mengulang pelajaran tentang mengenal peralatan dapur tahun depan?

"Serius nona Byun, kau pernah menyentuh dapur tidak sih?"

Dahi Baekhyun tambah berkerut. "Apalagi yang salah? Garamnya terlalu banyak? Kau bilang setengah sendok teh." Dia semakin mengulurkan sendoknya ke depan Kyungsoo dan itu malah membuat alis Kyungsoo menukik.

"Setengah-sendok-teh! Bukan-sendok-makan! Paham?"

"Aaah," cengirannya lebar, sambil memberikan Kyungsoo dua jari perdamaian. "Maaf," katanya berbalik ke tempat sendok di sudut _pantry_.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, heran bagaimana wanita sedewasa Baekhyun tidak bisa membedakan antara sendok makan dan sendok teh. Cukup frustasi batinnya menangani Baekhyun yang berteriak saat cat kukunya terkena cipratan kecap, atau cukup sinting memikirkan untuk menselotip mulut Baekhyun lalu melemparnya ke bak pencucian piring.

Kyungsoo menaburkan gula secukupnya di atas masakannya. Aromanya membuat Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Cara memasakmu benar-benar baik. Kau ikut kelas memasak dimana?"

"Kelas memasak di dapur panti asuhan."

"Panti asuhan sekarang buka kelas memasak?"

Tolong bisikkan pada Kyungsoo agar dia tidak membalikkan teplon panasnya ke muka Baekhyun. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti tidak bersalah sama sekali. Astaga, kucing liar ini! Syukurnya, Kyungsoo ingat kalau perutnya sangat lapar, jadi dia mengabaikan darah yang meletup-letup di balik kulitnya dan segera menyelesaikan masakannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Sejak kecil aku dan Luhan tinggal di pantu asuhan. Jadi setiap hari kami membantu menyiapkan makan pagi, siang dan malam."

"Berarti kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil?"

"Begitulah." Kyungsoo mematikan kompor. Masakannya matang dengan sempurna, dengan warna orange kemerah-merahan yang segar dan aroma yang luar biasa. Dia berbalik, membuka lemari dan mengambil mangkuk ukuran sedang berwarna putih. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya banyak pada Baekhyun, tapi apa perempuan ini cukup punya otak untuk meneliti setiap pertanyaannya? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu?

"Kau punya pacar?"

Baekhyun mengaduh saat Kyungsoo menyentil tangannya.

"Cuci tangan sebelum makan, atau setidaknya pakai sendok. Itu panas."

Kyungsoo sama cerewetnya dengan ibu Baekhyun, yang selalu mendorongnya ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangan pakai sabun antiseptik sebelum makan. Padahal kan bakteri butuh hidup juga. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengutarakan pendapatnya itu karena dia tau satu-satunya hal terbodoh yang pernah dia pikirkan adalah menghargai hidup bakteri yang membuatnya sakit perut. Itu hati nurani, bukan tolol.

"Jadi, kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Laki-laki coklat yang kita usir tadi benar-benar pacarmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan, sedikit malas berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Jongin tidak secoklat itu, hanya sedikit gelap saja. Apa yang salah dengan kulit gelap? Jongin bertambah seksi dengan kulitnya.

"Dan kau, sudah berapa lama pacaran dengan…. Chanyeol?"

"Hampir 5 tahun kurasa. Dia tidak pernah menembakku, maksudku memintaku secara langsung menjadi pacarnya, kami memulai hubungan begitu saja." Setelah tersenyum, Baekhyun mulai menurunkan pipinya. Dia terlihat bersalah. "Terkadang aku merasa menjadi perempuan yang paling jahat."

"Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol putus dari pacarnya karena aku. Aku ingin menemui wanita itu sekaliiiii saja, tapi Chanyeol melarang, dia bilang mantan pacarnya mungkin saja memukulku. Tapi bagiku tidak masalah. Aku ingin datang meminta maaf, kalaupun dia mau memukulku, itu sudah sewajarnya. Mungkin aku harus mencari wanita itu diam-diam dan—"

"Baekhyun!"

"Ya?"

"B-bisa panggilkan Luhan? Makan malam sudah—"

"Luhaaaaaaaaaaaaan. _I'm comiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._ "

Di celah gundah hatinya, senyum kecil Kyungsoo terbentuk entah kenapa. Tapi yang jelas, melihat Baekhyun berlari seperti anak penguin dan beberapa kali sengaja menggoyangkan pantatnya membuatnya lucu. Mungkin itu yang membuat Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, seorang wanita yang bisa terbuka pada perasaanya sendiri. Meskipun sulit, Kyungsoo tetap mengakuinya kalau Baekhyun itu, menggemaskan.

Tapi, tidak cukup menggemaskan ketika Baekhyun datang dengan wajah cemberut 5 menit kemudian, duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan dan mulai menghirup napas dalam-dalam lagi.

"Dimana Luhan?"

Baekhyun menoleh pada pintu kamar di sisi ujung kanan. "Di kamar. Dia menolak makan malam," katanya.

"Perempuan sinting itu! Dia sudah melewatkan makan siangnya dan sekarang menolak makan malam. Mau mati ya?!"

Baekhyun bergidik, Kyungsoo seperti ibu-ibu yang melihat anak perempuannya memecahkan gelas.

"Luhan bilang, dia takut gaun pengantinnya tidak muat besok."

"Makan tidak akan membuat berat badannya naik 10kg dalam semalam!"

Lalu malam itu bergulir begitu saja. Dengan pihak laki-laki yang frustasi pada provokasi Junhyung tentang 'pesta lajang' sedangkan pihak wanita sibuk menarik pengantin perempuan agar makan sesendok nasi. Malam itu, mereka lupa bahwa manusia butuh tidur yang cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kamu milikku_

 _Anggukan kepalamu,_

 _Akan kucium kalau kamu menolak,_

 _Akan kugendong ke ranjang kalau kamu berkata 'Ya'_

 _Sekali lagi, anggukan kepalamu_

 _Bukankah kamu suka mengintipku tidur?_

 _Karena aku juga mengintipmu dalam diam,_

 _Atau terkadang,_

 _Dalam kamar mandi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun telah jatuh cinta. Jutaan kali lipat sejak hari pertama dia hampir menabrak Luhan di halaman kampus. Tidak pernah masuk akal di otaknya, namun terhunus tepat di jantungnya. Dia merasa geli pada dirinya yang jatuh cinta, tapi terlanjur gila untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdebar-debar secara kampungan.

Sehun jatuh cinta lagi, pada akhirnya di wanita yang sama. Dia tidak ingin bercanda pada jiwanya, hanya saja batinnya terlalu bodoh setiap kali dikalahkan kecantikan perempuan itu. Sekali lagi, jantungnya berdebar-debar secara kampungan.

Pertama-tama, Sehun ingin merahasiakannya, segala yang meletup-letup dan melompat-lopat di balik kulitnya, setidaknya sampai Luhan tiba di ujung altar tanpa terinjak ujung gaunnya yang panjang. Dia menunggu dengan sabar. Ibarat lukisan, senyumnya tidak luntur barang sejenak.

 _Hati-hati ujung gaunmu, sayang. Cepat kemari._

Kedua, Sehun berusaha menutup mulut, agar dia tidak menempel di telinga Luhan sembari berbisik betapa cantiknya perempuan itu hari ini sepanjang hari. Gaun pengantinnya sederhana, dengan potongan V neck brokat lengan panjang dan _flower crown_ putih menempel di atas rambut hitamnya yang digelung berantakan.

 _Aku harus memperingatkanmu, berkali-kali. Cantik seorang diri seperti itu ilegal. Kamu sama ilegalnya dengan morfin. Sekali-kali kamu harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya kecanduan._

Dan ketika Luhan datang kehadapannya, Sehun rasa tubuhnya kesemutan. "Kamu tidak perlu secantik ini. Aku bisa lari sendiri ke rumah sakit jiwa setelahnya."

Hidung Luhan mengkerut, dia menggeleng-geleng kecil, mencoba menghentikan gombalan Sehun yang terdengar _cheesy_ namun membuatnya merona. Tolong selamatkan ususnya yang bergulung-gulung. _Confetti_ meledak-ledak di sudut otak kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sudah kubilang katakan 'Ya'_

 _Karena aku butuh kamu siang dan malam_

 _Dan kamu butuh aku untuk masuk ke dalam_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dia terlihat cantik lagi, _selalu_. Dagu runcingnya tertutup saat dia duduk di balik piano hitam yang tersampir di sisi gereja. Dia selalu punya masalah pada bunga karena tidak ada satupun bunga yang mampu menandingi kecantikannya, setidaknya di penglihatan seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta seperti Oh Sehun.

Sejak dulu, impiannya adalah menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri tepat di hari pernikahannya. Sempat hatinya merasa tergagalkan tiga tahun silam, namun tidak pernah sekalipun dia lupa pada perasaan yang dituangkannya dalam sebuah lagu.

Kemudian Luhan menapak nyaris sampai di puncak impiannya, duduk di balik piano hitam dengan Oh Sehun, suaminya, yang berdiri memandanginya dari beberapa jarak.

Luhan menarik napas sebelum meletakkan jemarinya di atas _tuts_ , sudah lama sekali. Dan dia memulainya….

.

.

.

siganeul doedollimyeon

 _(Jika kuputar kembali waktu)_

gieokdo jiwojilkka

 _(Akankah kenangan ikut terhapus juga?)_

haebol sudo eopsneun maldeureul

 _(Aku tau bahwa hal yang kukatakan)_

naebaetneun geol ara

 _(Adalah hal-hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan)_

neol himdeulge haessgo

 _(Aku mengatakannya karena rasa bersalah)_

nunmullo salge haessdeon

 _(Karena telah menyulitkanmu)_

mianhan maeume geureon geoya

 _(Membuatmu hidup dalam kesedihan)_

hajiman nan marya

 _(Tapi, untukku)_

neoui bakkeseon sal su eopseo

 _(Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu)_

naegen neo hanaro muldeun

 _(Bagiku, hanya waktu yang diwarnai olehmu)_

siganmani heulleogal ppuniya

 _(Yang telah berlalu)_

saranghaeyo. Gomawoyo

 _(Aku mencintaimu, Terima kasih)_

ttatteushage nareul anajwo

 _(Telah menggenggamku begitu hangatnya)_

i sarang ttaemae naneun sal su isseo

 _(Karena cinta ini aku bisa hidup)_

sarangeun geureongabwa

 _(Kurasa cinta memang seperti ini)_

museun mareul haebwado

 _(Tidak peduli apa yang kamu katakan)_

chaewojiji anheun geot gateun

maeumi deunabwa

 _(Tidak terasa seperti terisi)_

nae yoksimirago

dasi saenggageul haebwado

 _(Bahka jika kupikir ini adalah keserakahanku)_

geu maeum swipge sarajiji anha

 _(Perasaan ini tidak akan pergi dengan mudah)_

aljanha nan marya

 _(Kau tau, bagiku)_

neoui bakkeseon sal su eopseo

 _(Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu)_

naegen neo hanaro muldeun

 _(Bagiku, hanya waktu yang diwarnai olehmu)_

siganmani heulleogal ppuniya

 _(Yang telah berlalu)_

saranghaeyo …..

 _(Aku mencintaimu…)_

Ini bukan akhir lagu, liriknya belum selesai, tapi lagu Luhan terhenti. Bukan dia lupa pada kalimat-kalimat yang mengisi bait selanjutnya, atau dia punya ide yang buruk untuk menggagalkan penampilannya sendiri, hanya saja ini lebih ke masalah bagaimana dia tidak memperhatikan Sehun yang bergegas melompati altar lalu tanpa aba-aba menarik rahangnya, kemudian tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya jatuh cinta selain ciuman laki-laki itu di bibirnya, yang basah.

"Laguku belum selesai, bagaimana bisa kau mengacaukannya?"

"Kakiku bergerak sendiri, lalu bibirku menginginkanmu. Aku bisa apa?"

"Kau membuat orang-orang di belakangmu cemburu."

"Itu salah satu alasanku menciummu disini. Agar mereka segera menikah."

"Tapi mungkin mereka sedang mengutuk kita sekarang."

"Mengutukku agar cepat membuatmu hamil, _mungkin_."

"Apa tujuanmu menikah hanya untuk menghamiliku?"

"Apa tujuanmu menikah untuk tidak tidur denganku?"

Luhan menghela napas, matanya menyipit sebelum hilang akibat satu kecupan kilat yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Pernikahan ini memang akan membuat kita tidur bersama," katanya setengah menyerah. "Tidur dalam artian benar-benar tidur."

"Dan ujung dari tidur yang berbelit-belit di mulutmu hasilnya adalah mengandung anakku. Itu kesimpulannya. Titik!" Sehun tertawa mengejek.

"Akan kututup pahaku malam ini, sungguh!"

"Seperti otot pahamu lebih kuat saja dari otot tanganku."

"Aku bisa menendangmu!"

"Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang bisa kulakukan pada pakaianmu?"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Jangan berteriak. Itu terdengar seperti kau ingin segera menarikku ke ranjang."

 _Bolehkah?_

Sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Should it be the last chapter?

Maybe, Yes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gak banyak yang bisa gue omongin disini, karena sekarang hampir pukul 2 malam dan gak ada yang lain dipikiran gue selain cepet tidur. Keselnya, cuma fakultas gue yang gak libur besok, Tai. Mana sabtu masih ada jadwal kuliah nyampe sore, semoga gak ada jadwal gaib di hari minggu. Wkwk

.

Maaf ya kalo apdet FF nya lama. Maaf juga kalo selama ff ini berjalan ada dari gue yang nyinggung kalian. Maaf juga karena ceritanya makin absurd, dengan ending yang gak pake banget. Terlalu lebay gak sih endingnya? Wkwk Doain aja ada chapter special atau setidaknya epilog gitu, atau kalo nasib baik gue masih mau bikin beberapa chapter _fluffy_ nya lagi. Karena sesungguhnya masih ada bagian yang belum gue selesaikan dicerita ini. boahahaha

Di chapter kemaren gue ada mau bahas sesuatu, tapi gue lupa apaan sekarang. Suweerr.

Makasih ya udah ngikutin ff gue selama ini. Readersnya **HUNjustforHAN** __emang readers tersabar di seluruh jagat perfanfican. Apdet sebulan sekali masih ditambah ngolor waktu aja masih ada yang nunggu. Da best deh kalian. Wkwk

I wanna say goodbye, but not really a good bye.

I just wanna dance, eh, salah, I just wanna say it once, AI LOP YU ALLLLLLLL (not aliando, okey kekekeke) :* :* :*


End file.
